The Leah Chronicles
by laurazuleta18
Summary: 8y after BD.Derek Ateara phased for the fist time when a vampire killed this parents,10years after that he decided to leave sunny LA and move to Forks to join his cousin Quil,little did he know that his life was going to change after he meets his new BETA
1. My Wondeful Life

**Hey everybody! So… this is my first Fanfic! So please, don't be so hard on me, I'm going to work really hard on this and I hope you guys like it!! **

**Summary: 8 years after Breaking Dawn. Derek Ateara phased for the first time in 2004 when a vampire killed his parents; after that he moved with his grandparents, but after 10 years he decided to go back to La Push and to joins his cousin Quil Ateara's Pack. Little did he know that his life was going to do a 360° turn when he meets his new BETA! **

**Disclaimer (Only gonna say it once): I don't own anything! Just Derek and some more people! But everything else belongs to Mrs. Meyer! **

**Now Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter #1: My Wonderful Life**

My dad always told me to follow my dreams, well, if he could see me now…

"And you Jacob Black, do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your beloved wife…" I spaced out after that.

Who would have thought that I Leah freaking Clearwater, hatter of all the damn leeches in the world would be here, on the first werewolf and half-vampire wedding?! And guess what? MAID OF HONOR!!! You would have thought that had a little bit of self respect; but what can I say?

My best friends are a bunch of vampires with superpowers– HA! That's a new one! I'm the freaking Maid of Honor of Nessie, half-vamp/half-human spawn; the girlfriend... well, she was now the wife of, my oh-so-wonderful-alpha Jacob Black!

If someone had told me 8 or 9 years ago, that I was going to be here, today October 19th 2014, I would have cut that person's head right then and there.

I still remember how it all started…

_7 Years Ago_

"Jacob, I'm telling you, I don't want to go to your baby girlfriend's party!" I said, seething with anger.

"Aww, come on Lee, you know you want to!" Jacob said teasingly.

"Are you freaking serious?" I said in disbelieve.

He nodded but didn't speak; he knew there was NO WAY IN HELL that I would go to that party. But he was still naïve enough to think that I was going to go! I mean a carnival? My God, the kid was turning 1 and already looked like a 4 year old kid; that's not normal. I can assure you that she was smarter than a Grad student!

They even brought llamas! Freaking llamas! These people were really creeping me out. They were totally crazy! Well, maybe the pack can play with the little pretty llamas. I know Seth would! He still slept with his stuffed elephant "Peanut".

"Jake, are you high or something? Have you finally lost your fucking mind?!" I asked, turning around.

I mean, why should I celebrate some freaking overgrown mutant-hybrid baby's birthday?! I really should get a life. I can't believe it's been a little over a year since I joined Jake's little renegade pack. It's not like I regret it or anything like that; my life had improved significantly since that day. I was finally freed of Sam; but I always felt like something was missing. My life had become a sick routine since the Volturi "Vultures" fiasco.

I wake up in the mornings; eat, run patrol, eat again, listen to Embry complain about his nonexistence love life, Quil swooning over how cute Claire is and about how happy Seth is!

It really just makes me want to puke! Everybody is happy, except ME, Leah Clearwater, "Queen of Iceland", the bitter harpy that was never a good enough woman to have Samuel Uley imprint on her. But I really don't want to go there. That topic was locked down in a safe box, tucked away in the deepest confinements of my mind. It had a large sign, with huge bold letters that read; "DON'T EVER OPEN".

Guess what? Today was not a good day to open it! I plan on being happy, again, someday. I knew that someday, I was going to be happy! Ok, maybe in 100 years from now. But, nah, too soon! Let's make it in at least, 200 years from now.

You see, fate or destiny, never did really liked me. In fact, I think it hates me. Damn, I didn't even have friends. After the Sam fiasco; he left me for my cousin Emily–Yeah, my cousin and Ex-BFF- I lost everything. I lost my friends, my life, even my father and my free will and let's all not forget my FERTILITY! What else could I ask for? –Note the high level of sarcasm there!

"Hey, she-mutt, what are you doing on my garage!" said Blondie's high soprano voice.

Great, I must've spaced out again, while thinking of my beautiful, wonderful and successful life. Yeah, my mom was really proud that I was second in command. Even my mom was happy with good old Charlie in Forks. YES, Bella, the vamp-wannabe and I were sisters. Well, more like soon-to-be-stepsisters. Shit! That meant that I was going to be the spawn's Aunt! What a shocker...NOT!

"Sorry, Blondie, pleaseeee, don't bite me for disturbing your alone time with your precious BMW M3!" I said sarcastically. "I still think that a 4.0 liter V-8 engine it's too much for you" I said nonchalantly, crossing my arms.

"Well, who would have thought, that the puppy with an attitude, knew her way around a masterpieces like this." Rosalie said, pointing towards her car.

"Well, Blondie, first, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me. You're not the only girl with "brains" around here. Secondly, I DON'T HAVE attitude problems." I said a little smugly.

Yeah, right! I didn't have attitude problems! But no one needed to now that…

"WOW, mutt, I'm surprised" she said, as she clapped her hands.

"I think this could be the start of a really interesting relationship." she said, a smirk on her pale and perfect face. "You and I are more alike than you think."

"I think that could be true." I said smirking too.

_Present_

Since that day my life has been almost perfect. Alice had made me realize my love for shopping. Rosalie gave me a Black Porsche Cayenne Turbo S for my 27th birthday! And guess what? I still look like I'm not a day older than 19! We bonded over a lot of things; cars, shopping and racing. But what truly sealed our friendship, was the fact that neither of us could have children. Who would've thought that, right?

Esme is like my second mother; she's sweet, caring, gentle, an amazing cook and has a freaking awesome ability to remodel/create houses. Did I tell you that the Cullen's gave me a house after Charlie and my mom got married?

Well… they did! My mom moved to Forks and left the reservation. She's still an elder, but couldn't make Charlie move to La Push because that way neither Bella nor Nessie could visit. Nessie could, she's an imprint and because of that, the treaty didn't apply to her. So they built me a cottage-like house. The house had chocolate and white deco and the biggest master bedroom and walk-in closet that I had ever seen! Of course, Alice had to fill it up with trendy and fashionable clothes for me!

Bella and I weren't what you would call BFF. We talked, just to be polite, but that's all. I still think that she's scared of me, after that blow out that happened a few years ago. I mean, aren't vampires supposed to forget all their human memories? Let's just say, that it left a mark.

Anyway, it doesn't matter; she's always cuddling with her vamp/leech mind-reader of a husband. Don't get me wrong, Edward is a great person, I really enjoy our one-way discussions. But I mean, COME ON! He used to watch Bella sleep when she was still human! That's kinda of creepy if you ask me.

And last but not least, Jasper and Emmett; my partners in crime! We were always pulling pranks on Edward or Jacob. It's always been funny. But sometimes, things don't always go according to the plan; like that time we taught Nessie to sing and dance 50 Cents' Candy Shop. We had to hide in my cottage for at least three days!

That was until Rose got dressed in a very un-lady like outfit and promised Emmett, that Edward wouldn't come near us for at least a month. To this day, we don't know what she did, but we're very grateful. Their reunion was something that Jasper and I could've lived without seeing. After that, Jacob had me patrolling for 48 hours straight, the bastard! Since then, we'd never used Nessie for our pranks again.

Nessie and I became friends on her 6th birthday. It was more like a "Sweet Sixteen" party. Edward even gave her a Light Blue Alfa Romeo 8c Competizione, which was a sick ride! But that's not what made us become friends. See, Nessie began to have feelings for Jacob, but the dickhead, refused to acknowledge her because she was still a "child".

So, I decided to become and play matchmaker! It only took me a month, 5 new pairs of heels, 3 miniskirts, 2 of the shortest little black dresses I've ever seen and a black bikini, to make him realize that she wasn't a little girl anymore. Edward wasn't too thrill, it did make his little girl happy; thus, he was happy.

Of course, if it wasn't for Bella, I don't think that my plan would have worked. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to put my plan to work. Thanks to my hard work, Nessie is marrying the man she loves and he loves her back. They're going to be happy for an eternity.

Sometimes, I wonder and dream of how my life with Sam could've been. Emily would have been my maid of honor, my father would've been alive to walk me down the aisle and I would have had 3 beautiful children. But that life wasn't for me. It didn't belong to me, it never did! It was Emily's destiny not mine.

"Leah, Leah, you can give me my bouquet now." Nessie said, tears of happiness, moistening her chocolate brown eyes and a radiant smile that lit up the entire room, on her lips.

"Oh, my god, Nessie, you're married!" I shrieked excitedly, hugging her with all my strength, as tears fell down my own face and onto my lilac dress.

She hugged me back just as tight; after a few seconds that felt like hours I released her. I gently kissed her forehead, and smiled while giving her the white rose bouquet.

"You look beautiful Ness, I'm so happy for you!"

She thanked me and grabbed Jacob's hand. They had a wide smile on their faces, for a second, I thought that their faces were going to crack.

After a while of just staring at them, I felt a hand on my lower back, it was Embry. I could smell his scent; he gave me a sad smile and together walked down through the church. We got in to the limos that were waiting for us to take us the reception that was being held at the Cullen Mansion.

Embry was really a good friend, after a while we became friends. He understood me and I understood him. I think that we were both afraid of imprinting. I mean, I know I would never imprint, but he would someday.

When we arrived everything was ready. Wow, Alice really outdid herself this time!

The patio of the house was beautifully adorned; all the surrounding trees were decorated with millions of fairy lights. In the center was a wooden dance floor, covered with a large white tent. Jake and Nessie were already dancing their first song officially as a married couple. Others were already seated. There were so many vamps, that I couldn't count them.

Zafrina was with Senna, Kachiri was with Nahuel and his aunt, Peter and Charlotte, the Denali coven, plus Garrett, Tia and Benjamin, Siobhan and Liam with Maggie. Of course, every member of the pack had gathered around the food table. There was so much fucking food, every type that you could think of; Chinese, Indian, Arabian, Japanese, Italian, you name it! For a vamp that doesn't eat, Alice really had a great taste in food… HA! We only needed blood cupcakes and we could start our own food sale for every species on the planet!

After a while everybody was dancing. I danced with Seth. He'd gotten a lot taller; almost as tall as Jake. He wasn't the same lanky boy that had a hard time coordinating the movement of his long legs and would trip often. No, he was a handsome young man. I know that if my father was alive, he would've been so proud of him.

"Are you alright Lee? You look out of it…" Seth said worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine, bro, I was just remembering how clumsy you were after you phased and had your first growth spurt." I said smirking.

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore." He said, while spinning me around the dance floor, looking very proud of himself.

Wait, when did Seth learn to dance? "Wow, Seth, who taught you how to dance like that?" I asked stunned.

He smirked. "That's simple, Angie!" he said, smiling like an idiot.

Angie was my brother's imprint; she was a nice girl. She was a 22 years old, transfer student from Ireland. They met at the same college that my little brother went. She had red, curly long hair and stunning bright green eyes. Angie made Seth really happy; which in return made me happy.

"I'm happy for you, lil' bro!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, who are you calling little?" he said, looking down at me, a smirk on his face. The smile didn't last long. Seth stared at me with a serious, solemn expression.

"Thanks, sis that means a lot to me. I know you will find your imprint soon enough." he said smiling at me.

I loved Seth's smile, it reminded me so much of my father's. It was so similar; it made me feel, like my dad was still here with me.

"Don't hold your breath on that little brother" I said, snorting. "Besides, who told you I wanted to imprint?" I asked smirking.

He was shocked, well that was an understatement. "Why wouldn't you want to imprint, Leah? Imprinting is the most amazing thing that can happen to a wolf." he said, with a glazed look on his hazel eyes.

"I don't want to imprint. Imprinting is what ruined my life; it made me what I'm today! If I imprint, I'm going to prove to everyone that Leah Clearwater can make her own damn decisions!" I said confidently.

"Whatever you say Sis. Let's just see when it happens. Let's see how long you will last before giving in." he said smugly. The bastard! I'm going to show him!

"You want to bet on that, little brother?" I teased.

"Ok, sure, what do I get if I win?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll pay for your school and Angie's!" I said.

"No, you know the Cullens already paid for it" he answered.

Then the light bulb in his brain went off! "You have to let us put a dress on you, when you're in your wolf form! You also have to let both packs see you goofing around and you've to have let Rosie take a picture!" he said, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Fine, but if I win; which I'm going to… You have to wear a dress in your human form, with heels for a week. I don't care if you're in school." I said, laughing just with the mental imagines of him dressed in a dress, in my head. His eyes opened wide, but then he collected himself.

"Ok, you got it Sis. I know you'll give in, just wait." We spat on our hands and shook them, to seal our deal and continued dancing.

*****

After the cheers, dinner, speeches, garter toss (which Seth caught, he and Angie were red as tomatoes), bouquet toss (which Claire caught, Quil remains inexpressive) and when all the annoying mushy stuff ended; Nessie and Jake left for their honeymoon in Atlantis, The Bahamas. Ness always wanted to visit the Bahamas, but living with vamps made the task difficult for her. Afterwards, people started to say their goodbyes and leave. Soon it was just the original and the renegade pack that remained at the Cullen Mansion.

Sam and his family approached me: Emily, their three children, Joshua who was 6, Bree who was 3 and Marcus who was 2. They were all beautiful with russet skin, black straight, silky hair and almond shaped dark brown eyes.

Sam had stopped phasing a year ago, to grow old with Emily. Later Jared became the alpha of the pack, because Paul also decided to stop phasing, since Rachel was slightly older than him and he wanted to age with her. I still felt uncomfortable and hurt, whenever I saw Sam. Especially, when he looked so happy and content with his lovely family! They looked like they had the perfect life. It was the life that was supposed to be mine; if all the werewolf drama hadn't entered our lives. They said their goodbyes and quickly left.

Then, Paul and Rachel with their five year old children, the "Walker Twins", as we like to call them; Chace and Lance, came to said goodbye. The twins were the most handsome little boys that I've ever seen. They had dark brown hair, just like Paul and the same mesmerizing gray eyes as Rach, their mother. They were inseparable and adored, Jared and Kim's twins.

After Jared and Kim got married and became Mr. and Mrs. Hyatt, they had a boy named Zachery. He was now seven and was Joshua's best friend. Later, Jared and Kim, had twin little girls; Lily and Sammy, whom were four years old. All their children had light russet skin, light caramel brown hair and honey colored eyes.

After them, came Collin and Jess, his imprint, followed by Brady and Eli.  
Jess was 19 years old and had light blond hair with blue eyes. Eli was also 19 years old and had dirty blond hair, with green eyes. They were both best friends and met Collin and Brady on a school bonfire and immediately fell in love.

Life was sad! Every wolf in La Push, except Embry and me, had imprinted. Embry didn't care, he said he was happy that he could have every woman he wanted. But, I knew better, he wanted a love that would last forever. Of course I didn't care; it's a mental program I've created. I'm never going to love anybody again in my life.

Gosh, even the younger wolves that phased during the Volturi fiasco had imprinted! They kept to themselves and just patrolled when needed. They were in college; Kane, Ruly, Kevin, Will, Aden, Victor and Jhon could be with their imprints all the time. They really deserved it, because they were just 11 when they phased for the first time. Everybody at school thought they were freaks or something. I mean why an eleven years old would be hanging around with 20 year old dropout jocks.

So by this I'm saying… Imprinting is not freaking rare it's just fucking rare if you don't imprint. Life sucks and then you die, but in my case I don't even get to die. Nooo, I get to be miserable for eternity! Yay!

"Don't worry, Leah. Someday you'll find someone and if you don't you can always be our pet you don't smell so bad now." Edward said, smirking while he was getting the chair all together.

"Pfft, too bad that I can't say the same about the odor Eddieeeeee. Cause you still stink." I said, while turning around to leave. Ha! Take that bloodsucker, he hates when I call him Eddie. Well, he had it coming; I don't need anybody's pity.

"It's not pity, Leah!" Edward shouted. "Your mind is just depressing and we only want to see you happy!" _Ahh, sweet words Eddie, but I'm fine. _

"Whatever, Leah! Whatever!" Edward said.

When everything was set and organized, ready to be picked up by the catering company the following morning, everyone left. Embry went to his house. Quil went to take Claire to her house; since she was only allowed to come, because she was the flower girl. She's 11 years old and in five more years, Quil would be able to tell her everything. Poor guy! I really pity him.

"_Well at least he has someone…" _said that little voice in my head. Shut it! I don't need anyone! After a little bit of arguing with myself, I decided to go home. I took a bath, changed into my boy shorts and sports bra, dried my beautiful long black hair and went to bed. I didn't know why, but I felt like tomorrow my life was never going to be the same. Something was going to change! I didn't know if it was going to be for the best or for the worst. I ignored it and allowed myself to a hopefully dreamless sleep…

**AN: Well, guys, there you have it! The first chapter of "The Leah Chronicles"!!! **

**Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter we get to meet Derek Ateara!!!!**

**Pics are on my homepage!**

**- Laura**

**Now pleaseeee, do me big favor and review. What did you liked? What you didn't like? Please, no flames! Let me know what you would like to see in this story; I'm always open for suggestions!**

**Now Please Push the little green button and REVIEW!**


	2. Oh Great I’m tripolar!

**Hey everyone! So here you have it! Chapter 2! I loved this chapter; this is Derek's life before he meets the pack!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers, can't believe I got 20 reviews on my first chapter! And thanks to my Wonderful Beta: Mercury-Serenity! She Rocks and her stories are freaking awesome, so go and check them out!**

**Hope you like it and Enjoy! Disfruten!**

**Chapter #2: Oh Great I'm tri-polar!**

**Derek's POV**

I seriously, can't believe I'm doing this…

"Darling, are you sure you want to do this? You know we love you and we don't care if you stay here with us." my grandma said.

"Grandma, it's OK. This is something that I want, no, need to do." I answered intently.

"But, sweetie..."

Agh! I hate it when she calls me that.

"Grams, it's not like I'm never coming back!" I said.

I needed to be alone for a minute. I was starting to freak out, and I really don't want to phase right now.

"Please just leave me for a minute, I need to think." I said pleadingly.

"OK, honey, I'll leave you for a minute. I love you." she said dejectedly, closing the door behind her.

I sat at on the floor next to my bed, frustrated with myself. I know I was hurting my grandma and grandpa by leaving, but, now that I knew that I was not alone in this world; I couldn't stay here.

You must be wondering, why I'm leaving the only place I can call home… Well, it all started 10 years ago:

_I was seriously, getting tired of being left alone in the house. My parents were in a Medical Convention in Los Angeles Country Club; they were both, the best surgeons in LA and they were the guest of honor for this stupid convention. I mean, who in their right mind, would let their 19 year old son, alone on a Friday night, in his house, in Beverly Hills? Well, I guess I have to make the best of it!_

_I got my phone from the counter and dialed Mark's phone number._

"_Yo, Derek! What's up, man? I haven't heard from you since Stacy's party last night." Mark said a bit too enthusiastic; he must be already high or something. _

"_What have you been having, Mark?" I asked._

"_Nothing, man! I'm at my house, just chilling with Tom." he said._

_Yeah, I was sure they were both very high._

"_Well, you don't have to smoke alone in your house anymore, bro. My parents are in a convention, I'm sure they are not getting home tonight, soooo..." I said._

"_Party at your house!" he shouted. "This is gonna be great, man! Tom has his brother's fake ID! So we're bringing the booze! See you soon, bro!" he said, before he hung up._

_Well, that was easy!_

"_So, booz," CHECKED!_

"_Food," I said, as I went to the kitchen, and BINGO! I had enough chips, dips and drinks to feed an army. _

"_Music," I said, going to the TV room and turning the television on the MTV channel, cranking up the speakers. CHECKED! _

"_Well, let's get this party started!" I said excitedly, texting all my friends on my Blackberry contact list and… I got myself a party!_

_****_

_It was 1 AM, and the party was still rocking! Mark and Tom arrived with enough alcohol to kill an elephant and everyone was dancing to the rhythm of Flo-Rida. I got to make out with a smoking hot college girl, who I didn't even know, but she was really something! I thought that I was in love!_

_At 2 AM, she was already getting ready to go into my room. I really didn't have any problem with that! The house was pretty full and... Well, let's just say, that I was hoping that the rest of the people had a designated driver to pick them up! Because, there was no way in hell, that I would be able to drive! But like always, all good things have to come to an end..._

"_Derek Ateara! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wow, I never saw so many people leave a house so quickly!_

"_Hi, mom and dad… how was the convention?" I asked in my sweetest and innocent tone._

"_How was the convention?" my father asked furiously. "I'll tell you how the convention was; Mr. Thompson called us, saying that there were underage kids drinking and dancing on your mother's backyard and people throwing themselves in the pool. And you want to know something?" he asked, he looked like he was turning purple._

_I nodded._

"_We didn't have our cell phones with us! So he called the Club and asked to speak with us… everyone that was at the convention had to hear that our only son threw a freaking party while his parents weren't at home!" he said, in full shouting mode now._

_I winced, knowing what was coming; house arrest, no TV, no cell phone, no parties, and the list goes on and on. _

"_I'm sorry, dad! I know I shouldn't have done it, I just invited a few friends over and it got a little bit out of control" I explained. Yeah right, like he was going to believe that!_

"_Oh, baby, we forgive you! But you should have called us. Something bad could have happened." my mom said, coming to hug me but my dad stopped her._

"_Lisa, are you seriously going to believe what Derek says?" my dad asked in disbelieve._

"_Well, Jhon, what do you want me to do? Parties sometimes get out of hand! I'm sure Derek didn't mean for it to end like this." my mom answered, looking at me for confirmation, I just nodded._

"_Whatever! No phone, no TV, no more parties for you young man!" he said with finality. "For a month!"_

"_A month?!" I asked half shouting._

"_Two months then! Want to make it three?" He asked smirking._

"_No, sir" I said. _

"_Good, now start by cleaning this mess. I can't believe you would do something like this! Look at the house! They've ruined your mother's paintings and broke the loft chairs!" he said, taking a deep breath._

"_Some friends you have…" he said, turning around to exit the room with my mom, when the most beautiful woman appeared on the top of the stair. _

_She had burgundy hair, pale, almost white skin, but the most terrifying red eyes. Suddenly, she disappeared in a flash, appearing in front of my mother with a wicked grin. Unexpectedly, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was like pouring bleach though my nose and I started to tremble. I couldn't move, I was frozen, petrified to the spot. My entire body started to convulse and my sight became hazy, then everything went black._

_The next morning, I woke up with a killer headache, but when I opened my eyes everything looked perfect. I could see dust particles floating in the air. My sight was amazing, but when I inhaled, everything that happened the previous night came flashing back in my mind: the party, my parents and the woman. I got to my feet as quickly as I could, but when I started to stand up I noticed that I was not on my two feet, I was in all fours! I was as tall as a horse and when I looked down I saw two giant white paws. PAWS! What the Hell?! Did someone knocked me out and placed me in a giant dog costume? I started walking past the living room, when I saw the most horrible sight I had ever seen. My parents were on the floor; their bodies dried of blood. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. This was a nightmare! It had to be a nightmare! This wasn't possible, my parents; my perfect and loving parents couldn't be dead!_

_Then I did the only thing that I could do. I ran towards the forest, no one could see me there. I ran in circles for hours, giant tears falling down my enormous eyes. After a few hours, I stopped at a clearing. There was a small river with fishes swimming freely. That's when I stared at my reflection for the first time. I saw myself; I was a giant white wolf. I couldn't believe what had happened to me! This had to be a nightmare. Suddenly, I started to recall my dad telling me stories about the Quileute Legends and how people turned into wolves, to protect the tribe from the cold ones: vampires. Was a vampire the thing that attacked my parents? My dad was a pure Quileute descendant. Grandpa Quil always sent me pictures of my family back in the La Push reservation in Washington. _

_Maybe that's what happened? The legends say that the Quileute phases when there were vampires near. Yesterday, I was really close to one, which must have triggered the gene. My thoughts were racing 100 miles per hour. I couldn't think straight; this was just too much for me. That's when everything came crashing down on me. My parents were dead. Vampires existed and I was a werewolf that was supposed to protect people from vampires! I just couldn't handle this, my body was feeling numb. I couldn't feel the air around me, and tears were falling down my face…muzzle? And my body started to shift again, every bone in my body was contracting against my will, and I became a man; a naked man. I stood up and started walking towards my house. Every part of my body hurt, I felt sick to my stomach. I still felt like this didn't happen that I was going to get home and my parents were going to be there, waiting for me… But that never happened._

I moved with my maternal grandparents after everything happened. Linda and Lucas were the most caring people in the world. They took me in and healed me. They helped me in my darkest times, supporting me in my decision to become a doctor. They were always there for me, but I never told them I was werewolf. I continued to phase, afraid that the vampire would come back. I needed to protect the people I loved the most and nothing bad would ever happen to them, as long as I was here.

Ten years have passed since the night that my life changed. I stopped hanging out with my old friends. I feared that I would lose my temper around them. I just went to parties, drank all I wanted and I never got drunk, anymore. I had a constant temperature of 108° that helped burn all the alcohol before I could even feel dizzy. I tried everything I could, but nothing happened.

I went out with the girls, but I never fell for any of them. I just had fun. I was a man after all! I was what you could call a Casanova: every girl I wanted, I got. After all, they were just after my body and money. You could say that I was rich; my parents left me all their money. I could live three times the lifetime of a man. The money my parents left me would still be there, constantly increasing with interests, and that worked for me; seeing that I don't age. I was 29 years old, but looked like I was 24. My grandparents never noticed, they blamed it on the good genes I inherited from my mother. Pfft, if they knew.

But that's not the important thing right now… I was leaving. I was leaving sunny LA. I was leaving the only people I could really call family. And all because of a voice that I heard in my mind, I'm not crazy!

Everything happened a month ago. I was staring at the last pictures my grandpa Quil sent me before he died a year ago. It was a picture of a huge family; they were all at the beach. There was a big guy with short black hair, with his arm around a woman with 3 large scars, running down her face. She was carrying a small baby boy and at their feet, were a boy and a girl playing in the sand. Next to them, were two couples.

Two guys that could easily pass as brothers, each had their arms wrapped around two girls. One of the girls was petite, with brown hair, staring shyly at her husband, while hugging a little boy that looked just like his dad. At their feet were two identical girls playing with two identical boys. They looked to be around the same age. The other woman was tall, but not as tall as her husband and had straight black hair and perfect white teeth. She gazed at her husband with so much love, that it made me longed for something like that.

Then there was a big guy, which I assume was Quil, from other pictures I've seen, carrying a little girl that looked like she was 9. Next to them were 2 boys carrying on their shoulders two blond girls, one with blue eyes and the other with green eyes. Then there was a really tall boy looking and smiling at a red haired girl. He was making her blush and a bronze haired girl was hugging the tallest of all the boys.

They were laughing at each other and then my heart stopped, as I stared at the end of the picture. There was a boy trying to carry a girl, but she wouldn't bulge, her face was covered by her long black locks; suddenly, I had the urge to phase. Without a word, I got out of the house and ran into the forest. I felt like something was pulling me to phase.

When I phased, I started hearing voices in my head…

"_Jake, you don't have to be nervous about the wedding. Nessie loves ya! She's your imprint, the only one for you. So man up and go talk to her! She must think that you're getting cold feet!" a voice said. I could see images of the forest he was passing in my mind. _

"_OK, Quil, I'll talk to her…" the second voice said, cutting him off._

"_What the hell?" I shouted in my mind. "Is this some freaky thing that werewolves have? Am I bipolar or something? Well, more like tri-polar, since I'm hearing three fucking voices in my head, great I'm tri-polar! WTF?..." I was cut off by a strong voice._

"_Shut up! Who are you? And why can we hear you?" the voice said with authority. I couldn't even think about what he said; I immediately was saying my name…_

"_I'm Derek Ateara. Who are you?" I asked, a little pissed off. No one told me what to do!_

"_Wait! Derek Ateara? As in my cousin, Derek Ateara, from California?" said the first voice I heard earlier. _

"_What the hell? How do you know who I am? Who are you?" I asked suspiciously._

"_I'm Quil, Quil Ateara. I'm you cousin from La Push. Oh, my God, man! When did you phase? I didn't know you did?! And why can we hear him Jake, isn't he supposed to enter Jared's pack first?" Quil asked excitedly. _

"_Well, I guess it's because he is your cousin or something. I really have no idea…" Jake, I suppose, said in a confused tone. _

"_Wait, are you telling me that I'm not the only werewolf around here and that my cousin is a werewolf too and I can talk to him from the other side of the state with my mind?" I asked in disbelieve_

"_Well, just when we are in wolf form" Quil answered in a cherry tone. _

_God, I'm most be dreaming. Yeah, that's it! I'm dreaming! This is all just a silly dream and I'm gonna wake up in a minute or two. _

"_You're not dreaming kid. I'm Jacob Black, alpha of this pack and I guess you're now in this pack, too" _

_Kid? Who is he calling a kid? I'm probably older than him!_

"_Chill out man. Everything is OK. Now, tell us, how long have you been a werewolf, a month?" Quil asked calmly. _

"_Ten years" I said shortly._

"_What? How come we never heard you before? How could we've lived without knowing for so long?"_

And that's when I told them everything that had happened in my life, since that awful day of the party until today. We talked every day in our wolf forms. They were keeping me a secret. After two weeks, I knew everything about their lives; imprinting, the Cullens, Nessie, Claire, Embry, the other pack, and a girl named Leah, but they didn't talk much about her.

I thought that the imprinting thing was bull and I was grateful that I was very far away from WA. Quil and Jacob almost killed me with their thoughts, just by thinking about them. I mean, it's cute stuff, love at first site and all that shit, but come on! I want to have my own decision about who would I love for an eternity. No one needs to tell me what to do, and if I imprinted, which was very unlikely, I would continue on with my life.

On the third week, I felt like I knew them as if they were my own brothers. I felt like I belonged. That's when I decided that I wanted to leave I wanted to be officially in Jake's pack. I wanted to meet the half-vamp/half-human girl, the "friendly vegetarian" vamps and everyone!

Jake talked with a guy named Edward and told him about me. He also talked to a guy named Carlisle and he said that I could stay with them. Quil didn't have space in his house, since he already lived with Embry. But I really didn't want to wear out my welcoming. I could easily buy my own house. Hell, I could buy a whole building if I wanted. But they told me that we should stay together, and I accepted it. I bought a plane ticket, first class, of course, with my 6 feet 4 inches stature; economy seats were a problem. I also told my grandparents that I was leaving.

Today was the day I would be leaving. I had sent all my personal things the previous day, to WA, even my beautiful Lamborghini. A girl named Alice was doing all the necessary arrangements. From what I have heard, the Cullens were good people. They lived in the mansion, which I would be staying in. Edward and Bella Cullen lived in a cottage nearby the mansion, the same with that Leah girl and Quil and Embry lived together in La Push and had an auto repair shop. I was going to help them out when I got to La Push. Seth (Leah's little brother) was living in his college housing, just like his imprint. Jake and Renesmee were going to be living in a cottage that a woman named Esme was building. The cottage was going to be completed before Jake and Renesmee came back from their honeymoon.

My grandparents weren't that happy about my decision, but they knew that I wanted this. That's why they supported me. Grandpa didn't say much, but grandma, well, she was grandma! She didn't want her "little boy" to leave the "nest" as she called it. I mean, I was a 29 year old werewolf! I think I had enough of the "nest".

I promised that I would called them at least 3 times a week and that I was going to send them pictures every month, of my "foreign family" as they called them and of me.

Quil and Jacob were the only ones of the pack that knew I was coming today. The vamps also knew and they were OK with it. I was nervous, what if they didn't like me? I couldn't come back to LA. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

I stuffed my laptop, credit cards, cash, passport, plane ticket and the ticket stub to get my Lamborghini back for when I arrive to Seattle Tacoma International Airport, inside my backpack. I decided to go to Forks by myself. I really didn't want to impose on anyone. I waited for the taxi that would take me to LA Int. Airport. I kissed and hugged my grandparents, saying my last goodbyes, before I got inside the taxi.

When I got to the airport, I checked in and got in the plane. Wow, these first class seats were really comfy! I relaxed in my seat, but couldn't fight the feeling of longing and nervousness… Nervous? I never got nervous! I ruled the land of self-confidence! I pushed the thought out of my mind. I still had 2 and a half hour, until I got to Seattle and an hour and a half ride to Forks. I let myself relax and give in to a deep slumber… This was going to be an interesting experience.

**So this is Derek! I hope you liked him; this was most of all a filler of his life before he meets a certain werewolf…**

**Tell me what you thought of Derek, did you like him? What would you like to see on the next chapter?**

**Do you think he should meet Leah next chapter or do you want him to wait till chapter 4?**

**-Laura**

**Now Pleaseee, click the green button and REVIEW!**


	3. My whole word shifted…

**So here you have it! Chapter 3!**

**Again, thanks to my lovely reviewers! You make my day when you guys review! And thanks to my Wonderful Beta: Mercury-Serenity! She Rocks and her stories are freaking awesome, so go and check them out!**

**Hope you like it and Enjoy! **

**Chapter #3: My whole word shifted…**

**Derek's POV:**

I was dreaming about a girl; I knew I was dreaming, because the girl was so beautiful, that my heart literally stopped. So, she couldn't be real! She had long, black shinny hair, clear russet skin, long toned legs that went on for miles. She had the body of an athlete, but she still looked feminine. Her eyes hid behind long lashes, and I wasn't able to see her face. She reminded me, of one of the girls that I saw on the picture, a month ago. It intrigued me to no end; I wanted to see her face. I knew that I was going to fall in love, the moment I laid my eyes on her, and it scared me. I didn't want that to happen, but I longed for her!

I followed her through the forest that surrounded us, but, she was faster than me; just when I was starting to get closer to her, she disappeared! I started to panic, when I was left alone in the forest. A feeling of emptiness invaded me, I wanted her; I needed her, like I needed air to breath. That's when everything started to shake…

"Sir, sir…" I opened my eyes and saw the flight attendant.

"Sir, we are going to start landing in just a minute" she said with a warm smile on her lips. I think her smile was too warm.

"Ugh, thanks!" I said, the flight attendant looked kind of disappointed. Oh, well, it's not my fault.

I waited for the plane to land, but I still couldn't get rid of the thoughts of the girl from my dreams. I wanted to find her, to see her beautiful face…

After we landed, I passed through the baggage claim. I didn't bring luggage with me, because I sent everything a day ago. I went to find the car agency that was supposed to give me my car back. After I filled all the necessary paperwork they brought me my baby, my white Lamborghini. It was a present from me, after I graduated from Medicine School, back in LA.

Cars were one of the few things that I liked to spend money on, though, I have a lot of money, I don't like to brag and spend it all. Yes, I enjoy spending money traveling, eating and helping other; but, I wasn't a fan of shopping and betting. Those are two things I hated the most; shopping was boring. I still don't get how people can spend so much time shopping in one store. I mean, you get what you need and then go. So, how can they spend so many hours shopping? And betting… well, what can I say? Long story short, my best friend's dad, had to sale their house to the bank, because he didn't have enough money to pay for all his gambling debts.

I was now exiting Seattle; this drive was going to be short, considering that I love to drive fast! I just hoped that there were no police officers out there.

I turned on my radio and moved my head along the beat of "The All-American Rejects". The drive to Forks was fairly short and I haven't seen any one police cruisers! Then, the sirens started to sound. Great, just when I'm was close enough to my destination; the freaking police officer appeared out of nowhere!

I pull over and rolled down my window. An elder man of about 48-50 years old got out of his old cruiser and slowly approached my car…

"Hey, son! You do know why I made you pull over, right?" asked Officer Swan, I could see his badge from where I sat.

"Yes, officer, and I'm sorry! It's just, that my friends were expecting me to arrive earlier and I didn't notice that I was driving so fast." I answered calmly, hoping he would believe me.

"Oh, and who are these friends you are visiting?" he asked amused. Shit, he didn't believe me!

"Um… The Cullens, sir…" I answered. What good would it do? I was still gonna get a ticket.

But recognition flashed his face "Derek, Derek Ateara?" Shit, how did he know who I was?

"Eh, yes, sir, I'm Derek Ateara." I answered. "May I ask, how do you know me, sir?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled "I'm Edward Cullen's, father-in-all."

"Wait… you're Bella's dad?" I asked surprised. Wow, this sure was a small town! Maybe I won't be getting a ticket after all.

"Yes, the one and only, you must be Quil's cousin. Bella told me yesterday that you would be arriving today. In fact, I was heading over there right now." he said and smiled at me, again.

"So, about that ticket…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I would be nervous too to meet the Cullen family for the first time, if you know what I mean…" he winked at me; well, I guess he didn't know I was a mythical creature, too.

"Thanks, sir!" I said.

"Oh, please, call me Charlie. Now that you'll be living in the Cullen's house, we are going to see each other more often, so off with the formalities." he said, turning around.

"Follow me, I'll show you where their house is…"

He walked back to his cruiser and started the engine. If he only knew, that Jake showed me the route with his mind the other day.

I followed him through the path that led to the Cullen's house and parked next to him, near the entrance.

As soon as I parked and got out of the car, a pixie-like girl with spiky black hair came rushing down the stairs and hugged me. I was stunned at first, but hugged her back.

"You must be Derek, and you're late!" she said pouting.

"And I guess you must be Alice. I was on time; it's just that Charlie here, decided that I was driving too fast." I answered smiling, she didn't smell as bad as the vampire I encountered 10 years ago but she didn't smell good either.

"Oh, no wonder Charlie disappeared…"

She must've noticed my confused face, because she immediately said, "Oh sorry, I can't see you wolves in my visions. Though, I've gotten better over the years, I can only see around you now." Well, that explained it!

"Come on, Alice, don't overload the puppy's brain too much, he could get a brain hemorrhage." said who I could only guess was Rosalie.

"Hi, Rosalie! It's nice to meet you too!" I said in a cheery tone.

She just smirked and placed herself closer to Alice, following her, came another vampire. Wow, this people were really beautiful and perfect. They looked like they came out of a movie!

"Hi, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." a blond haired vampire said, extending his hand for me to shake. I shook it and turned to Esme, she gave me a welcoming hug.

"We are so happy you are here, Quil's been really excited for your arrival" she said, releasing me from her hold and smiling brightly.

"Thanks for having me, I really appreciate it." I smiled at her, she was really nice. I already felt at home and I have just been here for 5 minutes!

"We are happy that you feel at home." WTF?...

"I'm Edward." Ohh, the mind reader…

"Yes, and this is my wife Bella, and my brothers Emmett and Jasper. It's really nice to finally meet you."

I looked up and saw Edward with his hand on his wife's waist, smiling and a gigantic guy, with curly brown hair beside them. He wasn't as tall as me, but he was muscularly made, just like me. On his side, was a tall blond guy with moon-shaped scars all over his body.

"Hi, it's good to finally meet you all; Quil and Jake have told me a lot about you all." I said.

"Don't be nervous." said Jasper smirking "We are not going to eat you…"

"Oh, is the pup scared of us?" said Emmett smugly.

"Jasper, Emmett, Stop it! Don't make him feel uncomfortable!" Esme said.

"Sorry, mom!" they said in unison.

Suddenly two guys appeared buttoning their cutoff jeans from the woods without wearing a shirt…

"Derek! Cuz! You're finally here!" Quil said excitedly, giving me a manly hug.

"Hey, Quil, long time no see." I said, returning the hug and punching him in the arm.

"Hey, Quil, why are you calling him cuz? Doesn't your only cousin live in LA?" Embry asked confused.

"Oh, Embry, this is Derek. And, yes, he is my cousin from LA. He is moving here with the Cullens, and he is a wolf, too!" Quil said.

"Wow, and why the hell, didn't anybody informed me about this?!" he said annoyed, giving me a hug too.

"Welcome to the pack, Derek!" he said. "It's good to have someone new around! Also, having a new mind around when patrolling is always welcome! I've been patrolling with Leah for a month now and it's really getting me tired! I've even dreamed about shopping for some Gotcci shoes!"

"Gucci, Embry, Gucci shoes!" Alice said in a tone that could kill.

"God, Alice, I'm sorry for being a man!" Embry said smugly.

"And where may ask, is this Leah girl?" I asked.

"She's getting ready. She doesn't know you are coming and we are going to have dinner with Charlie and Sue tonight!"

"Oh, OK, I guess I'll meet her later."

I could already hear Charlie watching some football on the TV inside. I really wanted to take a bath! Maybe this Leah girl, was a cutie and God knows that I've been alone for too long!

"Alice has already arranged a room for you…" Edward said amused by my thoughts "Alice, please show him his room."

"Ok," Alice said happily. "And Embry, Quil, the clothes you are wearing tonight are in Jake's old room. So, go get dress, and No, you can NOT eat shirtless nor in cutoff jeans! And that's final!" she said smugly.

They both huffed and went upstairs, quickly the others followed, leaving Alice and me alone in front of my car. I opened the door to my car and retrieved my backpack. Alice walked me up the stairs, towards the third floor and showed me to my room.

The room was, WOW, there were no words to describe it! There was a king sized bed on the left side of the room, with a navy comforter and hundreds of pillows. The floor was covered in a cream carpet and in front of the bed was a dresser with a LCD 54" TV! There was also, a stereo system, a DVD consoles and an Xbox! This was heaven!

At the end of the room, were two doors and a big desk with a laptop and a printer on it and a lot of books. I walked inside, opening the left door, which led to the giant bathroom. The sink counters, were made of a chocolate colored wood and had everything a man needed. In front of the sink was the toilet and a big shower. At the far corner of the bathroom was a Jacuzzi.

I was awed at the magnificence and splendor of the bathroom. I walked out of the room and opened the second door. It was a large and ample walk-in closet. It had so many clothes and shoes, enough to dress an army! I noticed that my old clothes were no were to be seen. When I stepped out of the closet, I saw that my old stuff already had a place in the room. I turned to Alice and she smiled smugly.

"You're welcome." she said, smiling again, before turning to exit the room. "Dinner is going to be ready at 7 PM. After you take a bath and dress, you can rest for a little bit and then come down. If there's anything you might need, just call me." she said, leaving the room.

"Well, that was awkward." I thought to myself, as I laid for a while on my comfy bed and at the same time I was thinking of the girl that hunted my dreams.

After a few minutes, of just thinking, I got up and arranged the things that were inside my book bag. I went to the bathroom and took my clothes off, putting them on the hamper that was I the bathroom. The water felt cool against my scorching skin, but it felt good. After I finished my bath I dried myself and shaved.

After the bath, I got dressed in black jeans and a in a tight navy shirt that my grandma said it made my blue eyes stand out more... I put on my black Adidas with the navy stripes. I took my iPhone out to call my grandmother. I didn't even bother, to brush my hair; it always got messy after a while, so why bother? Girls call it sex-hair, I don't really see the resemblance, but if they liked it, I didn't mind.

I plopped on the bed and began dialing the familiar numbers, as I waited for someone to answer.

"Hey, grandma, it's me Derek…" I said.

"Oh, my boy! How are you? Why didn't you call earlier? I was worried sick!" she rushed to say, like if I was going to hang up or something.

"Hey, grandma, slow down… I'm good! I couldn't call you earlier, because I was taking a bath. Everything is OK; everyone here is pretty cool and welcoming. Quil is great." I said.

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad that you are happy. Well, go on then! Your grandpa and I are going to have dinner with the neighbors." she said, with a little bit of melancholy, in her voice.

"That's great grandma! I hope that you have fun. Say hello to grandpa and give him a hug from me! Love you, I'll call you tomorrow!" I said.

"Ok, I love you too, honey. Take care!" she said, before hanging up.

Well, at least, they are not staying in the house alone... I mused. My grandpa must be already planning a fishing trip with the neighbors.

I turned around to see the clock that was on the night table. It was 6 PM; I still had an hour to spare. I decided to take a nap.

I woke up from my dream, just before I was able to catch the girl. I looked at the clock on the night table, 6:57 PM. I guess that I should go down now.

I got up from the bed and tried to rearrange my hair. It was a lost cause, so I left it the way it was. I splashed water on my face and applied a little bit of cologne. I didn't know why, but I felt a little giddy.

I opened the door to my room and began to go down the stairs. When I made it downstairs, I saw all the guys watching a football game and joined them. I talked to Emmett and Edward about my Lamborghini. They were impressed that I knew so much about cars. Embry and Quil joined the conversation saying that I should definitely go to the garage some day. I agreed and we continued to watch TV.

At 7:15 PM, Alice told us that the food was ready and to go to the dining room. As we were getting up to go to the dining room, the front door to the Cullen's Mansion slammed opened, revealing a very angry but beautiful girl.

"Alice! What the fuck is wrong with you? You locked my closet and just left this horrible excuse of a dress with these damn heels! You know I had to walk to get here right?!" she yelled.

The girl lifted her face and our eyes met, revealing the most beautiful, brown doe eyes and that's when my whole world shifted…

**To be continued…**

**HA! Sorry guys for the cliffy! But I really needed to stop there!**

**So... Did you like it? What was your favorite part? What did you hate? What did you love? What do you think is going to happen on the next chapter?**

**BTW, on the first chapter of my story I got 22 reviews, but on the last chapter I got 12 and like 10 people just put me on alert, so please review, it's just like 30 seconds of your time!**

**So chapter 4 will be out when I reach at least 50 that means that I just need 16 reviews!**

**-Laura**

**So now Please Leave a Review!**


	4. Freaking White Dress!

**Hey Everyone! Soooo chapter 4 is up! What you've all been waiting!**

**I got 23 reviews on chapter 3! I seriously can't believe it! ThankU guys soooo much! Most of your review made me laugh!**

**Also a HUGE thanks to my wonderful Beta MERCURY SERENITY, Ser U rock! She also writes, so check out her stories, they are awasome!!!!**

**So Pleaseeee Review Again and if i get to 80, maybeeee, maybe i'll post chapter 5 before next Thrusday! But i'm not promising anything, i'm leaving for Miami on Sunday but i know i'll make time to write cause i'm taking my laptop with me =D**

**Enough banter... Read, Enjoy and Review! Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #4: Freaking White Dress!**

**Leah's POV:**

I was alone in the forest; minding my own business. _Though, I really don't know why I was not in my wolf form._ I'm never in my human form while I wander through the forest. I felt too vulnerable and I hate feeling that way…

I kept on walking; I really didn't have a destination. I just continued to trudge and that's when the strange and eerie feeling began. It was like someone was pulling and tugging at my heart. It caused me physical pain to not know or see what was making me feel this way.

I started looking at my surroundings, but I didn't see a thing. When I was about to turn around and continue on my path, I saw a figure. It was a man, and by his size, I could tell that he was tall. From the angle that I was looking at him, he probably towered over me. I wanted to approach him and see his face.

But it was difficult, I was too far away! I armored myself with valor and decided to take the first step, but he beat me to it. I panicked! I still don't understand or know why, but I just panicked. I was afraid of what I was going to see and did what I know best: I ran. I ran as quickly and swiftly as possible. I could hear his steps behind me, following me and chasing me. He was getting too close, but I ran much faster than him. When he was about to reach me... to catch me....

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_" SMACK! _Damn alarm clock!_ I didn't mean to break it, but damn! Just when the mysterious guy was about to catch me; the freaking thing- the freaking alarm- had to startled me and woke me up!

I don't understand why; but I was anticipating it. I wanted to be caught by him. For some unknown and inexplicable reason, I wanted him to catch me! Whatever, it was just a simple, unrealistic and unimportant dream! It's just a plain dream that doesn't have any significance or means anything.

It's not like a man would want to take the time to get to know me. No man could ever want me! I was broken and empty! I was going to stay that way, until the last day of my life or for all eternity. Whichever one you choose; take a pick!!

I stood up from my comfortable King-sized bed and yawn. All the cover laid on the floor. I mean, what's the reason to having them? I no longer get cold. So, why bother in using them? But then again, Alice was constantly insisting that a lady's room should be properly decorated; filled with beautiful comforters that matched the bed sheets and curtains. It should always be organized and proper. You never know! _My goodness! _I was a freaking werewolf! _What is so lady-like about that? _

I went into the bathroom and decided to take a bath. I wanted to get it over with, and not worry about taking one before that stupid dinner party.

_Why do I have to have dinner with mom and Charlie?_ I am so very happy for them! But I didn't want to face the fact that even my mother was happy. She got over my father's dead and moved on. I was still petrified in the past. I couldn't move forward; I was still living in the past!

I don't find comfort in being surrounded with people that were constantly happy. Don't get me wrong; I get happy most of the times. But it's not a complete happiness. There is always a part of me that feels lonely. I have many people that love me. I know that they care for me and wish to see me happy! But, I don't feel complete. I want to feel loved, just like I felt when I was with Sam.

I wanted someone that could love me for me! I want to be loved by someone that accepted me with all my flaws, attitude and bitchiness. I wanted someone that I could love, too. But most importantly, I wanted someone to love me because it was his freewill; not because of a strange and weird werewolf voodoo shit, called imprinting!

After I was done showering and getting dressed, I ambled downstairs to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. I was extremely hungry and ended up making ten pancakes all for me. I smother the pancakes with plenty of maple syrup and got a large glass of OJ. As I ate, I began to ponder about the strange dream that I had earlier.

Usually, I would dream of that painful day that Sam left me and when I do, I tend to wake up, crying and weeping. I try hard to create a strong front; I don't want others to know that I still feel vulnerable. I hide my pain and suffering from them. I don't want or need anyone's pity.

The dream I had today was different. I wanted that mysterious man to catch me, but I was afraid of what I would encounter once I saw him. I thought about it for a while and finished eating my food. When I was done I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

I went into the living room and watched some television. Quil and Embry were on patrol today, there was nothing left for me to do, but to relax. I would have gone to the Cullens', but they had been acting pretty strange in the past few days. I was better off alone for the time being.

Five episodes of Sex and the City later, I decided to go for a quick run, since it was still 5:30 PM. I had been cooped up in the house for too long, it was time to stretch and exercise those muscles. I left the house and walked towards the wood and took my clothes off and quickly phased.

I've been phasing for such a long time now, that it was easy to phase back and forth. There was no one around, so there wasn't going to be a problem if I ran the entire perimeter. I ran as fast as I could, feeling the air on my face as I ran. I loved being the fastest. It was the only thing that I enjoyed the most of being a werewolf. I loved the feeling of the air rushing through my body as I increased momentum and ran at an alarming speed. I could hear every little critter around me and also, the snapping and breaking of twigs that I stepped on. I could feel my muscles relaxing at the comfort of being alone.

As I ran, I began to think of many things that had happened to me. I thought about Jake's and Nessie's wedding. The look on their faces was indescribable. I hoped that they were having a great time in their honeymoon. I remembered how nervous Nessie was about her honeymoon. It was going to be Jake's and Nessie's first time together.

Jakes didn't have that much experience. His only experiences were two innocent kisses that he shared with Bella. One of those kisses was when he forcefully stole a kiss from Bella and the other one, when he threatened to end his life. So, yeah, the boy was very pathetic back in the days.

I still remember when Jake told Nessie, about his past with Bella. It was two weeks before their wedding. Edward and Bella had agreed to tell their daughter, their story. They wanted Nessie to know everything. Jake was pretty nervous about telling her; he thought that she was gonna leave him as soon as she found out.

Bella believed that she was going to take it well, but personally, I thought that Nessie was going to end up calling off the wedding and running away from Jake.

But, we all guessed wrong. I can still see the surprised expressions on their faces.

"It's about time you all decided to tell me!" she said laughing.

As it turned out, Nessie can shield some thoughts from her father, when she concentrates hard. She told us that Seth told her the entire story about a year ago.

He was comparing a girl that slapped a man for forcefully kissing her. "At least Bella had the decency of punching Jacob when he kissed her."

Seth should've been thankful that he wasn't in the house that day.

After running for a while, I noticed that the sky was getting dark and it was getting close to dusk. _Goodness, how long have I been running? _

I headed back to the house, phasing back to my human form and running as fast as I could to the house. I had to take another bath when I noticed the leaves and twigs, sticking to my hair. I had my hair longer and it attracted all kinds of dirt, when I was in wolf form. I really didn't give a flying fuck! I loved my long hair, it made me feel feminine…

It was 6:_55 PM _on the kitchen clock. _Oh, fucking shit_! I ran to my room and got in the shower. Alice was going to kill me for being late! My mom and Charlie were probably there already!

I took a quick shower and when I got out the clock on the night table of my room read 7:04 PM. I ran to my walking closet, but when I turned the knob to open the door, it was locked! _WTF!_

That's when I took noticed that someone had indeed entered my room. Alice!! My house reeked of her. _How did I not notice?_ Oh, right, I forgot! I AM SO LATE!

The clock read 7:05 PM. Well, I guess that I will have to break the damn door. When I spun around... I saw something resting on my bed. I stepped closer and felt my body tense. I almost puked. There, resting on my bed, was a freaking white dress!

The dress looked really really short. It was a white strapless tube-like dress. Beside it, was a white strapless bra and white boy shorts and a box. I opened the box; it contained a pair of pearl earrings and a black Channel watch. _What had she done?_ _Is she fucking crazy?!_ Why would I dress like that, just to go have dinner with my mother? I cringed with anger, as I turned around and peeked at the clock. It was 7:08 PM. Someone was going to die tonight!

"I'm gonna kill that little pixie!" I muttered annoyed.

I hurriedly got dressed, cursing like a sailor as I wore the horrible clothes Alice chose for me. The dress only reached down to my mid thighs, exposing my long tanned legs. I put on the earrings and the watch and combed my hair. I was ready in less than a minute! But I didn't have shoes that matched the outfit!

I spun around ready to leave the house barefoot, since I had no shoes that would match my outfit. When I was about to exit the bedroom, I saw a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels sitting on top of the television stand, under other circumstances I would've been happy to have a new pair but… Alice Cullen had definitely lost her mind! We were just going to have a freaking dinner, not party all night, I had no one to impress tonight!

I put them on and cursed all the people in the world as I trudged down the staircase,_ Thank God for werewolf stability and gracefulness_. It was 7:10 PM, when I reached the kitchen. _Great! No, just peachy-dandy great! _

I had to practically run on these damn high heels to the Cullens' mansion. I ran swiftly to the mansion. It wasn't hard to walk in those heels, but my feet were aching. I would've worn my jogging suit, but my mother wouldn't be too thrilled to see me in my usual clothes. She wouldn't have wanted me to dress like a homeless child for dinner.

I knew that my mother was the reason why Alice did what she did. She also knew that I would not have had destroyed the walk-in closet that Esme prepared so lovingly for me.

When I reached the mansion, I made sure that there were no stains or marks on my "outfit". I sighed in relief, when I didn't spot anything on me. I walked up the front steps into the porch.

I stopped when I felt the same feeling. It was pulling me, beckoning at my heart. It was telling me to enter. I quickly shook the feeling, dismissing it as nothing important and opened the front door of the mansion. Alice was gonna regret doing this to me…

"Alice!" I shouted angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You locked my closet! And just left this horrible excuse of a dress with these damn heels! You know I had to walk to get here, right?!" I yelled loudly, placing my hands on my hips.

I lifted my eyes to see the people that were on the room. That's when I saw him! My eyes were fixed on the most beautiful, crystalline blue eyes that I had ever seen. They were staring deep in to my soul, beckoning me and that's when my entire world shifted...

* * *

**I know you want to kill me right now... But now you have a very exciting chapter 5!**

**Yes, Leah did Imprint... But how would they react?---**

**So stay tuned and leave a Review! Pleaseee as soon as i reach 80 i'll update chapter 5!**

**BTW Please tell me... do who do you want next chapter POV from?... Derek or Leah's?.... **

**And Last-ly... See Pics on my homepage, the link is on my profile! And you get to see Leah and Derek's Outfit! And wolf color, how i imagine them and their cars! What's not to like!?**

**Now Push the Green Button and Review!**


	5. Just Friends? Yeah, right!

**Hey Everyone! As promised, thanks for the 80 reviews, here is chapter 5! I really can't believe so many people reviewed; though there are still a lot of people that have put this story on alert but never review. Sooo, to those people pleaseeee review, it's just takes a minute of your time!**

**So thanks to all the people that did review specially miilla and Ser! I love your reviews you guys, they always make me smile! BTW a special thank U to my awesome beta Mercury-Serenity, she's awesome and her stories are great! So go and check em' out!**

**And to close... next chapter will be up next Thursday or as soon as the reviews hit 110! Thats means that if just 30 people review I'm posting chapter 6... Ohh, pleaseee tell me what yo think I should do for the next chapter, the same chapter 5 in Leah's POV (cause Derek won in votes) or simply continue with the POV you guys vote for...?**

**Please Read and Enjoy! Disfruten!**

**Chapter 5: Just Friends? Yeah, right!**

**Derek's POV:**

_**Previous Chapter:**__  
__**"Alice! What the fuck is wrong with you? You locked my closet and just left this horrible excuse of a dress with these damn heels! You know I had to walk to get here right?!" she yelled.**_

_**The girl lifted her face and our eyes met, revealing the most beautiful, brown doe eyes and that's when my whole world shifted…**_

I had only felt this type of connection on Quil's or Jake's mind. But now, I definitely was not a third party. I was living the real thing. I could feel it. She was standing in front of me! Before me stood the most breathtaking and attractive woman I have ever seen!

She was strikingly gorgeous! She looked just like the girl from my dreams, except she was better. She was tall enough, taller than most girls; but much shorter than me. Her skin was a smooth and satiny russet skin color that drove me insane. Her hair was soft, lustrous and silky that fell to the middle of her back, like a dark curtain.

My princess, was beautiful. Her legs were perfectly long, with defined, lean muscles. They were exposed by the mini dress that she wore. I stared down at her, my mind racing ahead of things. I could picture her naked, in those shoes... calm down, Derek.

My mind wasn't paying attention to me. It was memorizing every corner of her lips and every dent of her flawless and divine body.

I shook my head trying hard to clear my thoughts that were leading me to the gutters and focused on her amazing and beautiful face. Her marvelous face was decorated with, plump luscious fleshy lips, high cheekbones, small defined nose and perfect dimples. I wanted to taste her lips and every corner of her kissable mouth.

Her eyes were... Oh, god, they were perfection. I could see my reflection in them. I felt myself drowning in those, smoldering, and brown orbs. So, this is what love at first sig... _Wait! What? Holy fuck! I just imprinted? I imprinted!_

That's when I started to suffocate. The lack of oxygen was freaking me out. I managed to break free from my stupor. I noticed that I was gaping at her, like a fucking idiot. _Where was my self-control?_

I calmed myself down and saw her gazing at me in such a way that made my heart skip a bit. She was looking at me like a blind person would, when seeing the sun for the first time.

I tried to say something, move, react and... but I couldn't. My feet were cemented to the ground and my mind was millions of light years away from my reality. I was thinking of marrying her. Fathering her children and just growing old with her. I couldn't think or make any coherent decision. My mouth wasn't connected to my fucking mind. I couldn't utter a single word. I would probably come off sounding like a damn idiot.

I just stared at her like a complete moron. She must not know what happened. _Maybe she did?_ I do think that she knew! She started blinking furiously and then turned her face away from me. I felt the sun setting on a perfect day. Everything turned dark without her.

"Shit!" she hissed, running her hand through her face. "This is not... no, no and no! This can't be happening to me!" she said in frustration.

"Neither can I" I answered. My voice sounded raspy and hoarse. My throat was dry and I felt like I had not drink water in a million years.

I started looking around nervously. _Great!_ Everyone knows. Can I be so fucking obvious? I saw that everybody had gathered around us. All of the vampires had an expression of surprised displayed on their faces. All of their damn eyes were on me.

Quil looked amused and Embry looked… dejected? Charlie didn't know what had happened and I noticed that there was a woman besides him. She must be Sue; since she looked like a beautiful older, Leah. She was beaming with happiness at what had just occurred. Her eyes were fixed on Leah, staring joyfully at her, as tears of happiness fell down her face.

The tension in the air was suffocating and tangible; everyone was anticipating a reaction from Leah or me, but nothing happened. Leah looked like she was mulling over something and didn't know how to react. I, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to take her in my arms and thank God for giving me such a beautiful angel. She really was my angel, my Leah. She was my life, my future and my soul mate… But what do all these things mean? Does it mean that my life has been settled for me? I just stared in to her eyes and lost all complete notion of my life? Where did my autonomy and self-ruling go? No! This couldn't be happening like this! I was not going to let this happen; I was going to fall in love with a person, without the assistant of some magical spell, called imprinting!

My heart started to beat erratically in my chest. My head was pounding and my mind was screaming at me not to do it! But I could; I knew that I was stronger than this! I could take reign of my life and make my own decisions!

"No you can't! And neither can you Leah" Edward said calmly.

_WTF?_! Leah was thinking the same thing as me? She didn't want me? I don't fully comprehend why, but it made me feel very sad, confuse, hurt and despondent. Leah deserved someone better than me. She deserved someone that could fall in love with her, the old fashion and definitely, natural way.

I would give that much to her. I would be whatever she wanted me to be and if she just wanted us to be friends, then that is what I would be for her. I would strive just to make her happy. Let's be honest! I knew damn well, that I couldn't run away from this. Imprinting was bigger than me! I couldn't run away from her, but I sure as hell, was not going to fully give in to this werewolf shit!

"Yes, I can, Edward!" my…-Um, I mean, Leah said, while taking several steps back. _No! She couldn't leave!_

"Wait!" I called out to her; she immediately stopped dead on her tracks. "Leah, right?" I said, as I approached her.

"Yeah," She said apprehensively, she looked hesitant and didn't want to look me straight in the eye.

She waited impatiently for me to say a word, but when I kept quiet, her composure changed. She straightened her back and placed her chin high and looked me straight in the eye.

"Look," she paused, pondering what words to use. "I know I have imprinted on you," she paused again, and stared down at her hands. Geez, she was gorgeous. Her lips moved softly as she spoke and those dimples decorated her perfect mouth. I was being swept away, by the wave of her womanly scent. She was beautiful and I couldn't control my heart around her. "... or you on me. Gosh, I don't even know, but whatever! First of all, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" she bellowed.

On the background, I could hear someone, I believe it was Emmett. "Shit! So that was the problem!", followed by a loud SMACK sound.

"Shut up! Don't you see that they are having their moment?" said a tiny perfect voice, that had to be Alice.

"I, um, uh, could I have a word with you real quick?" I muttered. _Great! Oh, fucking great, I was muttering like a freaking pansy! Way to go Einstein! Way to impress you imprint, you sound like a retarded dog! _

"Um, sure, I guess." Leah said hesitantly.

She glanced uncomfortably around the room and saw that everyone wasn't moving; she rolled her pretty brown eyes –pretty? WTF?- and looked at me.

"Well, seeing as the people around the room, don't know a single shit about privacy, I suggest that we move our conversation outside…" she smirked.

I just nodded and followed her out of the house, it was really dark out, but seeing as we were werewolves we could see perfectly in the dark. We walked enough distance away from the mansion. We wanted to have a quiet conversation away from prying ears. We walked for about for about 5 minutes into the woods, until she finally stopped.

"There should be enough distance between us and those meddling vamps not to hear us." she said.

We stood there gazing at each other, for what seemed like hours. Neither one of us said anything, but I decided that I needed to say what I felt, or a little part of what I felt…

"Look, let's start again." I said, smiling. "My name is Derek Ateara." I said, extending my hand for her to take. She was hesitant at first, but took it. She stared at me, one perfect eyebrow raised, as she gave me a quizzical look. "Yes, I´m Quil´s cousin from LA. I'm also a werewolf; just like you" I finished.

She looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. _Girl, speak to me; let me hear your melodious voice. Don't punish me!_

"Well, I´m Leah Clearwater... but I guess you already knew that…" she said curtly. "You do know, what just happened, right?" she asked straightforwardly.

I nodded, as I looked down at our hands, perfectly held together. "Yes," I sighed. "I have a pretty dam good idea. I imprinted, right?" I replied halfheartedly.

I waited for her to say something, but seeing that she wasn't talking I continued. "Look, I know I just imprinted on you and that's fine! It's peachy and dandy! But I don't believe in this magical thing. I feel the connection, but don't think that I am just going to fall at your feet…" I was interrupted by a very angry, hot, sexy and beautiful Leah.

"What?! Do you seriously think that I wanted this? Do you think that I would dream about falling for a complete stranger that I have never seen in my entire life?" she asked furiously. I didn't answer; I knew that she had more to say. "Well, look here buddy, you are really out of you freaking damn mind, if you think that I'm gonna fall for you!" she berated. I felt my heart sink in my chest, but ignored the pain.

"Well," I said, gathering all my manly strength, not to let her know how hurt I was. "I guess we´re on the same page. I want this as much as you do, too. But I know that I can't be away from you. I know damn well, that I won't survive without you. It's just completely stupid to even think that I can be away from you." I said my harshly. It pained me that she didn't want me. _Fine, I don't need you either!_

She looked stunned, by my rant and childish outburst. "Me neither… So I'm guessing that we can compromise. We obviously can't be away from each other, but I'm not going to let this shit, take over my freewill"

"Me neither!" I said crossly. I didn't want to be a dick. I wanted her in my life. I had to be more kind and calm about the whole thing. "Aren't we supposed to be whatever out imprints wants us to be? Well, we can be friends? Pack brothers... sister?" I said.

She smiled a little at this new revelation. She had a mesmerizing, beautiful and addicting smile. Her mouth was decorated by plump and fleshy lips that surrounded her lustrous white teeth… if I could kiss them. Stop! Bad Derek! Bad, bad, don't think about your imprint like that!

"Well we can be f-f-friends I guess, that way neither of us has to suffer and we still have our freewill, sort of…" she trailed off smiling shyly at me.

I smiled timidly, after hearing her beautiful voice. I could feel my grin stretching from one ear to the other. I looked down at our hands and noticed that we have been holding hands throughout our conversation.

"Yeah, I guess we could… Friends?" I chuckled.

"Yes, friends!" she said, a wide smile on her lips, as she slowly let go of my hand. _Wow, she really was stunning! _

"So, um, what brings you here to WA?" she asked, while sitting down on the forest ground, as she leaned against a tree trunk.

"I, um, well," I said nervously, looking down at her attentive face. "I phased for the first time when I was 19."

She looked a little surprised but urged me to go on. I sat next to her, leaning my back against the tree trunk and sighed. It was hard to recall that fateful evening. I lost my parents and for a second, my sanity.

"I was alone in my house and decided to throw a party. You see, my parents were in a convention and they weren't supposed to be in the house, for a few days. I invited a few friends over, but it got a little carried away. I wasn't expecting it to get to get so out of hand; being the reckless teenager that I was, I decided that I didn't care. No one was going to get in trouble." I chuckled nervously, remembering how wild and crazy the party was.

"After a while, my parents got back home, after a neighbor told them about my ingenious party. They kicked everyone out and told them to leave. When everyone was practically gone, my parents were reprimanding me for being so careless… Well, a v-vampire," I stopped, feeling the words dying on my lips. It was hard to speak about my parents. I missed my mother's beautiful face and my father's caring smile.

"I-I, um, we were sitting in the living room, when a vampire entered the house. I don't remember much, I do know that I phased so quickly that I fainted." I said, taking a deep breath and looking at Leah for reassurance. Her face was twisted in a painful expression. She looked like she was hurting with me, but I dismissed it, my mind was playing tricks on me… right?

"Long story short, the next day I saw my parents in my living room…" I trailed off, unable to conjugate the correct words. I was faltering.

The memories were too painful, I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately felt better. Leah's touch sent electric currents through my entire body. I turned to look at her and smiled

"Well, as you can imagine, I ran and ran. I noticed that I was not myself, but a large, fury beast. I started to remember the legends. There were a lot of things that I didn't know; like imprinting and that there were others like me. I moved with my maternal grandparents, but I never said a thing and continued living my life. I even graduated from Med School, but I still felt like something was missing. One day, I found some old pictures that Old Quil had sent me and that is when I saw you…" I said, staring her straight in the eyes.

"I saw you and immediately felt drawn to you; you could call it a pull or a tug. I felt the urge to run, just get away from the house. I ran towards the woods and phased. That's when I started hearing these voices in my head. I thought for a second that I was going crazy. But it was just Jake and Quil. They helped understand a lot of things and that's when I decided to move here. Well, here I am!" I finished.

I couldn't believe that it had been so damn easy to just open my heart and let her in. She got to hear my life story. I never shared such personal details with anyone. I couldn't believe that I had said all of these to a person that I had just barely met. But I'm betting and guessing those are effects of imprinting.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, looking up at me from under her long, eyelashes. "I can't imagine what my life would have been, if I would have had to deal with everything alone, just like S-Sam" she said, stopping promptly, her cheeks tinted with a soft blush.

Why did she stop talking? And who in the world was Sam? What did he do to make her tremble just by the mention of his name? My anger started to bubble in my chest and I could feel myself shaking. Leah placed a warm, soft hand on my arm and I instantly felt much better.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's nothing important." I answered, but my curiosity and jealousy was slowly eating me alive. "Who's Sam?" I asked inquiringly.

She immediately tensed and sighed gloomily. "It's not important. He is not worth mentioning." she said. I could hear the pain and suffering behind her voice. I didn't want to make her hurt anymore, I dropped the subject; for now. I was going to find out, sooner.

"We should go back." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to leave. Everything was perfect. Leah made the world seem better. "I'm really hungry and I bet that everyone must be wondering what happened to us." I said, offering her a weary smile.

She looked relieved by the change of subject. "Yeah, we probably should go back." she said, getting on her feet. I immediately followed. We trudged back without speaking. The silence that surrounded us was perfect and comfortable.

As we walked back, my mind started to wander freely. I didn't have a clue about what I wanted Leah to be. She was beautiful, but she didn't want this! She wanted to fall in love in her own way. Embry's face kept popping on my mind.

He looked defeated, crushed and hurt. Was there something going on between those two? That could explain the photo; they looked so happy, maybe they were dating behind everyone's back. I felt a pang of jealousy jabbing at my damn heart. I wanted her for myself. Damn, this is what I want! She is what I want, goddammit!!

We reached the front steps of the mansion and ambled to the front porch. She turned to face me and smiled. I smiled back at her like an idiot. She faced the door and slowly opened it.

The house was pretty quiet. "So, love birds, how did it go?" Emmett said in a booming voice.

Everyone came out of what I believe to be the dining room, with wide smiles displayed on their faces.

"Leave them alone, Emmett. Don't bother them with your banter. They must be starving!" Esme said.

To make the moment more embarrassing, on cue, both of our stomachs growled at the same time. Everyone laughed and the atmosphere seemed more enjoyable.

Well, since we took too long talking, the remaining wolves, decided to eat without us. They still joined us for dinner. I formally met Sue Clearwater, my future mother in law. We talked for a while, mainly about how I had "survived" ten years of being a "lone wolf".

As the minutes passed, I started feeling that I truly belonged here. This was the big and happy family that I never had. Yes, my grandparents were great, but it was only us three. I had a lot of friends and many girls that surrounded me, but none of them truly liked me.

During dinner, Leah and I, kept stealing glances at each other. When she saw me gazing at her, she would blush. It was the little things that made me really want to pursue her. When I caught her looking at me; my heart would beat fast, to the point of wanting to break free from my chest and run straight to her. She was perfect and amazing. Her laugh was like bell chimes and her voice was captivating! God help me, this was gonna be harder than I thought. Edward looked at me and smiled; well, it was more like a smirked. _Just friends? Yeah, right! _

**This is it! Finally they meet!**

**Please, tell me what you thought! And if you liked it! And what do you want next... fights, just friendship, problems, chaos?.... **

**Remember photos are on my homepage which are on my profile! Check them out!**

**-Laura**

**So Please, Just invest one minute of your time on REVIEW!**


	6. Life’s Just Got Screwed Up

**Hey, Everyone! Thanks for the reviews, here is chapter 6, I know it's late but my laptop broke down and I had to ask my cuz for hers which is a Mac, and I officially hate it!! I really can't believe that so many people reviewed! Even though there are still a lot of people that have put this story on alert, but never review. Sooo, to those people pleaseeee review, it's just takes a minute of your time!**

**So thanks to all the people that did review specially miilla and Ser! I love your reviews you guys, they always make me laugh! BTW a special thanks to my awesome beta Mercury-Serenity, she's awesome and her stories are great! So go and check them out!**

**Next chapter will be up next Thursday or as soon as the reviews hit 120! Please review, last chapter like 10 people put my story on alert and I only got to 97, that means that just 17 people reviewed ='( So please guys review!!!!**

**Please Read and Enjoy! Disfruten!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: Life's Just Got Screwed Up...**

**Leah's POV:**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_**Alice!" I shouted angrily. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You locked my closet! And just left this horrible excuse of a dress with these damn heels! You know I had to walk to get here, right?!" I yelled loudly, placing my hands on my hips.**_

_**I lifted my eyes to see the people that were in the room. That's when I saw him! My eyes were fixed on the most beautiful, crystalline blue eyes that I had ever seen. They were staring deep in to my soul, beckoning me and that's when my entire world shifted...**_**  
******

**_

* * *

  
_**

The day that Sam left me, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again. That day, the person that was toying with my destiny, and was using me as a puppet decided that it was not worth it to make Leah's life a happy one. When I phased for the first time and after my father died, I came to the conclusion that I was never gonna be happy . I just stopped caring.

I didn't care that I didn't have a future or that the the people around me thought that I was a bitter bitch. I didn't care that I had to join a renegade pack of werewolves, that planned to protect a damphir; a half-vampire/ half-human, demon spawn, and all her vampire family.

It was a way to get away from my ex-boyfriend, Sam, a.k.a my then-alpha, who could read my mind, when we were in wolf form. Yeah, that meant that my depressing and despondent thoughts, about how my life, could be seen by him! He could see my desires of being with him. If neither of us had never phased and this damn imprinting shit never existed, we would still be together!

And now to make matters worst, the thing that had destroyed my damn life, had just hit me straight in the face! I had imprinted! It was like a slap of reality in the face! Everything made sense, life was brighter, if you could call it that. In front of me, stood the most gorgeous, handsome and sexiest boy- well, more like man, that I've ever seen!

He looked just like the man in my dreams, but better! He was tall, but not as tall as Jake's six feet and seven inches frame, but taller than Emmett's six feet four inches. He loomed over me, he was perfectly built and sculpted. He reminded me of a Greek god!

He had hypnotic blue eyes, that made my heart leap every time he stared at me. His blue eyes contrasted against his light tanned skin. His brown short hair, was begging to be touched. Ooh, how I wanted to run my fingers through his silky dark locks. Wow- WTF, Leah?! Stop thinking like that! Don't think of your imprint in such a way! Stop it!

I couldn't help staring. I wanted to memorize every corner of his lips and every dent of his manly and divine body. I shook my head in irritation, trying hard to stop myself from thinking about him. I couldn't stop focusing on his beautiful face. Oh, his face! I wanted to see my reflection in those clear, crystalline blue eyes. I wanted to kiss his fleshy lips and melt whenever he smiled. If I could kiss those lips and run my hand through every corner of his bod- Stop it right there!

That's when I realized that I was gaping at him, like an idiotic teenager girl! Now he must think I have problems or something!

I calmed myself down and saw him gazing at me in such a way that made my legs go weak. He was looking at me like a he had seen salvation.

My feet were cemented to the ground and my mind was reeling millions of thoughts about him, about our life together and the possibility that came with imprinting. I was thinking of being with him, traveling to exotic parts of the world together and fulfilling all his wishes and desires… Desires? Dearest god, how I would love to please all his desires! I couldn't think or make any coherent decision.

I just stared at him like a complete dummy. That's when his scent invaded my nostrils. He smelled delicious, like ocean water and deep woods, mixed with cinnamon! But he also smelled different to me, like all the boys in the pack smelled to me…_ Shit, he was a werewolf!?_

That couldn't be! I've never seen him in my life! Maybe he'd just phased and I wasn't aware of it? But I would have know. As the beta of Jake's pack, I am in charged when he is not around; I become the alpha. That meant that Sam should've inform me if there are any changes or if someone new phases! He must've not know what happened. _Maybe he did?_ I do think that he knew! Asshole! How dare he keeps secrets from me!

I started to blink furiously and then turned my face away from him. I felt the world turn bleak as soon as I did that. Everything turned dark without him.

"Shit!" I hissed, running my hand through my face. "This is not... no, no and no! This can't be happening to me!" I said in frustration.

"Neither can I" he answered. His voice sounded raspy and hoarse.

He started looking around nervously and I did too. _Great!_ Everyone knows. Can I be so fucking obvious? I saw that everybody had gathered around us. All of the vamps had an expression of surprised displayed on their faces. All of their damn eyes were on him.

Quil looked amused and Embry looked… I couldn't even see his expression. I knew he always had a crush on me. I've even had led him on a few times! Charlie didn't know what had happened and I noticed that my mom was besides him. She must've arrived earlier. She was beaming with happiness at what had just occurred. Her eyes were fixed on me, staring joyfully, as tears of happiness fell down her face. _Great, even my mom knows!_

The tension in the air was tangible; everyone was anticipating a reaction from him or me. I think specially from me, but nothing happened. I didn't know how to react. I wanted him, I wanted him more than anything in the world. He was my sun and I was anything he wanted me to be. But what do all these things mean? Does it mean that my life has been decided for me? I just stared in to his eyes and lost my train of thoughts. I wasn't in control of my actions anymore? _No! This couldn't be happening like this! _I promised myself that I wasn't gonna fall for my imprint like this! I was not going to let this happen!

My heart started to beat erratically in my chest. My head was pounding and my mind was screaming at me not to do it! But I could; I knew that I was stronger than this! I could make my own decisions!

"No you can't! And neither can you Leah" Edward said in is calm voice.

_What?_! He was thinking the same thing as me? He didn't want me? Why? The thought of not being wanted by him, hurt worst than knowing that Sam loved Emily more than he ever loved me. I couldn't thingk straight. Tears stung the back of my throat as I thought of being hurt once again. I felt desolated, dejected and the lowest I have ever been. My heart would not survive another heartache!t Damn it, he deserved someone better than me. He didn't deserve someone like me, a bitter bitch that was broken on the inside. He deserved a girl that could fall in love with him, the normal and natural way.

I would give that to him. I would be whatever he wanted me to be. I would give everything just to make him happy. I knew well, that I couldn't run away from this. Imprinting was bigger than me! I couldn't run away from him, but I was going to try first! I had to try to stop this imprint, at any cost! Even though, I already knew the end result.

"Yes, I can, Edward!" I said, while taking several steps back. _But my mind was screaming at me not to._

"Wait!" he called out to me; I immediately stopped dead on my tracks. His voice was so thick and husky, that it made me nervous. I wanted to hear his voice for the rest of my life. "Leah, right?" he said, as he approached me.

I felt my skin prickle with his proximity. "Yeah," I said apprehensively. I was hesitant and I was trying very hard not to look him in the eye.

I waited impatiently for him to say a word, but when he kept quiet, I decided what I had to do… I straightened my back and held my chin high and looked at him straight in the face.

"Look," I paused, pondering what words to use. "I know I have imprinted on you," I paused again, and stared down at my hands. "... or you on me. Gosh, I don't even know, but whatever! First of all, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" I demanded.

On the background, I could hear someone, Emmett. "Shit! So that was the problem!", followed by a loud SMACK sound.

"Shut up! Don't you see that they are having their moment?" said a soft voice, definitely Alice.

"I, um, uh, could I have a word with you real quick?" he muttered.

_He was so cute! I wanted him to feel comfortable with me, I wanted his trust, I wanted him to love me, want me, but I would just be what he wanted me to be for him._

"Um, sure, I guess." I said hesitantly, real smooth Leah! You're muttering like an idiot!

I glanced uncomfortably around the room and saw that everyone wasn't moving. I rolled my eyes and looked at him, dumb vampires. Couldn't they mind their own business?!

"Well, seeing as the people around the room, don't know a single shit about privacy, I suggest that we move our conversation outside" I said smirking, as we ambled towards the door, as we starting to exit the house.

He just nodded and followed me out of the house, it was really dark out, but being a werewolf has its quirks, I could see perfectly in the dark. We walked enough distance away from the mansion. We wanted to have a quiet conversation away from prying ears. We walked for about five minutes into the woods, until I finally stopped.

"There should be enough distance between us and those meddling vamps not to hear us." I said.

We stood there gazing at each other, for what seemed like hours. Neither one of us said anything, but I guess he decided that he needed to say something…

"Look, let's start again." he said, smiling. "My name is Derek Ateara." he said, extending his hand for me to take.

Derek, what a beautiful name! Our children could have his- OUR CHILDREN!- Stop it Leah! I was hesitant at first, but took it. I stared at him, arching my eyebrow and staring at him quizzically. Ateara? As in Quil?

"Yes, I´m Quil´s cousin from LA. I'm also a werewolf; just like you" he finished.

I had wanted to ask him about the resemblance but stopped myself. I didn't want to sound like a nosy girl. Plus, he already confirmed my doubts.

"Well, I´m Leah Clearwater... but I guess you already knew that…" I said curtly. Damn, I can't even talk straight in front of him. "You do know, what just happened, right?" I asked.

He nodded, as he looked down at our hands, perfectly held together. "Yes," he sighed. "I have a pretty damn good idea. I imprinted, right?" he replied halfheartedly.

I didn't know what to say, was he sad that he imprinted on me? But he continued "Look, I know I just imprinted on you and that's fine! It's peachy and dandy! But I don't believe in this magical thing. I feel the connection, but don't think that I am just going to fall at your feet…"

_Oh, no, he did not! Oh, Mr. Crystalline Blue Eyes was going to get it! Leah Clearwater was gonna give it to him. He had it coming the moment he opened his beautiful, kissable mouth!_

"What?! Do you seriously think that I wanted this? Do you think that I would dream about falling for a complete stranger that I have never seen in my entire life?" I asked furiously. He didn't answer; He knew that I had more to say. "Well, look here buddy, you are really out of you freaking damn mind, if you think that I'm gonna fall for you!" I berated. My heart was sinking in my chest, but I ignored the pain, I was not weak anymore!

"Well," he said "I guess we´re on the same page. I want this as much as you do, too. But I know that I can't be away from you. I know damn well, that I won't survive without you. It's just completely stupid to even think that I can be away from you." He said my harshly. It pained me that he didn't want me. _Fine, I don't need you either!_

But at the same time I was stunned, by his outburst. "Me neither… So I'm guessing that we can compromise. We obviously can't be away from each other, but I'm not going to let this shit, take over my freewill" I said. Heck, two could play this game. I could live without him. I didn't need a man to rule my life!

"Me neither!" he said crossly. "Aren't we supposed to be whatever out imprints wants us to be? Well, we can be friends? Pack brothers... sister?" He said. Thank god that he at least wanted to be in my life! It would've killed me if he didn't want me in his life.

I smiled a little at this new revelation. Friends?

"Well we can be f-f-friends. I guess, that way neither of us has to suffer and we still have our freewill, sort of…" I trailed off smiling shyly at him.

He smiled timidly, after hearing that. I could just spend the whole day watching him, he was so very handsome! He looked down at our hands and I noticed that we have been holding hands throughout our conversation.

"Yeah, I guess we could… Friends?" he chuckled.

"Yes, friends!" I said, a wide smile on my lips, as I slowly let go of his hand.

"So, um, what brings you here to WA?" I asked, while sitting down on the forest ground, as I leaned against a tree trunk.

"I, um, well," He said nervously, looking down at my attentive face. "I phased for the first time when I was 19."

To say that I was surprised, was an understatement, but I urged him to go on. He sat next to me, leaning his back against the tree trunk and sighed, like he was recalling a bad memory, I suddenly became nervous, didn't he wanted to tell me about his life? But he surprised me by continuing.

"I was alone in my house and decided to throw a party. You see, my parents were in a convention and they weren't supposed to be in the house, for a few days. I invited a few friends over, but it got a little carried away. I wasn't expecting it to get to get so out of hand; being the reckless teenager that I was, I decided that I didn't care. No one was going to get in trouble." he chuckled nervously.

"After a while, my parents got back home, after a neighbor told them about my ingenious party. They kicked everyone out and told them to leave. When everyone was practically gone, my parents were reprimanding me for being so careless… Well, a v-vampire," He stopped, Oh my God! I can't believe it!

"I-I, um, we were sitting in the living room, when a vampire entered the house. I don't remember much, I do know that I phased so quickly that I fainted." he said, taking a deep breath and looking at me for reassurance. My face must've been twisted in a painful expression. I was hurting with him.

"Long story short, the next day I saw my parents in my living room…" He trailed off, unable to keep talking. He was faltering.

I instantly rested my hand on his shoulder and felt him relax almost immediately at my touch. When I touched him it sent electric currents through my entire body. He turned to look at me and smiled, I was flattered that he trusted me enough to tell me his story and that my touch could make him feel better, or so I thought…

"Well, as you can imagine, I ran and ran. I noticed that I was not myself, but a large, fury beast. I started to remember the legends. There were a lot of things that I didn't know; like imprinting and that there were others like me. I moved with my maternal grandparents, but I never said a thing and continued living my life. I even graduated from Med School, but I still felt like something was missing. One day, I found some old pictures that Old Quil had sent me and that is when I saw you…" He said, looking at me straight in the eyes. I was confused, he saw me?

"I saw you and immediately felt drawn to you; you could call it a pull or a tug. I felt the urge to run, just get away from the house. I ran towards the woods and phased. That's when I started hearing these voices in my head. I thought for a second that I was going crazy. But it was just Jake and Quil. They helped understand a lot of things and that's when I decided to move here. Well, here I am!" He finished.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, he felt it as soon as he saw just a picture. I couldn't believe he shared such personal details with me. I couldn't believe that he had said all of these to a person that he had just barely met. But I'm betting and guessing those are effects of imprinting. But still I felt lov… forget it.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes. "I can't imagine what my life would have been, if I would have had to deal with everything alone, just like S-Sam" I said, stopping promptly, I can't believe I was going to talk about Sam! I didn't even feel the pain when I mentioned his name! That's when I started to blush; with him here nobody else mattered!

What was wrong with me? I was cut off my reverie when I felt Derek shaking. I placed a hand on his arm and he instantly stopped. I smirked at the thought of my touch controlling him, but I was worried about him… Was he mad, but at what?

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's nothing important." he answered, but I guess his curiosity won. "Who's Sam?" he asked inquiringly.

I immediately tensed and sighed gloomily. "It's not important. He is not worth mentioning." I said. I didn't want him to know about my sorry life. I wanted him to see the new me, the one that wanted to be a better person just because of him. Thankfully he dropped the subject, but I guess, that he was going to find out sooner or later. The pack's mind link shit didn't help much in this cases.

"We should go back." he said reluctantly. He said it like he didn't want to leave, but that was just wishful thinking. I wasn't a fun company for him! "I'm really hungry and I bet that everyone must be wondering what happened to us." he said, offering me a weary smile.

I was relieved by the change of subject. "Yeah, we probably should go back." I said, getting on my feet. He immediately followed. We trudged back without speaking. The silence that surrounded us was perfect and comfortable.

As we walked back, my mind started to wander freely. I didn't have a clue about what I wanted Derek to be. He was perfect, but he didn't want this! He wanted to fall in love in his own way. Embry's face kept popping on my mind but I tried my hardest to not think about it.

We reached the front steps of the mansion and ambled to the front porch. I turned to face him and smiled. He smiled back at me with a hundred watt smile. I faced the door and slowly opened it.

The house was pretty quiet. "So, love birds, how did it go?" Emmett said in his typical booming voice.

Everyone came out of the dining room, with wide smiles on their faces.

"Leave them alone, Emmett. Don't bother them with your banter. They must be starving!" Esme said.

To make the moment more embarrassing, on cue, both of our stomachs growled at the same time. Everyone laughed and the atmosphere seemed more enjoyable.

Well, since we took too long talking, the pack, decided to eat without us but still joined us for dinner. Derek formally met my mom. We talked for a while, mainly about how Derek had "survived" ten years of being a "lone wolf", the more I heard him talk, the more I was developing feelings for him, I didn't wanted this to happen this way but I could feel this was stronger than me.

As the minutes passed, he started to feel more at ease. I was happy that he felt like this; I wanted him to feel comfortable around us and specially me.

During dinner, Derek and I, kept stealing glances at each other. When he saw me gazing at him, I would blush. It was the little things that made me really want to pursue him. When I caught him looking at me; my heart would beat fast, to the point of wanting to break free from my chest and run straight to him. He was amazing. His laugh was husky and his voice was strong and authoritative!

God help me, this was going to be harder than I thought. I wanted him and I couldn't stop myself from feeling that way. Great! Patrolling was going to be a bomb!

Well, guess he was going to have to patrol with Quil and Seth. Embry and I would not be able to control our thoughts. I couldn't hide the fact that I was interested in Derek. I didn't think that Embry was too thrill with his own thoughts. This really was going to be hard. What would Seth think? What would Jake do when he returns? Things were really going to get complicated. Yes, that's all I've to say… My life was really, utterly and definitely screwed up!

__________________________________________________________

**This is it! For all who wanted to know, this is Leah's POV!**

**I usually don't like to make the same chapter but in different POV's but a lot of people wanted to know Leah's thoughts about this and here it is!**

**Please, tell me what you thought!**

**Remember photos are on my homepage which are on my profile! Check them out!**

**-Laura**

**So Please, Just invest one minute of your time and REVIEW!**

**I'm seriously thinking on not posting every week if reviews keep dropping, seriously there are like 40 readers and it's not fair to not review…**

**So Please, Just invest one minute of your time and REVIEW!**


	7. So much for Stalling!

**Hey Guys! I'm sooooo sorry for the wait!!!!**

**I'm in Miami and my laptop broke down! ='( So I don't have anywhere to write! My cuz borrowed me her laptop and I got to write chapter 7! So I don't know when I'll be able to update again, hopefully next week I can start writing chapter 8! So as a thank U! for waiting! Almost 6000words!!! That's a RECORD!!! LoL**

**Special thanks for all my reviewers, specially my super Beta Mercury Serenity! She rocks and her stories are awesome! **

**So Please Guys Enjoy!... And review!**

**Chapter #7: "So Much For Stalling"**

Today, I woke up a new person! Everything seemed brighter, positive, and joyful; this imprinting shit really made you change! After I thought about imprinting my mind wandered almost immediately to Derek…

Derek, just the thought of his name made me smile and feel peaceful. I wanted to see his gorgeous and handsome face. I wanted to see my reflection in his crystalline blue eyes and see his perfect dimples, that decorated his lush, kissable lips whenever he smiled.

I got up from bed and sauntered to the bathroom to take a quick bath. I turned the faucet and let the hot water flow. If the water was extremely hot for normal humans, then it would be tepid and nice for me. I could imagine swimming naked in the "cold waters" of Antarctica and the water would not be cold enough for my skin!

After I finished bathing, I ambled towards the kitchen for a much-needed breakfast. When I opened my fridge, it was completely empty! Damn it! Damn it all! I'll have to go to the supermarket, again. But in a way, it was better this way. I could go and have breakfast at the Cullens'. Since Emily didn't cook for us anymore, the pack had invaded the Cullens' kitchen. Esme didn't mind, since she loved to cater to our whims and she would cook for us!

I managed to put on my running shorts and tank top and headed to the forest, towards the Cullens' mansion. I decided to dress in their house after breakfast and then go and do my groceries.

On my way to my friends' house, I decided to run for a while, around the perimeter. I needed to clear my head. This imprinting shit, was extremely confusing; but at the same time, I was enthralled and excited. I felt protective of Derek. I wanted the best for him. I knew that I was the only one that could be the best thing for him. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to provide him with stability, security and above all, love.

But hell, he didn't want it! I didn't want this! Imprinting destroyed my life once. It wasn't fair that I had all this feelings jumbled together, mixing inside me, confusing me.

But there was this little voice nagging at me. It told me that this could be something wonderful; that this could be what was best for me. This was what the universe wanted. It wanted those cosmic, invisible, steel cables to be strong and to bind my heart to Derek's so I would never escape from him. Did I want to escape from him? Ugh! This was too damn confusing.

I was tired. I was so fucking tired of pretending that our friendship was going to be fine. I was wrong! It was so difficult. Derek was perfect. He was handsome, gorgeous, alluring and strong. He was also a werewolf. He could live forever if he wanted to. He could live an eternity with me, beside me and with my new family. Yes, I considered the Cullens family. They'd helped me in many ways. I thought of Jake, he was part of my family, too.

It was nice to think that all my good friends were going to live forever and that there was a chance that we would share our lives together. We could share many wonderful experience in the future.

I decided that I could study and learn new things. I wanted to live and experience many wonderful things. The memory of Sam was no longer holding me back. I was no longer shackled by the memories of his kisses and his touch. They were forgotten. He didn't rule my life anymore. His authoritative voice was nothing to me. He was not my alpha and my heart didn't have to follow him any longer.

My mind continued to wander down a path of insecurity and questions. I could live my life, the way I had intended to do, but, could I do all those things and just be friends with Derek?

What if he decided to leave? I was well aware that he didn't want to spend his life beside a family of vampires. How would I survive if he left? If he takes away from me the simple joy of staring at his face... I would cease to exist! I would die... I would simply die!

I didn't want to think about this anymore. I had a long time, before any of my fears became a reality. I wasn't going to give it much thought, at least, not until it was time.

When I got near the mansion I felt the tugging. Yes, that strange pull that indicated that he was near. Derek must be close. I opened the front door and entered. I saw that all of the vampires where in the living room, except Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett and Rosalie were watching television. Bella and her faithful Edward, were by the piano, chatting silently amongst themselves. Alice and Jasper were concentrated in a game of chess.

Alice managed to look my way and wrinkled her nose, when she saw what I was wearing.

"Ugh!" she shrieked in disgust. "Leah! I thought that you had learned!"

She turns her head again and focuses her attention back to the game.

"Jeez! Thank you! You are welcome! By the way, how are you?! I am fine and you! Oh, thanks for caring!" I said sarcastically.

I ignored her and turn my attention to the rest of the Cullens. "Hello, everyone!" I say, trying to sound a little cheery.

"Hi." I heard Emmett and Rose, as I trudged toward the kitchen.

The delicious smell of freshly made pancakes, bacon and eggs, danced around my nostrils. My mouth instantly watered, when I saw the large trays filled with food on the center island counter. I was so hungry, but then a soft scent of cinnamon invaded my nose. I could smell him and I felt nervous. It reminded me of how I felt when...Oh, fuck! I couldn't help feeling anxious, just by being around him. His smell was driving me insane. His scent was glorious and so attracting.

He smelled like the ocean mixed with the woodsy scent of the forest and a hint of cinnamon. I could just imagine how good he would taste. I really wondered how he would taste if I kissed those desirable lips and I could only imagine how good it would feel if my hands wandered freely through his broad chest and- Holy mother of fuck! Shit!

_Leah, you have to stop this! You really need to stop this. Derek is not a piece of apple pie that you can just think of him like that. He is a handsome person! He is a handsome man and he is yours- your friend. Yeah, right!!_

Here we go with those desire-filled thoughts, again! Damn it! I could hear Edward laughing from the living room and Emmett asking what I was thinking. Stupid mind reading vamp!

When I got to the center of the kitchen, I had to stop myself. I couldn't walk, breath or move. I had to blink a few times, just to tell myself that it was real. Before me- Oh goodness gracious!- was the most magnificent sight of Derek. Yes, Derek, my imprint, my lo- I mean, my friend! Yes, my good friend, Derek.

My Derek was shirtless. I tried to look aloof and stared towards Esme, who was standing in front of the stove cooking. My eyes voluntarily averted themselves to the wonderful view of a bare chest, Derek.

He stood by Quil and Embry, as they talked and laughed heartedly. I have seen the guys in my pack shirtless. It was second nature to me. I mean, hello, we are werewolves. It's kinda difficult to carry loads of clothes whenever we phased. I was used to seeing them half-naked. Hell, I have seen most of them naked. It was nothing to me, but... well, now, here I was trying to describe this as PG-13 possible. OK, I wasn't used to or prepared to see Derek shirtless!

His body was utter perfection. His skin was flawlessly tanned and his sculpted and muscular chest, was decorated with defined abdominals. My hands were begging me to run to him and touch him. I wanted to oblige, but then, no! We were friends!

I was probably gawking at him, like a dumb high schooler. I was brought back from my reverie, when I heard someone clearing their throat.

I looked down at my feet, trying hard to hide the blush of embarrassment. Way to go, genius! What part of friends don't I understand?!

I looked at Quil and he was staring at me and then he cleared his throat again. His head turned and I followed his line of vision. This time, he was trying to catch Derek's attention. He was gazing at me. That's when I started feeling self-conscious of my body for the first time in my entire life. He was looking at me, like I was a delicious piece of meat. He looked like a hungry wolf, ready to pounce on his prey, me, Leah! No pun intended…

His eyes were now a deep blue, almost black and I could see the lust in them, dripping like a waterfall! I just couldn't believe what I was saw. He could not want me with such passion and desire, right? I couldn't doubt the look on his face. I felt a smug smile displaying on my lips.

My self-steem rose to its ultimate high. Yes, Leah, you have a rocking body! I had always been thin and shapely, but thanks to my werewolf gene, my body became defined and strong. I had a banging body and I could tell that he wanted me. Yes, Leah, you got it! Don't feel ashame to shake what your mama gave you!

I remembered when I had caught the thoughts of some of my pack members thinking about me, when they saw me naked for the first time. I wanted to rip them in to pieces, but now, I felt proud of myself. Call me arrogant or proud. I didn't care! I was a fine-looking hot bitch!

I composed myself and smiled even wider as I stared at Derek. I placed my hand on my hips and cleared my throat. "Do you like what you see?" I asked arrogantly.

He immediately averted his eyes and looked nervous. Yes, he was blushing and he looked so cute. He lowered his head and shook his head, as he looked down at his hands. ''I… Ugh… I'm sorry'' he said in a low voice.

Take that just friends! Leah 1, Derek 0!

''It's OK, I know I have a rocking body" I said, smirking while putting my other hand on my hips.

''You have no idea…" he whispered, low enough that no human ear would have been able to hear. But I did hear it and I felt even prouder of myself!

I laughed, thankful for my enhance hearing that came with being a werewolf. When he noticed that I heard his comment, his blush deepened. The atmosphere instantly felt much lighter and pleasant. Embry whacked Derek on the head and we all started laughing.

They ambled to the kitchen table and sat down. Embry sat on the same side of the table that Derek sat. There was a seat between them and I immediately claimed it as mine.

"So… Good morning, Esme!" I paused, looking at Esme's smiling face. I slowly turned to the guys and felt my hands shaking. "Guys…" I said nodding my head.

"Hey, Leah" they said simultaneously. Jeez, they were spending way too much time with each other!

After the awkward introduction, I sat myself in the massive kitchen table, in between Embry and Derek and started to fill my plate. I chewed on my food slowly. I began to think about the effect Derek had on me. He was going to see what he was missing. Oh, yeah! It was war! I was going to show him what he couldn't have and make him beg.

This game was going to be fun. It was going to be like when I helped Nessie seduce Jake. But of course, this time there was not going to be a happy ending. My mood instantly changed. The thought of not having a happy ending with Derek made me sad. Embry quickly noticed my change of mood and nudged my ribs and eyed me quizzically.

"It's OK." I said, offering him a weary smile.

I looked over at Derek and noticed that his eyebrows were knitted together, as if he didn't like the proximity, between Em and me. The table began to slightly shake and I immediately placed my hand on his arm and I felt him relax.

"It's OK, D." I murmured, smiling genuinely at him.

He nodded and I felt him calm down. We ate in silence, when he stood up from his seat.

"I guess, that I should, um, go and get ready to go grocery shopping for Esme." he said lowly.

Alice immediately ran in to the kitchen and smiled at us. "That is so great!" she said cheerfully. We eyed her curiously, but she just smiled at us. " You see, Leah's kitchen is completely empty! Maybe you guys can go to the supermarket together." she said, bringing her hands to her face. "It'll be like killing two birds with on stone."

Derek nodded his head and turned to face me. "I guess that we can." he smiled happily, but then turned serious. "I mean, that is if she wants to go." he said seriously. "You are OK with that, Leah?" he asked hopefully.

So that wretched vamp was the one responsible with stealing my food.

I nodded at him and pretended to be nonchalant. "Yeah, sure. It's fine." I said quickly, staring daggers at Alice. "Just give me a moment to change in to my clothes." I said smiling.

Alice was cheerful and sauntered to where I was sitting. "Come Leah." she commanded, taking my hand in hers, as she dragged me out of the living room.

"Alice!" I grunted, as I looked back at Derek's beautiful face. I waved at him and mouthed "sorry". He smiled at me and mouthed something, but the damn wall blocked his face.

"Alice," I whined.

"Stop whining, Leah." she said happily. "I am doing you a favor."

When we entered one of the many rooms of the mansion, she closed the door behind her and sighed. "You seriously want to kill me Leah Clearwater!" she said, sighing dramatically. "Look at those nasty clothes you are wearing. If I could cry I swear that I would. This, this thing that you call clothes is unacceptable, Leah."

She grabbed me by the shirt and gave me a disgusted look. "No, this is not happening! I think that I am going to die!"

"You are already dead, Alice." I retorted annoyed. "Stop beaing so dramatic!"

"You know what I mean!" she said, ambling towards the bathroom that was adjacent to the room. I heard her opening the water faucet and I heard the running water. "You need to take a shower or a bath." she said, as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Again." I groan.

"Yes," she paused, opening the dresser and pulled out a towel. "I will leave your clothes on my bed. Just go through that door. It leads to my room. Be fast, Leah, you don't want to keep him waiting. That would be very rude." And with that she was gone.

I got in the bathtub and took the quickest bath I'd ever taken. "What is wrong with that crazy vampire, making me take two baths a day." I murmured under my breath.

When I was finished, I dried myself and went into her bedroom. I gasped when I saw what she had laid out for me to wear. Crazy! No, she was mad! OK, mad, crazy and demented! Why would I need skinny jeans, a sweater and pumps to go to the freaking supermarket? Ugh! I know she did this on purpose! Pixie vampire's gonna pay! I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room watching television. Did I really take that long? All the pack turned to look at me and snorted.

"Not… One… Word!" I sneered.

"I think you look really nice, Leah" Derek said softly. He gave me an innocent smile and then he lower his gaze.

He was wearing a white polo, that definitely contrasted against his tanned skin. He wore washed out blue jeans and green Converse. He definitely looked amazing in anything that he wore.

"Um, thanks," I said shyly, as I looked down at my shoes. "Should we go in my car or in yours?" I asked, looking up at him. "I have a SUV and-"

He smiled and nodded at me. "Yeah, we should take your vehicle. My car is not too big." he paused, then started to glance at the front door. "So, should we get going?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

I ambled towards the front door and passed Derek. I found myself holding my breath. I was nervous and anxious. I didn't know how to act around him. I sighed as I went down the front steps and walked around the hordes of cars that were parked in the Cullens' driveway.

Great! Why do I feel this way? This is the first guy that makes me feel good about myself and makes me loose confidence in myself, all at the same time. What gives?

I moseyed over to my Cayenne and felt my heart swell with pride. I really loved my car! Derek trailed behind me and I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my heart. I could feel the heat that emanated from his body. Relax, Leah. Breath. I wasn't sure if I should make small talk. Knowing me, I would make a fool of myself, so I stayed quiet.

When we got inside my car, Derek let out a long whistle "Wow Leah! Is this you're car?"

He looked at me for confirmation and I just nodded "You got it all pimped out!" he said excitedly.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Yeah, Rosalie gave it to me. She knows how I love fast cars and seeing as I can't really have a small car because of the boys, she gave me the fastest SUV she could find and pimped it out just for me!"

He smiled at me and my heart was beating fast. "Well," he pause, smiling smugly at me. "If it's fast cars that you like, I should take you out in mine one of these days."

He smiled wider and I almost swooned. Yes, swooned. Imprinting makes you think crazy stuff! His lips curved on the side, giving me a crooked smile and I held my breath. His pearly whites were visible and his dimples were decorating his gorgeous, knee-weakening smile. I wanted to ki- _Ugh! Stop it, Leah! How immature can you be_?

"Really?" I said happily, as I started the car. "What kind of car do you drive?" I smirked.

The Cullens' cars were all really fast so, I couldn't think of one that could go any faster. I started driving and we continued talking.

"I have a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder." he said, as he smiled proudly at me. I loved his smile.

"Shit! You have a Lamborghini?!" I asked amazed. "That thing goes like a 560hp!!!" _OMG! I couldn't wait to get my hands on that bad boy and drive it like it was meant to!!_

"It does!" he said, but then turned serious. "When we get back, if you want, you could drive it." he said sheepishly. Did he actually think that I was going to refuse such a marvelous offer? Hell-mother-fucking-no!

"Yeah, sure! That would be fun!" I replied. "Only on one condition though… that I get to drive!" I said smugly. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, that I knew he couldn't resist, being my imprint and all…

He hesitated for a second, but one look in to my eyes, he immediately perked up. "Sure, yeah, why not. It's not like you are gonna crash it or anything like that."

"Of course not." I said aghast. "Well, at least not on purpose." I said teasingly, giving him a sideway glance.

He opened his eyes widely and I laughed. "I am just kidding, Der. I am not gonna crash your precious car."

"Der?" he asked confused. There was a smug smile on his lips.

I bit my bottom lip and frowned. There I go again! Why did I just give him a pet name? I did do it, right? Shit, shit, shit! But I wasn't going to give him the pleasure to know how insecure I felt at times. "Do you want me to call you Derek?" I asked innocently.

"I… um… No! It's OK, I kind of liked it" he said timidly.

I could see him blushing from the corner of my eye, but he immediately composed himself and straightened his back against the seat. "So," he stopped. He was smiling mischievously at me. "Does that means that I can call you what I want, right… Lee?" he said, as he grinned triumphantly.

The simple thought of having my imprint, Derek, use a nickname on me, sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, I guess it's fair…" I smiled at that. "Well, we're here…" I said, as I drove my perfect SUV in to Forks' one and only mini-market's parking lot.

This place couldn't be compared to the big supermarket chains in Seattle. But it did have the necessary stuff we needed. It had everything the pack members and I needed. We didn't need all that nutritious mumbo-jumbo or organic health foods. We never got fat, so we ate pizza everyday if we had to. Well, I guess that there are some perks about being a werewolf.

We got out of the car and headed towards the store. We walked through the automatic doors and we walked towards the carts. We reached for the same one, simultaneously, when our hands accidentally touched.

I felt the electrical currents coursing through my entire body. My heart was beating hard and my breath caught in my throat. I was swimming in a sea of emotions. I jerked my hand away from him and touched where our skins had touched.

"Um, sorry" I said sheepishly. Shit, this was harder than I had thought.

"No problem, Lee," he smiled. Ugh! I am gonna collapse if he keeps on calling me that!

We got separate carts and ambled down the first supermarket aisle. We started talking about things that we liked. It was nice to hear his husky voice and his laughter.

"So… what's you're favorite color?" Derek asked, while reaching out to get some bread from the shelf.

"So, are we playing 20 questions now?" I asked amused.

"Um, yeah, kind of." he said.

"OK, well," I paused, to create more drama. "My favorite color would be, um, blue." I said, as I gazed in to his blue eyes. Yep, definitely blue! "You?"

"Brown" he responded. We smiled at each other and I swear that I could feel the butterflies taking flight inside my stomach. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite food?" I asked him.

"Honestly?" he asked, as he gave me the cutest smile. I nodded and he laughed. "I like anything!" he laughed. "But I really really love Italian food, specially Lasagna"

He smiled and I found myself smiling, enjoying the same easiness that surrounded us. He continued to smile, as if he was remembering a fond moment. He quickly averted his attention to me and smiled pleasantly at me. "You, Lee?"

"I like anything, too. But," I trailed off. "I, um, really loved my dad's fried fish." I said, my smile dying softly, as I remembered my dear father.

My dad used to make the best fried fish on the Rez. I remembered how he used to make extra batter for his friend Charlie, because he used to love it, probably as much as I did.

"But I guess, that Mexican is my ultimate favorite." I said nonchalantly.

I loved Mexican food! It was great!

We walked through the candy aisle and we each grabbed a handful of candy and ran to the vegetable aisle, laughing like little kids.

"OK, next question. What is your favorite thing to do?" he asked.

"Don't laugh. I like to run real fast in my wolf form. I also enjoy riding Jake's dirt bike and cliff-diving." I said.

It's been a while since I had gone cliff diving. Maybe I should go to the beach next week. "What about you?

"You cliff-dive?" he asked alarmed. "B-but that is dangerous. You could get hurt!" he said, turning to look at me. OK, his blue eyes were searching mine. He definitely was in imprinter-mode!

"Hey, hey, hey! Werewolf remember? Nothing bad can happen to me." I said.

He relaxed a little, but still looked hesitant "Well, we should do something. We can go cliff diving next week and I'll show you that there is nothing dangerous about it, OK?" I asked.

"Like a date?" he asked sort of hopeful. "Just kidding, Lee" he quickly added, when he saw the look of alarm on my face. "It would be great. I've never been cliff-diving before. I bet it's going to be interesting. Besides, I get to see La Push and First Beach!" he smiled. "And my hobbies would be; being in my wolf form, swimming and wrestling. Though, I never get to have a fair fight, seeing as I have an advantage over regular, normal people." he winked. I think my heart just stopped, yeah, it stopped, it surely stopped!

"Well, in the house there are a lot of people that would love to wrestler with you; specially Emmett, he never gets tire!" I laughed.

We continued talking and laughing, until our carts were filled with the necessary stuff. On our drive back to the mansion, we continued talking about our lives. He spoke about his grandparents and how he did in college and graduated from Medical school.

I couldn't believe that he was a doctor. He told me of the friends he left behind in LA and how he lost contact with most of them after he phased for the first time. There were some that still emailed him and called him. I wanted to thank those few friends that still remembered him. I know how lonely a werewolf's life can get.

When we arrived at our destination, we stayed parked outside the Cullens' mansion. I told him about my family; of my mother and her relationship with Charlie Swan and about my brother Seth and his imprint, Angie. We talked about my life in La Push and why I didn't go to college and about everything that happened with the Cullens.

When we were done with our chat, we got the groceries out of the trunk and took the one that belonged in the Cullens' mansion. He offered to help me carry mine to my cottage, but I politely declined.

"I can take it there myself." I said, as I smiled at him.

"I insist on helping you." he offered, pouting at me.

"Don't worry." I paused. "Alice and Rose can help me. I have to tell them something in the privacy of my home."

He snickered and smiled. "What is it about?"

Great! He caught me in my lie. _See, Derek, I am going to tell them about my wonderful day, surrounded by the most gorgeous man in the world._ "It's about this new line of make up." I lied and quickly exited the kitchen.

Alice and Rose helped me with my groceries. When we were done, we sat on my kitchen table and we talked about what had happened.

"Derek and I are going cliff diving next weekend." I said shyly.

When I said that they both squealed like teenage girls!

"Oh," Alice shrieked. "We have to go shopping for a brand new bathing suit."

"Alice, I have seventy of them. I don't need a new one." I said annoyed.

"You do!" Rose said, nodding her head.

"Yes, you need to look good for that not-a-date with Derek next week." the little black-haired pixie said.

"It's a date, Leah." Rose said firmly.

I shook my head. "No, it's not!" I rolled my eyes at her and began playing with my hair.

"OMG the beach thing! Totally a date! And the let-you-ride-his-Lamborghini… totally a date too!" Alice said, as she jumped up and down like a crazy woman!

"Alice, calm down. Leah doesn't want him like that!" Rose said. Ugh, the bitch! She was totally trying to make me feel bad about it!

"Whatever, it's not a date! This is just two friends getting to know each other better. I mean he still is my imprint!" I said exasperated.

"Yeah, whatever, what'cha gonna wear for the drive?" Alice asked.

"Ali, I'm not planning on changing clothes and you can't do anything about it! He's gonna think I'm trying too hard or something, which I'm NOT!" I responded. No way! I'm changing clothes, again!

"OK, Leah, you have a point" Rosalie said. "Let's go back"

We walked back to the house and found Emmett and Derek wrestling in the backyard.

"Just give me a second, Lee, and then we can go." he said, smiling impishly.

"Sure, sure." I said, as I leaned against a large tree and watched them.

"Uh, c'mon man! That's not fair! We were just getting started" Emmett whined.

They looked like they were having a blast.

"Hey, Derek," I shouted, as he placed Emmett in a choke hold. He glanced at me, his blue eyes, making my knees wobble. "We can do it another time or tomorrow. It's not like the car is gonna fly away or something…" I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally! I was planning on doing something else." I said smiling.

"OK" he smiled. "We can do it tomorrow. If you want, Lee!" he said and started wrestling again.

I smiled to myself and entered the house with Alice. Rosalie decided to stay behind and admire Emmett as he got his butt whooped.

When we walked into the house, I noticed that Edward and Bella were nowhere in sight. Jasper was slumped on the couch watching television and Alice sat beside him.

Everyone was pretty busy. Embry and Quil were patrolling and Carlisle was probably at the hospital working. I looked around for Esme and didn't see her. I went upstairs and found her in her studio.

She was sitting by her desk, examining a large blue-print that was sprawled on on the table.

"Hey, Esme." I paused, and smiled when she turned to face me. "What are you doing?"

"Hello, Leah." she said, her topaz eyes smiling at me.

"I am debating on the idea of putting a pool in the backyard." she said softly.

Wow! "That's a great idea Esme! I'm sure Derek's going to love it!"

"Derek, huh?" she asked sheepishly.

"Ugh! Not you too, Esme?!" I said frustrated.

"Don't worry, Leah. I was just kidding! I bet he is going to love it!" she said, patting the side of her chair for me to sit. "Do you want to help me decorate Nessie's and Jacob's cottage, darling?" she asked, as she opened one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out another blue-print layout.

"Of course." I said giddily.

I really loved my new family. I silently hoped that Derek wanted to stay here with us, a while longer. I really didn't know if I could live without him. He was my world and I didn't want to be away from him. And then there was Embry.

Yes, my good ol' friend Embry. I really needed to have a talk with him. I know that I was stalling, but I wasn't ready to tell him that I was interested in Derek. There was a loud knock on the door, that startled me. I glanced at Esme and she grinned at me.

"It's open!" Esme called out.

The door opened slowly and in walked Embry. Speaking of the devil! He stared intently at me and I knew where this was going.

"Hi, Esme." he smiled shyly. "Is it alright if I speak with Leah for a second?"

He looked at me and then at Esme. She nodded and stood up from her chair. "No problem."

I stood up and sighed. Now or never! "OK," I paused, as I walked to where he stood. I looked back and found Esme staring at us worriedly. I gave her a sincere smile and walked out of the room, followed by Embry. He slowly closed the door and we stood there in the middle of the hall.

"OK Embry!" I said. "So, where do you wanna have this conversation?" I asked.

He raked his long fingers through his hair and sighed. "Do you mind if we go to your house?" he asked gravely.

"OK, sure, just follow me." I smiled at him trying to lighten the mood.

So much for stalling! I really should've gone in that drive with Derek.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun, dun!!!!!!!**

**What do you guys think?!!!!**

**Please tell me if you liked it! And what do you think Embry is going to say to Leah! **

**Who do you want next chapter's POV to be from!**

**And PLEASE GUYS REVIEW!!!!!! there are like 50 readers seriously! And I never get more than 20 reviews! I mean I love the reviews I get but 1 minute of your time PLEASE! I don't care what you say!**

**So Please Push the Green Button!!!! **


	8. SCP For as long as I can

**Hey, guys! Yeah, I finally updated!**

**So, I have bad news and good news. Let's go with the good news first!**

**The good news is... My Laptop is fixed!**

**The Bad news is, they had to erase ALL the information and programs that my computer had! Thankfully, I have my story files on my pen-drive, BUT, they erased my Microsoft Office and all my stuff and all the Product Key Codes and CDs are back in Venezuela. So, this chapter came out of from my aunt's computer! But don't worry, on Oct. 5, I'm going back to Venezuela and I'll have my computer back! I promise I'll make it up to you guys, ASAP!**

**Thanks everyone, for the amazing reviews! You guys made my day when you reviewed! There are still like 20 readers that simply don't like to review (angry face (*_*)). I decided that if they don't review, I won't care. I just like to read what people think of my story and different POV's! So, when you guys have the time, feel free to review!**

**Special thanks, to my super Beta Mercury Serenity! She rocks and her stories are awesome! So check 'em out! Ser U rock!**

**This chapter is in Embry's POV! A lot of people wanted to know what he was thinking. So, here it is! I'm not making this, a super dramatic kind of story and I hope you like what I came up with...**

**Ohh and don't forget to check out the pics of Derek's and Leah's Outfits on chapter 7! The link in on my profile as my homepage! Check them out! There are pics of what I think they look like and there cars and outfits!**

**So, Please Guys Enjoy! And review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter #8: SCP "For as long as I can"**

**Embry's POV**

I had just gotten back, from patrolling with Quil. I ate something and decided to rest for a little bit on the Cullens' sofa, while watching TV with Jasper and Alice. I still couldn't believe that Leah imprinted on Derek and he imprinted on her yesterday! Derek really seemed like a good guy. It's just, that the idea that I wasn't good enough for Leah made my blood seethe with anger!

Ever since Leah first phased, she had been a total bitch to everyone. She made Sam feel guilty about everything. She was constantly reminding him how he hurt her and broke her heart. She would think about how much Emily suffered in the hospital when she was attacked by Sam. She would think of millions of way to make Sam feel like shit. And if there wasn't a way to accomplish that, she would find it.

She made sure that she knew every bad characteristic that a pack member had and she would use it against them. She was conniving and calculating, when it came to hurting someone. But her favorite person, to antagonize, after she got bored of making Sam suffer… was me. Yes, I said it correctly, ME!

When she found out about the possibility that I may be Jake's, Quil's or even Sam's brother, she made me feel hurt and resented. She called me a bastard child and even disrespected my own mother. Sam never did anything to reprimand her. He always tried to stop her, but he never commanded her to do so, because he felt too damn guilty of breaking all the promises he made, when they were dating. I had to suffer and swallow my pride, because Sam was too much of a pussy to restrain her. Shit, I had to maintain my temper in check all the time; I hated her. I wanted her out of the pack! Out of my life!

The day Jake decided to separate from the pack; I was going to follow him the next day. I just had to lie to my mom about going away or come up with a believable excuse, so she could remain calmed and not suspect that something was going on.

Seth's mom already knew about him being a werewolf, she would understand or at least try to. But when Leah joined the renegade pack to join Jake and her brother… It made me rethink my decision. I loved Jake like a brother. We'd been best friends since we were children, but the thought of having to be with Leah again made me shiver.

Her decision to join them, made my wish come true. I wanted her to leave me alone. I was still hurting from all the remarks and comments she'd made. I felt like I was betraying my brother, just because I was too weak. Quil had Claire, that's the reason why he stayed behind in Sam's pack. I couldn't even go to the meeting that day; Sam knew I could've easily left his pack. There were no bonds attaching me to his pack. But, I had made up my mind, I had my reasons, so I decided to stay.

After Jake imprinted on Ness; Quil and I decided to join and help him. I never had to go on patrols with Leah, Jake made sure of that. But one day, we happened to encounter each other. Quil had to take care of Claire and Seth had started school again. I had already graduated from high school, thanks to the Cullens' help. They also helped Quil and Jake, but Sue wouldn't have it with Seth. The kid was still too young, he had time to live his high school years!

That day I had to go patrolling with Leah, I was surprised when I heard her thoughts; she was just a shadow of what she had been back in Sam's pack. I started to think of how hurtful her words had been and how insulted I felt at times, she quickly caught on, and she instantly felt guilty. We started talking a lot after that; she confessed her struggles and suffering, when she was in Sam's pack. I told her what I really felt of my situation of not knowing who my father was. We became fast friends, allies; you could even call us best friends! She professed to me all her fears and I did the same. We were the only un-imprinted werewolves in the entire reservation. Even the new additions to the pack, that phased during the Volturi fiasco had imprinted.

I started developing feelings for her. They were feelings that I didn't want to feel. I was sure that she would never imprint, but the Cullens, Seth and Jake thought differently. I wanted her to be with me, but at the same time, I thought of the possibility of what would happen if I imprinted on someone? I knew imprinting was really strong and I wasn't going to be able to resist it. But Leah was beautiful!

She was tall and toned with lean muscles; she had warm brown eyes, plump pink lips and black long and wild hair. I always wanted her, but I was starting to like her even more than I wanted to. I couldn't say I was in love with her, but I did love her. I always dreamed about us finally being together.

I would give her everything I possibly could. The auto repair Quil and I owned, was doing pretty well and I was guessing that when the Cullens decide to leave Forks, Quil would stay behind and was going to move with them. I had nothing left here. My mom married a guy she met at Seattle while she was working on a convention and now they're living in sunny Florida. She wanted me to go and live with her, but let's be honest, my life was here in Washington, with my pack.

Last year, I confessed my feelings for Leah. Let's just say that she didn't react how I wanted her to. She told me that she loved me, but only as a friend. I wanted her to want me, the way I wanted her. But she just didn't want to live with the likelihood of getting her heart broken again. After that, our relationship grew even more. She would play around, teasing me and I would do the same. I knew that in a way, she wasn't really leading me on, but I still had faith that our relationship was going to go somewhere.

The little faith I had in a future US, slowly vanished as soon as I saw her and Derek looking at each other. When I saw them stealing glances and blushing this morning, and the way she looked at him when he was wrestling with Emmett today, I understood, that my hopes were gone.

I decided to talk to her today. I knew she felt guilty for imprinting; she hasn't spoken to me since she imprinted and I knew she's just waiting for me to talk to her. I knew that she must've felt guilty for "leading me on", but I knew how she really felt from the beginning. I knew that there would never be an US. I was just too stubborn to admit it. Derek was a really great guy; he could really love her and make her truly happy.

I was determined to make Leah understand that she could really be completely happy again. She deserved it. Leah had suffered enough in her life, to let some stupid resentment and pride block her happiness. I would step aside and let her be happy. She deserved it and it was time for her to let her past go, and move on for good.

I got up from the couch with the determination to make Leah see that Derek was her happiness. Jasper stared at me and cocked his head. "She is in the studio with Esme." he said nonchalantly.

"Thanks, man!" I said, bobbing my head and walking towards the hall.

I swear that there are times that I think that Jasper can also read minds!

"Embry," Jasper said coolly. I halted and turned around to face him. "I knew what you're thinking just by sensing your feelings. First, you were a little sentimental, like recalling important times of your life. Then I could sense love, confusion, a bit of jealousy and then determination. I knew immediately, that you were thinking of Leah."

He smiled at me and turned to look at the television. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to continue on my destination.

"Embry," he said again, with laughter in his voice. I turned around and sighed. "You usually get like that when you are thinking of Leah. I guess, that I get that vibe from you every time you are with her. And by the way, you are very easy to read!" he explained smiling.

"There are things that will never cease to amaze me with you guys!" I said, as I took a few steps down the hall and then placing my left foot on the first step of the staircase that led to Esme's studio.

I trudged down the decorated hall and passed many bedrooms and rooms, before I stopped by a blue door. I sighed and nodded to myself. It was now or never. I knocked softly on the door and immediately heard Esme saying, "It's open!"

I walked in slowly and immediately saw beautiful Leah sitting beside Esme in a small long bench.

"Hi, Esme" I said shyly, waving and smiling at Esme. I enjoyed being around Esme, she was kind and truly a great person, despite her being a vampire. "Is it alright if I could speak with Leah for a second?" I asked, looking at Leah and then at Esme.

Esme nodded and stood up from her seat. "No problem" she said.

Leah stood up too and sighed saying "Ok," and walked to where I stood. She turned around and smiled at Esme and walked out of the room. I trailed after her and closed the door to Esme's studio behind me. We stood uncomfortably in the hall, staring at different directions. We remained quiet for a few minutes, but Leah broke the awkward silence.

"OK, Embry," she paused. "So, where do you wanna have this conversation?"

I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed. This girl was going to be the end of me. She looked beautiful, dressed in those skinny jeans and pumps! I tried to stay serious and concentrate on what I wanted to say to her, but her beauty was mighty distracting.

"Do you mind if we go to your house?" I asked, still examining her perfect figure.

"OK! Sure, just follow me!" Leah said, smiling. I reciprocated the smile and followed her through the hall, down the stairs, through the living room and she stopped to wave good bye to Jasper and Alice.

"Bye, guys." she said, grinning at Jasper's and Alice's curious stares. "We'll be back later."

Jasper nodded and gave us an encouraging smile. Alice just shrugged and leaned closer to her husband. They continued watching television and we exited the mansion through the front door. Leah and I were walking down the front porch's steps, when we saw Rosalie, Emmett and Derek, coming towards us.

Derek was goofing around with Emmett, but turned serious when he saw that I was with Leah.

"Hey, Leah! Do you still wanna take the ride with me?" he asked hopefully.

Leah averted her eyes from Derek to me. "I, um..." she paused, and played with her hands. "I have to talk to Embry about something. But tomorrow we can totally do it!" she quickly added, giving him her award winning smile. Damn, she was falling hard for this guy!

Derek's serious expression, turned into a smile. "It's OK, Lee!" he said contently. "Tomorrow we'll do it, then!"

Lee? When did they start using nicknames?

"Embry," Derek said, nodding his head at me and continued to ascend the porch steps, Emmett following on his heels. I could swear that I saw him trembling. Jealous, much? Rosalie gave Leah a kind smile as she passed us, but glared at me when she stood beside me. Great! Now, I had Blondie as an enemy! Now she hated me!

We started trudging through the forest, down the path that led to Leah's cabin. I knew that Leah was nervous about the outcome of the conversation, but seriously, this was something that had to be done. I started thinking of how unfair life was. I might never get to imprint. I was going to be alone forever…

When we arrived to her house, she quickly walked to the kitchen. I heard the opening of cabinets and drawers, followed by her mellifluous voice. "Do you want something to eat, Emb?" she asked. "Im gonna make me some hot cocoa with marshmallows… Want anything?"

"No, thanks!" I said. I wanted to do this quick and fast.

"But, you love hot cocoa with marshmallows." she said disappointed.

I walked into the kitchen and watched her close the drawer and ambled towards the counter. "OK, Embry, lay it on me! Let's talk." she said, turning to face me. I was remained silence, unable to articulate my words. "First of all, I'm sorry. OK?" she said sadly. "I-"

"What the fuck are you sorry about, Leah!" I interjected. She was taken aback by my rude response. "I'm sorry that I interrupted you, but, damn Leah, you don't have to be sorry for anything! I was the one that confessed that I liked you in the first place! You made it clear from the beginning how you felt about me. It's alright with me, as long as I got the opportunity to be near you. As long as I could make you smile and make you forget about bad things in your life. I was fine! I paused. "I love you, Leah! You're one of my best friends and I'm happy that you imprinted on Derek. He is a great guy! You deserve the best and only the best. And to be honest, he is the best for you! Nobody is ever going to love you, the way he will love you, Leah."

I walked closer to the counter and stood beside her. She was surprised by my words, but they were all true. She deserved to be happy for once. Leah deserved it all.

"Leah, I have no doubt in my mind that no one is going to devote himself to you the way Derek will!"

Only me, Leah, no one would love you, adore you, dedicate their life and devote themselves like I would for you!

"He is, what's best for you, Leah. You deserve... you deserve to forget the past… let go of your suffering. You, pretty girl, deserve a second chance in life. A second chance to love and a second chance to truly be happy! The happiest girl, for the rest of your life! Happy forever, Leah!" I finished. I was feeling dejected, defeated and despondent. Because I knew that her happiness was before my own and to be honest, Embry Call, would never be Leah's happiness!

Tears were streaming down Leah's face and she immediately embraced me in a hug. "I love you Embry, you are the best friend I could have ever wished for! Thank you, Emb!"

She gently pulled away and stared into my eyes. "You are the best, Embry." she whispered, leaning her forehead against mine.

She smelled so gloriously. The proximity of her body, next to mine was intoxicating. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I wanted, I really wanted, but that would just end up hurting me even more. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. When I saw her happy smile: I knew that I had done the right thing. I did what had to be done. She deserved only the best. She found her soul mate, they deserved to be together. I knew in my heart of hearts that I… I would love her forever and if she wanted me to remain by her side, I would stay beside her as long as she needed me.

"So," I said softly, as I gently pulled away from our embrace. "What are you planning on doing on your beach date with Derek?" I asked. I heard Emmett and Derek talking about it through Quil's thoughts when we were patrolling.

Leah started laughing and brushed off a few stray tears from her cheeks. "You will never change, Emb, you'll never change!" she grinned, but turned somberly. "When will you people understand… that it's NOT a DATE!" she shouted, blushing furiously!

I arched my eyebrow and stared down at her. Yeah, right. We started laughing loudly. The mood quickly turned more comfortable, as we laughed like all times.

In a way, I am happy. I still have my lovely Leah beside me, except, this time, I get to be her friend. Our friendship will never become what my heart so much desired. But, at least, I get to be beside her, for as long as I can be.

I still have my Leah, I only get to be her friend but I get to be with her for as long as I can...

* * *

**Ahhhhh!!!!**

**What do you guys think of the chapter? You know you wanna tell me!!!!!**

**What did you guys think about Derek's reaction??!!!**

**Please, tell me if you liked it! And what do you think about Embry?! Should he imprint? And if he does, on who? A baby? A normal girl? A supernatural girl? Please tell me!**

**Who do you want next chapter's POV to be on?!**

**- Derek and what he thought about Leah leaving with Embry?**

**-Leah's after her "Epiphany"?**

**The chapter's POV's that don't belong to Leah or Derek, are going to be categorized as SCP which means Special Chapters POV's... If you want another one... tell me who and on what chapter?? I will gladly do them for you!**

**And PLEASE GUYS REVIEW!!! Let's see if we can get to 160!! Please, make me happy!!!**

**So, please, click on the Green Button and review!!!!**


	9. Mine!

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 9 is up! Finally!**

**  
I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'm now in Venezuela again, that means I'm back to my lovely computer! And I have more time at hands; that means that the updates will be coming weekly again! **

**Though, I'm still stressed about not knowing what to study… What do you guys think: Architecture or Odontology? **

**BTW, this chapter is out thanks to your reviews! 160! We made it! Let's see if we get to 200! Come on just 40 reviews! And there are like 70 readers! So pleaseeeee, review and make my day!**

**Special thanks to Bigblueboat, JamaicanTwilighterLuna35, Leydyan22, lionandthelamblove7, dilidilzz86, 4cullensandablack, ari11990, Kei Kat Jones, cazares.9, lov3good, Elena blackwater, 1-800-Jesuslover, Nyasha17, , ColorTuesdayBlack, , Paige and Echotheinferno for their amazing reviews, thanks for supporting Embry! And…**

**Thanks to that, I'm posting a poll about who should Embry Imprint on or what?!... So vote and let me know!**

**Thanks to Mercury-Serenity, my rocking beta! She writes too and her stories are amazing! ALL OF THEM! U hear that Ser…? ALL! And she just posted a new Seth AU story! It's freaking awesome!**

**And thanks GringaLoca for all the support! She is an amazing writer too! Go check her Leah AU fic called "After Dusk" it's amazing! **

**And to the best writer ever Yay4Shangai check out her universe! It is amazing! **

**So that's all! Sorry for the long AN but I'm a little bit high on sugar right now…**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9: Mine**

_**Derek's POV:**_

Since I got to the Cullen's Mansion my view of the "Veggie Vamps" changed completely…

They were different; Carlisle was caring and compassionate. Esme was sweet and lovable, just like a mother should be. It has been so long, since I felt like someone cared for me. It felt nice; my parents were always working and I just devoted my time to doing reckless things. It was my way of trying to get their attention; my way of making them notice me. I loved them with all my heart; I know they did what they did, because they wanted only the best for their only son .But I could have lived happily, even if we didn't have enough money to buy expensive houses and cars. After they died and I phased for the first time nothing was ever the same.

I knew that my grandparents loved me, but, how did I know that they truly loved me? They didn't know my secret; would they've still loved me if they knew? I knew that if I told them about it, they would not have understood. They would probably think that I was crazy. They weren't familiar with my father's heritage. They knew he was Native American, but there was so much more, than our culture. They would have never understood the veracity of the legends. I couldn't afford telling them. I needed to protect them; I was a dangerous being. What if I had told them my truth, they would've reacted like normal human beings? I would've gotten angry and phased in front of them or worse, hurt them.

In the Cullens' household, everyone treated me like I was a member of their family. The best thing of finding a place where you belong is that you don't have anything to hide. I could be me. I didn't have to invent myself, I could always be me, and they would accept me. I have to be honest, when I first got here; I thought that hanging with vampire- civilized vampires to be specific- was going to be impossible.

Jake and Quil told me everything that I needed to know about the Cullens. I don't regret my decision. To this day, I hate all vampires, but the Cullens are different. I saw how they interacted with each other and the pack; they were truly a family. It was great to belong to a family; it felt nice.

Jasper didn't talk much, he was like a stoic statue and observant of all the activities that happened around him. But he became alive, as soon as Alice entered a room. His entire persona changed; he would smile. Alice was to me the "youngest" –seeing as she was like 100 years older than me- sister! I never imagined calling her a sister. She was bubbly, energetic and happy. Once she entered a room, everyone would start laughing or feel cheerful. She was always pushing the envelope. She wanted to find new ways to entertain herself.

Edward was really perceptive, well; he was a "mind reader" after all. He spent most of his time with his wife, Bella. So, I really didn't have much to say about him.

Rosalie was an amazing person. She was stubborn and was always teasing everyone. I liked her, because she was Lee's best friend and I could see how protective and caring she was of my Leah. It was strange how imprinting worked. Lee made my world complete. She made me feel whole, strong and alive. She was amazing; the best thing in my entire life. I missed her. I remember how alive I felt just having her by my side. My heart was soaring with her proximity and today, I felt empty and depress without her.

"Come on! Pretty Boy!" Emmett said, as he launched himself at me.

I quickly dodged his attack and tackled him to the ground, and at the same time placed him in a headlock. You would think that after a half hour of getting his ass whooped he would have surrendered. But, that was not the case with Emmett Cullen. He didn't think that he was losing, to him; we were just warming up for the real battle.

"Emmett," I laughed. "How many times do I have to win, for you to understand that you don't have a chance against me?" I said, rolling my eyes and releasing him from the headlock.

"Derek," he said, as he laid on the floor and looked up at me. "Bro, you need to learn to be patience. I know it's difficult for you to understand this kind of things. I'm going to win, eventually!" he said, as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, Emmett, real mature." I said cynically. I could hear his wife, Rosalie laughing at him.

"But like I was saying…" he said, as he dusted the dirt off his shirt and rambled on about how responsible and smart he was. "When you and Leah get married," he paused.

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at him inquisitively.

"Oh, I see that I have your attention now!" he mocked. "You see, I´ve been told that you have a date with Leah next week." he wiggled his brows at me and then punched me in the arm.

"Who did yo-" I trailed off.

"I've ways of knowing things… or maybe Rosie could've told me." he smirked.

Leah told Rosalie, already?! That meant that she told Alice too. So Leah must've told the vamp-girls about our date, when they were helping her carry the groceries to the cabin. Did she consider this a date? Did she really want to go on a date with… me? Millions of questions started forming in my head, until Emmett brought me back to reality.

"So," he paused, staring seriously at me. "What are you planning on doing? She´s a tough cookie to break, if you know what I mean, especially after Sam bro…" he trailed off, and placed his hands on his face. "Damn, Rosie, why did you do that for?" he shouted, as he looked angrily at Rosalie. I looked down at the floor and found a large rock by Emmett's feet and Rose was whistling innocently as she smiled at me.

"Wait, after Sam what?" I asked. It wasn't the first time that I heard that name. Leah had mentioned Sam's name yesterday, but when she noticed that I was standing beside her, she smiled and told me to not worry; that the name was not worth mentioning.

"It's nothing, Derek. And what Sam are you talking about? I don't know what you are talking about! Emmett, do you know what he's talking about?" Rosalie tried to change the subject. Emmett shook his head and pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"Don't play innocent with me, Rosalie! I heard Emmett perfectly! After Sam what?!" I demanded angrily. I was losing my temper. Why was the name "Sam" such a taboo? Why didn't they want me to know who Sam was? I took a step back and I was breathing fast; I could feel my body start to shake. I turned to Rosalie and quickly calmed myself down. "I'm sorry Rosalie. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just that everything that concerns Lee, concerns me too. I guess, that I should wait for Leah to tell me herself, right?" I said, looking at her hopefully.

She smiled at me and nodded. "It's OK, Derek, don't worry about it! I'm sure that she'll tell you soon enough!" she said sympathetically. "So, what are you planning on doing for your date?" she said, changing the subject.

I grinned, but it quickly died and I found myself frowning. I wanted the date to be special for Leah. Especially, if Lee wanted to go on a date with me. But, what the hell was I gonna do?

"To tell you the truth, I have no freaking idea!" I said, running my hand through my face. "I want to make it special for her. But at the same time, I don't wanna lose it when she jump off the cliff on our date!"

Just thinking that something terrible could happen to my Lee made me nervous. I was a worry-wart when it came to Leah. I couldn't stop thinking that something awful could happen to her. What if she got hurt? Oh, no, what if she collided against a rock when she was cliff diving? Just the thought made my stomach turn and my entire body shudder. I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was my world and I revolved around her. If something was to happen to her I would simply die; life wouldn't have meaning without her!

"Hey, don't worry so much, she's a though girl and has cliff dived thousands of times. There´s nothing to worry about, Derek." Emmett said cheerily.

"Thanks, Emmett!" I said, feeling a bit less nervous. "Well, I was thinking that before we go cliff diving in La Push, we go to a diner nearby or something like that. And maybe after cliff diving, I was thinking that we could head back to the beach and enjoy some quality time alone with her and then go back to cliff dive again. Whatcha think?" I asked nervously. I've never been nervous about a date but this was not a normal date with a normal girl, this was my soul mate we were talking about!

Rosalie was the one that answered this time "I think is a great idea! That way it shows that you didn't give it much thought and she's gonna feel much better. If you overdo it, by bringing a picnic… just don't do it, ok! Trust me; it would be a bad idea."

Rosalie knew Lee better than me. I was going to trust her judgment. So, we left it at that.

"Well, now that that is settled," Emmett paused, as he ran towards me and attacked me. Rosalie rolled her eyes and grinned, as she went to the porch to sit. After a while of wrestling with Emmett, I saw Embry and Quil emerge from the forest, but I paid no attention. Quil left and Embry went straight in to the house. When I was started to get tired I told Emmett if we could stop wrestling. I wasn't a vampire, hence, I got tired!

We started trudging back to the house; Emmett and I were still wrestling and Rosalie trailed behind us, laughing as I slammed her husband against the ground, when the front door of the mansion opened. I immediately stopped goofing off, when I saw Embry and Leah walking down the porch steps together. I seriously thought Leah and Embry didn't have anything going on; but I guess that I was wrong. I didn't want them together; Leah was my soul mate, not his! I needed to try again. Yes, I was going to try again.

"Hey, Leah, do you still wanna go on a ride with me?" I asked hopefully.

Leah averted her eyes from Embry and then at me. "I, um," she paused, and played with her hands. "I have to talk to Embry about something. But tomorrow we can totally do it!" she quickly added, giving me an award winning smile. Damn, how could she make me feel so light-headed every time she smiled.

I nodded and gave her a weary smile. "It's OK, Lee!" I said contently. "Tomorrow we'll do it, then!"

Embry's expression immediately turned into a sorrowful one, when he heard me call Leah, Lee. She was my Lee and I only cared about her, so I dismissed his feelings.

"Embry," I said, nodding my head at him and continued to ascend the porch steps. Emmett followed after me. I was trembling by now, I didn't know if I was going to be able to contain myself much longer, but as soon as I entered the living room a wave of calmness invaded me. Jasper!

"Thanks, Jasper" I said. I turned to Emmett and he looked serious for the first time and Rosalie did too. "So, um, I guess that I should go and, um, take a bath now. I'm tired" I said, forcing a smile.

They nodded and smiled apologetically. When I started to amble up the stairs, I heard Rosalie clear her throat. "Hey, Derek," she paused. I turned to face her. She stood there at the foot of the steps, smiling brightly at me. "They are just good friends. There is nothing to worry about. They just need to sort out certain things. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Yeah, sure, thanks." I said, trying hard to smile. I guess it looked convincing, because she smiled back and I made my way back to my room.

When I got to my room, I quickly undressed myself and got in the Jacuzzi. It was filled with hot water and I just sat there, trying to relax. I tried to just remain calm, but my mind was wandering far from me and I couldn't keep up. All my thoughts carried me back to Leah. I wanted to know where she was going with Embry. Why didn't they stay close? They could've talked about whatever it was that they needed to talk about, in the mansion. But, I don't know, maybe it was something important and they didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation. What if she did love him and I was in the way? I would, I would give Leah her space; her chance to be happy! But, damn, just thinking about Leah being with another person made my blood seethe with anger. I was going to talk to her about it; if she really did like Embry, I would step aside. But for now I was going to act like nothing happened. Yeah, right! And pray to God that I didn't cross Embry's path! I wouldn't be merciful if I did!

After a while I got out of the Jacuzzi and got into the shower. The hot water made my muscles relaxed and I was starting to feel much better again. Maybe they were just gonna talk about the pack or something. When Jake wasn't acting as the Alpha, Leah was in charge, so that meant that he was her second in command. Yes, that's what was happening. They were just talking about pack business.

When I was done with the shower; I dried off and got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of shorts and no tee shirt. I didn't need a shirt; I was going to stay inside my room, so it was ideal for the time being. I sauntered to the bed and sat next to the night table. I grabbed my phone from the table and dialed my grandmother's number. After the third ring, I heard her jovial voice.

"Hello, there," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, grandma, it's me Derek." I said, as I laid back on the bed.

"Oh, Derek, it's you! How have you been, dear?" I smiled at the image of my sweet grandmother. She was always so loving and caring. I missed her so much.

"I'm great, grandma. How are you and grandpa doing?" I asked happily.

"We have been doing well, sweetheart. We miss you, of course, but if you are happy we are too!" she said jovially. Well, then, they should feel depress!

"That's great grandma, I was just calling to check up on you guys…" _After all, you are like 75% part of the family that I have left…_

"That´s sweet of you, baby. But you don't have to call home everyday if you don't want to." she said. "Oh, before I forget, your grandfather and I are going on a fishing trip with our neighbors. We won't be home until Monday." she said sheepishly.

"Grandma, where's the cell phone that I gave you?" I asked. I have given them at least 10 cell phones last year alone! Where were they? Who knew!

"I think it ran away, son." she said seriously, that made me laugh.

"Grandma, what am I going to do with you?" I said laughing.

"Ah, Derek, it's OK. I'll call you as soon as we get back from the fishing trip. You don't have to worry about us so much!" she said. I could picture my grandma's sweet face. I could hear my grandfather's voice on the other side of the line asking when his food was going to be ready.

"Well, grandma, I'll let you go now. Oh, yeah, before I forget, when are you going to get a maid like I suggested? You can't be cooking and cleaning all day long! It's bad for you knees." I scolded. She was 74 and was still cleaning and cooking every day. Her doctor told her that she needed to take it easy, but she didn't pay attention to him.

"Derek, I'm perfectly capable of working all day long if I wanted to! I'm healthy as a horse!" she said haughtily.

"Whatever you say, grandma. I love you. Take care! Tell grandpa that I say, hello." I said.

"Ok, darling, I'll tell him. I love you!" she said, making kissing sounds on the phone and then hung up.

I sighed, when I placed the phone on the night stand. I really hoped that they had a phone on their fishing trip. I only prayed that I also had a nice date with my soul mate, Lee. I wanted to take her out on a date on Sunday, because Jake was coming back from his honeymoon on Monday. I knew that they were friends and she wanted to be there for him, when he arrived home as married man.

I laid in bed thinking and planning of a perfect date with Leah. Shit, I was nervous. I needed to ask Quil if there was a diner in La Push, where Lee and I could have a nice dinner together. If there wasn't any, I could take her to a nice one in Forks. After we had our lunch, dinner, or whatever, we could head back to the beach and have fun jumping off the cliff. Would I be able to let her go? Would I be strong enough to watch her jump off a cliff? I was such a pussy!

Yeah, that would be nice to just sit by the cliff, staring down at the water and watching the horizon together. That could be, um, romantic. Maybe I could ask her about who Sam is and what was so important that she had to go far away from me to speak with Embry.

I couldn't fight the jealousy in me! I wasn't going to be able to fight or resist this imprint madness. I wanted her to be mine and only mine. I wanted Lee in my life. A soft knock on the door, interrupted my teenage-like rant. I smiled when the scent of vanilla and oranges, inundated my room. My Lee was knocking.

"Come in!" I said.

The door slowly propped open and Leah's peeked her head in. "Hey," she said shyly, her eyes fixed on my chest. I tried to stifle a laugh, when I saw that she was ogling me.

"Hey," I replied, as I laid on the bed.

She was still staring at me. Her eyes averted from my chest and down my body and then up to my face. What an interesting reaction I got from her! I supported myself on my elbows, teasing her for a different reaction; I could swear that I saw her shiver. Well, that's what she gets for teasing me this morning. In my life, I have never wanted a woman like I wanted her! She looked stunning in those running shorts and sports bra that she wore this morning; I had to control myself not to jump on her in that second –and make a fool of myself- I smirked at her and smiled. She shook her head like she was trying to clear her mind.

"What's up, Lee? Are you Ok?" I asked innocently. I had to mentally applaud myself for making her nervous!

She snapped out of her trance when she heard my voice "I… um, ugh, Esme! Yeah, Esme sent me here to tell you that dinner was ready!" She said hurriedly.

She turned around to leave, but I stopped her. "Wait up, Lee!" I got up from my bed and ambled closer to her.

She looked nervous and was avoiding staring into my eyes. I took a step forward, closing the small gap that separated us. Her eyes were cast downward. I placed my finger under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Lee, I was wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving this Sunday." I asked, smiling down at her. I was still touching the warm skin of her chin. My mind quickly started to wander freely. I wanted to know how it would feel if I pressed myself against- Stop it!

"Yeah, it would be great!" she said, smiling nervously at me.

We stared into each other's eyes, my hand still under her chin. I was swept away by the deep ocean of emotions that her chocolate orbs held. I was drowning on the softness of her stare. I was mesmerized by the feeling of longing that I felt for her. My hand started to slowly travel down her jaw line, to her neck and our heads were slowly gravitating toward each other. This was going to be it! I wanted Leah. She was mine. Leah was made for me and no one else. She was my soul mate and we were meant to be together, forever and we were going to make it!

Our foreheads were touching and her lips were only a few inches away. I could feel my heart beating erratically against my chest. This was the moment that my soul had been waiting for. I could feel her sweet breath against my skin driving me crazy!

"Hey, love birds, what's taking you so long?" Emmett asked- Reminder: close door when Leah is in my room-. Emmett stood under the door frame, nodding his head and smiling impishly at us. "Oh, I see!" Leah quickly pushed me away, her hands still resting on my chest. A low growl of irritation escaped our throats, but Emmett just stood there, staring at us, laughing. "We wouldn't want the food to get cold, right?" he said innocently. The bastard! He ruined a perfect moment! There was going to be hell to pay!

"Yeah! Why would we want that?" Lee said sarcastically, as she glared at Emmett.

I smiled mischievously. So Leah wanted to kiss me too! Perhaps, the talk that she had with Embry was not a romantic one. The simple thought, made my heart at ease.

"Yeah, why would we? Right Emmett?" I said.

"Of course! We have enough cold things around here!" ha paused, winking. "Why would we want the food to get cold too?" he asked, nodding his head. He started to laugh loudly and turned around, Leah trailing after him, as they heading down the hall.

I quickly put on a tee shirt and caught up with them. When we ambled to the kitchen, Embry insert growl here- was already eating and Esme was standing next to the counter, next to Carlisle. She served us her famous lasagna, making me feel much better. She placed the plates on the table. Leah took the seat between Embry and me.

An uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded us as we ate. Embry kept smiling at Leah. I could see the pain in his eyes, but I could just be mistaken. Maybe their talk didn't end well after all! That made me happy, but at the same time, I felt for the guy. He was still my pack brother. I couldn't be happy for his misery. But to be honest, he needed to know that Lee was mine. It was meant to be and we were going to make it!

Four plates of lasagna, five glasses of Coke and three pieces of Key Lime pie later; we were sitting in the living room. Embry said his goodbyes and went home. He'd to go to work early in the morning and he needed to get caught up in his sleep. Good!

Edward and Bella went to their cottage and Alice and Jasper went out to hunt. Esme and Carlisle were in Esme's studio, looking at the blueprint for Nessie's and Jake's new cottage. They were discussing the final decision for the cottage. It was going to be a two story house on the far end of the Cullens' property. Edward was the one that suggested it. he didn't want to hear his only daughter screaming in the heat of passion or even thinking about it! That my friends, was funny! And I don't know what he was going to do with those two, I mean a just married couple that is just back from their honeymoon and from what I heard both were virgin when they married AND he thought that they were going to think purely!? HA!

**The Orphan Movie Spoiler**

Rosalie, Emmett (who I kept glaring at), Leah and I, decided to watch an old movie, The Orphan. It was a stupid movie about a thirteen years old girl, who was really thirty years old. She didn't grow up, because she had a rare disease that inhibit her ability to grow like normal human beings. She was trying to seduce her adoptive-father, while trying to turn her adoptive mother, crazy.

The adoptive father at the end dies, and I swear that it served him right. He should've paid attention to his wife's pleas. I know that if I was him, I would've paid attention and believed my wife. But whatever, that's only a movie. When the movie was halfway done, I looked down and found Leah fast asleep on my arm. It took all my strength not to run my fingers through her hair. I wanted to enjoy her delicate scent. When The Orphan was finally killed, Emmett and Rosalie got up from the love seat and walked up the stairs. Rosalie turned back winking and smiling at me. Emmett stopped walking, and turned to face me. He gave me two thumbs up, before grabbing Rose's hand and disappearing down the hall.

**End of Spoiler**

Leah was sound asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful and blissful, that it was impossible for me to take my eyes off of her. There was no way in hell that I was going to wake her up to take her back to her cottage.

I gently placed my arms around her, cradling her against me. She snuggled closer to me, resting her head on the crook of my neck. She sighed contently, rubbing her nose against the sensitive skin of my neck, making me lose myself control. The contact of her skin against mine, sent shivers down my spine. Oh, sweet Jesus! Help me, please!

I carefully got up from the couch, gently cradling her soft body against me, as I made my way up to my room. I walked slowly, afraid to not wake her up. When I reached my room, I gently opened the door and placed her in my bed. I tucked her in, making sure that she was comfortable. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, as I inhaled her glorious scent. She was truly a beauty to behold. She was smiling happily, as she turned her head on the pillow and sighed.

I walked to my sofa and settled there. I removed my tee shirt and just laid there staring at her and then at the ceiling. I'd almost kissed Leah today. She looked like she was anticipating it! But damn, Emmett had to ruin the moment. God only knows when we'll have a chance like that again. Maybe on Sunday; this meant that I needed to make this not-a-date perfect for both of us!

Leah deserved the best. And yes, the best was what I was going to give her! She was truly an angel; she was sweet, caring, and beautiful. I couldn't have picked a better imprint for me. Maybe this imprint thing wasn't so bad after all. I liked to tell myself that if I'd met her under other circumstances, we still would've ended together. She was my soul mate, my better half! My one and only! She was the person that made me strive to become a better man with each passing day. She was going to be with me, forever. Yes, she was going to be mine, even if I had to live an eternity surrounded by vampires. Maybe coming here to Washington wasn't such a bad idea after all. I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

**That's it! So tell me did you like it? Loved it? Adored it?!**

**Don't forget to see all the Pics at my homepage! And I have a twitter account! So go and check that out too!**

**And Please don't forget to Vote in the POLL for WHO or WHAT should EMBRY imprint ON!??? This is crucial for the story! **

**Now Review and tell me what you want to see and in who's POV next chapter! **

**  
*****Laura S***


	10. All Mighty Beta

**So my life is in its regular rhythm again! I decided I'm going to study architecture! Yes, I love to design houses and spaces, so yeah…! **

**BTW, 182 reviews! That´s a new record! But I'm a little disappointed though, I have 72 readers, and just 22 review, that means 50 people don't review! So pleaseeeee guys, review and make my day! And if you review you get a sneak peak of the next chapter!!! Yes you get a sneak peak of chapter 11! And let me tell you, some interesting shit's gonna happen! **

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed! And special thanks for voting on the poll! Mmm Embry's possible candidates are pretty high! But for you guys that still haven't voted the poll is still on! So go and VOTE! **

**Ohh BTW, vampire was out of the poll and some Q's--- Werewolves, are technically the children of the moon, yes the ones that phase on full moon and other special twist that I'm planning for them if werewolves win! And shape-shifters are just like them (Leah, Jake, Derek, etc) but she's not gonna be a wolf, so tell me what animal you think she should be on a review or a PM if you voted for that option! **

**Thanks to Mercury-Serenity, my rocking beta! She writes too and her stories are amazing! And she just posted a new Seth AU story! It's freaking awesome! Go check it out! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: All-Mighty-Beta**

_**Leah's POV:**_

After the famous "almost kiss" on Derek's room I was floating on cloud nine! Of course, I wanted to kill Emmett for interrupting us, I was still happy that Derek wanted to kiss me! ME! Yes, of course, me, LEAH! Leah "The Bitch" Clearwater! I still couldn't believe it! He looked so handsome when he was annoyed! I even saw him shaking when Emmett started teasing him about the "cold" things.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Embry would glance at me and smile sadly; I would smile back, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore. After we finished talking in my house we started talking about random things, including my date with Derek this weekend! I was so excited! Maybe, just maybe, we could continue what we had started earlier today. I was confident that I wanted him. I never wanted anyone, the way I wanted him! But I wasn't going to admit that to him. Well, at least for the time being. I wasn't strong enough to handle rejection for the second time in my life. I was going to make sure that he knew that I wanted him for myself, for eternity and forever and ever!

After we ate Esme's delicious lasagna and key lime pie, Embry left because he had to work in the morning and the other vampires in the household were nowhere to be seen, except Rose and Emmett who stayed watching TV with Derek and me.

We settled for a freaking stupid movie about a fucked up orphan girl with serious psychological issues! But I really didn't pay too much attention to the movie. I was too close to Derek! And when I say close, I mean _too close_! Our arms were like three inches apart! I could feel the heat of his body on my skin, making me feel feverish with each passing minute. His intoxicating scent of ocean water mixed with a hint of cinnamon was dancing around my nostrils, making me passionately crazy with need. I couldn't handle it! I simply couldn't! I started inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly trying to calm my hectic heart. I think Derek noticed because he immediately took my hand in his and placed them in his lap, he traced soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I immediately relaxed, breathing in his essence and the comforting sound of his rhythmic heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

_**The Next Day…**_

I woke up to the smell of ocean and cinnamon. I fluffed the pillow and turned my face towards the side of the pillow where the scent was stronger. I inhaled and softly exhaled. I could feel a smile creeping on my lips. Images of yesterday came flooding through my head: being in the supermarket with Derek, the conversation with Embry, my not-a-date with Derek this Sunday, Emmett interrupting our "almost kiss" and Derek's rich scent and heat. I remembered falling asle - ASLEEP!

I opened my eyes, scanning the room and jumped off the bed and realized that I wasn't in my room. Shit! This is Derek's room! What did I do last night? Shit, I probably had sex, steamy sex with Derek and I don't fucking remember. Just my luck!

_Why, oh why?! Can werewolves get Alzheimer? Oh God I'm sick_!

I was hysterical, when I heard a soft snoring, coming from the sofa at the end of the room. I slowly ambled towards the sofa and saw Derek lying on his stomach and shirtless on the sofa. His shorts hung dangerously low on his hips, even in the darkness of the room I could see his defined muscles and his toned arms which were crossed to support his head, and his hair looked amazing!

His lips were pressed together in a pout that made me want to kiss him. I wanted to trace my fingers through his back and face, but stopped myself short when I realized I might wake him up. He would think that I was a crazy stalker, that probably had already cut some of his hair for my own evil purposes. I remembered the cartoons that I used to watched and suddenly, I remembered the crazy chick that was in love with Timmy Turner on "The Fairy God Parents"!!

I used to love to watch that show when I was with Sam. I still couldn't believe that his name didn't send me anymore on a depression state. Derek was really a savior. He was what I truly wanted. I was planning on telling him the entire Sam ordeal and about the crush Embry has on me this Sunday. He deserves to know. I wanted him to know that I was ready for a relationship. But I wanted him to understand that it has never been easy for me; I have suffered a lot in my life but I was willing to trust him with my heart. I just hoped that he wanted what I had to offer.

I stood there contemplating his sleeping for. I wanted to kiss his cheeks and bathe him with my love. I took a step back, when he started to shift in the bed.

"Leah" he sighed softly, a smile crept to his lips, as he changed position on the sofa.

Just hearing him say my name in his sleep made me giddy with happiness. Gosh, I was turning into a big ball of sap!

I walked back to my- no, his bed and laid there for a while. The sun was starting to peek through the curtains and the smell of Esme's cooking was floating in the room. I could smell French toast and bacon, with eggs and OJ, my mouth started to water and I decided to go down and have breakfast. It's better that way, what was I going to say to Derek if he woke up and found me staring at him?

"Hey thanks for carrying me to your bed and sleeping in the couch instead of sleeping with me!"… NOT!

I got up from the bed, went to his bathroom, peed, brushed my hair and washed my face. When I was done, I slowly walked to the door and feebly reached for the doorknob when I hit a warm, hard wall…

"Good morning, Lee," Derek said in a husky voice, as his arms tangled around my waist to support me and brought me closer to his naked chest.

"Uhh, um," I blabbed, as I silently prayed to god to give me the strength not to jump his bones right that instant.

I managed to turn around and look up at his face and sighed when I saw those intense blue eyes. "H-Hey Der," I stammered. Good going, Leah! You sounded like a complete retard!

He was smiling down at me and my hands moved up to his shoulders, trying to support myself. I needed to hold on to something, because my legs were about to give up and I was going to fall flat on the floor.

His arms were still around me. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said quickly.

_Except for the part where I freaked out, because I couldn't remember if we had sex!_

"Thanks for… um, you know, lending me your bed to sleep in. I'm sorry that you had to sleep on the couch. You should have just woken me u-"

His index finger flew to my lips, as he smiled at me. "Lee, it's too early for you to ramble!" he chuckled, kissing my temple softly. _Oh sweet Jesus!_ "It wasn't a problem" he said.

I was caught off guard, but I wasn't going to let myself act like a freaking idiot! "Um well, thanks! It was really sweet of you! So, yeah, I'm going to have breakfast, see you downstairs!" I said, as I pulled away from his arms. I exited the room, my heart beating hectically, as I ambled down the stairs to the dining room. I stopped before I went into the living room and leaned against the wall. I had to inhale deeply.

_God! He didn't even have morning breath! Who doesn't have morning breath in the morning? Cause I sure as hell do! _

When I was calmed, I walked into the living room and saw all the Cullen's staring at me whit smirks and smug looks on their perfect faces.

"So Leah, how did you spend the night?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Or is it too early for you to talk without rambling?" Jasper chimed in.

I looked down at the floor, feeling the heat on my cheeks. I've been BUSTED!

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" Derek said, as he descended the stairs. I composed myself the best I could and glared at the amused faces of the vampires.

"Good" Edward paused, averting his eyes from Derek to me. "We were just talking to Leah about the possibility of Alzheimer in shape-shifters"

_Bastard! Stupid mind-reader! You are going to pay! Hear my thoughts, you prissy mind-reader, you'll pay! Just wait till Jake comes! Every time that Jake thinks about his honeymoon I'm going to scream it at you!_ _You'll see!_

He winced as he heard my thoughts. _Take that Eddie!_ "Just kidding, Derek. Breakfast is ready. Quil and Embry called, the might not go patrolling today, because the shop is very busy."

_Ohh._ "It's ok. I don't think that a day without having to go on patrol will kill anyone. Without wolves in the forest Alice will be able to see if something is up, right, Alice?" I said quickly, as I marched to the kitchen. I could hear Derek trailing behind me.

Alice nodded and all the vampires went to do their thing except Carlisle who was getting his suitcase ready for work. Esme was the only one that accompanied us to the kitchen. We ate in silence, Derek stealing glances at me, when he thought that I wasn't looking. When we finished eating we tried to help Esme but she refused saying and I quote: _"The day is too long and I have to take a chance to do something different while I can". _

Derek and I headed back to living room where Emmett was playing video games with Jasper, and Alice was doing online shopping. Edward and Bella were doing some leisure reading by the loveseat by the window and Rose was nowhere to be seen. I really needed to speak to her.

"Em," I said casually. "Where's Rose?" I asked and tried to concentrate on Emmett.

"She's working on her car." he said, as he continued playing his video game. "Mother Fu-!" he shouted, when he got angry after losing the game he was playing and slammed the remote controller against the floor. He stopped when we heard Esme from the kitchen.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Emmett Cullen!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mom!" he said annoyed. "Hey Derek, you wanna play?" Emmett asked Derek.

Derek looked at me, as if waiting for my approval. I grinned inwardly- _he looked so cute_!- and nodded. "I'm gonna talk to Rose, see ya' later Der".

While I was walking towards the garage I heard Emmett scolding Derek about "how men don't need the approval of their woman to play a video game" HA! That guy was whipped by his wife and he was giving Derek advice?

When I got to the garage I saw Rosalie's feet peeking out from under her BMW.

"Hey, Rose, whatcha doing?" I asked in a sing song voice.

"Hmm, are we in a good mood this morning? Or did you finally got laid?" she said, as she slid from under the car.

"Very funny, Rose!" I said, laughing mockingly. "I wish" I whispered, forgetting that , but seeing as I tend to forget that I'm living with supernatural creatures now…

"HA! I knew it! You want to have him! You want to touch him! You want to kiss him! You want to own him! You want to li-" She stopped her little Miss Congeniality song when I threw a screwdriver at her. Of course she caught it in midair, but she finally stopped taunting me.

"Rose, I think I want to let him in" I said lowly.

She immediately perked up and started jumping around. "Oh, Leah, really?! That is such great news! He was so nervous about the date! He was scared you didn't want anything to do with him!"

"Road Runner from planet smoothie say what!?" I said surprised. "He was nervous because he wanted our not-a-date to be a date?"

"Yes, he wanted to make it special for you. He really likes you, Lee." Rosalie said seriously. "And what's up with the Smoothies?" She asked.

I ignored her question. "Um, well, I guess this imprinting shit is stronger than I thought, but I guess, he really is meant to be with me. He makes everything easier! I don't even have to clutch at my chest when I think about Sam. I don't even have an excuse to be unhappy!" I said excitedly. "But I'm definitely not going to take the first step" I finished stubbornly.

"Fair enough" Rosalie said, nodding. "We have to make him want you so much that he surrenders at your perfectly pedicure feet!" she said, her eyes sparkling with happiness. I could imagine the machines of her mind start to run, plotting new ways to make Derek surrender at my feet.

"Don't get too excited Rose" I sighed. Rose narrowed her eyes and pouted as she stared at me.

"Whatever, Ms. Negative." Rose snapped and then gave me a mischievous smile.

Rosalie's eyes averted to the door and then I saw Alice pop her head into the garage. "Oh, Alice!"

In a second Alice was at the foot of the garage stairs, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "I know exactly what we're gonna do. I saw myself in a vision, very happy after you left."

"So, Leah," Rosalie paused, cocking her head to the side and glance at me. "Are you ready for that ride on Derek's Lamborghini?" Rosalie said smirking.

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself in to? _

_**An hour later… **_

Before the girls and I walked into the room, Rosalie stopped in front of the television and took the remote control from Emmett.

"You need a bath!" she said to Emmett.

"OK," Emmett said, nodding, getting off from his seat and kissing his wife.

"Whipped!" Derek coughed, as he chortled at watching as Emmett ran up the stairs to take a shower.

She then turned to face Derek and smiled smugly at him. "You need to get ready for your ride with Leah, stud."

"Yes, ma'am!" he laughed, as he got up from his chair.

Derek passed by me and winked at me as he ran upstairs. I held my breath and waved shyly at him. We went up to my room and I flopped on the bed.

"It's beautifying time!" Alice said excitedly.

Rosalie nodded and I couldn't fight it. I was at their mercy. They made me take a bath with vanilla scented soaps and orange shampoo and conditioner, saying that I needed to maximize my natural scent. Who the hell told them I smelled like vanilla and oranges?

They flat-ironed my hair, applied a little bit of mascara and lip-gloss and dressed me in what could only be called as summer clothes. Summer clothes in October is beyond me! But I learned many years ago not to argue with them.

I was wearing navy Abercrombie shorts and a white tee shirt with designs on it, a leather necklace, Carrera sunglasses and a pair of low-rise navy Converse.

Well, at least I got to wear sneakers. I didn't see the need to dress up when I was just going out for a drive, but this is supposed to be part of the Make-Derek-Ateara-Beg-For-His-All-Mighty-Beta plan. I swear I didn't come up with the name! I just added the "All-Mighty" part.

We made our way to the end of the hallway and stopped by the stairs, when we heard Emmett teasing Derek, "Man if you're only going for a drive, why did you dress up?"

"Shut up, Emmett. I don't know! What if she gets hungry and wants to eat out or something? I can´t look like a homeless person in just cut-offs and a ratty t-shirt!" He said exasperated.

That made me smile, he was always thinking about everything. We continued to trudge down the steps and I stopped when Derek's gaze met mine. His mouth was slightly open and I felt like one of those Victoria's Secret models or like I was nude! But well, that was the reaction I was looking for, right? Well, he wasn't dressed badly either, he had dark jeans that hang low on his hips –insert faint here- a tight fitting white shirt and some sneakers; all in all, he looked gorgeous! I could see his six-pack thanks to the tightness of his shirt! Great I'm gonna start hyperventilating again!

I heard Emmett whistle and in a flirtatious tone say "Wow Leah, I swear that if it weren't for Rose and the smell, I would totally have my- UFF"

"Thanks Rose" I said politely smiling at Rose, when she punched and then smacked him on head.

Derek chuckled and took my hand in his. I felt the electrical current rush down my body, making all my senses go haywire "Shall we go?" he asked winking at me.

I nodded, not wanting to repeat the incessant ramble from early that morning

"Bye guys, be safe, you know how important protecti- ugh!" Emmett growled. "Rosalie Lillian! Stop that!" Emmett yelled when Rose smacked his head again.

"Thanks Rosalie!" Derek laughed, as we exited the mansion hand in hand.

When we got to his vehicle, I had to draw in a deep breath. His car was amazing! It was rocking and I couldn't wait to get behind the steering wheel to drive it!

"OMG! I can't believe I get to drive a Lamborghini Gallardo! This is like a dream come true! Give me the keys!" I shrieked happily, as I extended my hand, waiting for him to hand me the keys.

He chuckled, as he shoved his hand in his front pocket to retrieve the keys. He handed the keys, but when I reached for them, he took them back and lifted them high over his head.

"Oh, come on, Der! Give 'em to me!" I pouted. I knew that an imprinter could never deny their imprint anything. It was hard to resist my pouts, anyways!

"Oh, no!" he chuckled. "Your pouts won't work with me, Lee!" he said, jiggling the keys in the air. "Come and get them."

Hmm, so he wanted to play like that?! Two can play at that game! I got on my tiptoes and looked him straight in the eyes; our noses almost touching. He was paralyzed. I took the chance and started to move my hand up his arm. I wanted more than anything to do other things at that moment, but Leah Clearwater never, ever looses. I licked my lips and kept staring at him.

"Derek," I said slowly in a sultry voice.

Derek gulped. "Hmm," he whispered, his eyes focused on my face and drifted to my lips, before he looked back up in to my eyes. I continued to smile, gnawing at my bottom lip.

"Gotcha!" I said triumphantly, as I jumped and snatched the keys out of his hand and ran towards the driver's side of the car laughing. I looked at him and he was still standing in the same spot with a perplexed look on his face. "You coming?" I snickered as I opened the door and got behind the wheel.

He snapped out of the trance that he was in and looked at me. "It's not fair, Lee. You cheated! You tease!!" he said seriously, as his lips curved in to a devilish smile. He got in the passenger's seat and buckled his seatbelt. "You know that it wasn't fair, Lee" he said, like a sour loser.

"All is fair in love and war, Derek. All is fair." I said smiling at him. I turned on the engine and started backing the car out of the driveway. "Now, let's see what this baby can do!" I changed gears and started to drive towards downtown.

As we drove, Derek continued to have that pleasant smile on his lips. I started to point out at places that he should know about in Forks. When we finished driving through the small town of Forks, I drove to the Rez. I showed him the tribal schools and the beach, but we didn't leave the car. He wanted to see the beach the day of our date. Yes, I admit, it's a date!

After a while of just talking about our childhood and trivial stuff we got hungry, so we decided to go to Port Angeles and eat in the Italian restaurant that Edward had told me that he'd taken Bella once. It was renovated a year ago so I assume it's good.

When we got to "La Bella Italia", I parked the car and Derek opened the door for me. He offered me his hand and when I took it he smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently. I couldn't help but smile back at him, as we both started to walk towards the restaurant.

We entered and at the door there was a skanky waitress waiting for us. When she saw Derek her heart rate sped up and she smiled flirtatiously at him, ignoring me completely! This bitch was going to regret it!

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" She purred at him. HA! What? Did she have a cat complex?! He smiled at her politely, causing the waitress to hyperventilate.

I could feel my body start to shake with anger, but Derek just turned and smiled at me, as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. He really knew how to calm me down.

"A table for two, please" he said.

I'm sure that he'd tried to sound serious, but that just made his voice sound huskier. The tone of his voice made me go weak on my knees. I could imagine how that hoe was feeling! Bitch!

The waitress smiled at him, staring dreamingly, but stopped smiling when she turned to look my way. She was grimacing at me. I glared at her. If looks could kill, we both would be ashes by now.

"Follow me, please." she said, as she smile brightly at Derek and offered me a forced smile and led us to our table. She walked in front of us, trying to sway her hips in a sensual rhythm, but she just looked like she had a spine problem. I just wanted to kick her fucking ass! That fucking slut! Slut!

She showed us to a booth in the back and Derek sat in front of me. The fucking slut handed us our menus and then started flirting with Derek again.

"Well," she paused licking her lips sensually at Derek. "My name is Katy!"

_The Bitch!_

"I'm going to be your server this evening "she said, staring at Derek and completely ignored me. "What would you like to drink, hon?"

Derek finally caught up with the waitress flirting, his expression turning to a horror one. "Um, yeah! Hey, Baby, what do you want to drink?" he asked lovingly, as he took my hands in his. I almost fainted but I stopped myself, the Bitch was gonna get it!

Katy-the-slut looked at me like she wanted to kill me and sell my organs in the black market, to keep me away from Derek. She faked a smile again, but I was smirking adoringly at Derek.

"I want a Sprite." I smiled at him, my hands gliding up his arm, stopping at his elbow. I heard Derek swallowed hard and offer me a nervous chuckle. "What are you gonna have, babe?" I purred.

Yes purred, It's not like I have a cat complex like Skank-A-Hoe here, but I can purr so much better than her!

Derek gulped and drew in a deep breath of air and answered. "I'll have a Coke, baby"

He turned to look at the waitress and she just looked annoyed. HA! Take that Bitch!

"Ok, a Coke and a Sprite." the skank said. She wasn't going to give up. "If you need anything, ANYTHING! Just tell me." she smiled again and left.

The NERVES! I started mimicking her in a high pitched tone "If there is anything! ANYTHING! Slut" I grumbled.

Derek looked at me in amusement; he took my chin in his hand and forced me to stare at him. "Is Leah Clearwater, the All-Mighty Beta jealous?"

My eyes opened wide at his question. "Of course not! It's just that skanks like her don't deserve to have jobs! They should be strippers in some shady night club!" I said frustrated.

Derek gave me a piercing look and smiled at me. He leaned forward, inches away from my face, our nose were almost touching, when he smiled at me.

"I think that you are in fact jealous, but do you want to know someth-"

We were interrupted AGAIN! By a clearing of throat. Derek looked really annoyed this time, he rolled his beautiful ice blue eyes and returned to his seat and turned to glare at Katy-the-Hoe.

She looked at him and then she stepped back, frightened. "Um, here are your drinks, Sprite for the lady and Coke for the gentleman and some garlic bread, um, so what are you guys gonna order?" she said quickly, as she placed the drinks on the table.

"I'll have the Gnocchi al pesto with a Pizza Napoletana and some Focaccia" I said, she looked at me like I had three heads and four eyes! "Is there a problem?" I asked annoyed.

"Um no! Excellent choice!" She turned to Derek and asked "And what are you going to have?"

Derek looked at the menu for the last time and answered "I'll have a Mixed Wild Mushroom Pasta with Black Truffles, and Sicilian Pizza with some Focaccia .too. That would be all." he smiled and handled her the menus.

When she went away I said, "She must think we haven't eaten in a week!"

"I think maybe a month!" Derek said.

"Um, probably" I put a thoughtful face and smiled at him.

"You have a beautiful smile" He said looking at me.

Great, he made me nervous again! "Oh well, you're not so bad yourself" I said shyly.

We joked for a while about our eating habits, until we didn't have anything more to say. After a while he chuckled and smiled timidly at me.

"I'm glad I imprinted on you, Lee" he said, staring at me from under those eyelashes.

_Holy Shit! Oh God! What do I tell him? _

"You're food is ready guys!" OMG! I've never been so happy to see Katy-Man-eater! She put the plates on the table, told us to enjoy our meals and quickly left.

I immediately changed the topic. "Wow, Are you sure we are going to eat all this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looked at him. He looked a little annoyed at the waitress but let it slip.

"I'm sure I can manage, though I'm not sure if you can fit all that food in your pretty little body." he smiled. _Oh, no he didn't!_

"Bring it!" I said.

We laughed and joked while we ate. Well, in fact, we ended up eating all the food! All of it! Including the garlic bread and 2 plates of Nutella Crepes with two balls of vanilla ice cream and caramel syrup! Yeah, we really are pigs!

Derek refused to let me pay. "No, Leah, let me pay, please." he said gently, as he patted my hand and placed the cash on the table. I agreed to let him pay, only if he let me pay for the popcorn when we were at the movie theater.

We walked out of the restaurant after he paid, still holding hands. It was a beautiful evening. We sauntered down the road and entered the movie theater and decided to watch a sappy romantic-comedy. We laughed and joked throughout the movie and got kicked out, when some idiot complained. We decided to drive back to Forks. On our drive, we talked about our lives.

I told him about my little twenty-two years old brother, Seth and how he was studying medicine. I also mentioned that he'd imprinted on an amazing girl, Angie. She was twenty-two years old too and was studying psychology at the University of Washington, the same one my brother went to. He was excited to meet Seth and Angie.

"He's coming on November for his birthday." I said happily. "Alice practically forced him to come. She is planning a surprise party for him. All the pack members are going to be there and also other vampire friends of Seth." I said, as we drove down the highway.

All the pack was going to attend including the Denali clan. Seth made quick friends with Garrett and Eleazar over the years; after Kate and Garrett got married six years ago they have always kept in contact. Derek couldn't understand how my brother could be so friendly towards all the vampires, and I explained to him that a lot of vampires were just like the Cullens so it was easy to look past stench and that they were vampires.

When we got to the mansion it was really late so he offered to walk me to my house. We walked holding hand and smiling at each other all the way through the forest. When we got to my house I opened the door and turned to say bye, but he surprised me by pressing a kiss on my cheek, close to my lips. It left me dazzled. He smirked at me and then ran his hand through my cheek.

"Good night, Lee." he said softly, as he leaned forward and gave me another kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Babe." he whispered, as he turned around, shoved his hands in his pockets and disappeared through the thick dark woods.

"Night" I whispered, standing like a fool in front of my house with one hand touching my cheek where he'd kissed me and the other clutching tightly at the doorknob.

I smiled to myself and closed the door and made my way towards my room, took off my cloth, washed my face and brushed my teeth, and went to my comfy bed. I laid on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling and began to replay the events of the day. I sighed contently and snuggled under the covers. I don't think that I have been this happy in years. It's the first time that I can truly say that the real Leah Clearwater was back! And I'm not letting my pride or insecurities to get in the way anymore.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted in to a dream-filled sleep. My last thought of the day was on Derek.

_Yes, Der, I'm glad I imprinted on you too!_

**That's it! Did you like it?!! This chapter was really difficult for me to write! Do you think the time is right? Or I'm I going too fast? **

**Don't forget to see all the pics on my homepage. You can see Leah's and Derek's outfits of the day! Oh, and I have a twitter account! So go and check that out too! Laurazuleta18**

**And tell me what you want to see and in who's POV next chapter! **

**Don't forget! If you review, you get a sneak peak of chapter 11!!! Now REVIEW!**

**  
*****Laura S***


	11. Just Couldn’t Fight It…

**Hey Guys!**

**First of all I am SO SORRY for not updating! But I lot has been happening in my life lately and I don't find the time to write, I've been working with my dad before I start university on December and I get to my house late and tired, and the only free time I have I use it to read updates on my BlackBerry or iTouch, cause if I had my computed I would have written first…**

**Second, the poll is doing great and I'm already creating the character with the help of leydyan22, thank you chica! **

**But there is still time to vote, so if you haven't had the time, please now is your chance! **

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed! And to my most-amazing beta! Mercury Serenity! She rocks and writes awesome stories! Go and check them out!**

**And I'm currently betaing for my friend TwilightHeart21, the story is called "The World As We Knew It" and it's freaking amazing, but it's a sequel so you have to read the first story! =D**

**Umm some people think that Leah gave in to fast, so I hope this chapter explains why… So the sneak peak I gave you it's gonna have to wait till chapter 12, I'm sorry! **

**ALSO!!!! If you guys review and we at least get to 250 review, I'll make a Special POV on whoever you want, maybe a POV from the person who is going to interrupt Derek and Leah on the next chapter (If you didn't review chapter 10 and you want the sneak peak, tell me and I'll send it to you!) So PLEASEEEE review!**

**Now Read, Enjoy and Review! Disfruten!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just Couldn't Fight It…**

**Leah's POV**

I have been staring at the same spot on the wall for almost an hour. It has been four days since I imprinted on Derek and vice-versa. I know that I promised myself that I wasn't going to cave in to this whole imprinting madness. It just that is so freaking hard to resist! Every time that I'm with him it's like all my worries evaporate. I feel like I'm on a dream where nothing bad is going to happen. I can finally let my walls down and be the old Leah, the one that was always happy, caring and carefree. I'm not gonna say that I was an angel, because I can assure that I wasn't! But it feels good to be myself again! I'm sure my dad would be happy about this. Before he died, he promised me that there was someone out there or me. He said I wasn't going to be alone forever. Of course, I was too angry at him for supporting Sam's and Emily's relationship at the moment. I felt betrayed that my own father wasn't on my side, supporting me. But now, I understand; Derek has changed my life completely and I don't want to let go. He's always smiling and laughing, and when he looks at me with so such devotion and love in his eyes; I feel my knees go weak and the butterflies start to fly inside my stomach. I know it's lame and cheesy, but I feel that way.

They day I imprinted on Derek, I was determined to not give in. I wanted to prove to everyone that I could win this battle. But I think that I just wanted to convince myself that maybe, just maybe, Sam could have won the battle too. Maybe he could have fought for me, but every time I tried to get away from Derek or just think about it my chest would hurt and I couldn't breathe. It was like every time I tried to convince myself that I didn't need him, my mind would give me thousands of reasons of why I needed Derek.

After yesterday, I was sure I couldn't live without him. He made me feel complete and without a care in the world. I was happy; truly happy for once. I wasn't going to give up on this amazing opportunity. Why would I condemn myself to a life of misery, when I could have everything I always wanted and more? I could live with him forever and never leave my pack behind or the Cullens. I like to think of them as a second family; they helped me when I needed it and never once questioned my bitchiness. It's like they all understood and just waited for me to cool down, they weren't trying to pressure me on liking them or to forget Sam immediately. Sam was going to be a part of my life even if I didn't want it. He was my first love, my first everything and my first heart break. I knew deep in my heart that I forgave him, he didn't have another option. I don't even know if I would've been able to fight the imprint if it had been me. Even with the fact that my dad died and that I turned into a freaking menopausal werewolf, I don't think that I would have changed it. I think I turned out pretty well…

I needed to have a serious talk with Sam soon. I couldn't forget about the fact that he didn't know that Derek was here, even if I didn't want Derek to meet the other pack. I was still Beta and needed to report any changes that occurred around La Push and Forks. I was going to wait a few days after my date with Derek to tell him. I couldn't believe that in just 3 days, I would be going out with Derek! I also planned on telling Derek about my past life, about Sam, Emily, my father, my behavior and everything in between. If he still loved me after he heard how messed up I was, and wanted to stay with me, then…

My ramblings were interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I groaned and inhaled deeply. Who the hell wanted to get their ass kicked so early in the morning? I walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone from the counter. I remembered that I had assigned ringtones to every member of the pack and my extended family.

"Hello, little brother!" I said without even looking at the caller ID.

"_Hey, sis! You're in a good mood today!"_ He said teasingly.

"Well, I've been in a good mood this week, that's the only reason I'm not running to Seattle to kick your ass for calling me at this hour!" I said laughing.

"_There's the Leah I wanted to talk to!"_ He said cheerfully.

"So what can I help you with, little brother?" I asked.

"_Well, um," He_ paused nervously. "_It's about Angie"_ He said hesitantly. _"I'm planning on asking her to marry me!" _He blurted out.

_Oh. My. Freaking. God! _

"What?!" I asked in disbelief. My little brother was going to get married!

"_I'm asking her to marry me. I mean, we are graduating on December, and I want us to get married as soon as we can!"_ He said happily, no hesitation is his voice.

I collected myself. "I think is a great idea, Seth. You guys are destined to be together and once you finish college, you and Angie can start a new life together! Sorry for freaking out on you, it's just that I mean you are going to get married before your big sister does!" I said jokingly.

"_Hey, Lee, don't be like that, you are going to find someone soon enough!"_ He said cheerfully. If he only new…

His words made me think about Derek and me getting married. Great! I haven't told Seth that I imprinted, I wanted to give him the surprise when he came for his birthday.

"Don't worry, Sethy-Poo! I was just joking" I said.

"_Don't call me that Leah; it makes me feel like a little kid!"_ He whined.

"Well, you sound like a little kid to me!" I answered.

"_Whatever, well, I just wanted to tell you first before I proposed, I wanted your approval"_ He said seriously.

"Oh Seth, you don't need my approval!" I said. "You know I want what is best for you! You and I and everyone else know that Angie is the best for you! Now tell me when you are planning to propose?!" I asked excitedly.

"_I was planning on proposing to her tonight. We are going to a fancy restaurant and before the night ends I'm planning on propose in front of everybody!"_ He said nervously.

WOW, Seth was really shy! I knew that by proposing to Angie in front of everybody he was practically proclaiming the world his love for her.

I smiled at the thought. "Seth, I think is a great idea! I'm really happy for you!" I said.

"_That you sis, I needed that, well, I have class, gotta go! And wish me luck!"_ I laughed.

"You don't need luck! Angie loves you and she's going to say yes! Bye bro, call me tonight as soon as you get home. I don't care if it's late! You tell me everything."

"_Ok, Lee, love ya! Bye"_ He hung up and that left me alone in my kitchen.

My little brother was going to get married, before me… The thought of Derek and me getting married popped in to my head and I immediately tried to cancel the images out of my head. The last thing I needed was fantasizing about me and Derek getting married, _and what came after the reception_… Shivers ran down my spine just at the thought of how it would feel to spend a night in Derek's arms.

I quickly started thinking about my mom and Charlie making out. More shivers, but it helped me to clear my head of those silly images of Derek and me.

I ate a quick breakfast that consisted of one 30" sub and three glasses of OJ and made my way towards the forest. I tied my shorts and sports bra to my leather cord and let the fire of phasing consume me. In less than 15 seconds I was running the perimeter of the Cullens house doing my patrol, things have been slow and with Alice it's pretty hard that something bad can happen but once in a while we phased and did some patrolling.

After an hour of just letting my thoughts run I made my way to the Cullens house, I was hungry again and I'm sure Esme had made brunch for me! I phased back and dressed quickly in my shorts and bra and entered the house, everyone was gathered in the living room, including Derek, Embry and Quil waiting for me apparently.

"Hey guys, why are you all gathered up?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes at my question but answered none the less, "I think you have something you want to say Leah, you know about Seth…" He hinted.

_Oh right!_ "Seth is getting married!" I blurted out. "Well, he's gonna propose tonight, but we all know Angie's gonna say yes, so yeah, he's getting married!" I said excitedly.

Alice immediately started jumping up and down "Yes, yes! We have a wedding to plan! Come on Rosalie, I can just see it in my head, OMG! They are going to get married on February! Aww Valentine's Day! That is so cute!" And just like that she and Rosalie disappeared up the stair.

"Wow, that pixie has issues…" And that had to be Emmett.

From what I could see everyone was excited about the news, all the Cullens loved Seth dearly, especially Edward and Esme.

"Oh, I'm so happy, Seth deserves the best and Angie is such a lovely girl!" Esme gushed.

"Well, it was time the little guy grew some balls and asked her!" Quil and Embry said in unison,

"Now, how about some breakfast to celebrate?!" Quil said loudly.

"Great! Because I'm freaking starving!" I said.

Esme went to the kitchen to prepare some food for us. The rest of the other Cullens started doing their daily routines of playing video games, reading and playing the piano. Quil and Embry went with Esme and left Derek and me alone.

He smiled at me and said in his husky voice "Hey, Lee, did you slept well last night?"

"Yes, you?" I asked.

"Great!" He said smiling, "So, your little brother is getting married! How do you feel about that?" He asked while we started to walk towards the kitchen.

"To tell you the truth, I'm really happy for him. Seth deserves the best in this world, and he has always been this happy kid that always wanted peace and every one to be happy, he totally deserves it, and Angie is a really sweet girl" I said smiling.

I turned and looked at Derek who was smiling dreamingly at me, "I love it when you talk about your bother, you speak passionately and with so much love that it just drives me insane" He said the last part so low that I'm sure the vampires around us couldn't hear.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, his icy-blue eyes piercing into my soul in such a way that it made my knees go weak. I wanted to kiss him in that moment and never let go, to confess my feelings for him and wait for him to reciprocate them. But I was terrified of rejection, so I just turned my head and blushed clearing my throat.

"Well, I just really love my brother very much" I said smiling at him.

He seemed to have come down from his high and smiled at me, he took my hand in his and together we walked towards the kitchen. It felt so good to be in contact with him, his hand was just like mine and it made me feel warm, it seemed like our hand fitted perfectly together and it felt great!

When we arrived Esme had already made enough pancakes to feed a small army and fresh scrambled eggs with French toast. My mouth instantly watered and we went to sit quickly on the table. Quil and Embry were completely focused on devouring their food. I smiled at Derek mischievously.

"Look…" I said as I started to move my hand towards Quil's food, when my hand was almost touching one of his pancakes, I growl escaped his lips. Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"Oh, my god, dude! You did just like a dog! Then you wonder why Blondie calls us mutts!" Embry said laughing his ass off!

Derek started laughing loudly, as he held his sides. "Maybe we can start a documental about the "La Push Shape-Shifters" I'm sure Quil with be qualified as more wolf than human!"

We all laughed at that, Quil blushed and mumbled something about "stupid girls and how he wasn't thinking…"

"Now, now, children, eat or it's going to get cold, stop teasing Quil" Esme said in her motherly-authoritative, but you could see the sides of her lips slightly curved in to a pleasant smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. E." Quil mumbled, and continued eating his food more slowly now.

Derek smiled at me for the last time and we started to eat our food quietly. When we finished eating we headed towards the living room where Jasper and Emmett where in a serious battle of Guitar Hero, as soon as they saw us they grabbed three spare guitars and asked the guys to join them. Derek looked at me as if asking for my approval and I just nodded and told him I was going to see what Alice and Rosalie were up to. He smiled and kissed on the cheek making my heart rate go on haywire and went to play.

While I was walking up the stairs I heard Quil mocking Derek "Man, you are so whipped! I'm sure you would lick the floor if Leah just asked you to!"

Derek just seemed amused by this, "First of all, I would, only if she asked me to…" That made my heart skip a beat, "and second, who are you to talk, princess Quil-la? Yes, I saw the pictures! Pink does look good on you!"

I could hear all the guys laughing and Quil trying to defend himself saying that his imprint was only 5 at the time…

When I got to Alice's room I saw her with a giant sketch pad, planning everything, and Rosalie pointing things out. "Girls, you realize that you have like 4 months till the wedding right?" I asked amused by their behavior.

Alice looked offended by my question. "Leah, you understand that 4 months is not enough to plan a wedding right? We have to plan everything! The place, the dresses, flower arraignments, food, guests, and family. Angie's family is from NY and they have to come here…" She kept rambling on.

"You are totally right, Alice. What was I thinking!" I said sarcastically. She seemed to believe me… Good!

We stayed the whole morning just planning the wedding. Alice wanted all the plans to be ready for when Angie and Seth came for Seth's birthday, she knew Angie was going to love everything and Seth was just going to be happy because she was.

"You know, the materials for Derek's pool are arriving tomorrow?" Rosalie said casually while inspecting her perfectly manicured hands.

"For real!" I asked excitedly. I knew Derek loved to swim, he told me he used to swim in his grandparents pool daily. "He's gonna be so happy when Esme finishes it." I said, a smile forming on my lips just by the thought of seeing Derek happy.

"Oh, gosh, we officially lost her." Rosalie groaned jokingly.

"Yes ,we have, just look at her, she has that glazed look and dumb smile on her face!" Alice said mockingly.

"Ahh, cut it out you guys, it's not like that. I'm just happy that Der is going to get to feel more at home here" I said. Shit! I really lost it!

Rosalie started laughing, probably at my surprised face. "Well, now you know!" She paused, "But seriously, I'm happy for you Lee." She finished seriously.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you too Leah, you deserve it!" Alice said smiling at me.

_Don't get emotional Leah._

_Don't get emotional._

_Don't!_

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot! Now let's stop with the mushy stuff, we have a wedding to plan!"

And that did the trick…

We continued talking about my little brother's wedding and Alice was already trying to figure out where they were going to live and what gifts we should give them. I had to stop her because I knew that if she continued she was going to end up buying a house, two cars and book their honeymoon in without their consent.

So, I concluded that…

Angie and Seth already had good and new cars. So if Angie got pregnant in the future, she could give them a new car.

Only, if they wanted to live here in Forks or La Push, and if they wanted, they could build them a house.

And that once Angie decided where she wanted to go, Alice could give them as a present their honeymoon.

Alice wasn't too happy with the arraignments but happy that at least she got the honeymoon. When we were finishing the guest list –I don't know how, but Alice knew all the people Angie wanted to invite, well, at least we know she's gonna say YES- there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, Derek" Alice said.

The door opened to reveal a very sexy and shirtless Derek and Quil and Embry, who were also shirtless but I barely noticed them.

"Hey, Leah, we were wondering if you wanted to go bike riding after we have lunch?" Derek said while scratching the back of his neck shyly.

"Ok, when is lunch gonna be ready?" I said nonchalantly, but my heart was racing just at the sight of Derek shirtless before me. Oh, goodness, how I wanted to run my hands thr-

"It's already ready, so…" Quil said.

"Great, I'll be down in a second" I smiled up at them.

All of the guys started their way back to the kitchen eagerly. Though I think that Derek wanted to stay and wait for me.

"You know, Leah; violation is a sin, even if you only think it…" Rosalie said teasingly.

Alice giggled at that, "Yeah, you looked like you were going to jump him the instant the door opened".

"Ha. Ha. Ha guys, really funny." I said but I knew I was blushing like crazy!

"How long has it been Leah, since you know…?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Um… like… 8 years, since Sam left me." Rosalie's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"You are telling me that after Sam you haven't been with anyone else!" She asked shocked.

"No wonder you want to jump Derek's bones!" Alice said.

"Ugh, what do you want me to say? Sam was my first and after him I never thought I could lo-care for someone else!" I said fervently. "I'm going to go eat." I stood up from the bed and made my way to the door.

"I give her a week." Rosalie said.

"I give her two weeks." Alice stated.

I glared at them but made my way towards the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I was surprised that the guys were waiting for me.

"Aw guys! You do love me; I can't believe you were waiting for me!" I said teasingly.

Quil grumbled. "Derek here wanted to be a gentleman." he said annoyed and started eating.

I smiled at Derek. "That was really sweet of you, thanks."

He blushed. "No problem" he mumbled and started eating his food.

Embry was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, eat!" He said and started eating his food too.

When we devoured our BBQ chicken and mashed potatoes we made our way to the garage to get out bikes.

The four of us spent all the afternoon jumping around in the woods with our bikes and teasing each other. It felt good to be having fun with my pack, it seemed natural and I felt united to them in a way that I never felt before. I couldn't wait for what was to come; I could feel the change in me getting stronger and stronger. I hope I could at least wait until my date with Derek; the old Leah was coming back for good and I couldn't wait for that to happen.

* * *

**So there it is, Chapter 11! Hope you liked it, this was more of a filler chapter. Next chapter is going to be the DATE!!! And it's gonna be on Der's POV!**

**Remember, if you didn't review the last chapter you can ask me to send you the sneak peak for chapter 12 "The Date" in this review.**

**And don't forget, if I get to 250 reviews I'll make a Special POV part for chapter 12 (So tell me who you want it to be from!)**

**Oh, There are new pics on my homepage, go check them out! I posted the pictures under the name of "The Pack" I posted pics of Seth and Angie and the other wolfs and their imprints! Please look at them and tell me what you think!**

**Now Pretty Please REVIEW!!! And make my day!**

**-Laura**


	12. The Date

**Hey Everyone!  
Chapter 12 is here!!! "The Date" **

**Aren't you surprised that I updated so quickly? Well, more you guys review, the more I want to write! XD**

**First of all Thanks for the reviews, well, I'm kind of sad cause only 19 people reviewed, and I have 81 alerts! Why don't you guys review! =( Aren't you liking the fic? =(**

**But thanks for those who did review! You guys make my day!**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta, Mercury-Serenity! U rock chica! And to leydyan22 who is helping me develop Embry's Imprint! **

**Second, This chapter is gonna be on Leah AND Derek's POV!**

**Hope you like it! This was really difficult for me to write. **

**Remember to Vote on the Poll, watch the Pics on my homepage of Leah's and Derek's outfits and REVIEW! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****"The Date"**

_**Leah's POV**_

Sunday…

October 26th…

Sunday…

I think I'm not getting up today. I've never been so nervous in my entire life! I felt a flock of butterflies' wings were flopping rapidly inside my stomach, no, better yet, a swarm of bees stinging my insides! Today was my not-a-date-but-ended-in-a-date with Derek. We were going cliff diving, in La Push, together, alone, in the beach; alone. And that is my cue to stop!

Well, I could lay here in bed for five more minutes.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Great! I sighed, still half asleep, when I felt the cold hands of my two vamp friends, when they started to undress me and pull me towards my bathroom.

"What the hell, girls?!" I yelled furiously, as they dragged me from the safe and warm haven of my bed. "I was comfortable there!"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you!" Rosalie said bored. "Now stop this juvenile behavior and go take a bath!" Rosalie said, while pulling me through the bathroom door. Alice was already turning the water on and placing beauty products on the bathroom counter.

"OK, but at least let me have breakfast. Damn it!" I said exasperated.

"No! Take a bath and when you are finished, breakfast will be waiting" Rosalie said. "Esme made Belgian waffles just for you".

Just the thought of Belgian Waffles sent me running to the shower.

"She really is a dog" I heard Rose mutter.

"Shut that mouth, leech" I said jokingly.

After I showered I ate my delicious Belgian Waffles on the bathroom counter I might add, while Rose and Alice started drying my long hair.

"You know guys, I don't see the purpose of drying my hair if I'm gonna throw myself off a cliff!" I said, chewing loudly on my food.

"Ugh, at least, talk when your mouth isn't full, Leah. What would Derek think if he saw you eating like the animal that you really are?!" Alice asked disgusted.

"Whatever!" I said nonchalantly, as I smiled at her reflection on the mirror. "Remember that he's an animal too!" I said sticking my tongue at her. We all laughed but mine came out like someone was strangling me.

"Don't worry Lee, everything is gonna be fine!" Rosalie said seriously.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so nervous. I tend not to be a nervous person for goodness sake!" I said. "I just, I… I don't know if I can stand rejection again." I mumbled.

"Oh, Lee, everything is gonna be fine!" Alice said sympathetically.

"Yeah, Leah, Derek is crazy about you! Every time he sees you his heart rate speeds up and he gets that goofy grin on his face." Rosalie added, as she smiled at my reflection on the mirror. I grinned back at her.

"He does?" I asked hopeful. They are lying! They are describing me instead of him!

"Yes, he does! It's just that you are trying so hard not to jump his bones in that moment that you become oblivious to the fact that he is crazy about you!"

Whatever, I'm just gonna ignore them; this date is going to go smoothly! Perfectly! Leah Clearwater doesn't get nervous because of a date! I'm confident, smart, witty, hot and strong!

After one hour of drying my hair and applying different kinds of creams on my body I was ready to get dressed and wait for Derek. I was excited now, this was going to be a great day! Just because I said so!

Alice had everything ready for me, a purple and black Guess bikini that had animal prints. It was fitting for the occasion. I put on dark jean shorts and a white "V" neck T-Shirt with purple, pink and blue stripes, a purple Mark Jacob's tote, black Jimmy Choo Flip Flops and a pair of black Carrera sunglasses and purple and pink bracelets.** (Pics On My Homepage).**

I have to admit that I looked pretty hot myself, the shorts showed my long tanned and lean legs and the white T-Shirt contrasted perfectly with my dark skin tone.

"Derek is gonna die when he sees you, Leah!" Alice said excitedly.

"Yeah, the puppy is gonna pee himself!" Rosalie said laughing.

"Yeah, really funny Rose, really funny!" I said rolling my eyes at her.

We went downstairs and watched TV for a while waiting for Derek to get here when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said excitedly, my heart was beating erratically against my chest.

I opened the door and there stood the most fucking magnificent and HOT guy in the world! Derek stood in the doorway in all his sexy glory wearing a pair of Volcom swim trunks, a tight Fox white shirt and black Flip Flops. The shirt showed his well defined chest and abs making melt on the spot. **(Pic on my Homepage)**

_Concentrate Leah; there will be no jumping your imprint today!_

"Hey, Der" I said casually.

"Hey, Lee," he said, staring down at me, as he scrutinize me with his blue eyes. "Wow, you look, well, amazing!" Derek blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I smirked. "Shall we go?"

He seemed to have come down from his high and nodded smiling at me. "Sure, Lee, let's go".

"Bye, Rose, Alice, thanks!" I shouted into the house.

"Bye, sweetie, have fun!" Alice yelled back.

"But not too much!" Rosalie continued.

Derek and I looked at each other and laughed. "Come on, let's go." Derek said, taking my hand in his and leading me through the forest towards the mansion to get his car.

"So, what do you have planned for today, Der?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I have everything planned out for an amazing day together!" He said smiling at me. "First, we are going to eat something. I'm starving!" He laughed.

When we got to the house Embry and Quil were heading towards the woods to phase. I guess they were going to patrol today, when they saw me, their eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Wow, Leah, you sure know how to clean up!" Quil said.

"Yeah, you look great, Leah." Embry said, he tried to play like nothing was happening but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"So, we were going to patrol while you were in La Push. If anything comes up call us or just howl." Embry said, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah, have a great date." Quil said in a sing-song voice while winking mischievously at Derek. I looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow but he just laughed and pulled me towards the garage. When we got to the garage Derek opened the passenger's door of his Lambo for me and headed to the driver's side quickly.

"So, where are we going to eat?" I asked. I hope he hadn't planned anything with a picnic or anything.

"We are going to eat at a diner called "Vicky's" in La Push. I heard they prepare the best Fried Fish in La Push. I'm sure it's not going to be as good as your dad's, but," I stopped him, placing my index finger on his lips before he started to ramble.

"Thanks. I think is a great idea, Der." I smiled at him. He seemed to relax after that, it felt nice that someone wanted me to feel comfortable and at ease.

We drove in a comfortable silence towards Vicky's and parked close to the entrance.

When we got there Derek got out of the car and rushed to my side so that he could open the door for me. He was such a gentleman, but I loved him… lov-? Whatever…

"You're such a dork!" I teased him, but took his hand so that he would relax.

"Whatever makes you happy Lee." He said contently. "Wait, Alice gave me these, it's supposed to be cold remember?" He said while handling me a purple Guess sweater and putting on himself a black Volcom sweater.

"Oh, right. I guess we should put this on, for the humans' sake" I said teasingly. We laughed and continued to walk hand in hand towards the diner.

When we got in the smell of wolves hit me like a ton of bricks. The third pack of wolves (the ones that phased after the Volturi fiasco) were eating and joking around with their imprints. Kane and Kendra; Lulu and Kevin; Ruly and Sasha; Will and Monica; Aden and Nataly; Victor and Jamie and Jhon and Ally **(PICS ON MY HOMEPAGE).** They instantly sensed me and looked my way. I just nodded towards their direction and dragged Derek to the first booth I could find, he looked at me curiously but let it go.

We sat on a booth on the left side of the diner, away from the pack but I could still feel their eyes on my back. Derek took this opportunity to look at me directly in the eye and whispered. "They are wolves, right?" He asked curiously, while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I just nodded. "They are the wolves that phased during the Volturi thing-y"

"OK, so let's continue with our date." He said cheerfully, offering me that dazzling smile of his. I still couldn't believe this man was mine, mine, and only mine!

"Hey, guys, I'm Daniel, I'm gonna be your waiter this eve-" I stopped mid sentence when he looked at me. I guess he was attracted to me, Derek didn't like it one bit.

"So, you're gonna stand there ogling my date all day or are you actually gonna take our orders?" He asked sarcastically.

Daniel immediately flinched and tore his eyes away from me. Poor guy, he must have peed his pants! But I have to admit; a jealous Derek was sexy as Hell!

"Um, yeah, sorry" Daniel chocked, as he cleared his throat. "So, what do you guys want to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke, please." Derek answered and turned to me "And you, Lee?"

"I'll have a Sprite, thanks" I smiled at Daniel but he immediately looked away and murmured a quick. "I'll be back with your drinks".

"Did you have to smile? Really?" Derek said annoyed, but I could see that he was trying really hard not to smile.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what, don't use that innocent tone with me. I can see through you." He said finally smiling at me.

I instantly smirked at him. "What, can I only smile at you?" I said while I moved my head to look at him directly in the eye.

He gulped hard, but regained his composure quickly. "Yes, does that bother you, because you're mine." He said huskily, our noses were touching now.

"Here are your drinks; a Coke and a Sprite." Daniel said hurriedly, flinching slightly when he noticed that Derek wasn't happy at his interruption. Silly wolf! "Do you know what you're gonna order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Fried Fish with mashed potatoes and shrimp." I said. I always ate this when my dad was too tired to cook. I'm actually surprised that they still served it.

Daniel wrote the order on his notepad and turned to Derek. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same." He said without taking his eyes off me.

"OK, I'll be back with your orders in a couple of minutes." He said quickly and left.

"Haven't you noticed how people keep interrupting us" Derek said smiling cockily at me.

"Yes, I have." The image of a shirtless Derek in his room and the almost kiss immediately popped to my head. _Stop it Leah, now is not the time…_

We stared at each other's eyes for a while when my cell-phone started ringing. It was Seth; he had his own personalized ringtone. I quickly looked for my phone in my purse and answered.

"Hey, lil bro," I said smiling; I totally forgot that he didn't call me yesterday! "Why didn't you call me last night? You promised." I said teasingly.

"_Hey, sis, well, after she said YES! And I took her home… We got a little sidetracked."_ He said. I could swear he had a stupid smile on his face.

"Yuck, Seth-y, too much information!" I said in a high pitched voice, "I told you she was going to say Yes! I'm happy for you Seth." I said smiling.

"_Thanks, sis! Angie is so excited. We want the wedding to be on Fe-"_ Seth said excitedly till I cut him off.

"Let me guess, February 14!" I said laughing.

"_Oh, another guess… Alice?"_ Seth said.

"Yep, I should warn you though… Tell Angie to prepare when you guys come for your birthday, the little pixie can be a little intense." I said.

"_Well, I should probably warn her. So, anything new?"_

"Nope, just eating," I said, Derek looked at me questionably but I just winked at him.

"_Oh, OK… I'm gonna leave you to that then."_ He said, _"Take care, sis, Love Ya! See you soon"_ He finished.

"Bye, bro, take care, say _"Hi"_ to Angie for me." I said and hung up.

"Your brother doesn't know?" Derek asked looking hurt "Why?"

"Um, I wanted to give him the surprise when he came for his birthday, he is always telling me how it was going to happen and stuff like that." I said rolling my eyes but smiling none the less.

"Oh, OK" He said smiling, "I like your brother, he seems to love you very much."

"He does. He's always been there for me." I said smiling but dreading the time when I had to tell Derek all about me. Was he going to reject me? Be mad at me?

"That's good." He smiled. "I always wanted to have a brother, or a sister, someone that I could always go to. But I guess I don't need it anymore." He looked at me intensely.

Oh God help me! He's fucking trying to kill me! I'm sure he is!

"I… um, it's…ah," I couldn't find the words in me to answer him, but luckily Dani came to the rescue!

"Here are your fried fish with mashed potatoes and shrimp." Daniel said, putting the plates in front of us. "Hope you enjoy it." He smiled and left quickly after that.

We started to eat and talked about childhood memories, random stuff, life, food, and games, anything we could come up with!

After we finished eating we ordered Hot Brownie with Vanilla Ice Cream and stuff our faces with it. I couldn't really remember having such a good time, not even with Sam. Sam was sweet and caring but the didn't look at me the way Derek did or talked to me the way he did. Maybe faith was right and we weren't meant to be together like I thought. Just when Derek went up to pay the bill Kendra, Kane's Imprint came to the table.

"Hey, Leah" She said shyly, she was probably scared of me.

"Hey, Kendra, how's college doing?" I asked.

"Um, good!" She said smiling, "So, the guys tell me your friend is a wolf, but none of them had ever seen him." Oh, so that is what this is about.

"Um, yeah, Derek's new, he's in Jake's pack. Well, we're done here. I have a date to finish." I said coolly. Damn wolves, always getting their noses where they don't belong!

Kendra looked surprised by the world "date" but I ignored it. Derek came up to the table and took my hand in his. "So, are ya ready to throw yourself off a cliff?" He asked me teasingly.

"Yeah, totally!" I smiled at him and looked at Kendra, she looked stunned by my controlled behavior. I'm sure she must think I'm a bitch or something. Well, I was but not anymore I guess, that doesn't mean I'm not still kick-ass bad-ass Leah! "See ya around Kendra, and tell your friends to keep their snouts where they belong." I smiled sarcastically at her and dragged a stunned Derek with me.

When we got into the car, Derek started fidgeting in his seat; I knew he wanted to ask what had happened back there. "I'll tell you later, 'kay?" I smiled at him for reassurance.

That made him stop and look up at me. "You don't have to if you don't want, Lee." He caught my chin in this warm hands and made me look at him in the eyes. "I can tell is a touchy subject for you." He finished, smiling for reassurance.

I caught his hand in mine before he could take it off and kissed his palm while looking at him. I could feel the tremors running down his whole body. "Thanks, Der, but I want to tell you. I just want to cliff dive first!" I said excitedly. I wasn't going to ruin this date so early!

"OK, let's go!" He smiled again and started to drive towards First Beach. When we got to the beach, it was completely deserted. Well, it's not weird; humans could die if they got in the water in this time of the year. It was cold! Derek got a bag out of the trunk of the car and brought it with us to the cliffs. I'm sure Alice had something to do with it! While we were going up the cliff I decided to ask.

"So, I'm guessing Alice gave you that bag?" I smiled when he nodded.

"In fact, she did. She told me we were going to need it after we finished cliff-diving." He answered. "And I have no clue what is the contents of this bag." He lifted the bag to make his point.

"That's what I thought." I laughed. "Alice can be like that sometimes"

"Sometimes?" He asked amused.

"OK, most of the time. Or all the time, but I still love her." I laughed.

"Yeah, the Cullens are great. I've never felt so cared and at peace." He said with a pensive look on his face. "It's not that my parents didn't love me. It's just that they were trying to win my love with things that I really didn't need. They didn't understand that I would've preferred to spend a weekend with them, than receive the toys or the video games that they got me. Their love was enough. I just never had the chance to tell them." He finished sadly.

"Hey, come on! Cheer up, I sure they knew, it just that sometimes it's difficult to show that we care about someone without screwing it up or doing the exact opposite of what we think is right." I squeezed his hand for support and smiled at him.

He squeezed my hand back and smiled, "You're right… God, I'm so happy I imprinted on you." He said engulfing me in a hug. I could feel his scent engulfing and intoxicating me. I was starting to feel every single part of my body reacting to his touch. I needed to stop before I ended up saying nothing and letting myself go!

"OK, enough with the mushy stuff, the last one to get to the top of the cliff is a vampire!" And that's when we started running.

_**Derek's POV:**_

We ran at not-so-human speed toward the cliff. Leah was really fast, faster than me actually. But I could see she was holding back on me, so that she wouldn't leave me in the dust. God how I love that woman. Yes, I, Derek Ateara, was _in_ LOVE with LEAH CLEARWATER! I wanted to shout it out to the world, but I don't think Lee would've appreciated it.

She was my everything; she was all I could have ever wanted! She was sweet, caring, witty, smart, and hot as hell and strong. What was not to like about her? I know she had a hard past, but I could make her forget, I loved her and I wanted her to be mine and only mine!

When we got to the top of the cliff we both had to catch our breaths, of course Leah had to catch it faster than me!

"So, you ready?" She asked smiling widely.

"Sure, if you are. I still can't believe you're going to jump, at least, let me just jump with you!" I begged her.

"Um, just so you won't get scared though." She said laughing.

"Yeah, whatever makes you jump with me." I smiled and took my shirt of and my flip flops. I could feel her eyes on me, and shivers went down my spine making the hairs on my neck stand on its end. "Lee, you have to take your shirt of too, unless you want to dive dressed like that." I teased her.

She blushed, a deep scarlet red and mumbled a "whatever" but I was not expecting what happened next. Leah took her shorts, shirt and flip flops off and that only left on her was her sexy purple and black bikini. Her skin seemed to glisten under the little bit of sun light. Her long tanned and toned legs were perfect and made me want to do thing that were not legal to this goddess that stood before me. How the hell did I get so lucky? Her long hair fell to her shoulders and chest, blocking my view of her womanly attributes. Shit!

Think of ugly things Derek, quick! Um, they day I found grandma and grandpa doing the naughty on the couch, yep, that did it!

"So, are you ready or did you chicken out?" Leah teased; well… at least one of us had enough control!

"I'm not a chicken! Come on!" I moved closer to her and took both of her hands in mine and led her towards the end of the cliff. It was a long jump but we could manage it and survive.

"You ready?" I whispered in Leah's ear, while I presses her body tightly to mine and locked my hands around her waist making us both shiver in delight.

Leah just nodded and mumbled an "Mmm-Hmm" and looked directly into my eyes. "I'm ready" She smiled.

"OK, hold on tight." I said and we jumped down the cliff. The feeling of the cold air was relaxing and I could feel the rush of adrenaline cursing through our bodies. We laughed from the exhilaration and crashed smoothly into the waves; the water was cold but not enough to make us uncomfortable. When we resurfaced from the water Leah started laughing.

"God, that felt so good! It's been a long time since I cliff-dived!" She got closer to me and placed her hands around my neck. "Did you have fun?" She asked me in a seductive voice. Yep, that was the voice that was going to be the end of me.

I gulped and just nodded. She was oblivious to what her body was doing to me! "We should head back to shore. We can jump a few more times" I said.

Her smiled faltered a bit but didn't disappeared completely, she pushed me under the water and started swimming as fast as she could towards the shore. But I was a faster swimmer so when she was about to get to the shoreline, I caught her by the waist and pulled her over my shoulders and ran at full speed towards the top of the cliff laughing and just enjoying ourselves.

We dived a couple of times more and joked around and raced each other. She was a fast runner but I was a faster swimmer so it was interesting. I even let her jump alone one time, I think it wasn't that I was scared of her getting hurt, it was more like I could stop the feeling of her body pressed to mine.

When the night came we decided to see what Alice had stored for us in her giant bag, as it turns out, it was a giant blanket, some pillows, food –thanks to God!- and some other snacks and sodas.

After Leah put her shorts on, we started to arrange the blanket on the ground. When everything was settled, we started eating the sandwiches and fries. We talked some more and joke around. When we finished eating, we placed the trash in a garbage bag. Everything was amazing and great. Leah turned serious, her expression grave as she looked me in the eyes. I couldn't read her expression. She had put thick walls around herself, as if she was shielding her heart from me.

"Before I tell you something really important/ You have to know that I haven't always been like this... this I-love-vampires, I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world-attitude. So, if you want to hear me out and if you accept me after I tell you everything maybe we can try an-" I stopped her before she could continue.

"Lee, you know I don't care about how you were before-" But she stopped me.

"Look, just hear me out, OK?" She asked seriously.

"OK" I mumbled, kissing her index finder which was preventing my lips from talking.

"OK, let's start with Sam. Sam was my ex-boyfriend. He and I went to the same grade school and middle school, but I never gave him the light of day, until we got to high school. On our junior year he asked me out on a date. I accepted just because I knew he had been crushing on me since forever. But after that first date I accepted the second one and so on…" She paused regaining her thoughts and took a deep breath. "We didn't even know it, but we fell for each other. On our senior year we were inseparable. We did everything together. My parents loved him and his mother loved me like a daughter, she thought I was the best thing that could have happened to her son…" She said bitterly. "When we finally graduated we had so many plans for our lives. We wanted to go to college together, have our own home and have children and live happily ever after. He even asked me to marry him! And I said yes. That's when I gave him my everything I gave him my heart, body and soul." Tears were threatening to fall down her face but she held them steady. Just the mere thought of someone having Leah like that made my blood boil! Before I could even react she continued, "A month after that Sam disappeared, no one knew where he was. I organized search parties for him. I was devastated. I even thought he was dead! I was a completely broken; my life didn't didn't matter or had any meaning to me, if he wasn't in it. What was the point in living a life then you felt so miserable and broken. I didn't find the purpose in life any more. I stopped eating, sleeping, talking, nothing mattered to me. I was void of all emotion. I was just a carcass of a body, but Sam did came back. He had changed. He was taller, his body temperature was too hot to be considered healthy. He'd gained muscles and he'd cut his long hair. I didn't question him when he came back. He didn't want to talk about it and I was fine with that, as long as I had him beside me. He even told me that he wasn't going to the University anymore. I accepted it, I never questions why he trembled when he was angry or why he had to leave in the middle of the night. He asked me to marry him again some weeks after his return and I accepted. We were going to move to his mother's house. She was moving to Seattle and had left him the house, we had everything planned. My cousin and best friend Emily was arriving that night from the Makah Reservation; she was going to stay for the summer before she went to college. She was beautiful and caring, unique and loyal. We were planning on announcing our engagement that night as soon as she arrived…" Leah took another breath to steady herself and I caught her hands in mine and draw small circles on the palm of her soft hand. She calmed herself and continued. "Sam had to run some errands, but he promised to arrive after Emily got to my house. I was so excited, Emily was my best friend and I was going to ask her to be my Maid of Honor. She was like a sister to me! That night when she arrived, I told her that I had a surprise, she was so excited, when Sam arrived she went to open the door. When they didn't enter I went to see what had happened to them. I found Sam staring at Emily, like she was his whole world not even in our most intimate moments he looked at me like that. I instantly knew that something was wrong. I felt betrayed and used; all my dreams came crashing down. I took a last look at the scene that was in front of me and ran towards my room. I cried and cried all night; no one dared to enter my room. I was miserable, my life had ended. I thought that I wouldn't be able to love again; I felt hopeless…"

A single tear ran down her beautiful face and she smiled sadly at me. I wiped the tears that fell on her cheek and waited patiently for her to continue. "As fate would have it, Emily and Sam started talking. I knew all of these because Seth was my little spy. I didn't even leave my room and I refused to talk to anybody besides Seth. Weeks later the news that Emily had been mauled by bear circulated the entire reservation. I rushed to the hospital, I was decided to never forgive her but I still loved her. Sam was in her hospital room, when I entered. He looked broken and plain miserable. A side of Emily's face and arms was completely scarred. There were three long scars running down her face, making the side of her mouth turn into a perpetual frown. The worst part was that I forgave her that moment. But a part of me was hoping that maybe after this Sam would come back to me. But he didn't; he loved her even more! They moved together after Emily got out of the hospital. I was broken before, but after the news of them living together, I was completely numb and dead inside. I didn't even want to live. I became bitter and angry at the world; I lashed at everyone and didn't care about anyone's feelings. I felt that maybe that way I could forget about mine for a minute or two"

"But fate didn't think my life was miserable enough, no, after a while I decided to talk to my dad. We made a little family gathering to talk about all that had happened. When I heard my dad talking so proudly about Sam and how Emily had been so good to him I couldn't take it. I couldn't believe that my dad, my hero; really thought that they were meant for each other. He was supposed to support me; that led to a fight with Seth. He wanted everything to be, be OK, and I wasn't agreeing to that. Consequently, making us phase in front of my mom and dad at the same time. My dad was already had a frail heart and the shock of seeing both of his children phase did the trick. His heart couldn't take it. I killed him!" She caught her breath like someone had punched her in the stomach and started holding her sides for dear life. I embraced her in my arms and sat her on my lap trying my best to console her"

"Shh, I'm here baby, it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault, you didn't deserve any of it." I kissed her head several times till she calmed down. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." I told her.

"No, I'm OK," She answered but stayed in my lap. "After that I knew everything. I understood why Sam disappeared, why he changed. I found out that he had imprinted on Emily that night. I found out that he lost control with Emily just once and that is why she was in the hospital, with those scars on her face. I could feel everything he felt and all the other wolves. I couldn't take the pity that emanated from them all, so I decided that I preferred them to hate me than to pity me. That's when I became Bitchy-Leah. I made Sam suffer by showing him repeatedly the day when he mauled Emily. I made the pack member's lives impossible. I found out each of the boys weaknesses and tortured them repeatedly. I called Embry a Bastard-Child and Quil a pedophile; everyone hated me. I was fine that way; they didn't have the chance to pity me after all." She snorted. "I was so stupid! That's when Jake decided to separate from Sam's pack and I took the opportunity to free myself from him. I knew that I couldn't get over him if I continued living in his mind, and well, the rest you know." She finished and took a deep breath, she relaxed completely, it was like she had been carrying a huge weight in her shoulders and suddenly everything was lifted of her.

After a while of just staying in each other's arms she looked up at me, "I understand if you hate me, after all, all the things I did, I don't deser-"

I stopped her by pressing my lips to her; I separated myself from her till our foreheads were touching, her breathing was raged and mine was too, I could feel our hearts trumping erratically.

"I don't care about the past, no one is perfect. You went through a lot, and everyone deserves a second chance. You deserve one. I'm really happy I imprinted on you, Lee. Seriously, you're perfect for me. I want you in my life forever and ever. I want to stay by your side for the rest of our eternity and I promise that I'm never going to hurt you!" I said fervently to her, trying to make her understand that nothing she said to me was going to make me love her less.

In that moment she caught my face in her hands and kissed me, this kiss was what I have been waiting for from the day I met her!

Her lips tasted like oranges and vanilla. I glided my tongue over her soft lips, stopping briefly, asking permission to enter her mouth, wanting, needing to explore every inch of her lips. I wanted to taste the delicious wine of her love. Her breath tingled on my skin, making me want her more…

"I love you, Lee." I panted. I wanted to show her how much I loved her, how much I needed her. She needed to know how much she meant to me, and that nothing was going to change that.

"I love you too, Der, with all my heart. I'm so happy I imprinted on you!" She smiled at me and resumed the kiss. My hands went up her stomach touching the soft skin of her toned belly, when sounds came from the forest.

We turned to look at the source of the noise and suddenly a tall man came from the woods shaking like crazy and yelled at me. "Get your fucking filthy hands of Lee Lee right now, asshole!"

Oh, brother!

* * *

**Ok, so here you have it! Chapter 12!**

**Hope you liked it! I really do! Please tell you're thought in a review, pretty pleaseeeee! Even if it is just a "Good work", "Update soon", "blablabla" I don´t care, I just want to know if I'm doing a good job!**

**Also tell me what do you think should happen on the next chapter? Remember if we get to 250 reviews I'll do a piece on Sam's POV and you'll get to know how she got himself in that cliff!**

**Pics of Derek and Leah's Outfits and The 3D wolves, their imprints and other on my homepage, there is also a pic of Angie and Seth!**

**-Laura… Current state: waiting till Dic4 for New Moon to get to Venezuela ='(, Tell me, was it good?**

**SO Please Review!**


	13. Stupid Ex & Jealous Wolf

**Hey Guys! As promised, thanks to the 250****th**** reviewer, chapter 13 is up!**

**I really hope you like it!**

**1) This is your last chance for voting for "Embry's imprint" the poll will culminate Thursday Dic3rd, cause Embry's imprint thanks to the amazing help of Leydyan22 is already created! **

**2) And don't forget to go to my homepage and check out the Pics of the pack and their imprints! **

**3) Thanks for the guys that reviewed, it means a lot and to totally amazing BETA, Mercury-Serenity, Ser u rock, and u know it!**

**4) And lastly, chapter 14 is gonna be up when I get to 290 reviews!**

**Now R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Stupid Ex & Jealous Wolf.**

_**Leah's POV: **_

"I love you, Lee." He panted.

God, I how I wanted him!

He tasted like a divine combination of cinnamon and apples. He glided his tongue over my lips and slowly prodded itself inside my mouth, tasting and exploring. His hands on my waist and the movement of his skillful lips made me feel like an explosion of fireworks was being displayed in my heart. The closeness of his body against mine, made my body tingle with pleasure. I don't think I could contain myself any longer. My mind was foggy and I was having a hard time processing everything that was happening.

I pulled away, breathing, practically gasping for air. "I love you too, Der, with all my heart. I'm so happy I imprinted on you!" I said, unable to control the joy that clung to every word.

I smiled at him lovingly, tilting my head to have a better angle to kiss him. His hands began to glide slowly over the bare skin of my stomach, making me feel elated and free. The heat that his hand left behind as it continued to move up, left a current of electricity behind. I was engulfed in the perfection of the moment when a loud noise came from the trees.

Derek pushed away from me and protectively pulled me in his arms. He turned to the direction of the sound and that's when I saw him. Samuel Elijah Uley. He stood by the trees, looking as menacing as ever.

"Get your fucking filthy hands of Lee-Lee right now, asshole!" he yelled furiously.

_Oh, this fucker was going to die! _

I removed Derek's arms from around me and swiftly stood up. Derek was still on the floor, his mouth gaped open, a confused expression on his face, as he stared at Sam.

"What the fucking hell, Sam?!" I shouted. At the sound of Sam's name, Derek stood up and walked to where I stood. He was furious, seething in his anger. "What gives you the right to pull this fucking stunt, you damn bastard?" I yelled irately. _Who did the think he is? What gave him the fucking right?!_

Sam began to shake, as he ran towards us. Derek stood in front of me and began to shake. Sam continued to approach us at a fast pace. Derek suddenly exploded into a white mass of fur and Sam soon followed. They were opposite, like night and day; good and evil. Derek stood in his hind legs, as he scratched Sam and Sam tried to bite him on the curve of his shoulder. The loud growling and snarling was deafening. I could see the hate in Sam's eyes, rivaling those of Derek's icy blue eyes.

"Sam, stop!" I screamed, but he didn't pay attention. "Derek, please, stop!" I begged, but he didn't listen.

I was about to phase, when two strong hands touched my waist and brought me closer to a warm chest. I turned my head and saw Jared.

"Let me go, Jared! I have to stop them!" I said, tears brimming in my eyes. I felt desperate and so impotent to stop Derek and Sam from their useless fight. Jared pinned me against him and shook his head.

"I can't, Leah." he said softly, as he continuously shook his head. "This is for the best. What the hell were you thinking, Leah, dating a werewolf that we don't know anything about?" he asked condescendingly.

"Are you crazy?" I spat, as I tried to wriggled free from his grasp. "Let me go! What the hell are you talking about? Let me go now or I swear that I will phase in your arms, Hyatt! That's my fucking imprint that Sam is trying to kill, you mother fucker!" I shouted.

At this last revelation, Jared immediately released me. Before he could phase, Embry and Quil were already at the clearing, flanking Derek's sides. Sam stopped, but continued circling around them. Derek's white fur was covered with blood and he was limping. Derek wasn't the only one that had gotten hurt. Sam's face had three large scars running down his face, but they were already healing. He was also limping and blood had collected around his left eye.

I felt the tears pool in my eyes, when I saw that Derek was hurt. I held the tears back; I couldn't cry. I needed to be strong for him. Jared phased before me, since I had to get naked behind a tree. When I was done, I noticed that Brady and Collin were already flanking Sam. Jared, his faithful beta, stood closed to his Alpha.

As soon as I phased, I could hear Derek's incoherent rambling. "_Kill… stupid bastard… hurt Lee… What right does he have?!" _Derek's thoughts continued to flow freely in my head.

Embry and Quil tried hard to calm him down. I made my way between them, and stood besides Derek. He immediately calmed down and rubbed his head against mine. I turned my eyes and saw Sam also relaxing. I assumed that Jared was explaining to Sam the situation.

"_That fucking idiot, Sam-the-stupid-over-protective-ex-that-seems-to-believe-I-need-protection-from-my-imprint!"_ I thought angrily.

"_Der, are you hurt?"_ I asked concerned, while nuzzling the part of his neck that wasn't covered in blood.

"_I'm OK, Lee." _Derek said happily, as rubbed the side of my head with his. "_I'm already healing. This bastard had no-!"_

Since Jake was still in his honeymoon and I was his beta, I needed to take control of this damn situation. "_What the hell, Sam? What the fuck crossed your idiotic mind? Really, what the fuck is your problem?"_ I yelled mentally at him.

He lowered his head in humbleness and I angrily leaped at him, sinking my teeth on the side of his neck. I tasted the metallic of his blood. _"What were you thinking idiot? How could you attack my imprint, just because you felt like it?!"_ I shouted, pouncing at him again, but Jared stopped me. He phased back to his human form and stood between Sam and me. Derek growled angrily and I could hear Embry and Quil snickering on the back.

"_Oh, babe, I'm sad to inform you that I have seen every wolf in the WA peninsula naked and vice-versa. That's what comes with phasing accidentally and not having a change of clothes with you at the moment._" I said nonchalantly, veering my head towards Derek and offering him a wolf-y grin.

"_Everyone?" _he asked uncomfortable and gave out a small whine.

"_Yep! Everyone minus you I mean" _I said slyly.

If wolves could blush Derek would be a red wolf by now. Embry and Quil were bumping shoulders with him teasing him about how soon enough I would be able to see him naked.

Before I let my mind run free with images of a sexy, handsome and goddamn good-looking Derek, Jared cleared his throat. "Leah," he paused and eyed Derek with disdain. "You need to meet with us at Sam's house. There are certain things that we need to discuss. Tell Embry to get an extra pair of pants for the boy."

I immediately snorted at this; Derek was older than all of us! I just nodded and told the guys to start heading towards Sam's house, while I got my bikini and shorts from the ground with my mouth and started heading there too.

"_Embry"_ I said before we started running.

"_Yeah?"_ he asked.

"_Go get Derek's car keys and the stuff and take the Lambo. We'll meet at Sam's house."_ I ordered.

"_You got it boss!"_ Embry said. He phased back into his human form and gathered our belongings, when he was done he phased back and ran towards the Lambo. Quil, Derek and I ran together to Sam's house in silence. Quil went to his house to get Derek some clothes and promised to be back as soon as he could.

"_Are you sure you're OK?"_ I asked Derek. I could see the caked on blood on the side of his neck and I noticed that he wasn't limping anymore.

"_Yeah, babe. I'm good… you shouldn't be worrying about me."_ he teased, licking my snout in a wolf-y manner.

Even as in my wolf form, I could feel the electrical currents shoot down my body. I couldn't concentrate when he was so closed to me and easily had access to my thoughts. I began to think of the multiplication table and about the dissections that I had to endure in Biology class.

"_I'm gonna get dressed now."_ I mumbled. Quil's arrival was my cue to leave and change in to my human form.

We each went our separate ways and changed. When I was finished, Derek stood by the front steps of the Uley's residence, waiting for me.

I stood in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulders. I inspected his wounds, but there were none. All he had left of the fight was a dried spot of dried blood on the side of his neck and chest.

He smiled at me and gently kissed my cheek. He took my hand in his and together we walked inside Sam's house. We walked thought back door that led directly to the kitchen. When we got there, Embry and Quil were already devouring the muffins that Emily had prepared.

When she saw me, she came running to where I stood and engulfed me in a hug. "Oh, Leah! You are- are you OK?" she asked worriedly.

She began to inspect me for any visible wound, but stopped to look at Derek. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, my goodness! What happened to you? I'll be back! I'm going to get some alcohol and a shirt for you!"

She bolted out of the kitchen. I heard the commotion coming from the living room and I could hear the familiar voices of Sam's pack. I ignored them and continued to stare at Derek. After a few minutes, Emily came back with a first aid kit and handed Derek an old shirt.

"Here," she said, giving him the shirt. "Sit in that chair, please." she ordered politely. Derek obliged and looked up at me and smile. She opened her first aid kit and pulled out a few individually wrapped alcohol swabs. "We should clean that blood off."

"Thanks, Em," I paused, taking the alcohol swab from her hand. "I got this. You should probably find some clothes for Sam" I said softly. I didn't want her touching Derek. I know that it was a little possessive of my part, but, could you blame me?

"Oh, OK" she said, turning to face Derek. "I'm Emily by the way. I am Sam's wife. I can't believe that he phased; it's been a year since he last phased. What could have made him so angry? He was talking to the wolves that came to visit and the next thing I know he's bolting out the door like a crazy man!"

"Who knows?" Derek said. "I'm Derek Ateara, Quil's cousin." he introduced himself.

Before she could answer, Jared appeared in the doorway. "Hey Em, bring some shorts for Sam and come meet us outside. He can't seem to calm down enough to phase back. Maybe you can help him." he said nonchalantly. Emily nodded, heading towards the stairs where I could hear Joshua, Bree and Marcus sleeping.

I turned my attention to Derek and cleaned the blood from his neck. I positioned myself between his leg and began to scrub the dried blood off his neck. He placed his hand possessively around the waistband of my short and left it there. I could feel the heat of my body rise a few degrees. I don't like to see myself as a possession, but a jealous and possessive Derek was incredibly sexy!

When I finished scrubbing the blood on his torso and neck, I traced the long already pink scar that was on the space where his shoulder connect with his neck and kissed it. He shivered, when my lips made contact with his skin and Quil started making gagging noises.

"Shut up you fool!" I hissed at him, but I could feel the smile that was forming in my lips. "Here," I said casually, handing Derek a handful of alcohol swabs. "You can wipe the blood of your leg." I said, smiling at him.

He smirked and pulled me down by the waistband of my shorts and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Lee." he whispered next to my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe once and released it.

I was astonished, as I stood between his legs. I couldn't move, breath or think! I could just feel the fire that was being ignited in every part of my body.

"Um, Lee, you mind?" Derek said sheepishly, pointing at his bloody leg.

"Um, sure" I said and took a seat beside him. Embry was sitting on the table eating another muffin. Derek quickly wiped all the blood off his leg and went to throw the bloody swabs in the garbage. He walked to the sink and washed his hands and put on the shirt that Emily had handed him.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Derek asked.

"We have to wait for Sam. He is the Alpha of the La Push pack, remember? He doesn't know anything about you." Quil responded.

"I want freaking answers as to why the hell he decided to play lets-save-Leah-from-the-big-bad-wolf!" I finished annoyed.

At that same moment, Emily entered and smiled apologetically at me and made her way up the stairs. I guess Sam didn't want her to hear what we were going to discuss. Too bad, I'm sure she was going to hear about it anyways. Jared entered the kitchen, followed by Collin and Brady. He told us to follow him and sit in the living room.

Once we entered the living room, Collin and Brady went to sit beside their imprints Jessica and Eli. The girls wrapped their arms around their boyfriends and stared lovingly at each other. I saw that all the wolves were there too, seating with their imprints.

"OK, so I guess you girls can wait in the porch or in the kitchen." Jared said.

All nine of them stood up and made their way towards the kitchen. I saw Kendra smiling apologetically at me and I smiled in return. I guess I know who told Sam about my encounter with the wolf-man, stupid ex!

Collin, Brady and Jared stood up and walked over to the wall of the room, near the couch. Kane, Kevin, Ruly and Will were seated in the family couch on the end of the room and Aden, Victor and Jhon were seated on the other couch. Embry sat himself in the La-Z-Boy and Quil on the bean bag leaving Derek and me, standing up, waiting for Sam the douche bag.

I wanted to rip him in to tiny pieces, but my train of thought was interrupted when Sam enterer the living room. He had clean off his blood, but still had three long pinkish scars running down his face and torso. He also had a large one on his right arm and a deep scar on his neck. I was proud of that one, since I was the one that inflicted that wound. He deserved it!

I smiled smugly at the fact that Derek had gotten a few good swaps at him too. Serves him right! But this wasn't a "I'm-so-proud-of my-boyfriend" time. Payback is a bitch!

Before Sam could start with his stupid talk I cut him off.

"What the hell Sam Uley?!" I snapped furiously. "I can't even have a date without you appearing out of nowhere yelling like a crazy man and attacking my imprint!" I yelled furiously.

"Leah, Lee Lee, I…" He tried to say but I stopped him.

"Call me Lee Lee one more time and I swear to God that I'm gonna kick your fucking ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for at least a month!" I shouted angrily.

How dare he call me that stupid nickname?

"I'm sorry, OK? I just didn't know he was your imprint." he said defensively. "Hell; it wasn't even possible for you to imprint!" I heard Derek growl behind me. "I thought he was, I… I just didn't want you to get hurt again…" He whispered the last part.

"Well, let me tell you something very important, and try to listen this time Samuel!" I said condescendingly, as I pointed at him. "I'm not your business anymore. I stopped being your business when you imprinted on my freaking cousin and left me to die! I stopped being your business when I broke away from your damn pack! And if he wasn't my imprint, it's my fucking problem who I date or go out with. You didn't have the right to do what you did! You don't own me Uley! Are you fucking crazy?" I yelled, fuming with anger at his action. I began to shake uncontrollably. I needed to gain control of myself. I couldn't phase in Sam's small living room. Even if I hated Sam, Emily and her kids didn't serve this.

Derek's strong and warm arms wound around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He buried his face on the crook of my neck and sighed. "Relax, it's all good now. Just relax, Lee" he whispered in my ear, making me relax.

All the guys were shocked at how Derek had managed to calm me down so quickly and easily. I looked at Sam's direction and saw a confused expression on his face. Was he jealous? Hurt? Really WTF was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry, OK. It's not gonna happen again." Sam said solemnly and tried to approach me.

Before I could say anything Derek placed his hand on my waist and dragged me away from Sam. "I hope it doesn't happen again, Sam, for your own good" Derek sneered.

Oh God how I wanted him right now!

No! Focus Leah! Leah/Beta power… Meeting… Important!

Sam growled at him too, but I stopped them before they could try to kill each other again.

"OK, let's finish this, I want to go home." I said in a serious tone.

"OK, Collin, bring two chairs from the kitchen, please." Sam said.

"I see that you still command them around, Sammy. Bad habits never die, right?" I said after Collin left for the kitchen.

Sam ignored me and waited for Collin to bring the chairs. Stupid egocentric cave man! Just two chairs? He must think I'm going to let Derek stand up like a stranger!

When Collin came back to the living room he gave one chair to Sam –who just nodded at him- and one to me, I sat Derek in the chair and I sat on Derek's lap, tilting my head back and resting it on his shoulder. I could see Sam tensing up, but ignored him. Derek instantly placed his hands on my thighs and with his thumbs, started making small, soothing circles on my skin. I did my best not to moan at the contact of his skin against mine.

"Could you please cover yourself or put a shirt on or something?" Sam asked annoyed.

"No, thanks. I'm comfortable the way I am." I said, smirking at him.

Sam rolled his eyes but continued. "OK, first of all, who is he? Why is he in your pack and not in mine? Jake established that all the new wolves were to come to my pack. If they wanted they could belong to Jake's pack after they were in mine." Sam said irritated.

"Um, first of all," I paused, smacking my lips together to irritate Sam even more. "This is not you pack, it's Jared's. You stopped phasing a year ago and now he is the Alpha. I think he should be the one sitting there," I said pointing towards his chair and then looking at Jared. "Having this conversation with us, Mr. Uley."

Jared looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "It nothing. Sam can take of this, right Sam?" Jared said nonchalantly. Pfft, pansy! He was still scared of Sam or me…

"Whatever, let's make this short. This is Derek Ateara. Yes, he is Quil's cousin. He phased in 2004 when he was 19. He has been alone since then; a couple of weeks ago he phased and could hear Jake and Quil in his head. Jake offered him to come here and stay at the Cullens; he accepted and got here from L.A. the day after Jake and Nessie's wedding, we imprinted on each other at the same time and that's it!"

"What? He just came here just like that? He didn't care about his family? Pff, great boy isn't he?" Sam mocked; I could feel Derek start to shake slightly under me.

"For your information, Sam," Derek said acrimoniously. "My parents died the day I phased. They were killed by a vampire. I have lived with my grandparents since then, dealing with being a werewolf alone, thinking that I was the only one like this, so don't you fucking judge me, imbecile"

Sam tensed at Derek's stern tone but remained serious. "And yet, you are living with vampires? How ironic?"

"That's none of your fucking business, dickhead! Well, that was all! He decided on his own to stay with Jake and his pack. That's all you need to know, Sam Uley. Go back to the little la-la-land that you live in, where nobody has free will, dipshit! And back off! Don't you dare come near me again, Sam!" I warned. "Come on guys!" I ordered to Quil and Embry who were in catatonic state in their chairs. They quickly stood up and made their way towards the door.

Derek and I stood up too, but I turned towards Sam. "Listen, Uley, for the sake of Emily, this never happened but I don't want nor need your opinion for anything anymore. Jake will arrive tomorrow, you can talk to him from now on."

I turned around to leave but Sam stopped me. "Leah, wait," he stopped, looking down at me. "We have to make a meeting with the elders. This imprint changes everything we knew about, well, imprinting… Imprinting was for us, the wolves that could carry out the gene to our offspring, to create stronger and better wolves... you... you can't have babies." he said. The last part was barely audible

"I don't care, Sam. I don't see the need in a meeting. This will change nothing, so I don't really see the point. My mom already knows about this and that's all I care about. Bye, Sam" I turned and dragged Derek with me towards the door.

He had a pensive look on his face.

Quil and Embry were waiting by the Lambo for us. Embry tossed the keys to Derek and he caught them easily with one hand, while his other hand was firmly on my waist.

"See you boys tomorrow OK?" I murmured.

Embry and Quil approached me and gave me a bone-crushing hug, "You guys, Can't… BREATH!" They laughed but released me.

"You did good, Leah. You're a great Alpha/Beta/She-Wolf, whatever you are." Embry said chuckling.

"Yeah, Jake's gonna be proud of you when he hears about this tomorrow!" Quil said excitedly.

"Thanks, guys! Love ya!" I said smiling.

"We love you too, Lee. Have fun. See you tomorrow when Jake arrives. Edward's gonna pick them up, right?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, poor Eddie. I'm sure they aren't gonna be thinking about the pretty beaches and dolphins when they get back!" I laughed.

We all laughed and said our goodbyes. Embry and Quil phased and went to their houses. Embry lived in the house his mother left him and Quil got Old Quil's house when he died.

Derek and I got in the car and he started driving towards the house. He was really silent and I didn't know what to do or say. Was he disappointed that I couldn't have babies?

I kept thinking and thinking about all the possibilities of him leaving me for multiple reasons. But it was difficult for me to accept them; just by the way he attacked Sam today. He did it to defend me; in the meeting, he made me want to believe that he wouldn't care, that he could see past me being a genetic-dead-end and still love me.

Before I could finish all my thoughts, we were at the Cullens' mansion. Derek parked his car and I immediately made an attempt to exit the car, but he stopped me.

"Wait, Lee" He said softly. He stared at me and I found myself drowning in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Today was definitely interesting don't you think. I swear to God that this wasn't what I had planned…" He mused, he was joking with me, and maybe he wasn't as upset as I thought. "Well, at least the Sam part" He snorted.

"Yeah, everything was going so smoothly," I giggled.

He laughed and looked at me directly in the eye, and turned serious. "Look, Lee, I don't care if you can't have babies. I only care about, you and me, _US_, and what we will do together in the future. As long as I have you, nothing else matters. I love you, OK?" He asked, taking my face in his big warm hands and tracing small circles on my cheeks with his thumbs.

I could feel a lonely tear rolling down my face, Der immediately kissed it away. He brought his face closer o mine, so close that our noses were touching. This was like a dream. This man really wanted me; he didn't care that I couldn't have babies or that I was sometimes bitchy and a potty-mouthed! He didn't care about my past, he just wanted me, and what I had to give and that was enough for me.

"I love you too, Der. I love you!" I said softly, when I saw his face moving closer to mine. I could feel the heat of his breath tickling my skin. I could feel the currents running up and down my spine. This was going to happen. Derek loved me and he wanted to prove it to me, through his kiss. This kiss was going to be the end of me. I silently prayed that no one came to interrupt us. This kiss needed to culminate the date. It needed to be perfect, amazing, and just breathtaking.

"I love you so much, Lee." he whispered, before his kiss touched mine, ever so softly.

I closed my eyes, hoping that my heart would stop beating so hard and erratic. Derek cupped my face tighter and deepened the kiss. I felt my heart erupt with hot lava of love, pouring down my soul. I felt like heaven had finally blessed me and saw me fit to be happy. Our lips molded so perfectly. He was my better half and I loved him more than my life. The tip of his tongue graced my bottom lip so tenderly and soft. It slowly prodded my parted lips, carefully asking permission to explore my mouth. I welcomed it, tasting the delicate taste of his mouth. I was reaching the pinnacles of happiness. I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him tighter to me. I didn't want to let him go. I could never let him go. He was mine and I was his. "I love you, angel." Derek whispered against my lips. He kissed me one more time and slowly, pulled away from me.

I slowly opened my eyes. This kiss, wow, it had literally stolen my breath away. I caressed his cheek and brought my lips to his; I just wanted a taste of his precious lips.

"I think, um, that I should go inside." I said shyly. Leah? Shy?

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door, babe." he said taking my hand in his and kissing all my knuckles.

We walked together towards my house in silence. I felt great, complete, happy, blissful, euphoric, delighted and ecstatic. This man loved me just as much as I love him. I couldn't have asked for a better person in this world. I was completely in love with Derek Ateara and nothing was going to change that!

When we got to my house he released me and gave me a peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Lee. I love you." he murmured.

Before he could turn to leave I stopped him. "Could you stay? I don't wanna sleep alone tonight…" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"OK", He smiled his 1000KW smile and carried me to my room. "Why don't you take a bath, babe? I'll wait till you finish." I pouted, but nodded.

"Go to the room in the left and you can take a bath there too. There are shorts, boxers and other stuff in the dresser, that's the room where the guys stay when they are too tired to go anywhere else." I explained.

"OK babe" He kissed my forehead and put me down.

When he got out of the room I ran as quickly as I could towards the bathroom and took the fastest bath known to man. When I got out I could still hear the shower running in the other room, perfect!

I made my way towards my closet and put on some blue boy shorts that looked like boxers for girls that said "Juicy" in the back and a white tank top that covered just below my belly button.

When I was done dressing, I heard Derek getting out of the shower in the room, just the thought of him being naked in the other room made me what to forget about the time and just jump him right there. But I was stronger than that!

I combed my long hair and let in loose, put some lotion on my arms and legs and made my way towards my bed to wait for Derek.

When Derek was finished, I heard his light footsteps coming towards my room. My heart began to race, just at the thought that I was going to spend the night with him, in my bed, together, without interruptions!

I looked up when I stopped hearing his footsteps. Derek stood in the doorway just looking at me. His icy-blue eyes turned almost navy with lust at the sight of me. I'm sure mine look coal by now; he was just wearing a pair of shorts. Droplets of water were running down his chest and abs, his hair was a wet mess. He made his way towards my bed and just stood there; waiting for me to invite him.

I took my eyes away from his body and placed my head on the pillow closing my eyes at the same time. "Aren't you gonna come over? Or are you gonna stand there admiring my amazing body?" I asked teasingly.

I felt the bed shift under his weight and suddenly his elbows where at both sides of my face and knees at both sides of my hips. He looked at me in the eye and lowered his face until our foreheads were touching. "You know how hard it was for me not to ravish you today when you pounced at Sam and then when you were being all Alpha/Beta/She-Wolf on their asses?" He asked me while taking my lower lip with his teeth and pulling just enough for me to feel pleasure. He then proceeded to lick my upper lip so sensually that I was sure I would have instantly combusted if it wasn't for the fact that I was laying down on my bed.

He lowered his hips until they were resting on mine and electric currents ran through my body.

"Der," I said his name as if it was a prayer and tried to kiss him but he stopped me!

"No, Lee, we have to sleep if we want to see Jake and Nessie tomorrow. They are getting here really early in the morning." Dog! He was teasing me!

"Who are Jake and Nessie?" I asked innocently, lifting my hips which earned me a groan from him.

He lowered his head till it was resting in my neck and gently suckled on the skin just below my ear. "Don't tease a wolf, Lee." he growled sensually. "It could end badly, babe." he said mockingly, gnawing gently at my earlobe.

I couldn't articulate any words. I was under the spell of his body and his kisses. I was frozen in the spot. When he was finished, he turned us around and pressed my body against him. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. This is how my life should always be... beside Derek.

"Night, Lee. Love you" God I won't get tired of that! He kissed my hair and pulled me closer to him.

"Night, Der, Love you too, oh, and don't forget I'm going to make you regret teasing me like this…" I said, getting in a comfortable position and falling asleep in his arms. This is how Leah Clearwater should fall asleep every night. And trust me, I planned to spend forever with him in his arms…

* * *

**So….. Tell me if you guys, liked it, loved it?**

**I sure hope you liked it!**

**BTW I'm finally seeing NewMoon on Friday! =D And I start university on Monday FINALLY! **

**Remember 290reviews= Chapter 14, Tell me what do you want to see, in who's POV and anything else you think should happen now that they are together! **

**-Laura**


	14. SCP Not just babies and Magic Crap

**Hey Everyone!**

**First of all… I'm so freaking sorry I haven't updated in like forever! **

**This has been a very difficult month till this Christmas…**

**1) I started University, is freaking hard! Every day there is something new to do!**

**2) My house got robbed and it's kind of depressing to know that not even if you live in one of the best places in your city, you are not safe.**

**3) I failed my first Math exam… I have never in my life failed in an exam.**

**4) My mom is coming to visit from Venice with her husband on January and my head is spinning from the load of information!**

**But good things have happened too! I got cool Christmas gifts and yesterday I went to an "Hacienda" and I got to ride horses, play with an ostrich, kick ass in kicking ball and ride bikes with my family, so I'm kind of good now… **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! We got to 291!! YAY!!! Let's see if we can get to 310 shall we? But no pressure, I'm still gonna update! Cause I love you guys like that! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! **

**Kei Kat Jones: Ur reviews ALWAYS make me smile! Thanks for the support!  
AsagariMelody: U know you rock for reviewing all the chaps! Lol And ur stories are amazing! SO PEOPLE CHECK THEM OUT!  
and Danih93: Thanks for not killing me! LoL congratz on ur school thing-y! And FELIZ NAVIDAD to you too! **

**And at last… Thanks to my awesome BETA Mercury-Serenity! Chica you rock and you know it! And your stories are freaking amazing! **

**Now Here you have Sam's POV, you get to know what he was actually thinking! Enjoy, Read and Review! **

* * *

**Chapter #14: SCP "Not just babies and Magic Crap"**

**_Sam's POV:_**

I woke up to the feeling of several little fingers poking my face "Daddy!" Little Bree, my little princess, said in a sing-song voice.

"Waky, waky, papa!" Marcus said merrily.

"I don't think he's going to wake up." Josh said sadly. I immediately opened my eyes to greet my little angels.

"Hey, kids. Are you having a good time waking your daddy up on a Sunday morning?" I asked in a serious tone.

They all immediately looked guilty and sad.

"But mommy says it's noon and that you have to get up cause the wolves are coming." Josh said, his little lips quivering.

"Guys, I'm just kidding!" I said laughing and scooping them up from the floor onto the bed.

They all started squealing and laughing while I ticked them in their little stomachs.

"Daddy, daddy stop." My little princess said giggling like crazy.

I tickled them a little more and smiled at my little angels. They were all so beautiful, the perfect combination of Emily and me.

Bree Natasha was three, soon to be four. She had beautiful long black silky hair that was currently held by two braids. She was so pretty; she had inherited her mom's full rosy lips and button nose. She'd my same dark, almost black eyes. She loved animals and nature and was completely enamored with Zack Hyatt, Jared´s oldest son. Zack was only seven years old and may I say that she was really gonna be the death of me.

Then, there was Joshua, little Joshua David Uley. He was almost a carbon copy of me, but he had her moms high cheek-bones. He turned six this past April. He was the little alpha of the house, always making his friends and brothers do his biddings. He was stubborn just like me, but loved and protected his family to dead.

That left Marco, Marcus German was our last little trooper. He was 2 years old but looked like a big 3 year old. He was all me, completely. Emily says it's not fair, but I'm too proud, he´s the little joker, always happy and planning what to do. I already knew he was gonna be a trouble maker when he grows up!

I took one last look at them and ushered them downstairs while I went to the bathroom. When I finished my morning routine, I went downstairs to greet my beautiful wife. The kids were in the living room, Bree was watching her favorite show on ABC Kids "Little kiddies saving the planet". I'm sure I was going to have to deal with a vegetarian kid in the future. All the wolves in my pack were meat lovers, poor kid, I just hope she doesn't try to change her "uncles" eating habits…

Josh was as usual, drawing on the coffee table. Since he was 4 he had been drawing anything that crossed his mind. He actually draws pretty good for a 6 year old. Marco was playing with his blocks happily organizing them by color. I smiled to myself and headed towards the kitchen, were I could smell Emily preparing lunch. Two years ago, I stopped phasing. At first, I phased once a week, then two times a month and then monthly, it's has been a year since I last phase, and I hoped that it would continue that way.

I found Emily pouring some red sauce on a pan and humming softly to herself. God I love this woman so much. I couldn't imagine my life without her and my kids. I approached her slowly from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my head on her neck. She sighted contently and supported her weight against my chest.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said kissing her scars and her plump lips.

She smiled at me. "You mean good afternoon, right?" Emily said, as she turned to face me, lifting a perfect eyebrow and stared at me curiously.

I laughed and pecked her forehead. "You're right. I'm sorry, Em. We finished a bit late at the construction site yesterday." I said.

Paul, Jared and I opened a contractor agency six years ago. At the beginning it was hard, but right after a while of working diligently, everything worked out for us. We've a lot of people working for us. Paul, Jared and I are supervisors of the different projects that our company oversees. The money that we make with our company is good and it gives us time to be with our families and attend pack business.

Emily smiled and hugged me tighter to her. "I know, Sam. Kim told me this morning that Jared was dead on his feet. They are coming for lunch. Paul and Rach and their children are coming as well. They want to see the boys too." she said smiling excitedly at the idea of boys coming over.

Seth, Brady, Collin, Kane, Kevin, Ruly, William, Aden, Victor and Jhon went to school at UW. Seth being the first, then Collin and Brady, followed by the other. I made sure that they went to school. Some of us had to sacrifice our futures by protecting our tribe. But they didn't have to, since the Volturi came, things have been pretty normal.

Jake's pack took care of most things around La Push. Jared didn't patrol that much anymore. The guys sometimes patrolled at night. It was only for a few hours from Seattle for them to run back and forth to patrol. It made it easy for them, that way they didn't feel like they had abandoned their pack, as they put it, everyone was coming here along with their imprints with the exception of Seth, he and Angie were almost finished with their studies so they couldn't afford to come, but we were happy none the less, the guys that phased for the "Renesmee Battle" were just 11 when it happened and Emily, Kim and Rachel treated them as their own, they were too young to understand thing completely, they had to grow up faster than any other kids their age, and not just physically, thankfully they imprinted; Kev, Will and Aden imprinted in their freshman year on Lulu, Monica and Nataly; Jhon and Victor in their Junior year on Allegra and Jamie; and finally Kane and Ruly on their Senior year on Kendra and Sasha, all the girls with some other exceptions took the I-am-a-werewolf-and-I-imprinted-on-you news pretty well.

"…and I need you to organize the chairs in the back so that we can have more space in the patio to do the barbeque" Emily finished, I guess I zoned out for a minute or two there…

"Sure Em, I'll arrange the patio and…" She rolled her eyes at me trying to look annoyed by my lack of attention.

"And buy the drinks and snacks" She finished but there was already a smile on her face.

"Right! I'll do that now; you want me to take the kids?" I knew Emily wanted to dedicate herself to cooking and cooking only so the kids would be a distraction, Emily was not the type of mother to just let her kids run around without a care in the world.

She smiled and nodded "That would be great love, just don't let them persuade you into buying the whole store…" She trailed of knowing how hard it was for me to ignore my kid's pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

"I'll try my best beautiful" I smiled and kissed her one last time and headed towards the living room. "Hey, kiddies, who wants to go with daddy to the supermarket?" I asked.

The kids immediately perked up and run into my arms. "Yes, daddy" they chanted in unison.

I laughed at their eagerness. "OK, go put your shoes on and come back here." I ordered. They smiled and ran upstairs to get ready.

Josh was the first one down, Bree followed and then Marco. I helped Bree and Marco tie their shoes and put on their sweaters and headed towards our Ford Explorer. When everyone was buckled securely in their car seat we headed towards the only supermarket in La Push.

We got out of the car and marched inside the market. The kids helped me picked every snack and drink known to man and I picked up some beer for the guys. My kids were playing and laughing along the aisle. Their laughter was contagious, it made me smile too. They were such great kids, they didn't really ask for anything. They always behaved in public, something I couldn't say about Paul's kids. Chace and Lance were the packs' trouble makers. They were little hurricanes that took everything in their wake. Sadly Marco loved them and "Wantd to bi jost like them".

When we were finished with our groceries, we headed towards the car, when I was about to climb up my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Oh, hey Kane, are you guys here already?"

"Yes, we just stopped at the diner, the girls wanted to eat, they didn't have breakfast on the way here and didn't want to burden Emily with the fact that their boyfriends could eat in any little horrible place and they couldn't" He said mockingly.

"Please tell me you guys didn't stop on Rolly's on the way here?" Rolly's was a diner that was on the way here, it was the most horrible place to any person that wasn't a werewolf, the food was greasy and the service was awful.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem in that" Kane said.

No wonder they didn't eat!

"Whatever, I'm just sorry for the revenge that is coming to you guys."

"Revenge?" He asked, gulping loudly on the other end of the phone line.

"Well, at least that's what Emily and Kim did to me and Jared for taking them there…" I shivered just thinking about that weekend that they simply decided that abstinence was the best way to get revenge. Of course after three days they couldn't resist any longer.

"OK, I'll call you later, Sam. We'll be there in an hour or so." he said. I could hear him before he did, "_Baby, I'm so sorry, I promise you I'll never go there again while I'm with you!"_

I chuckled and headed back home. When I arrived, Paul and Jared were already arranging the tables and chairs in the backyard. Emily, Rachel and Kim were in the kitchen. As soon as I stepped inside the house, Bree was already in Kim's arms and Josh and Marco were hugging Rachel's legs.

"Now now kids don't attack our guests." Emily joked.

"Where's Zacky, Auntie Kimmy?" Bree asked excitedly. Zacky was her "environmental lover friend". I just wish their relationship could be like that their whole life.

"He's playing with Chace, Lance, Lily and Sammy in the backyard, baby girl" Kim said, kissing Bree's forehead. She knew Zack was completely obsessed with my little Bree too.

All the kids immediately squealed and headed towards the patio.

I hugged Kim and Rachel quickly and left the groceries on the table and rushed to Emily. I kissed her and made my way towards Jared and Paul with three beers in my hands.

"Hey, guys!" I said, tossing the guys their beers.

"Hey, Sam, the guys are coming, right?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, dude, are they coming?" Paul said.

"Yeah, they'll be here in an hour or so. They took the girls to Rolly's." I said.

They immediately winced and laughed.

"Uncle, Sam!" Sammy, Chace, Lance and my god-daughter Lily came to hug me. I hugged them tightly and kissed them all and told them to keep playing. All the kids were playing with Zack's Siberian husky –the irony- Rocky.

Jared, Paul and I kept talking about a new project that we were going to be working on the following week and watched the kids as they play and ate their snack. The Hyatt twins were joined by the hip with the Walker kids. Poor Jared was going to have to deal with Chace and Lance, I wished him luck. At least Zack was the pacifist of the group!

It was two in the evening, when the guys arrived. They played with the kids and the girls went into the kitchen to gossip and catch up with Kim, Rach and Em. Everything was great! We got the BBQ started and drank beer.

When everyone had eaten, we played ball and the guys told jokes about their time in the University. The twins, Aden and Victor were studying business administration. Their dad owned a publicity agency in Seattle and wanted his kids to manage it when he retired. Jhon and Will were studying mechanical engineering. Kane, Kevin and Ruly were studying civil engineering. Collin and Brady were studying to become veterinarians.

Kendra and Sasha were studying physiotherapy. Lulu and Monica studied arts. Ally and Jamie were studying preschool education. Nataly was studying graphic design. Jess and Eli wanted to be vets, just like Collin and Bray, that's where they met.

We joked all afternoon and had a great time. The kids were exhausted, so Emily and I went to put them to sleep. Paul left with Rachel, each carrying and boy in their arms. Kim and Jared left dragging a sleepy Zack and Jared carrying both his daughters in each arm.

When we finished putting the kids to sleep, Emily and I went back downstairs to talk some more with the guys and girls. They all were going to stay in their parents' houses so they didn't need to return to Seattle today.

Emily went with the girls to talk about girl-stuff in the dining room and the guys stayed in the living room. Everyone was having a good time till Kane spoke.

"Yeah, talk about crazy! Leah Clearwater's dating and a wolf! You would have thought that after everything that happened she would have been more careful. But I guess Lee's just going after another heartbreak." he finished sadly.

"WHAT!!?" I yelled "What do you mean she's dating a wolf? Embry's the only available wolf around! How could he?" I barked, shaking.

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't!

"Wow, Sam, chill! It wasn't Embry. It's a wolf we've never seen before. We thought you knew. They were going cliff jumping after they left the diner." Ruly chimed in, trying to calm me down.

But that just gave me more fuel. A new wolf?! Was Leah crazy?! Didn't she suffer enough with what I did to her?! Imprinting can't be ignored! It's simply impossible! I tried, I swear to god I tried!

I couldn't take it any longer. I wasn't gonna let Lee-Lee hurt herself like this again. I bolted out of the house shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't phase. I couldn't let myself phase. I'd promised Em that I was going to stop phasing!

I ran to the cliffs as fast as I could. I caught Leah's scent, but it was mixed with other one, male, werewolf. The guys were right. I couldn't believe this! That's when I saw them. Leah was pinned to the ground and that asshole was on top of her!

I ran faster towards them, making my way to the clearing. They stopped as soon as they heard me, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Get your fucking filthy hands of Lee-Lee right now, asshole!" I yelled furiously.

_Oh, this fucker was going to die! _

Leah removed the guy's arms from around her and swiftly stood up. He was still on the floor, his mouth gaped open, a confused expression on his face, as he stared at me. Idiot!

"What the fucking hell, Sam?!" Leah shouted. At the sound of my name, he stood up and walked next to Leah. He looked furious, seething in anger. "What gives you the right to pull this fucking stunt, you damn bastard?" Leah yelled irately.

Was she nuts?! Didn't she understand the she has going to get hurt in the end?!

I began to shake, as I ran towards them. He stood in front of Leah and began to shake too. That only seemed to make me angrier. Did he seriously think that I was going to hurt Leah? I ran faster this time, he suddenly exploded into a white mass of fur and I followed soon after that. He stood in his hind legs, as he scratched me so I tried to bite him on the curve of his shoulder. He looked at me with so much hate, but I knew that I was looking at him just the same way. Didn't he care about Leah at all?! She didn't deserve any more suffering!

"Sam, stop!" Leah screamed, but I didn't pay attention. "Derek, please, stop!" she begged, but he didn't listen. So the fuckers name is Derek.

I saw Jared in my peripheral vision pinning Leah, preventing her from phasing, I guess the guys called him.

I continued attacking Derek with all that I had, but the fucker was strong. Suddenly, Embry and Quil appeared in the clearing, flanking Derek's sides. I stopped but continued circling around them. Derek's fur was covered with blood and he was limping, that made me smile but I could feel the already healing scars running down my face.

Jared phased and immediately went to my side just as Collin and Brady appeared at the clearing flanking me.

"_Bro, you just made the biggest mistake you could have thought of!"_ Jared practically shouted in my head. "_That's her freaking imprint!"_

I immediately froze. Her imprint? Does that mean that they've imprinted on each other? That wasn't even possible! I could feel myself relaxing, but millions of thoughts ran through my head.

That's when she spoke. "_What the hell, Sam? What the fuck crossed your idiotic mind? Really, what the fuck is your problem?"_

I lowered his head in embarrassment. I didn't know, this wasn't even a fucking possibility. I felt her leap at me, sinking her teeth on the side of my neck, but I didn't react. I would never hurt Leah intentionally.

"_What were you thinking idiot? How could you attack my imprint, just because you felt like it?!"_ she shouted, pouncing at me again, but Jared stopped her.

He phased back to his human form and stood between Leah and me. Derek growled angrily and I could hear Embry and Quil snickering on the back.

Leah turned and offered him wolf-y grin, they seemed to be communicating about god only knows what, when Jared cleared his throat.

"Leah," he paused and eyed Derek with disdain. "You need to meet with us at Sam's house. There are certain things that we need to discuss. Tell Embry to get an extra pair of pants for the boy."

Leah just nodded and started heading towards my house, while getting her clothes from the ground with her mouth and started heading there too.

Embry phased back into his human form and gathered Leah's and Derek's belongings I suppose. When he was done he phased back and ran towards the beach's parking lot. Quil, Derek and Leah ran together to my house, leaving me with Collin, Brady and a now wolf Jared.

"_Hey, man, you OK?"_ Jared asked.

"_Yeah, I'm good. I just can't believe this. This wasn't supposed to happen, I-I didn't imprint on Leah because wolves aren't supposed to imprint on other wolves. She is unfertile! This changes everything that the legends and elders say."_ I finished confused.

I could feel the sympathy in their minds. They were just as confused as me, I didn't understand any of this. Who was this new wolf? Did Jake know about him? Where the hell was he staying at?! He was kissing Leah, he couldn't have been little time in here and Embry and Quil were ready to defend him against me.

I stayed a couple of minutes in the clearing trying to calm down; when I was somewhat relaxed we started to make out way towards my house.

When I got to my house I simply couldn't phase back. It'd been so long since I last phased. My thoughts were jumbled up and I couldn't control them. Jared told Brady and Collin to phase back and wait in the porch.

"_Don't worry man, I'll call Em."_ Jared told me and phased back. He put on his shorts and made his way towards the house.

I could hear Jared opening the door that led to the kitchen. "Hey Em, bring some shorts for Sam and come meet us outside. He can't seem to calm down enough to phase back. Maybe you can help him." he said. I heard Emily walking up the stairs and Jared made his way back and sat with Collin and Brady in the porch steps.

Emily was going to be so disappointed in me. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve me breaking my promise. She didn't deserve me feeling less of a man, because I didn't imprint on Leah. I didn't love Leah anymore, well, there is always a part of me that will always care for her. I loved Emily and my children entirely, they were my life. There was nothing better than them. But the feeling I had in my stomach wouldn't stop. Why wasn't I enough for Leah? What did this boy had that I didn't?

I turned my attention to Emily, she was walking hurriedly towards me with a worried smile on her face. It just made me feel more guilty, she should be mad at me, not worried about me. I hurt her, I knew I did.

She placed both her hands in my face and pressed her forehead against mine.

"I love you Sam, I know you didn't mean it. I'm sure there is a logical explanation. It's not your fault baby. Phase back" she said softly.

I whimpered and tried to phase back. _I'm so sorry, Em_, I thought. Looking at her in the eye, and she seemed to understand because she kissed my wolf-y nose and smiled.

"I forgive you, Sam, though there is nothing to forgive. But I forgive you. Phase back baby, please, for me" She said.

That seemed to do the trick. I immediately felt my body turn back into my human form. As soon as I was human again, I hugged Emily tightly to me. "I'm sorry, baby. It was all my fault. I though Leah was dating a wolf, and I couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurting again. I, I didn't know she had imprinted on him." I rambled.

Emily stiffened at this new revelation. "She imprinted, on a wolf? Wasn't that, um, like impossible?" she asked confused. I knew that she was worried, but I could see that joy in her eyes that Leah had finally found someone to love.

"Well, I guess the legends were wrong," I smiled at her.

She smiled her beautiful smile back me and kissed me, her honey flavored lips engulfed my in a soft kiss.

Emily didn't say anything else and started cleaning my wounds without a word. When she was done, she kissed all the scars and lastly kissed me one last time on the lips and made her way towards the house.

Jared stood up followed by Collin and Brady and entered the house. He told them to follow him and sit in the living room.

"OK, so I guess you girls can wait in the porch or in the kitchen." Jared said.

I entered the house and made my way towards the kitchen. I smiled at the girls and entered the living room. Collin, Brady and Jared were leaning against the wall, near the couch. Kane, Kevin, Ruly and Will were seated in the family couch on the end of the room and Aden, Victor and Jhon were seated on the other couch. Embry sat himself in the La-Z-Boy and Quil on the bean bag leaving Leah and Derek, standing up, waiting for me I guess. Before I started to speak Leah cut me off.

"What the hell, Sam Uley?!" Leah snapped furiously. "I can't even have a date without you appearing out of nowhere yelling like a crazy man and attacking my imprint!" she yelled furiously.

"Leah, Lee Lee, I-" I tried to say but she stopped me. I shouldn't have called her that.

"Call me Lee Lee one more time and I swear to God that I'm gonna kick your fucking ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for at least a month!" she shouted angrily. I guess that I just pissed her off more.

"I'm sorry, OK? I just didn't know he was your imprint." I said defensively. "Hell! It wasn't even possible for you to imprint!" I heard Derek growl behind Leah. "I thought he was, I-I just didn't want you to get hurt again." I whispered.

"Well, let me tell you something very important, and try to listen this time Samuel!" She said condescendingly, as she pointed at me. "I'm not your business anymore. I stopped being your business when you imprinted on my freaking cousin and left me to die! I stopped being your business when I broke away from your damn pack! And if he wasn't my imprint, it's my fucking problem who I date or go out with. You didn't have the right to do what you did! You don't own me Uley! Are you fucking crazy?" She yelled, fuming with anger. She began to shake uncontrollably, she was going to phase here.

Before I could do anything Derek wrapped his arms around Leah's waist and pulled her to him. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and sighed.

"Relax, it's all good now. Just relax, Lee" he whispered making her relax almost instantly.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, no one, not even Jake or Seth have been able to calm Leah that fast. The old Leah would have phased without a second thought. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't even stop to think when I hurt Emily. Hurt flooded my soul, like a strong tidal wave, hitting me like a ton of bricks. It has been almost 9 years, but I will never forgive myself for what I did to her.

"I'm sorry, OK. It's not gonna happen again." I said and tried to approach her.

Before Leah could say anything Derek placed his hand on her waist and dragged her away from me. "I hope it doesn't happen again, Sam, for your own good" Derek sneered.

I growled at him too, but Leah stopped us before we could try to kill each other again.

"OK, let's finish this, I want to go home." She said in a serious tone.

"OK, Collin, bring two chairs from the kitchen, please." I said, shit-head didn't need a chair.

"I see that you still command them around, Sammy. Bad habits never die, right?" Leah said after Collin left to the kitchen.

I ignored her comment, and waited for Collin to bring the chairs. I stopped the Alpha commands as soon as Jake broke from the pack. It was stupid to force them to do something they didn't want to do. I knew I made mistakes in the past, but she can't still blame for everything.

When Collin came back to the living room he gave me one of the chairs and the other one to Leah. She sat Derek in the chair and sat on his lap, tilting her head back and resting it on his shoulder. The jackass placed his hands on her thighs and with his thumbs, started making small circles on her skin.

I saw the other wolves tensing up at this, did she think that she could come and grope her imprint in my house, in front of me? I didn't feel anything for her anymore.

"Could you please cover yourself or put a shirt on or something?" I asked annoyed at her lack of clothing.

"No, thanks. I'm comfortable the way I am." Leah said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes but continued. "OK, first of all, who is he? Why is he in your pack and not in mine? Jake established the rule that all the new wolves were to come to my pack. If they wanted to, they could belong to Jake's pack after they were in mine." I said irritated. Those were the rules, how could he brake them without me noticing?

"Um, first of all," she paused, smacking her lips together to irritate me even more. She knew how much I hated that. "This is not you pack, it's Jared's. You stopped phasing a year ago and now he is the Alpha. I think he should be the one sitting there," she said pointing towards my chair and then looking at Jared. "Having this conversation with us, Mr. Uley."

Jared looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "It nothing. Sam can take of this, right Sam?" Jared said me. I should have asked him his opinion on this, before I could say anything Leah spoke again.

"Whatever, let's make this short. This is Derek Ateara. Yes, he is Quil's cousin. He phased in 2004 when he was 19. He has been alone since then; a couple of weeks ago he phased and could hear Jake and Quil in his head. Jake offered him to come here and stay at the Cullens'; he accepted and got here from L.A. the day after Jake and Nessie's wedding, we imprinted on each other at the same time and that's it!"

"What? He just came here just like that? He didn't care about his family? Pff, great boy isn't he?" I mocked; didn't he care about his family at all?

"For your information, Sam," Derek said. "My parents died the day I phased. They were killed by a vampire. I have lived with my grandparents since then, dealing with being a werewolf alone, thinking that I was the only one like this, so don't you fucking judge me, imbecile"

I tensed at Derek's stamen but remained serious. "And yet, you are living with vampires? How ironic?" I knew I was being an imbecile but I couldn't contain myself, I didn't like the guy, even if he was Leah's imprint.

"That's none of your fucking business, dickhead! Well, that was all! He decided on his own to stay with Jake and his pack. That's all you need to know, Sam Uley. Go back to the little la-la-land that you live in, where nobody has free will, dipshit! And back off! Don't you dare come near me again, Sam!" Leah warned. "Come on guys!" She ordered to Quil and Embry who were in catatonic state in their chairs. They quickly stood up and made their way towards the door.

Leah and Derek stood up too, but she turned towards me. "Listen, Uley, for the sake of Emily, this never happened but I don't want nor need your opinion for anything anymore. Jake will arrive tomorrow; you can talk to him from now on." Leah said sternly.

She turned around to leave but I stopped her. "Leah, wait," I stopped, looking down at her. "We have to make a meeting with the elders. This imprint changes everything we knew about, well, imprinting. Imprinting was for us, the wolves, so that we could carry out the gene to our offspring, to create stronger and better wolves... you... you can't have babies." I said. The last part was barely audible. I really shouldn't have said that, it was stupid and a low blow; I was just digging myself into a deeper grave.

"I don't care, Sam. I don't see the need in a meeting. This will change nothing, so I don't really see the point. My mom already knows about this and that's all I care about. Bye, Sam" She turned and dragged Derek with her towards the door.

And with that last word Leah left the house.

I was frustrated with myself. I didn't handle this the way I should have. I said stupid things. I was just pissed that this Derek guys was more man than I was! It wasn't even about Leah anymore, who did he think he was?

Ugh, I have to stop this. For god's sake, Sam, he lost his parents! And you didn't even say anything about it, you just mocked him!

My rambling was stopped by a hand in my shoulder.

"Dude, calm down, it's over, go to Emily. We are all leaving, you did well" Jared said, he was really a great friends, and he was a good Alpha too.

"Thanks, bro. I'm sorry I didn't take you opinion in anything today, I just ignored you. I'm sorry" I said.

"Hey, don't worry. This was something you needed to do on your own. I understand man, there is nothing to be sorry about." He patted my back and made this way towards the door, everyone said good bye and promised to come back tomorrow before they left to Seattle again.

I closed the door, turned the heat on, turned off the lights, and checked on my children before I made my way to my bedroom. Em was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Her small hand was stretched towards my side of our bed, as if searching for me.

I took a quick bath and put on some boxers and a pair of flannel pajama pants. After we had Josh; Emily and I started putting actual clothes to go to sleep, and made my way towards our bed. I positioned myself close to Emily and she immediately sensed my presence.

"Hey baby, how did it go?" She asked sleepily.

"Shhh, babe, it's all settled now, everything is OK, go to sleep, beautiful, sorry for waking you up." I said while kissing her face and taking her in my arms.

"Mmm," She answered and placed her head on my chest and a tangled her legs with mine. "I love you, Sam".

I kissed her head once more and inhaled her rich honey and warm smell, this was what I was made for, loving this woman, I was men enough, I was made for Emily, Leah wasn't made for me, this wasn't about babies or legends or some magic crap, this was love, the person that completed us, that made us better, happy, content, Emily was my life and I was hers, this was the way it was supposed to be, her in my arms for the rest of our lives.

"I love you too Emily, with all my heart" I sighted contently and let sleep engulf me.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hate people hating the twilight characters, I hope you like the insight to Sam's life, I have plans for the wolves, their imprints and even the wolf kids! **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful New Years Eve! And I'll try to update ASAP Chapter 15, which is gonna be on Derek's POV! **

**At last, stories i'm betaing... The World As We Knew It by TwilightHeart21, this is story is freaking amazing! You should def check Twi's stories! And Love Hurts by Bible Chick, two words, GO READ!**

**-Laura**

**Now Review!**


	15. Because I Need You

**Hey Everyone, here it's, Chapter 15! Jake's Back! And Lee and Der are together! Hope you like it! And my mom is here in Venezuela on vacations with her husband, so, kind of busy!**

**Thanks for for all the reviews!! And thanks to my amazing BETA, Mercury-Serenity! Check out her fics cause they are great! Thanks Amiga!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**_READ A.N at the bottom!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Because I Need You**

_**Derek's POV:**_

"Night, Lee. Love you" I said, kissing her hair and pulling her closer to me. It felt so good to be this close to her. I have never experienced anything like this before.

"Night, Der, Love you too. Oh, and don't forget I'm going to make you regret teasing me like this…" She said, getting in a comfortable position and falling asleep in my arms.

I loved this woman with all that I had, with every cell in my body. I loved her and I needed her. She was everything in my life. Whatever she wanted, I would give to her. She was the most important person in my life now, and this is how I wanted to spend forever, with her, in my arms.

***°***

I woke to the sound of Leah's deep breathing. Her head was resting in the crook of my neck. Her hands were wrapped around my chest and her leg was on my hip. I could wake up to this every morning for the rest of my life, or eternity in my case.

Yesterday was a bit chaotic, plain and simple, but thankfully everything was going great! Leah finally opened up to me, and we kissed. Everything was great until Sam-the-Ass decided to play lets-protect-the-person-I-hurt-the-most game! Like I would let anything happen to my angel! Ugh-anyway, Emily seemed like a nice person. Poor lady, being married to such an arrogant jack-ass. I can't still believe that Lee actually dated Sam, but underneath that entire rough exterior I could see the regret and hurt at some of the things he said.

But after that disastrous evening, the night ended amazingly well. I got to tell Leah how I really felt and she mirrored my feeling. I got to spend the night with her in my arms. How could that not qualify as an incredibly amazing night?!

After a while, Lee started to stir in her sleep and with a sleepy yawn she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "You wanna know something? It's kind of creepy that you watch me sleep," She said, smiling at me.

"I wasn't watching you sleep!" I whined. "Where did you get that idea from?" I asked trying to sound perplexed.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm worth looking at?" She asked feigning to be hurt, while putting a hand on her chest. "It hurts babe,"

I loved it when she calls me babe! Ugh, I'm such a pansy or better yet, a girl.

"Oh babe, it's just that I want to do other things to you instead of just looking at you," I smirked at her while rolling us around so that I could be on top of her.

She immediately perked up at my revelation but instead of kissing me like I thought she would she turned us around till she was on top of me. "I told you," she paused and kissed my neck. "That you were going to pay for your teasing stunt yesterday." She breathed in my ear.

Chills ran up and down my body. Her legs were straddling my hip and her hands were now pinning mine to the bed.

"You know, I could easily get you off me. I'm stronger than you," I teased her.

"But you don't want me to get off you," She purred and started to trail kisses on my shoulder.

"True," I said and claimed her lips.

This kiss was completely different from the one we shared yesterday; this was need in its most primal state. Our lips were battling each other. Leah sucked on my bottom lip and I licked hers asking for permission, she granted it and moaned when I licked the roof of her mouth. Her mouth tasted like oranges and vanilla, just like her scent, but there was something else too, mint… She tasted wonderful and I couldn't get enough of her!

She finally released my hands and I quickly rolled us around again. Her hands went to my shoulders, where she gripped so hard that if it wasn't for the fact that I was a werewolf she would have broken a bone or two.

We ended the kiss, both gasping when we both needed air, so I started to trail kisses on her jaw, then down her neck and up her ear. I sucked on the skin there, earning a growl from her; her hand went immediately to my hair and bit my shoulder.

"Shit, that was so fucking hot!" I moaned and licked the outside of her ear and gawked at her earlobe. Leah whimpered at the contact and locked her legs around my waist, making us so close to each other that I could feel every part of her against me. I couldn't take it anymore and my lips came crashing down on hers, claiming her again. If we didn't stop now I don't think I would have the strength to stop later.

Apparently my prayers were heard –not that I wanted them to be heard- the door to Leah's room burst open and a bell-like voice said.

"I'm finally home Le- Ohh!!"

A rough voice followed. "Ness, wait for me, don't open the-" And there stood Jacob Black, my Alpha, besides his wife, Nessie. "Door," he finished.

And there was I, straddling Leah, without a shirt on, Leah just wearing her panties and a little top, her legs around me. My Alpha, our Alpha- he didn't know that I was her imprint- and his wife, were watching with a shocked expression on their faces. Fuck my life.

"Wha- a- What the hell, Derek!" Well, the shock has passed…

Leah and I immediately stood up from the bed, each one of us standing like 10 feet apart from one another.

"Hey Jakey, how did the honeymoon go?" Leah asked, but Jake wasn't hearing anyone.

"Derek, how could you, my beta?! You knew about imprinting! You can't just come and fuck my freaking beta and one of my best friends!"

Great, he was shaking! Another Sam moment!

"Hey Jake, man, this is all a huge misunderstand-" I couldn't even get to finish cause Jake had me pinned to the wall by my neck.

"I trusted you man! How could you do this? What is Seth gonna think of me? I was supposed to keep Leah safe!" Jake rambled.

"Jacob Black! Get you freaking hands of my freaking imprint! NOW!" Leah yelled.

Jacob let me go as fast as he could. "Why didn't you say so?" He was smiling like he just won the lottery. Freaking Bi-Polar werewolves! He helped me get up on my feet and immediately hugged me. "Sorry man, I never thought that, whatever, I'm for ya man, Leah's amazing."

"Please Ness, you're killing me" Leah whimpered, when Nessie held her tightly in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Lee, I'm so happy! I can't believe it! This is so amazing! Now we both get to be completely happy!" Nessie gushed.

"Hey babe, you're killing her, come on, let her go, she can bite!" Jake joked.

Nessie let go of Leah with a "sorry Lee" and went to be besides Jacob, who immediately put his hand on her waist.

Leah went to my side and I placed my hand over her shoulders and she placed hers on my waist.

"Jake, Ness, this is Derek" She said smiling hugely at me, my heart just melted at that, she was just as happy as I was to be with each other.

"Nice to meet you Derek" Nessie smiled at me and extended her hand for me to shake, I shake it and was surprised to see how warn it was.

"You hot too!" I blurted out, and immediately regretted it.

Everybody started laughing and between laughs Ness said "I understand Derek, I'm almost as warm as you guys" She winked and we kept laughing.

"Ok guys, get dressed, Esme made the biggest breakfast buffet I've ever seen!" Jake said and dragged an amused Nessie out of the door.

Leah turned and smiled at me, she looked so happy, she was almost glowing, "So, go get dressed, I'm sure there are some decent clothes in the guys room".

"Ok babes, don't miss me too much" I winked and kissed her pouty lips; she laughed and shooed me out of her room.

I went quickly to the guy's room and looked around, in the dresser were only boxers and shorts or cut off's but he closet was full of shirts and jeans, poor Alice, I don't know in what world she thought the guys were gonna wear this, especially after patrol…

I quickly took my shorts off and put some light jeans, a black shirt and some black and white shoes. I went to the bathroom and finished with trying to arrange my not-so-arrange-able hair, when I surrendered, I made my way downstairs, Lee was already chatting excitedly with Nessie, she was wearing a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and white flip flops.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Sure, let's go" I answered.

We made our way towards the mansion; Leah and I were holding hands and smiling at each other, while Jake and Nessie talked excitedly about their trip to Las Bahamas, Atlantis. I've never been there, but just by their description of the place I already knew that I wanted to go, and there was just one person in this world that I wanted to go with.

I looked at Leah while we were walking and smiled. She was smiling and her eyes were shinning with happiness. I was happy to think that maybe this happiness was because of me; she was so beautiful. She didn't need make-up or fancy clothes to look beautiful. She was perfect, just the way I liked her. Back in LA, all the girls I dated were fake and wore artificial tans and high pitched voices that were annoying. They only cared about their nails, hair and what they could buy thanks to their parents' credit cards. Well, they weren't all like that, but the majority of the crowd I hung out with was like that. I still miss Tom and Mark, they tried to contact me while I was there, but I never saw that as a possibility. Someday I could go back and talk to them; maybe Leah would come with me and meet my grandparents. That thought made me smile even more. I wanted Lee to be completely in my life!

When we got to the house, Quil and Embry were waiting on the porch for Jake and Nessie. While they were hugging and teasing Jake about his wedding night, Leah turned around and looked at me in the eye. "What were you thinking about on the way here? You seemed pretty out of it." She smiled.

"You," I simply answered. Leah blushed and gave me a little peck on the lips, but I wanted more. I caught her upper lip with mine and kissed her with all that I had; she returned the kiss eagerly, her hands resting in my shoulders.

Before I could drag her back to her house, someone cleared their throat, bringing us back to the cruel reality.

"Yeah, yeah! We all know how happy you guys are together, now come on!" Rosalie said smirking at us.

I smiled and made my way with Leah by my side towards the house, all the vamps minus Edward and Bella were in the living room, and they all looked smugly at us.

"Pay up," Quil said happily.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Embry grumbled and gave Quil big stacks of money.

"Shit guys! Couldn't you wait another week?" Emmett started winning. "I'm really disappointed in you Leah, I thought you were stronger than that!"

"Just two more days, two more days." Embry was almost crying.

"You guys bet on when were Derek and I were gonna end up together?!" Leah asked perplexed.

They all nodded guiltily and when Leah and I looked at each other we burst out laughing hysterically, the guys joined and soon we were all laughing.

After we calmed ourselves all the people that could eat went towards the kitchen; when we were all eating I decided to ask.

"So Nessie, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure Derek, what do you want to know?" Nessie answered smiling at me.

"You can eat all human food, or just some things?"

"Um, I can survive on human food for a month, give it or take, so I hunt one or two times a month. I can eat anything but I prefer sweets," She smiled pointing at her plate of waffles covered in chocolate and powdered sugar.

"Great and you can show people your thoughts?" I asked almost shyly, I was curious about her power.

She nodded. "I can project my thoughts to anyone I want, at first I had to touch them but now I can just think out it and show it to you without touching." She smiled. "Wanna see?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded.

As soon as I nodded images that weren't mine flooded through my mind. The first thoughts were of Nessie's wedding from her perspective. I could see Jake in his suit and Leah looking lovely in a beautiful dress, smiling at her. There were images of Leah, Rosalie and Alice dressing her up for her first date with Jake; Images of Billy –Jacob's father-, Quil, Embry, Seth, the La Push pack, Rachel and a man, who I assume was her husband Paul with their kids, after a while my vision came back and everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"That was freaking amazing!" I said, "Wow, I, I saw everything!"

"Glad you liked it. I think you are the first person that doesn't freak out about my abilities." Nessie laughed sheepishly. "I remember the first time I showed Leah, she jumped like three feet high up in the air and then tried to avoid me."

"You didn't give a warning, you just placed your hand and showed me a picture of Jacob, what did you expect me to do?" Leah mumbled embarrassed, but I could see the corner of her mouth curving into a ghost of a smile.

We ate and joked around for a while, Jacob and Nessie were really cool. Jake was laid-back and funny, I could also see he and Nessie cared deeply for Leah, it was nice to know that she had people that loved her.

These were the times that I really enjoyed, besides spending time with Leah, of course. After my parents died, these kinds of happy and loving moments died with them. I moved with my grandfathers after their death and I became lonely. Sure my grandparents loved me and took care of me, but I still felt alone. That's why I started Medical school; I knew that it was a time consuming carrier. I also liked the idea of being able to help people. It gave me the opportunity to be with others, instead of by myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by Nessie talking. "So, what is my grandma doing in the backyard? I knew she was doing our house" She pointed at Jacob and herself. "But I didn't know she was doing another project".

"Umm, it's a surprise for Derek here," Leah said smiling at me.

"A surprise! What is it?" I asked curiously. Esme was making something for me?

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Leah rolled her eyes. "It will be ready by Friday, just four more days!" She smiled at me.

"Whatever, I'll find out babes" I kissed her forehead and placed my hand in her shoulder again.

We smiled at each other and when we turned around everyone was looking at us with smiles on their faces, even Embry, but he still looked kind of hurt, I so wanted him to imprint, I hate that he is suffering, now that Lee has me...

"What?" Leah asked annoyed, her eyes wide open as she stared around the room. They looked like deer's-caught-in-headlights and quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, I totally forgot. The guys will be arriving any minute, they wanted to see Jake and the girls wanted to see if I didn't follow my mom's steps and got myself pregnant!" Nessie laughed.

"What guys?" I asked.

"Ohh, the pups that were the last to phase Collin, Brady and the other seven, you saw them yesterday, it's just that it wasn't time for introductions…" Embry answered.

"What do you mean happened yesterday?" Jake asked.

"Oh, about that, Sam kind of saw Derek and Leah kissing yesterday at the cliffs and went ballistic. He thought Derek was an un-imprinted wolf and got into protector mode," Quil answered and Leah scoffed at this.

"More like lets-ruin-Leah's-life-mode" She said, "He attacked Derek! Was he fucking crazy! He phased after year strait of not phasing!"

"Holy Shit and I totally forgot to tell him that Derek was coming. I didn't want him trying to meet him before I did." Jake said sheepishly. "Sorry guys".

"No problem Jake, it was fun! And Leah here got a chunk out of him, she went all alpha/beta/she-wolf on his ass!" Quil joked.

Leah blushed at the comment. She was probably remembering my innuendo from yesterday. I kissed her shoulder and chuckled and she mock-punched me and kissed my cheek.

"I told him you were gonna talk to him this week," Leah said.

"Yeah, I'll call him tomorrow" Jake said.

"By the way, where are Edward and Bella?" Leah asked.

Nessie blushed a deep scarlet and Jake laughed. "Well, Edward, he couldn't take our newly-wed thoughts."

We all laughed and started mocking Ness about her daddy knowing every little thing she did when the door bell rang.

"The pups are here!" Jake said excitedly.

We all scrambled out of the room and went to greet them, the vamps were gone. I guess they thought the guys would feel better that way.

When the "pups" entered the house, Leah and Nessie greeted them warmly, like nothing had happened yesterday. There were nine wolfs with their imprints. All the guys were different from one another, in size and look, except two could really pass for brothers.

"Hey, guys, so, I wanted you to meet Quil's cousin and Leah's imprint, Derek Ateara." Jake said pointing at me.

They all came pair by pair.

"Hey, I'm Collin and this is Jess." Said a guy with light brown hair, and pointed to a light blonde haired and blue eyed girl. She smiled shyly at me and I greeted the two.

Then came Brady and Eli, Brady was as tall as Collin and had dark brown curly hair. He was outspoken and funny and Eli had dirty blond hair, green eyes and was just as outspoken and funny as Brady.

Then I met, Kane and Kendra. Kane was a joker. He had black hair and dark russet skin just like Jacob. Kendra was pretty tranquil. She had pretty grayish-blue eyes, long black hair and pale skin; she didn't look Quileute at all.

Kevin and Lulu; Kevin was what you would call in a high school a Jock, but he was pretty quiet and mellow guy, the total opposite of his imprint Lulu, who had her dark brown hair covered in purple highlights and was energetic all over.

Ruly and Sasha; Ruly was laid-back and very smart and Sasha was really angelic and caring, she had bronze hair just like Ness and vibrant green eyes.

Will and Monica; I could describe this couple in two words, cool and collected, Will was laid-back and easy going and Monica was just the same, she had really light gray eyes and black hair.

The twins, Aden and Victor were complete opposites, in looks and personalities. Victor was relaxed and caring, just like his imprint Jamie, she was quiet, shy and sweet all over, Jamie was from Japan, her mom, who was Quileute, married a Japanese guy after meeting him on a business trip and they moved to La Push on Jamie's junior year. Because her mom wanted Jamie lo live in America and her dad got a promotion in his company to work in Seattle; Aden was loud, funny and energetic, the opposite of Victor. His imprint Nataly was a kick-ass; loud-spoken, rocker kind of girl. She had a lip ring, and wore her light brown hair in that emo-style cut. Let's just say, Leah loved her!

And at last, Jhon and Ally. Jhon was short, for a wolf I mean, he was 6' feet tall and wasn't really buff, but he was a joker and loved cars. Ally was this caring-happy-go-lucky girl. She was that kind of person that made you like her immediately, always smiling and talking.

After all the introductions were made, the girls, including Leah and Nessie, went to talk in one of the living rooms. I could hear them talking animatedly to Nessie about her honeymoon and to Leah about Seth's and Angie's engagement.

We, the guys, decided to play X-Box and eat all the snacks that Esme had in the kitchen drawers. All the guys were really cool, they all acted like a big family and it was really nice. We played and joked around, until seven when they had to leave for Seattle again.

We said our goodbyes and they promised to come back for Bree's birthday, A.K.A Sam's daughter, who was tuning 4 and for Seth's birthday. They also promised not to tell Seth that his sister had an imprint or about me yet. They all wanted to see his face when he came.

Quil and Embry left shortly after that and we all settled in the living room to listen to Jake and Nessie talk about their honeymoon and the places they saw and how beautiful it all was. After a while of talking, Edward and Bella came back into the house. Bella was shielding Jake's and Nessie's thoughts, trying to avoid any awkwardness that may happen, since Edward was a mind reader…

When Nessie signaled Jake to go to their house –which was all they talked about now, Lee and me decided to go see it tomorrow-, Leah and I took it as a signal to leave the mansion. I was excited. There was nothing better than spending time with my imprint. Leah had that special something to make my heart beat fast against my chest. We walked hand in hand down the narrowed pathway that led to Leah's cabin. The sun was hidden behind thick gray clouds, but I didn't care. My sun was beside me, illuminating my afternoon. Every smile that Leah gave me, was enough to make me lose my footing and wobble as, we talked about our future together.

When we made it to the front steps of her cabin, I let go of her hand and leaned against the balustrade of her porch. It was starting to rain, but that didn't matter. Leah was with me and I felt complete.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked, as she walked to where I stood. "You look sad,"

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm just thinking that I haven't kissed you since this morning, Lee."

She smiled at me and jabbed me on my side. "C'mon, tell me what you are thinking." she said playfully, as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and slowly pressed her body closer to me. "I want to know everything about you." she whispered closed to my lips.

I smiled happily at her. "It's the truth, Lee," I paused, placing my hands on her waist. "You and I haven't kissed at all today."

"We kissed this morning," she said impishly. "Doesn't that count?"

"Um," I said, bending my head down. "I wouldn't consider that a kiss… I mean, I want, you know- I need, Leah," I rambled, as I slowly touched her lips with mine. She wasn't smiling anymore. Her eyes were closed, as she anticipated my lips. She snaked her arms around my neck and brought my face closer to hers. "Lee, you're amazing," I paused, when she silent me with her perfect lips. I glided my tongue over her lips, without asking permission, I entered her mouth and explored every contour of her mouth. She moaned loudly, as she took my bottom lip between hers and bit it gently. I lifted her up in my arms and pressed her body closer to me. "You know that I love you and want to spend all my life with you, right?"

"Yes," she answered against my lips.

"Good," I smiled. "Because I need you,"

* * *

**_A.N:_**

**Hey, so, first, pics of the pack and the imprints on my homepage!**

**Second, I'm gonna write a fic for Embry and his imprint, YES is in this same universe, so are you guys interested?**

**Also Check out the fics I'm beta-ing.... 1) The World as We Knew It _by_ TwilightHeart21 -seriously, the girl writes amazing stories! and 2) Love Hurts _by_ Bible Chick...**

**-Laura**

**Now Review Pretty Please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. Seattle

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! But it was my mom's final week here in Venezuela, I had to say goodbye yesterday, and I won't see her again till December when I head up to Venice. **

**I hope you like this!!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and the few that voted, links are gonna be on my profile though, so please if you like this vote!**

**Thanks to my totally amazing Beta, she did this super quick! And you have to thank her for the last part! You'll know why… And Thanks to her sister Addi for Proofreading! **

**Pics are on my homepage! Check them out! **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Seattle**

**_Leah's POV_**

I think that this is the first time that I've felt truly and utterly happy in the last 9 years and that is saying something…

Derek has made my life completely happy. Maybe it's stupid to think like this, but it's the truth, his smile alone makes me smile; his touch sends electric currents down my entire body, whenever we're near, I feel totally content; things can't really get better than this.

I turn around to see the face of my beloved, when I find… nothing. Derek wasn't in the bed with me. I pouted wondering where the hell he was when I heard a chuckle coming from the door. Derek was leaning against the doorframe, wearing just a pair of black flannel pants, an amused smile gracing his pouty lips.

"I don't find the situation amusing, Derek." I said pouting at him.

He smirked and approached the bed. "Well, babes, I find the fact that you pout when I'm away from your bed, quite amusing." He said while he placed himself over me.

He lowered his face to my ear and whispered huskily. "You look so fucking sexy when you pout like that." He placed one hand over my hip, sending electrical currents all through my body and kissed me.

This kiss wasn't like the ones we'd shared before. This one was filled with such raw lust and want. He grabbed my bottom lip between his and nipped at it painfully slow. When he thought that his punishment was enough, he licked my upper lip. His tongue parted my lips and slowly entered my mouth. When our tongues touched, something in me ignited. It was liquid fire, spreading through my body, like lava. It crept from my toes to the smallest fiber of hair on my scalp. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to me, until every part of my body was touching his. The feel of his naked torso with my bare stomach was amazing, my whole body tingled, but I wanted more. When we were out of breath, Derek started trailing kisses down my jaw, then my chin, neck, shoulders. He then decided to bite the spot where my shoulder blade connects with my neck, making me moan loudly and wrap my legs around his waist.

I ran my nails through his toned back, making his hips buckle. I had to stifle a gasp when I felt how aroused he was, and god, he was freaking huge! I guess I should have expected this, the imprints have told me that werewolf have great stamina too, I can just imagine. I would never get tire- my train if thought was interrupted when I felt Derek's hands making their way towards my little sports bra; he looked me directly in the eyes and kissed me with a passion that could burn the whole freaking forest. He kissed my cheek, then my neck and ear, licking and biting my earlobe.

"I want you, Lee." he whispered huskily, while grinding his hips, to make his point quiet clearly. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at the sensation and I buckled my hip unconsciously making him groan.

"You have me, Der, completely; every part of me is yours to take baby." I said out of breath claiming his lips with mine again.

When he proceeded to grab my bra and started lifting it while kissing my collarbone, some soon-to-be-dead-person decided to knock on my fucking door.

"Fuck!" I hissed. Derek started to remove his hot and perfect hands from me, making me whimper. "Don't stop" I ordered.

"Babe someone's at the door." He said but didn't continue his retreat.

"I don't care, they'll leave." I said. "If they know what's good for them." I continued almost to myself.

When Derek's lips were about to descend on mine, the dead-wanna-be decided to knock again. I groaned and Derek lifted himself off me. I got up from my bed murmuring words that my momma wouldn't be proud of.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Derek asked amused. How could he be so calm about this? I'll never know, but it's been almost 9 freaking years since I got laid, and the person that was at the door was gonna get 9 years of frustration in punches!

"No, Der, I kiss you!" I said annoyed.

"You don't see me complaining." I contemplated ignoring the door and attack him but the fucker knocked again.

I rolled my eyes and got out of room, Derek couldn't come, because of obvious reasons…

I smelled him before I got the door, Ohh he was so dead!

I opened the door to reveal a very amused Emmett. "You have a death wish right?" I asked seriously.

That just made him smile wider. "Hey, hey, She-Wolf, don't shoot the messenger!" He said while raising his hands in the air. "It's not my fault that you're in heat." He smirked.

I should have punched him, I really should have…

"But I'm not here to talk to you about your sex life, or lack of it," He continued wriggling his eyebrows. "Ness and Jake want you guys to go with them to Seattle, it's already 10am, so you guys can make it in 2 and a half hours, if you take your Cayenne, you can be there by lunch time!"

"Seattle?" I asked, he decided to ruin my perfectly perfect morning, by telling me that Ness and Jake wanted to go to freaking Seattle?

"Yup! Seattle, so you guys get dressed, Alice already put a couple of Derek's clothes in the guy's room, so make it quick, you still have to eat!" Emmett finished excitedly; you would think that he was the one that was going to go.

I just stood there and nodded, closing the door in his face, Renesmee is so dead!

When I got to my room I noticed that the shower in my bathroom was running. "He is seriously trying to kill me" I murmured under my breath. I could just imagine now, his naked body under the hot water, his tanned skin glistering under the bathroom lights, steam emanating from his skin because of his hot temperatu-

"Hey, babe, you OK?"

I opened my eyes to find a wet Derek in front of me, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water where running down his stomach, his hair was drenched, and I could see small traces of steam emanating from him.

_I'm so gonna kill Renesmee. _

"Babe?" Derek asked again, I could see he was fighting a smile, bastard.

"What? Nothing, nothing is wrong. I assume you heard Emmett, so go get dressed" I said nonchalantly.

Derek pouted and placed himself in front of me. "Aren't you gonna give me a kiss?"

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and before he could grab my waist I ran for the bathroom. If he touched me, we were never gonna make it to Seattle.

"Not fair!" I heard him shout, but I was already turning on the shower.

"Your fault! You were the one that wanted to open the freaking door!" I shouted back.

I could hear his booming laughter as he walked to the guys' room. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and locked my door; we didn't need Derek finding me butt naked in my room… not yet.

I quickly showered and dried, applied my orange-scent body lotion, some make-up, and deodorant, brushed my teeth and ran to find my clothes. I suppose I have to dress as if 64.4°F is really cold for me.

I put on my black undies and bra, some gray skinny jeans, a dark purple strapless, beige jacket with "fur" on the top and my purple and golden Adidas. If we were going to Seattle, I sure as hell wasn't gonna carry myself on heels all day long!

***(Pic on my Homepage) ***

When I was ready, I descended the stairs and walked towards the kitchen where Derek was waiting for me while drinking cranberry juice –from the bottle, I might add- he was wearing light blue-jeans, some silver Adidas and a blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up, his hair was still wet and all-over the place He looked sexy as hell!

***(Pic on my Homepage)***

He smiled at me sheepishly when he saw me looking at the bottle in his hands. I rolled my eyes and he quickly put the bottle in the fridge back and took my hand to leave.

We made our way towards the mansion hand in hand smiling at each other, before we got to the porch steps Derek spun me around, kissed me and whispered. "Don't worry, we'll finish what we started this morning soon enough." My breath hitched at the prospect of being intimate with Derek.

When we entered the mansion, no one was around, just Ness and Jake sitting in the sofa.

"Hey, Leah, Derek," Jake nodded while hugging Nessie closer to him.

Nessie rolled her eyes at Jacob and got free from his grip.

"Hey, Leah, glad you're coming. Jake doesn't really help in the shopping department; he thinks everything looks good on me." She rolled her eyes for the second time and came to give a hug. I hugged her back and then she went to hug Der too. "Breakfast is on the kitchen table. Mom and dad are in the cottage. Carlisle is working at the hospital. Alice and Rosalie are hunting and Emmett and Jasper are helping Esme with her especial project".

I smiled at that. Derek was gonna be so happy when the pool was finished. Esme assured me that it was gonna be finished by today, vampire speed and all.

Nessie went to sit back with Jake again and they started watching some old movie on the TV. I noticed Jake was dressed just like Derek, but his shirt was white and his shoes green and black. Nessie was another matter, she had tight skinny blue-jeans, a red D&G coat and tall navy boots with a peep-toe-hole. poor girl, well, I guess vampire genes make her feet like super strong or something, because there is no way I could walk all day long with 5 inch heels.

***(Pic on my Homepage)* **

Derek and I made our way towards the kitchen where we found gigantic sub-Sandwiches. We ate quietly and quickly, when we were done, we cleaned the plates, got some bottles of water out of the fridge and made our way towards the living room where Jake and Nessie were already making-out on.

"Get a freaking room you guys! I don't really want to see this." I shouted at the top of my lungs. Nessie jumped like feet high and Jake landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Derek and I couldn't hold it anymore and started laughed so hard that tears were streaming down our faces.

"Shut up you guys! What the hell is your problem, Leah?" Jake grumbled while getting up and taking a red-faced Nessie's hand.

"Oh my god! You should have seen your faces!" Derek, who was now on the floor, laughing.

When we finally stopped laughing we made our way towards my baby and Derek decided to drive. I wasn't objecting. We talked all the way to Seattle and sang old songs like Fireflies, You Belong With Me, 4 Minutes, Bad Romance, Bedrock and so on, it was a lot of fun, and I loved that Jake and Der were getting to know each other. Jake was my best friend, and I really wanted them to get along.

After 3 long hours we were in Seattle. Derek wanted to see the famous Space Needle, so that is where we first went. I loved the Space Needle, Jake and I brought Ness here 3 years ago, and it was still magnificent, 605 feet tall, I don't think even a werewolf could survive a fall.

Derek and Jake were like kids on Christmas, joking around and laughing. It was nice; Nessie started taking pictures of them goofing and then called them.

"Hey Guys! Picture!" Nessie yelled. Derek and Jake posed, showing the camera Mount Rainier and making funny faces.

We laughed and let them be kids for a while.

"So…" Nessie said. "Did you know that seven parachutists have leaped from this tower since its opening? But that is totally illegal without prior consent. Four jumpers were part of various promotions, and two were arrested." She finished.

"Cool, what about the seventh one?" I asked.

"He didn't make it, ran through a building and died." She answered seriously.

"O. K, that was random." I commented. "Now, what did you really wanted to say to me?"

"We're leaving in a year, Leah." She said.

"What? What do you mean leaving?"

"Don't worry Leel's, you know we wouldn't leave without you guys. It's just that, it's gonna be 10 years since we moved here. Carlisle hasn't changed a bit. You know four years ago Alice started putting make up on him so that he looked older. We can't keep postponing it." She said sadly.

"I… I, well, I guess this was bound to happen. I'll talk to Derek tonight…" I said sadly, I really wanted Derek to stay longer in WA, but the circumstances were hard. I didn't look a year older, at least Quil and Embry were younger when they phased and they look like they were 25, their real age…

"On other terms, tonight…" Nessie said wriggling her bronze eyebrows at me.

I blushed at the thought of it, I really didn't want to wait any longer, and it wasn't like I was a virgin or something. But Derek was way more experienced than I was. I just had sex with Sam a couple of times before he went MIA and then left me for my cousin Emily. He was virgin too, so that is a big negative. I didn't want him to think less of me, or get bored.

"Um, what about tonight?" I asked feigning ignorance.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, I'm not stupid! I can see it; the sexual tension between the two of you is almost palpable Leel's!"

I smiled at that.

"Ha! I knew it! We so have to go to Victoria's Secret today!" She whispered excitedly, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

I rolled my eyes at her and we continued talking about "the big night" as she now calls it, and another couple of things.

After a while, we joined the guys and took pictures, at 3pm, we were all starving, so we decided to eat at the restaurant that was here in the Space Needle, called "SkyCity". It was fun, the restaurant featured a carousel dining floor, and we talked till our waiter came. Ness ordered the chicken parmesan, Jake did the same, Der ordered the New York Steak and I ordered the Roasted Chicken.

We ate, talked and joked through the meal. Jake was talking to Derek about the shop and how it has been going, he also decided to tell him about the James incident, the Icky-Vicky battle and the Volturi-not-so-battle… Derek was fascinated, he had never killed a vampire and by the glint I his eyes, he was pretty excited about finding one to kill, so not gonna happen.

When the guys decided they where full, we left the Space Needle and headed downtown so that Ness and I could go shopping; though Der was quiet interested in shopping too, something about sports and shoes.

We parked under Pacific Place and headed for the mall. I loved this mall, you had from Old Navy –which Alice wouldn't approve of, but I loved- to BCBG, Benetton and Cartier.

Jake and Derek decided to go by themselves and left us- the women- to shop for our "things". What crappy boyfriends, I mean boyfriend and husband! But it was better this way, I really wanted something cute for tonight.

Just the thought of it, made my whole body shake, but not the phase kind of shake.

"Come on Leel's! It's our last chance to shop for your things while they are away!" Nessie said excitedly, taking my hand in hers and walking towards VS.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming, gosh! It's not like I'm gonna be wearing that stuff for long." I answered while she continued dragging me towards the store of doom.

"Stop being so dramatic Leel's, man like that, Jake always starts by-" I had to cut her rant about what-Jacob-Black-liked.

"Ok, I'll go willingly, just, just don't mention sex and Jake in the same sentence again, like ever again. He's like a brother to me! And that's just wrong"

She giggled and blushed; I guess she was remembering something I surely didn't want to know.

When we arrived to the store, I was assaulted by the quantity of stuff they had. I mean, I always shop here; it's just that my main focus was PINK and bras with cute colors. Yes, I'm girly like that, now lace and pearls; that's another whole different subject, how the hell didn't I notice this before?

There was a whole department of just tiny and lacy stuff, in black, white, navy, red –gag-, brown… God, kill me now.

Nessie went immediately on shopping mode -too bad she didn't inherit from her mother her hate for shopping, too bad, Alice and Rosalie created a little shopping-monster- she started handling me different kinds of lingerie, some were pretty but others made blush. Wasn't lingerie supposed to cover up the "intimate" parts? What the hell, that is freaking transparent!

Nessie continued murmuring to herself. "Too prude" "Too bitchy" "She doesn't like red, or pastels", and so on, that went on till my hands were practically full with things.

This wasn't gonna happen. I decided to take matters in my hands. "Ok Ness, this, are definitely not coming with us," I said pointing to a white set. "Not this, or this, or those, nope, definitely, NOT!"

Green undies, what the fuck? When I finished my inspection there were just two sets left, a Lacy Black and Beige set and a Navy Blue Set, both were cute, really cute.

"I'm taking these ones." I said, pointing at both Sets.

"Ok, they are pretty, but what are you gonna wear tonight?" Nessie asked me while getting some pieces for her.

"Um, how about the Navy one?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's pretty, and it won't look that you weren't trying too hard." She said smirking at me.

"I am NOT trying too hard!" I said perplexed. I wasn't, right?

She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at me, challenging me to say otherwise.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, I'm just gonna get some panties and shorts to sleep on, meet you at the line." She nodded and started picking out a few other things.

I got out of the danger zone and entered PINK, heaven, just heaven; I picked some colorful boy-cut-panties and some cute shorts and tanks.

After we finished in VS, Ness and I continued shopping for a while, until we ended up in Gymboree, "Um, Ness, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, did you forget? Bree's turning 4 on two weeks; we might as well buy her gift now".

"Oh right, good idea!"

Bree was Sam and Emily's three year old daughter. She was a cutie. She looked just like Sam and Emily; a perfect combination of them two. The thought of children sent a pang of jealousy through me. Sam's words echoed in my head, "_But you can't have babies"_ I would love to have a Mini-Derek, a perfect combination of us two.

"Hey Leel's, you there?" Nessie concerned voice got me out of my reverie.

"Um yeah, I'm fine, what did you find?" I asked her, my question distracted her, and she started showing me the things she thought little Bree would like. We ended up buying tons of stuff for Bree and some presents for her brothers too. Ness didn't think it was fair that they didn't get anything.

When we finished, we decided to buy Charlie's gift too. He was turning 53 on the 17th of November and has been talking about a new fishing radar for a while now. We went to the sports and hunting store around the corner and went for the fishing section.

We were almost ready when I heard a strong voice saying. "Luke Ulvinne, you are absolutely not getting a gun! Are you crazy?"

"Ugh, come on Dee! They told me that La Push had this gigantic wolfs and stuff. I'm not gonna kill it, but I have to find one! Maybe I can find tranquilizing darts or something." My eyes widened at this. They couldn't, if that kid really shot a wolf, they would phase almost immediately back.

I walked towards the gun section and found a really pretty girl standing in front of a boy. She must have been like 21 or something. She had hazel gray eyes and light brown hair, clear russet skin, and was almost as tall as me. Maybe one or two inches shorter. She was looking disapprovingly at who I'm guessing was Luke. Luke was not as tall as the guys on the Rez, maybe 6'1", or 6'2". He looked nothing like her; just his facial features, but that is where the similarities ended. He had golden-brown hair, tanned skin and deep grey-blue eyes. He looked like 18 or 19 and pretty annoyed by the fact that his sister was prohibiting him from buying a gun. Thank god!

***(Pics of Dee and Luke on my Homepage)***

"Well, guess we'll have to keep an eye out on them, right?" Nessie murmured besides me. I hadn't noticed she was standing next to me.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, as I approached them. "Hey, I'm Leah. I couldn't stop listening to your conversation. You guys living in La Push?" I asked sweetly.

The girl I supposed was named Dee blushed. Maybe she thought she was talking too loud, poor girl, she didn't know we were supernatural beings. "Um, yeah, why?"

"Oh, don't worry. We are from Rez, too. It's been a while since someone moved there" Nessie said.

"Oh cool, well, um, because of some circumstances my brother and I moved to the Rez, we arrived on Sunday, we are just buying some stuff for the house." She smiled at us, she seemed to realize something and continued talking. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Dianna, but everyone calls me Dee, and this is my brother Luke. He's continuing his Senior year on Forks." she said pointing at her brother, urging him to say hello. He was petrified in this stop. He was ogling Nessie and me, like if we were candy. I think I saw some saliva coming out of his mouth. Yuck!

Nessie blushed and giggled at the attention and I just rolled my eyes. That's what happens when kids are homeschooled. "Hey, I'm Leah and this is Nessie." I waved at him; that seemed to make him pop out of his la-la land. He gave us a cocky smile, I have to admit the kid was cute, but Derek was much cuter, or maybe I'm just biased?

"Hey cutie, you got a boyfriend?" He asked Nessie. Dianna rolled her eyes at her brother.

That's when I sensed them and smirked.

Nessie giggled again and said. "No, I don't have a boyfriend".

Luke seemed to be happy about her response. But before he could say something Jake appeared behind Nessie, wrapping his arms around her and saying. "Nope, she just has a husband." He smiled and kissed Nessie's cheek and grabbed her left hand in his where her beautiful wedding ring was placed.

Dianna smirked at her brother and let out a small laugh. Luke just looked a little annoyed, but he perked up again and turned his smile to me. Which turned into a frown when hot strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, I smiled sweetly at Luke making his heart beat a little faster, I think Derek growled a little, but I couldn't tell.

"Husband?" He asked a little annoyed.

I shook my head "No."

"Boyfriend?" He asked again, I just nodded. "So there is still chance?" He smirked.

I giggled and Derek answered him, "I don't think so, kiddo." he chuckled and held my waist more tightly.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 18." He murmured lowly, but we could all hear him, minus her sister of course.

I kissed Derek's cheek and introduced Jake and Der to Dee.

"Der, Jake, this is Dianna and her brother Luke, they just moved to the Rez".

Derek waved from his stop behind me and Jake smiled, recognition in this face, "You're the Ulvinne kids right?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Dianna asked curiously.

"I'm Jacob Black, my dad is Billy. He told me you guys were coming to live in your parent's house, oh, um, sorry" Jake said sadly.

Confusion clouded Ness, Der and me. Jake knew them? Dee and Luke looked a little hurt, but quickly masked it away.

"It's ok, no problem, yeah. I talked to Billy a month ago when we decided to move to the Rez. He helped us find someone who could fix the house and paint it.", she explained. Now I remember, the Ulvinne house, my mom told me that a while ago, a couple with a little girl lived there, when the girl turned two, her mother was killed and his father moved with the little girl to Seattle and never came back. I guess that's why her brother and her don't look so much alike. "So what parts of the Rez do you guys live at?"

"Oh, we don't live _on_ the Rez. We live in Forks, though we visit regularly" Nessie said.

"Oh, so I guess I'll see guys around?" Dianna smiled.

"Yes, it could be so much fun! Why don't we exchange numbers?" Ness asked.

Dianna perked up at this; maybe she thought we didn't want to be her friends. She seemed like a nice girl and it would be nice to get to know someone that wasn't a supernatural being, besides the imprints.

We exchanged numbers and before we left I said. "Oh, by the way Luke, the hunting or handling of animals in the Rez is prohibited by the Reservation Laws. I suggest not buying a gun, or any other stuff".

Dee smiled at this and nudged her brother. "Told ya," she said in a sing-song voice. We laughed and said our goodbyes again.

When went to the register line and paid for Charlie's gift and left the store, Nessie asked what happened in there and Jake told the same thing that my mom had told me. Dee's mom was killed when she was two and her dad moved with her to Seattle. Dee's dad remarried and when Dee was only four, he had Luke. That's why they look so different. Six months ago, their parents died in an accident. They couldn't find the bodies anywhere; a month ago Dee decided to move to the Rez with her brother. I guess they are trying to forget.

We made our way towards the parking lot and Jake took us to a restaurant called "Palisade". It was already 7 so we decided to eat before we headed back home. The restaurant was really pretty and fancy. I think our clothes weren't completely appropriate but apparently our credit cards were.

We sat in a table for four and ordered our meals, while we were waiting Derek spoke. "We bought something for you guys."

Jake and Derek smiled mischievously at each other. They reached into their pockets and each retrieved a Tiffany's box, everything seemed to evaporate around me. I stopped listening to Jake and Nessie and just concentrated on Derek. He smiled at me brightly and pecked my lips.

"I saw this, and I immediately thought of you, open it." He told me.

I grabbed the box out of his hands and opened it. Inside there was a heart shaped white gold locket with the word _LOVE_ imprinted on it, inside there was a little picture of Derek and me. It was one of the many pictures we'd taken at the Space Needle. We were both looking at each other smiling goofily. On the other side of the locket was an inscription with _"For Forever and Ever"_ written on it, and at the end _L&D_.

"It's beautiful, babe." I smiled at him. I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. Derek smiled and kissed the cheek where my tear was resting. He then kissed my nose, my forehead, eyelids, chin, and finally he claimed my lips, he kissed me sweetly and slowly.

"Not as beautiful as you Lee. I love you, for forever and ever" He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, for forever and ever." I said, and kissed him again.

Our perfect moment was interrupted by a "COUGH" "COUGH".

I chuckled and turned to Jake and Nessie. She was wearing a gigantic smile, she was wearing a yellow gold heart shaped pendant on her neck, in it was written _"I love you"_ several times, and it was just like her.

"Let me see yours, Leel's," Ness said.

I showed her my locket and she gasped. "It is beautiful, Leah. Wow, Derek! I didn't know you had it in you." She teased him.

Derek rolled his eyes at her and grabbed the locket from my hands and placed it around my neck. The necklace was like triple and had two little circles at each end, "It will extend when you phase, so you don't have to worry about it when you do." He answered my unspoken question.

"So I will never take it off," I smiled at him and kissed him chastely.

When we finished eating, we headed for the car and Jake decided to drive, he and Ness were in the front and Derek and I cuddled in the backseat. He kissed my cheek and face all the way to the house and whispered cute little things in my ear.

When we arrived to Forks, anticipation began to settle in. I decided to put my Navy Set on before we left the Mall and in just minutes Derek and I were finally gonna be together, together in an intimate way-kind of together.

When Jake parked the car, we said our goodbye and I decided to get our bags in the morning. Jake and Nessie ran towards their house in the forest and Derek and I made our way towards mine. We couldn't get there fast enough; both our hearts were hammering on out chests…

"Leah," Derek whispered, stopping in the middle of the path to my house.

"Yes," I answered nervously, as I noticed that his hands were trembling slightly.

"I-um, well, we are alone." he said nervously, as he swallowed hard and smiled sheepishly at me.

"I've noticed." I said, bobbing my head like an idiot. Derek's free hand moved to my waist and he slowly pressed his body against mine. The heat of his body surrounded me in a protective circle. I've never felt so appreciated, loved, treasured or even wanted. I could see the love in his eyes. I could never love anyone that wasn't Derek.

"Leah," he paused, as he dipped his head closer to my face. "You're the only woman that I want to be with. I want to spend my life with you. Will you let me show you my love and devotion?"

"Der-"the words died on my lips, when he his lips came crashing down on mine. I lost my equilibrium, but his strong arms pulled me to him, as he carefully lifted me. He carefully walked down the threshold that led to my house and made his way up the front step porch. He slowly placed me down and took my hand in his. "Make me yours, Derek." I commanded in a low voice.

He chuckled softly and placed the house key in the lock and opened the door. He turned around to face me and whisked me off my feet and carried me inside the house. He maneuvered to lock the front door, before he sauntered up the stairs. We were walking down the upstairs hall, when he suddenly halted.

"Leah," he said huskily. "I'm giving you the opportunity to stop us from going any further than a kiss, because," he stopped, as he ambled towards my bed and gently placed me on the mattress. "I won't be able to stop myself. You are like an addiction to me, Love. You have the drug and I intend to make you mine, baby."

"I'm yours," I whispered, when he began to remove his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He slowly crawled on the bed, until he was hover above me.

"You are mine, by words, but tonight, angel," he said softly, as he kissed the sensitive skin of my neck. "You'll be mine in body, spirit and soul, Leah."

I curled my fingers in the thickness of his hair and closed my eyes. This was going to be the night that Derek and I became one. It was going to be perfect. The moon was full and the sky was crisp and clear. There were a few stars that shone brightly, but to no avail. The light of the moon was brighter and it softly bathed Derek's skin and the stillness of the night was going to be decorated with our passionate love.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I'll remind you guys, this story is T rated, so you can imagine what happens… lol**

**Pics of the outfits, pendants and Dee and Luke are in my homepage.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! What did you think about Dee and Luke?**

**-Laura**

**Now Please, make my day, and REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Illegal Kisses & New Friends

**Hey Guys! **

**Now, I know you all want to kill me, I'm really sorry for not updating, but life got in the way… But I'm glad to inform u guys that I'm in vacations till April, I just have to work with my dad but overall, I'll be pretty much free.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! Everyone, especially the guys that reviewed every chapter! Lets see if we can get to 410!**

**Thanks again to my BETA, MercurySerenity, the girl seriously rocks! Check out her fics, they are amazing! And also the fic I'm betaing for, The World As We Know It by TwilightHeart21, she's an amazing writer too! Check out all of her stories! **

_*******IMPORTANT:**_** I recently got nominated for The puppies and the leeches Award for this story as Best… *Wolf Story *OC for Derek Ateara *Imprint/Wolf *Original Plot and *In-Progress Story!! So, if I win at least one of the nominations I'll make a fic in this universe for whatever imprint couple you guys want, Example: Collin and Brady and their imprints! Voting's start on Monday, be sure to vote at (www. Thepupandleechawards . webs. com)*******

**Now, without further ado… Read and Review! **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Illegal Kisses & New friends**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of butterfly kisses traveling up and down my back, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I smiled as I began to recall the amazing events that transpired yesterday. The memories came pouring down on me, like April showers. I had been encircled by the wonderful love, adoration and tenderness of Derek's arms. If I thought Derek was perfect before yesterday, he was now a God! I don't really remember how many times we did it, but every time was better than the last! The guy was like love-making-machine! A very HOT-love-making-machine!

"I know you're awake, baby girl. If you keep thinking about what you're thinking, I won't be able to stop myself," Derek said while he stretched out beside me, nibbling on my neck, making me giggle in the process.

"I wasn't thinking about anything!" I said laughing, turning around to face him.

"Yes, you were! Don't deny it" He answered while giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and gently bit down, before he could retract it, making him growl and turn us so he was on top of me. "I have enchanted senses too, you know?" he whispered looking at me with now navy, almost black eyes.

I blushed at the innuendo and cleared my throat. I couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't him, when he was this close to me. I've made many amazing discoveries the previous night; I would have to second him… He really had a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

"Did you know that your eyes change color?" I said.

"Really?" He asked nonchalantly, as he made sensual love marks all over my collar bone.

"Yes," I said amused. "When you are lusting after me, or angry, they become a dark blue, almost navy or black, kind of color. Normally, your eyes are a soft shade of blue, like icy-blue. But just after-" He interjected me, when his lips came crashing down on mine. "They become an amazing emerald color," I said breathlessly, when I slowly pulled away.

"Emerald?" He asked me, a little dejected. There was a sadness cast upon his lovely face. "My mom had green eyes," He said, smiling sadly. I felt remorseful for bringing her up. I knew how much he missed her and I felt like an ass for erasing his wonderful smile

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about." he whispered, smiling at me. We looked into each other's eyes for a while when Derek got a mischievous look in his blue eyes. "But I'm wondering something, though… Was I that bad last night that you were taking your time to look at my ey-" I stopped him by launching myself at him, making us fall off the bed in the process.

"You're such an ass," I said annoyed, but grinning.

Derek smiled and kissed me, "But I'm your ass," he said with finality, against my lips. He scooped me off the floor and gently brought me to his arms. I snuggled closer to his warm body, pressing my head against his shoulder, as his lips trailed a path of velvety fire over my neck. He slowly placed me on the bed and positioned himself on top of me. I stared into his eyes, becoming hypnotized by the softness of his breathing.

"You got that right, Der," I paused, as I framed his face in my hands. "You are mine," I murmured, when I lost sight of everything that was around us, except him. His eyes were beckoning me into a seductive game of total submission. All I could see was his gorgeous blue eyes and Derek. Nothing else matter, only him.

* * *

After our morning… adventure; Der and I decided to take a bath together. Yes, together. It was an unforgettable adventure that I was hoping to repeat. Let's just say, bathing alone, will never be the same now.

"You ready?" Derek asked, after we were done from bathing and was fully clothed.

He was sitting on the corner of my bed, tying his navy Converse. He was dressed a navy chemise and shorts. His hair was still wet; little droplets of water strolled down his neck. I stared at him from the doorway of my room. I was seriously considering the idea of not leaving my house. I could stay home and get to, um, well, know him more intimately; again.

"Yes, let's go," I answered. Derek lifted his head to look at me and did a double take.

"She's seriously trying to kill me," He murmured to himself; making me giggled.

I was just dressed in a mini jean skirt, with a jacket and a pair of high heels. I also wore the locket that he'd given me. I seriously was never going to take it off. It was my constant reminder of Derek's love for me.

**(Pics of the Outfits on my Homepage)**

Derek got up from the bed and took my hand in his, kissing my forehead and dragging me downstairs.

When we got to the main house, we couldn't stop smiling; we had just made a little pit stop in the way here, probably not the best idea when you were about to walk into a house full of supernatural creatures with enchanted senses. Fuck!

We climbed up the porch steps and opened the front door, when we got inside, every vampire and wolf, minus Esme and Carlisle were paying a grinning Emmett.

As soon as he saw us, he launched himself at Derek and me. "You guys just made me richer!" He was jumping up and down with both Derek and me in each arm. "But seriously guys, take a bath, you guys reek of sex!"

Everything clicked then… I blushed first, but then the anger came. "You motherfuckers made a bet about me and Derek having sex!"

Emmett immediately let go of me and took several steps back. "Wow, Lee Lee-Kins! I mean, we did a bet about when you guys were gonna kiss. It was just a matter of time before we started betting when you guys were gonna do the nasty." He finished, winking and smirking at me.

_The nerve._

I turned to Derek for some kind of back-up, but to my surprise he was shaking trying to contain his laughter.

"Fucker," I hissed at him, and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Lee, come on! Don't be like that!" He pleaded, as he stalked behind me. I could hear the others mumbling in the background, calling Derek 'whipped' and 'now you're never gonna get laid again' in their happy sing-song voice. How fucking immature! "Babes, I'm sorry, I… I," He said, as he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around to face him. "Forgive me, Beautiful. I didn't laugh because of the bet. I swear. You are just too cute when you are angry." He whispered huskily in my ear, placing small kisses just bellow my ear, making me shiver.

"You're not fair. I can't be mad at you for more than a minute" I pouted and he just smiled at me and kissed my lips chastely.

"So, I'm I forgiven?" He asked cockily.

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself" I said rolling my eyes at him, but pecked him on the cheek and started walking with him towards the kitchen. The festivities of the previous night had me hungrier than a pack of hungry wolves, no pun intended.

We said 'Hi' to Esme, who already had steaks, rice, baked potatoes and watermelon juice waiting for us.

Turns out it was already two in the afternoon; after we finished eating and tried to help Esme with the dishes -focusing in the word TRIED, because she obviously didn't let us do anything- we made our way towards the living room where all the wolves and vamps were chatting or playing animatedly.

As soon as we were about to sit, Esme came to us smiling wildly.

"Derek, we have a surprise for you," Esme said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes! The surprise!" I said cheerfully. I had totally forgotten about it.

"What surprise?" Derek asked puzzled.

"One that you and Leah can't absolutely use to do your extracurricular activities" Quil boomed, making Jake and Emmett laugh loudly; which earned them smacks on the back of their heads from Ness and Rose.

"Shut up guys! You'll just have to wait and see," Alice said while she started to drag Derek towards the back door that led the new pool.

Before I could go, Embry came up behind me tapped my shoulder.

"What's wrong Emb?" I asked puzzled.

"I… Um, could I have a word with you?" He asked, fidgeting. I nodded and turned around to tell Derek that I was going to step outside momentarily to speak with Embry, when I noticed that he was already outside. I began to turn to face Embry, when my eyes made full contact with Edward. He looked edgy and somewhat worried. I ignored it and turned to Embry who was already waiting for me at the door.

We walked out of the house and when we got to the beginning of the woods he turned around to face me.

"Lee, I," He hesitated. "You're gonna hate me for this, but this is my only chance," He said looking directly into my eyes. He took a determined step towards me, making him tower over me and cupped my head in his hands and kissed me.

I didn't do anything; I was rendered immobile on the spot. The situation left a bitter taste in the back of my throat. I couldn't do anything. I grabbed Embry's hands that were holding my face in place and clutched at them with all my might. He gripped my hands harder; he must have thought that I was responding to this kiss, because he allowed his tongue to glide over my lips. It felt wrong. I didn't like the feeling; when I noticed that he wasn't gonna stop, I pushed him off me, using all the force that I could muster. He stumbled on to the ground and stared at me.

"How could you?!" I yelled at him. "You were supposed to be one of my best friends!" I hadn't realized I was crying, till I tasted the saltiness of my tears in my mouth. "I hate you!" I hissed at him. "I told you that I didn't see you in that way! You are just a friend! I love Derek! And he trusted you not to make a move!" I looked at him directly in the eyes and I could see the guilt starting to settle, but I wouldn't forgive him that easily.

"Lee, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Embry started to get up from the ground, but I stopped him.

"Don't, Embry. I don't want to talk to you right now" I said and turned around, facing the mansion. I had to get out of here; I didn't want Derek to find out. Everything was going perfectly, till now…

When I got to the porch, Edward was waiting for me, a sad look on his face and the keys to my Cayenne in his hand and my purse in the other. He threw them at me and I smiled thankfully in return. _Thanks Eddie_, I thought.

Just when I was about to climb in my car Esme got out of the house. "Where are you going Leah?" she asked me.

"Um, I, I was gonna go to the supermarket cause I was gonna take something to my mom's house." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, Ok, Oh! Be a dear and bring me some eggs, please" She asked.

"Sure, sure" I murmured and climbed in my car, turning it on quickly. I peeled out of the driveway.

When I was finally out of the property I let my thoughts run freely. _I can't believe Embry kissed me. I thought that I made it so very clear to him a week ago that I didn't want anything with him, that wasn't a friendship. I even told him that I seriously liked Derek; if that wasn't proof enough Emmett made it very clear for everyone that Derek and I were really taking things seriously._

_He was going to Imprint someday, damn it! This was just temporal! _

_Why did he want to ruin what we had? I was comfortable with our relationship. But noooo! He had to come up to me and fucking kissed me! If Derek finds out he's gonna go ape-shit on him, and I'm sure he's gonna find out sooner or later. It's just a matter of time and I seriously don't think he's gonna be the only one pissed. _

Half way through my ramblings I noticed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. Well, I guess La Push it is. Maybe I can go to the beach or something.

Just when I was about to make the turn for the beach I saw the La Push Grocery Store. "Shit the eggs" I murmured. "Well, might as well get them now then later".

I turned to the right and drove through the mini-parking lot finding a spot in front of the store; I parked and noticed all the shopping bags from yesterday in the back. W_ell,_ _I guess I'll have to get them out later_.

I got out of my car and headed towards the store, as soon as I entered it, I'd calmed down a little. Being around normal people made me always feel; normal. It's not that I don't like having supernatural friends, but it feels nice to sometimes act like if I don't turn into a hairy beast, the size of a horse that kills vamps on her spare time.

I went to the dairy and poultry aisle to find Esme's eggs, so that I could start to look for some Chocolate, and iced tea later, yeah, a lot of Chocolate.

While I was musing in my thought of chocolate, I didn't notice the girl standing in front of me. I bumped into her and just when I was about to apologize, Dee's face turned around.

"I'm so-" We both said at the same time and laughed.

"Hey Leah! Didn't think I'd see you so fast," she laughed.

"Trust me, neither did I." I said smiling. She had her cart full of junk food. Though I could see some vegetables; but just tomato, potatoes (in a bag) and lettuce, not what you could call healthy food, but whatever. "I was just looking for some eggs, and chocolate, a lot of chocolate" I murmured the last part.

Dee giggled and starting walking through the aisle. "You know, eating your weight in chocolate is not the answer." she concernedly.

"The answer to what?" I asked feigning ignorance, did I look that bad?

We walked in front of a mirror and I looked at my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy. I had a little cut on my upper lip, but it was already healing; there was just a little white scar there.

"Don't play dumb with me, Leah. I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna get myself in something that I don't know of, for obvious reasons. But if you want to go to my house and relax for a while, you are more than welcome." She said smiling timidly at me.

I was baffled by the sincerity in her voice and I founded myself nodding.

"Yeah, sure. It's better than mope around in the beach alone, like I was planning to do." I laughed dryly.

Dee just smiled and told me to find the things that I needed and that we could meet at the register.

I grabbed the eggs, a whole bag of Hershey's Cookies 'n' Cream and like three bottles of Lemon Iced Tea. I walked towards the register and quickly paid for the food. Well, if you could call that food. Dee waited for me at the door and together we made our way towards the parking lot.

"So, I'll follow you to your house, 'kay?" I asked.

"Sure," Dee nodded smiling. "Mine's the gray one," she said pointing at the new Cadillac SRX.

"Sweet ride." I said.

"Thanks," She murmured shyly.

We walked to her car and I helped her with her groceries. When we were done, I drove behind her, as I followed her to her house. I parked my vehicle behind hers, when we reached her home. She lived in a fairly big home, not as big as the Cullens, but big enough for La Push. It was a nice blue two story home with white shutters, the window shutters were full of with yellow tulips planted on the front. I got out of the car and brought with me the bag that had the chocolates and the Ice Tea and helped Dee get her stuff out.

The inside of her house was cozy and warm; just like I imagined it would be. All the furniture was a nice cedar color and the couches from what I could see, where made of dark blue leather or something. The floors were completely covered by a cream colored carpet, except the kitchen, which was white ceramic. The kitchen was the same as the house, cedar cabinets and navy tiles, all the electric appliances were stainless steel, it was really pretty.

"You have a beautiful house." I told her.

"Thanks, though, I have to admit that the guys on the Rez did most of the stuff. They sent me pictures of the models by e-mail and I just had to pick," She laughed.

I laughed at the mental picture of Sam, Paul and Jared picking out tiles and furniture.

When we finished arranging the food in the pantry- apparently, they had been eating out since they got here- we got the chocolates, tea, marshmallows, cookies and everything we could find and took them to the living room. We took our shoes off and Dee grabbed blankets for us to snuggle in. We turned the TV on and watched some HBO. They were having a Marvel Movie Madness Marathon on. They were showing Iron Man 4 right now. I bet that Jake was so watching it!

But we ignored the TV and I asked Dee if she liked the Rez.

"I totally love it! It's so relaxing. Seattle was so crowded and loud all the time. Luke loved the night life and all, but I prefer the greenery of these parts of Washington. I love the animals and the cups of hot chocolate more, than Chris Brown, Night clubs and beer." She gushed; I could see her eyes taking a shinning that I hadn't seen there before.

"Well, that's great, I love the Rez too, I've been living here all my lif-" I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I got up from the couch and made my way towards my purse. I quickly found my cell phone and answered without looking at how was calling. "Hello".

"Babe! I was so worried! You left and didn't even tell me anything and then Esme said that you were going to your mom's house, but your mom is not in her house." I groaned inwardly, when I remembered my mom was with Charlie in Seattle for the weekend, visiting Seth and Angie to celebrate their engagement.

I made my way back to the couch and Dee watched me while I talked. "Um yeah, about that, there's nothing to worry about, Der. I didn't want to tell you that I was going out when you were receiving your surprise. I had totally forgotten that my mom was out of town, so I made my way towards the grocery to buy the eggs that Esme had asked me for, when I bumped into Dianna. So, um, she invited me over to her house." I told him quickly hoping he'd drop the mom subject.

"Oh, that's great; just please don't leave like the next time. It's bad enough when you are not with me and if you don't give me a good bye kiss is worst," He whined, making me giggle.

"Don't worry, Baby. Next time, I'll give you more than a good bye kiss." I said.

I heard him stop breathing on the other line which made me laugh. "You do things to me woman," He sighed. "Hey do you know where Embry went? He left when you did and we haven't seen him since." He asked.

My face turned into a scowl, but I answered him none the less. "I don't know where Embry is."

"Um, ok, so I guess I'll see you later, Lee," Derek said.

"Of course, baby. I love you" I answered.

"Love you more, babe. I'll be waiting for you" He said before he hung up.

I placed the cell phone on the coffee table and turned to Dee, she was looking at me with a thoughtful expression. "Who is this Embry guy? Is that why you are so upset?" She asked.

_Well, the wolf's out of the bag now_. "Um, yeah" I answered.

"Care to tell," She said smiling. I don't know why, but I wanted to tell her, it would be nice to get a point of view that didn't involve imprinting, werewolves, vampires and eternal life in it.

"Well, it all started a week ago…" I told her everything. Well, not everything; just the basics, Derek moved here, we meet, we felt a connection, the dates, the talk with Embry, the Sam attack –leaving out the actual attack-, about being with Derek and finally Embry kissing me.

"Wow, that's a lot of shit to take in," She murmured, but I heard her perfectly.

"Tell me about it," I told her.

"Well, this Embry guy needs to get beat up! I mean, obviously, you trusted him and he just came and kissed you, even after you told him that you didn't like him that. Damn, just when you were in you eternal bliss after your fist night with Derek! That sucks!" She said.

I blushed at her comment and just waited for her to continue.

She was quiet for a while when she talked again. "So, what are you going to do? Are you planning on telling Derek?"

I jumped at that. "No, absolutely not! He would kill him, besides, Embry is Quil's best friend. I don't want Derek and Quil to fight too. If this comes to that, he's just settling in".

"But what about how you feel? Sooner or later it's gonna eat you alive! You're going to feel remorseful for not telling him." She told me.

I huffed at this. That was true, and Derek was bound to notice that Embry and I weren't talking, "Let's just hope is later than sooner," I smiled sadly.

"Ok, but no more sadness, though, you came here so that I could cheer you up and damn it, I will!" She smiled at me and turned the volume of the TV up.

We watched Iron Man 4 and gushed at Robert Downey Jr. -The years have been good to the guy, I'm not gonna lie- until it was finished. We watched the movie that followed; The Fantastic Four.

When it was seven in the afternoon, we decided to look for food. We had frozen pizza and chocolate milkshakes. I hadn't had this kinda fun in a long time. I mean, Alice and Rose where always making me laugh, but there was something about being with someone completely normal that just felt- right, relaxing, stable, and I liked it.

We made a disaster in kitchen, when I accidentally turned the blender on, without the top on, making the chocolate splash all over us, but thankfully it didn't reach the wall, or the ceiling.

When we finished cleaning the mess, Dee decided that she was the one that was going to make the milkshake and gave me the task to set up the table. When that was finished, she went upstairs to change and gave me some spare clothes for me to change too. I went to the downstairs bathroom and quickly changed into the black jeans and white long sleeved shirt she lent me. The jeans were a little short, so I adjusted them so that they looked like actual Capri. The shirt fitted perfectly; I didn't have to worry about that.

I made my way towards the kitchen and the pizza was already at the table and the milkshake served.

Dee smiled at me when she saw me enter. "You look way better than me in those clothes," She said.

I rolled my eyes and answered her in a sappy frilly voice. "Yeah right Miss-I'm-a-22-year-old-Super-Model".

"Pff," she laughed. "Super Model my grandma. I'm just plain old me. You have that exotic look going for you." She whined.

"Ha! And you don't?" She just laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever you say, Leah." She told me. "Now come and eat! I'm hungry!"

"Okay, Okay! You're so pushy!" She chuckled.

She just stuck her tongue out at me and offered me a slice of pizza, which I gladly accepted.

We eat in comfortable silence for a while and then talked about life in Seattle and the places she had visited.

After we were finished eating, we put the dishes in the dishwasher and ate a little bit of chocolate ice cream. I have to admit, this girl ate like a freaking wolf, and yes, the pun is intended. Since I got there, she ate as much as me and not once did she complain of being full.

At 8:30 p.m. I decided to head back home. I was starting to feel edgy from being away from Derek and I was sure that he must've felt the same way.

I placed my milkshake-covered-clothes in a bag and put my heels on. Dee walked me towards the door, when I heard a car parking on the drive way, when we got out I saw a Luke coming out of a black Lexus GS350, this kids had definitely good taste in cars.

As soon as the kid looked at me, he beamed. God, he never gave it a rest.

"Hey, beautiful! Got tired of your boyfriend yet?" He asked me cockily.

I answered him with a simple, "Hey Luke, and Nope".

"Too bad" He said and kissed Dee on her forehead. "Night, little sister," and entered the house.

"Pshh, little sister my ass! I'm older then you, squirt!" She yelled after him. I smiled remembering when Seth and I lived together, now he's gonna get married.

"I'm taller than you!" I heard him say in a sign-song voice.

"Whatever! Now I'm not making you dinner!" That immediately shut him up, making me laugh.

"I'll see you soon, Dee. Call me if you need anything and thanks for today. It was really nice" I said sincerely.

"Ditto, Leah. Take care, come by anytime you want," She hugged me and I returned the hug.

"Wow, you're really warm!" She said after she released me. "Are you feeling good? You're burning up."

"Nah, it's nothing. It runs in the family. My brother is just the same." That seemed to calm her a little bit.

"Ok, well, see you around." She said and I made my way towards my car.

I got inside, started the car and drove back to the house and to see my Derek. I felt so much better after a day with Dee; I had a feeling we were going to be great friends.

When I got to the house I could see all the lights in the living room turned on, which was weird considering all the vamps went to do their 'activities' at night.

I quickly parked and made my way towards the house, when I got there I could see Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Nessie and Bella all looking worriedly at me.

I immediately panicked. "What happened? Where are the guys? Where's Derek?"

Alice looked at me sadly and answered. "Derek phased with Quil, you know, trying to see if Embry was in his wolf form too, and he was," She paused and looked at me seriously. "Derek saw everything. He went after Embry".

**

* * *

**

**And that's it for today folks!**

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Pics on my homepage of the Outfits and Dee and Luke's cars!**

**Now please! Make my day and REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. Traitors and I Love Yous'

**Hey everyone, so as promised, 410 reviews!! So here it is, chapter 18!**

**Please vote for this story on (www. thepupandleechawards. webs. com), remember, if I win for at least one nomination, there will be another imprint story in this universe, your pick, and a sequel for this fic!!!**

**Thanks for the guys that reviewed, I'm glad everybody liked the last chapter, thanks to Leydyan22 she helped me come up with Dee! and thanks to my super-mega-awesome beta, MercurySerenity, Ser, you know you rock! Check out her fics, they are amazing! **

**As soon as I get to 440 reviews, I'll post chapter 19! Or maybe Embry's fic! It's up to you guys! **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Traitors and I Love Yous'**

_**Derek's POV**_

I was on cloud nine; Leah and I had finally taken the next step in our relationship. Last night was amazing. There weren't words that could describe how I felt; total completeness, happiness, exhilaration and so much more.

I never thought that I would've end up with someone like Leah, while I was living in LA. Sometimes I wondered what my life would have been like if I hadn't phased. I would have probably studied medicine, that's for sure; my parents and I wanted me to do so. I would have been married, most likely, to an artificial blond- a rich daddy's girl- that wouldn't even take care of our children herself, but was a nice face to show up at important meetings and social events. I would've probably had a big house in Beverly Hills, with maids and a large garage that housed different cars for my every day use. I now that it is very shallow of me, but the people that surrounded me thought like that. That was supposedly the best life that I could have ever wished for…

But I don't regret phasing, not one bit. Ok, my parents died because of a vampire, but I would have probably died too if I hadn't phased. For some time, I thought I was going to end up alone. I mean, what rational woman would want to be with a werewolf? Of course the imprints loved their werewolves, but maybe under normal circumstances, like a normal girl, on a normal relationship it would have been too much for her to handle.

Leah was perfect. She's smart, witty, beautiful, exotic, sexy, caring, charming –when she wanted to be- sarcastic, strong, powerful, full of life, and now she was my life, soul and body. All of me was hers. I wanted to be everything that she ever wanted, because she deserves it all, if she wants to live with the Cullens' for eternity, I would happily oblige.

After a while of watching Leah's sleeping form, I decided to wake her up by peppering kisses on her bare back, but of course, it backfired on me, but we made the best of that morning. Afterwards, Emmett teased us mercilessly and won a generous bet; making Leah almost blow up in anger. After that, my dreaded surprise came to the table.

"Derek, we have a surprise for you," Esme said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes! The surprise!" Leah said cheerfully. Smiling so brightly that I thought her cheeks were gonna burst.

"What surprise?" I asked puzzled.

"One that you and Leah can't absolutely use to do your extracurricular activities," Quil boomed, making Emmett and Jake laugh loudly; which earned them smacks on the back of their heads from Rose and Ness.

"Shut up guys! You'll just have to wait and see," Alice said while she started to drag me towards the back door that led to the backyard.

But when I got outside, I found the most amazing thing! A pool! A freaking big ass pool with two giant slides and all! In the center of the pool there was a little island with different plants and tanning chairs.

"Leah told us how much you liked swimming, so I thought that this would make you feel more at home," Esme said smiling happily at me.

I immediately engulfed her in a hug; I couldn't believe they would go to such extremes for me, a pool? I was so happy that I didn't notice the three fuckers behind me.

"Up you go!" Emmett shouted grabbing my hands in a vice grip, while Jake and Quil grabbed me by the feet, swinging me high in the air and tossing me into the pool.

The water felt cool under my scorching skin and soon I felt two other people being tossed in the water, when I submerged I saw Emmett in the floor laughing his ass off and Quil and Jake with scowl on their faces.

"That's what you get for betraying a brother!" I laughed.

"Whatever," Quil and Jake said at the same time and tried to catch me in the water, too bad they were never gonna catch me.

We played for a while and wrestled after we took our shoes and shirts off and soon Emmett followed, Rosalie, Alice and Ness decided to sunbathe, though, I don't know why they would do that seeing as they can't actually get a tan…

It was after Bella decided to make us something to eat and Esme introduced us to the "Pool Rules" as she calls them:

_Rule #1: No phasing in the pool._

_Rule #2: No entering the pool after we had phased back –she even decided to make showers for us-. _

_Rule #3: No getting in the pool after hunting, unless you are Edward –the guy never gets dirty-. _

As she finished telling us the rules for her amazing pool, I noticed that Embry and Leah were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, girls, where's Lee?" I asked puzzled.

"Um, I don't know." Rosalie said.

"Me neither." Alice and Ness said.

"Oh, dear, Leah went to her mom's house to take her something from the grocery store," Esme said, "And I haven't seen Embry since he went to talk to Leah."

"Embry went to talk to Leah?" I asked, the green monster was trying to come out, but I kept at bay. Embry was my brother, and Leah loved me, she was mine.

"Do you want me to call Sue's house, Derek?" Esme asked.

"Sure, thanks Esme." I said while starting to get out of the pool.

"No problem." Esme said handling me a towel and heading for the house.

I dried myself quickly and made my way to the house, my shorts were almost dried thanks to my werewolf heat and went looking for Esme. I found her in the kitchen with Bella and Edward.

"There's no one at Sue's and Charlie's house, Derek," Esme said.

"Um, ok, thanks. I'll call her cell phone," I said a little puzzled.

Edward handed me my cell, smiling sympathetically at me. "I got it out before they could toss you into the pool."

I chucked and murmured a 'thanks' and made my way to the front porch, as I dialed Leah's phone number. After three beeps my Lee answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Babe! I was so worried! You left and didn't even tell me anything and then Esme said that you were going to your mom's house, but your mom is not in her house." I said quickly, it was weird the effect that Leah had on me, just an hour and a half without her and I was already feeling anxious without her.

"Um, yeah, about that, there's nothing to worry about, Der. I didn't want to tell you that I was going out when you were receiving your surprise. I had totally forgotten that my mom was out of town, so I made my way towards the grocery to buy the eggs that Esme had asked me for, when I bumped into Dianna. So, she invited me over to her house." She told me quickly.

"Oh, that's great; just please don't leave like that the next time. It's bad enough when you are not with me and if you don't give me a good bye kiss is worst," I whined, making her giggle, which made me smile in return.

"Don't worry, Baby. Next time, I'll give you more than a good bye kiss." She said huskily, making me stop breathing as images of us together and her sexy navy lingerie invaded my mind.

"You do things to me woman," I murmured sighing, when I remember about Embry. "Hey do you know where Embry went? He left when you did and we haven't seen him since." I asked her.

I could hear a sharp intake of breath on the other line but she quickly recovered and answered me in a calmed tone. "I don't know where Embry is."

"Um, ok, so I guess I'll see you later, Lee," I said, maybe something bad happened to Embry.

"Of course, baby. I love you" She answered, which made me forget about my previous thoughts and focus on Lee.

"Love you more, babe. I'll be waiting for you" I said and hang up.

"Are you happy now?" Edward asked from his spot on the kitchen when I entered the house.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. _You know I am Eddie_; I chuckled when I saw his face scrunch up at the nickname.

"I hate it when people call me that," He murmured and re-entered the kitchen.

Once I knew Leah was ok, and making new friends, I made my way towards the patio. I was happy that she was with Dianna. She seemed like a nice girl, and I noticed that Leah didn't have friends outside the pack circle or the vamps. I guess Dianna could use a friend after all that has happened to her. I knew how it felt to lose both your parents, but at least she had her brother to help her.

"Hey, Der, did you find out where Leels is?" Ness asked. She was cuddled up with Jake on the tanning chairs while Emmett and Quil sat on the edge of the island.

"Yeah, she's at that Dianna's girl house" I answered her.

She immediately looked sad. "She went without me?"

"Um, no, it's not like that! She bumped with her on the supermarket and she invited her over to her house," I said quickly.

"Oh, ok!" Ness said, smiling happily. "That's good for her."

I just nodded, smiled and dived into the pool water.

"And Embry?" Quil asked.

"What about him?" I asked while we were playing volleyball.

"Where is he? He seemed pretty nervous today," Quil commented.

"Um, Leah told me that she didn't know where he was, she talked to him and he left when she did." I answered him nonchalantly.

"Oh, wonder where he went. He was really excited for the opening of the pool. It's weird that he decided to miss it" Emmett said.

We dismissed the subject and planned on calling him later in the night when he was sure to be in his house. Edward and Jasper sat a big table with chairs on the backyard and Esme and Bella placed tons of food on it.

Quil, Jake, Ness and I, the only ones that could eat, made our way as quickly as possible towards it.

"Wow," we all said in unison. If you thought a buffet was big, this was, wow, there weren't words to describe the amount of food that was on the table. There were stakes, fried chicken, pizza, chips, green salad, potato salad, sandwiches, brownies, pie, cheesecake, all you could think about- just name it!

"I think you over did it, Esme," Edward told Esme.

I'm sure drool was coming out from the corner of our mouths. It was like giving a hungry man so much food and he didn't know what to eat first.

"I love you, Esme," Quil said dreamily, making us all laugh and dig in.

I never thought it was possible to make a werewolf full, but it was, I couldn't even move from my seat, I felt like I was gonna burst at any moment.

"I think I'm gonna vomit, and that's a first." Quil moaned.

Jake chuckled but didn't move, "But at least we ate it all, right?"

Quil and I moaned in unison, "Never again, will I eat this much" I said.

All the vampires plus Ness –she decided that she only wanted the green salad and a brownie- were looking at us, amused smiles on their faces, though some of them had a little bit of repulse coloring them.

"We still have some Double-Layer Lemon-Cream Cake in the fridge if you guys want any Edward said smiling at us.

That did it for poor Quil; he stood up and ran towards the house, we heard him open a door and pour all of the contents of his stomach.

"Ha Ha Ha! I told you he was gonna be the first!" Jasper cheered, making us look at him like he had grown two heads. He was always the quiet one. "What? Don't look at me like that. I knew he was gonna be the first! Now pay up!"

"Unbelievable," I said amazed, "You guys really don't have anything better to do."

"What?" Emmett said handling Jasper the money, "We don't get many things to entertain ourselves with around here; you guys are all we have."

"Whatever, just wait till I digest this food" Jake said while rubbing his stomach. Thank god for werewolf genes.

Some minutes later Quil stepped out of the house, smiling contently. "So, about that Lemon-Cream Cake?"

* * *

After Quil ate his cake, alone in the kitchen, we sat in the lounge chairs in the patio, I felt so much better, and thankfully we digested the food pretty quickly, but still, I'm never again eating that much food.

"So, Derek, what do you think about the move?" Nessie asked me.

"The what?" Who's moving?

"I, um… Leels didn't tell you yesterday?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Well, yesterday we weren't exactly talking," I mumbled blushing as the images started to flood my mind again.

"Oh my god! In the woods Derek, seriously? Stop it!" Edward groaned.

That made me blush more, "Really Edward you had to say that out loud?" _Stop reading my mind! _

"I'm sorry," He said.

"HA! We're not the only ones, Rosie. I knew I liked them!" Emmett said triumphantly.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him and patted his knee.

"You are so immature, Emmett," Jasper said.

"Whatever, it's not like you're a prude Jasper." Emmett said but then his face turned mischievous. "Remember the incident in Brazil?"

If vampires could blush, Jasper and Alice would be beet red by now.

"Shut up, Emmett. We said, we were never gonna talk about _that_ ever again!" Alice hissed; the tiny pixie looked really scary at that moment.

"What about Brazil?" Nessie asked.

"Nothing, darling," Jasper answered quickly.

"Nothing? Having sex in a church is nothing?"Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Alice launched herself at him.

Jake and I laughed while Nessie stayed petrified in her spot; blushing non-stop.

_Wait, blushing?_

"Oh, no! Jacob Black! You're a dead man!" Edward roared making everybody stop in their spots.

"Daddy, calm down." Nessie said calmly. "It wasn't even his idea!" she finished indignantly.

"Oh, my god! My baby!" Edward said and excused himself almost immediately; Bella and Nessie were quick to follow him.

"Well, so about the moving?" I asked trying to diffuse the subject about Edward's daughter's shenanigans.

"Oh, right, well, the thing is," Jake said. "The Cullens' have been living here for more time than possible, it's been too long, and people are gonna start to wonder why they don't age. We can't risk getting their attention, none of them get out of the house any more, just Carlisle and Esme, and they have to wear makeup, to at least look a couple of ages older."

Well, I wasn't expecting that…

"Um, ok," I said.

"Ok? Just like that?" Esme asked amazed.

"Well, Lee's going, right?" I asked, they nodded. "Well, if Leah's going I'm going. 'Sides, you guys aren't so bad after all," I joked.

Esme smiled at me and immediately got up from her seat and came over to hug me. "I'm so happy! I though you weren't gonna come!"

"Don't worry, Esme, I'll go. Besides, I don't really like the idea of aging, now that I have Lee beside me." I smiled.

She hugged me again and went to sit down.

"That's great, dude! College is gonna love us, just imagine it! Ten super hot, super natural 'kids'! They are gonna invite us to all the sorority parties!" Emmett boomed.

I rolled my eyes at this. "Weren't we supposed to pass as high-school-ers?" I asked.

"Normally we do. But neither Bella, Nessie, Jake nor Leah have experienced college, and seriously Jake and you look 25, nobody's gonna believe you guys are 17 or something."

"Well, you got that right" I said, nobbing. "But I'll do something easy this time. No way, I'm studying Medicine for the second time, besides, I didn't really get to experience college like that," I said smirking at Emmett.

"That's the spirit!" He laughed and high fived me.

"So, when are we leaving? And to where?" I asked.

"After Seth's wedding, so maybe February 27th or 28th." Rosalie answered.

"And to where, we don't exactly know yet, it has to be a rainy area, not too much sun. A small town," Alice said. "We need to talk to Carlisle about that."

"Oh, Ok, before we leave I kind of wanted to take Leah for at least a weekend to California to meet my grandparents; if you don't mind Jake" I said. "Maybe at the beginning of December or something,"

"Of course, I don't mind, Derek. Don't be silly" He said.

"Ahh, that is so cute!" Alice said. "Now I have to plan a shopping trip! She needs more shorts and bikinis, a lot of bikinis." She mused.

The thought of Leah in a bikini, in a beach, in California, had me itching for her. This is the longest we have been apart since we imprinted on each other.

"Oh, and what about Quil and Embry?" I asked. "Aren't they coming with us?"

"No, Quil can't leave Claire, and Embry, well, we still think he can imprint. It's more likely that it could happen here. He and Quil are gonna continue working at the shop together" Jake said. "I guess they'll be staying in Jared's' pack along with Seth."

"Yeah, I can't stay away from my Claire-Bear," Quil answered smiling.

"Oh, ok," I said. I was gonna miss them. I mean, I was just getting to know Quil and we were leaving in four months.

We continued talking about the plans they had, Esme wanted to give each a house, maybe buy a residence or a big space with lots of forest, away from civilization; and the different things we could study. Alice wanted Fashion Design; Rosalie and Jake, mechanics; Bella and Edward, English and Literature; Emmett, Civil engineering; Jasper, History; Nessie, Arts; Leah, Interior Design –never knew she was into that stuff, much more to be proud of her, she was so talented-; and me, I didn't know what to study. The civil engineering program was interesting. Maybe I'll give it a try, the truth is, if Leah was studying something construction related, I wanted it too, but I wasn't planning on telling anybody.

At 8:15 p. m, we were still talking, Carlisle had already joined us and we were discussing where to move.

"Pss, Derek, wanna phase and see if we can locate Embry?" Quil said.

"Sure, let's go," I said and together we started walking towards the woods. We made our separated ways and took our clothes off, phasing almost at the same time.

_It's feels good phase again_, I mused internally.

But just when we were about to howl for Embry we felt it, the agony, regret, hurt, embarrassment and guilt.

They weren't our feelings. These were Embry's feelings. He didn't notice we had phased, he was close to the cliffs in La Push, suddenly flashes of memories started to run through our minds…

It was all from Embry's perspective, but without thoughts, just words and _images._

_"Lee, I… You're gonna hate me for this, but this is my only chance," Embry said looking directly into my Leah's eyes. He took a determined step towards her, towering over Leah and cupping her face in his hands and kissed her._

_She didn't do anything; she was immobile on her spot._

_Leah went to grab Embry's hands that were holding her face in place and clutched at them, trying to push him away, but he thought differently, he just gripped her hands harder and allowed his tongue to glide over her lips. _

_After mere seconds that really felt like hours Leah pushed him off her. He stumbled on to the ground and stared at her._

_"How could you?!" Leah yelled at him. "You were supposed to be one of my best friends!" She was crying now, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hate you!" She hissed at him. "I told you that I didn't see you in that way! You are just a friend! I love Derek! And he trusted you not to make a move!" She looked at him directly in the eyes and I could feel the guilt starting to settle on Embry, but she just looked more pissed off._

_"Lee, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Embry started to get up from the ground, but she stopped him._

_"Don't, Embry. I don't want to talk to you right now," she said and turned around, facing the house, walking hurriedly away from Embry._

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my vision turned red with hate and anger.

"_How could you bastard!"_ I yelled in my head.

When Embry noticed I saw everything he immediately freaked out. "_Shit! Derek, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! I, I'm sorry, it'll never happen again!"_ Embry said hurriedly.

"_You fucker, you fucking kissed her! What do you expected your action would accomplish?! You made her cry! I'm gonna kill you!"_ I roared and immediately went running towards the cliffs.

At this Quil immediately reacted out of his coma, but I was already ahead of him.

"_Derek, man stop! You don't want to do this! That's fucked up, I know, but he's our brother, man."_ Quil thought panicky and started following me after he howled.

I kept running with all my might, no one was gonna stop me now.

"_I trusted you Embry! I knew you had a thing for Leah, but I trusted you enough that I actually thought you weren't gonna do anything about it!"_ I hissed at him, which just made him fall to the ground.

Just when I crossing the boundary line Jake phased._ "What happened?"_ He asked hurriedly.

Quil repeated the events which just made me run faster; I could see Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were with him.

"_Shit! Derek, you have to stop!"_ Jacob said.

When I didn't listen to him he repeated again but in his Alpha tone, _"Derek, STOP!"_

My knees buckled once, but I continued running, I was close now.

"Jake, Embry broke a pack law by kissing an imprint; you can't command him to stop." I heard Edward say to Jacob. _Perfect._

"_Derek, please listen to me, don't do this, Embry made a mistake, shit we're leaving in months! Don't do this now!"_ Jake said to me again.

But I didn't listen; this was something bigger than me. This was my imprint we were talking about, not some chick; the man in me knew I couldn't kill him. I could feel the regret and guilt rolling off me, but the wolf in me wanted to kill, hurt, bite and attack. This was my imprint- no one, absolutely no one, was going to change that, unfortunately, he won.

"Jake, we lost him. This is bigger than him, this is just not him. This is the wolf marking his territory, his imprint, his mate." I heard Edward again. But I wasn't really listening, everything around me was red. I could just see my prey, Embry.

I ran faster when I smelled the salty scent of the beach, that's when I saw him. Embry was standing seven feet away from the cliff. He was standing there, waiting for me, and I didn't think it twice, I attacked.

It was all teeth and limbs; I grabbed him by the jugular and threw all my weight at him crushing his sides. I felt one of his ribs crack, but I didn't care, he was limp in my jaws, but when his oxygen started to lack he attacked. His paw made contact with my head, I felt the flesh of my forehead and snout rip apart and then his leg came crashing down on my hind leg. I felt something crack but didn't paid attention to it.

We continued attacking each other, I couldn't even see, there was so much blood, my sight was hazy but I could fell Embry lacking too. He whined when I bit into his chest and fell to the ground. Just when I was about to finish him with the little force I had left someone grabbed me.

The smell of leech instantly assaulted me and I tried to defend myself but I couldn't, I was too weak, just when I was about to succumb into darkness, I felt Leah phase, my Leah.

"_Derek!" _I felt her shout for me. _"Derek! Are you ok? Talk to me, baby!" _

But I couldn't respond. I couldn't think, maybe I lost too much blood.

"_I love, Lee. See you in a while,"_ I said in my head and darkness over took me.

* * *

Everything was moving too fast, I could hear beeps and shouting all around me, I felt cold and warm hands handle my body. I heard sobs and please to wake up, but I couldn't identify anything, I was just too tired.

* * *

"Baby, come on, open you magnificent blue eyes for me. Der, come on, baby," I heard someone sob next to me. But I could identify the voice this time, _Leah._

That immediately made me open my eyes, but I closed them as soon as I was blinded by a white light. I flinched but it was a bad idea, my neck and face hurt too much.

"Fuck, that hurts!" I said, my voice was raspy and husky like if I hadn't drank water for a long time.

"Oh my god! Derek! Baby, can you hear me?!" Leah said. "Carlisle! Derek woke up!" She yelled excitedly.

I opened my eyes for the second time there she was, hovering over me, blocking the light from my eyes. "Hey, Beautiful" I said, trying to smile at her, but I couldn't move my cheeks.

"Oh, Der, I was so scared baby!" Lee said and started to kiss my chest, but then she punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I bellowed. "Why did you do that for?"

"Don't you ever, ever do something as stupid as that!" She scolded me. "Do you hear me?"

I just nodded and kept looking at her. She was so beautiful when she was angry. "You look so hot when you are angry." I said, licking my lips.

She smiled and went to kiss me, but the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Carlisle.

"Hey, Derek. I'm glad you woke up, you lost a lot of blood. Quil had to donate blood so we could use it on you and Jacob donated his blood to use it on Embry." Carlisle said while he started checking- what I guess- were my injuries.

Just his name sent ripples of anger down my spine. But I calmed myself, Leah was here with me, with me, not him.

"How bad is it?" I asked him.

"Not so bad, you had a broken leg, but that is already healed. I gave you enough pain meds to make you sleep for a day, but you have pretty bad scars on your forehead, cheek and neck. They are already closed, you just look pretty gruesome, I guess that by tomorrow you won't even have any evidence that you were in a fight."

"That's good." I mumbled. "How is he?" I asked.

"Embry's fine. He was worse than you when he came. He has scars just like yours, but on his chest and neck. You managed to puncture one of his lungs when you broke his ribs. He's already awake. He needs to stay put for two or three days," Carlisle said.

Leah didn't look too happy, but at least she wasn't mad at me. I'll admit, I never planned on killing him. I was just angry and he seemed the best way to vent.

"So, I can stand up and walk, right?" I asked. The bed was uncomfortable and I didn't like it one bit.

"Sure, I guess it's ok, just don't phase till all the scars on your face and neck have healed. Here's some water" He said and gave me a glass of water.

I thanked him and gulped the whole contents of the glass. "Ok, time to get up."

I went to stand up and Leah helped me up, I felt a little weak.

"You should probably eat something. It's been almost 24 hours since you last ate. It mustn't be good for a werewolf," Carlisle mused and left the room.

"Come on, Der. Esme made something for you guys to eat," Leah said and kissed my lips chastely.

U suddenly felt much better, I grabbed her bottom lip in mine and sucked on it making her moan in delight, I went to grab her face, but she stopped me.

"You have to eat first, baby" She said.

"You're no fun." I pouted, but it just made her laugh. She caught my hand in hers and led me towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Esme was at the stove cooking, while Jake and Quil eating dinner. I guess it was night because it was dark outside. The clock on the microwave pointed 7 p.m., when Jake and Quil saw me, they immediately stopped eating, and they grimaced at me and said nothing.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Jake," I said softly. Leah squeezed my head reassuringly, Esme smiled apologetically at me and Jake just laughed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Derek. It wasn't you who fought; I could feel Derek was long lost when you got to the cliff, though I'm happy you didn't kill one of my brothers." Jake said.

"Come on, man. Sit down and eat something," Quil said pointing to the seat in front of me.

I sat down quickly with Leah by my side, and Esme quickly placed a plate of soup in front of me and Leah. I quickly started eating and when I finished I decided to ask.

"Where are all the others?"

"All the vamps, including Nessie, decided to go hunting, too much blood, even if it was ours" Quil joked, "Esme and Carlisle stayed for obvious reasons."

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Derek. Here take some sandwiches." Esme said while handling me a plate with five sandwiches.

"Thanks, Esme" I said and started eating away.

We ate in silence and when I was finished, Leah took me to one of mansion's room- the one I used when I first got to Forks. Leah walked quietly towards the bathroom, I stalked behind her. She undressed and I just stood there watching her. She was so damn beautiful, there weren't words to express how much she was.

"What? Are you gonna take a bath or just stay there ogling me?" She asked teasingly while she made her way towards the shower.

I quickly took my clothes off, and entered the shower. Leah looked wonderful under the stream of hot water. I grabbed her by the waist and pressed her flush to my body, kissing her pouty lips with all that I had. It hurt my face like a bitch, but this was worth it.

"I love you," I murmured between kisses.

"I love you too. Please don't ever scare me like that again," She whispered looking pleadingly at me.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again…if I can stop it. I love you too much to make you suffer. I'm sorry," I said kissing her lips, cheeks, neck and shoulders.

"It's ok, just never do it again." she smiled at me. "I love you Der."

"I love you more, Lee. I love you and it's forever and ever," I said, kissing the skin next to the golden locket that I had given her a few days ago. I kissed her passionately and proceeded to show her how much I loved her.

* * *

**That is it!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**See, didn't hurt him much, and Derek got hurt too, so it's only fair! lol**

**Banner of this chapter on my homepage! Yes, I'm doing a banner for every chapter! You'll love them! And don't forget to vote!**

**Now please just 15 seconds of your time! **

**-Laura**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Kiddy Parties

**Hey Everyone! **

**First of all, I'm really really sorry for the long wait, you guys don't know how sorry I am, the deal is, I started my first semester of Architecture three weeks ago, and the first week was a real shocker, I mean, projects and projects and projects nonstop, so from now on, I'll try to update at least every two weeks and the length of the chaps are gonna be like this one.**

**Thanks for everyone that voted on the pup and leech awards and the 2009 twilight awards, so yeah, Embry story is coming! **

**And thanks to everyone that reviewed and to my awesome beta for this chapter, Miss Ari! (Ari11990), Thanks BB!**

**Now without further ado, please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Kiddy Parties. **

_**Leah's POV**_

It's been 2 weeks since the kiss incident - yes, that's how we call it now. Embry healed pretty quickly, much to Derek's dismay. He may be calm about the whole thing, but he's still pretty upset. Embry has yet to apologize, or talked about the incident, he blocks his thoughts on patrol and tries to stay as far away as possible from the mansion - meaning us, Derek has no problem with it, but it makes me feel betrayed and frustrated beyond reason. He was supposed to be one of my best friends and I'm not really angry at him anymore just a little disappointed about the whole deal. It's not like I was going to hold a grudge I just want him to talk to me. I knew he had feelings for me, but if he wanted space from me he could have told me. I could have stayed away for a while – maybe. I just don't want him to shut us out. His mom doesn't even live here, she lives in Seattle with her husband Jhon Sullyban.

In other news, Dee and I have become great friends. She's really understanding and funny to be around. Ness absolutely loves her, we have taken trips to Port Angeles and Seattle just us girls, and it has been a lot of fun. You can sometimes see the sadness in her eyes when she thinks about her parents, but she's getting better. Luke is a complete different story though, he's the towns new Jock/Womanizer. I think he has slept with half of the girl population in Forks HS by now, and he only started like almost two weeks ago, poor Dee.

"A penny for your thoughts," Derek's husky voice flooded from my left ear while he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Mmm," I sighted contently. "Just thinking about the past two weeks, and Dee's gigolo of a brother," I finished smiling at him while he sat next to me on the Cullens sofa.

"Ok." He said while placing multiple kisses over my neck and jaw, "Should I be worried about Forks' dad's worst nightmare?" He whispered in my ear.

I gasped when I felt his hot tongue trace the outline of my ear, "What was the question again?" I mumbled while proceeding to straddle his waist and started to kiss him hungrily.

He immediately let out a loud groan and placed his hands firmly on my hips. I started to grind into him; he made lazy circles on my hipbones driving me insane with need for him. You would have thought that after two weeks of incessant sex we would have calmed by now, on the contrary, I just wanted him more and more.

"Oh God Lee I want you!" He said huskily between kisses.

Just when I was about to respond a booming voice interrupted us, "Oh Derek I want you too! Take me! Take me Derek! And on doggie style!" Emmett's annoying voice said in a pretty bad imitation of me.

I just rolled my eyes at him and rolled off of Derek, "You're so fucking annoying Emmett, I swear I would love to rip you a new one" I said.

"Oh baby but you can, take me Leah! Take me!" He yelled while starting to lift his shirt slowly.

"Fuck off," Derek groaned and dropped his head on my lap as a smile started to form on his handsome face.

Emmett rolled his eyes this time and pouted while dropping the hem of his shirt, "You guys are no fun, Rosie and I like to do experimentation with other species, it's in the name of science, and you guys should contribute!"

I laughed when I saw Rose's astounded face in the stairs, "Seriously Emmett, that's the best you could come up with?" She asked him amused.

"Um, I'm losing my touch right?" He asked her, to which she just nodded, "God, I'm old," He said like he just realized he is almost 80 years old.

"Yeah you are," Rosalie said smiling at him.

"And to think I'm married to someone older" He teased at her and smiled sweetly.

"Oh you're in trouble Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie hissed, her golden eyes turning almost black with rage, age was a touchy subject for her, and he should have known not to play with a woman's age.

"After all everyone knows that men get better with age, women, not so much," Derek decided to add his two cents into the mix.

"I'll get you later mutt, Emmett, you can start running now," She said menacingly, leaving no doubt in Emmett that he was gonna get his ass kicked.

"Baby, I was not talking seriously, you know I love you," He tried to mend.

"Run," She said simply.

"Does this mean we're not having sex for a while?" He asked defeated.

"We'll see after I kick your ass," She told him.

"Ok," and he answered and then ran like a bat out of hell towards the kitchen and through the back door from what I heard.

Derek just chuckled and snuggled deeper into my belly while circling his arms around my waist.

"I love you," He mumbled against my shirt.

"I love you too Der," I smiled and started to run my hands through his light brown hair.

We were tranquil till I saw a flash coming out; I turned around annoyed with the intruder. Esme was holding a camera in her hand smiling at us, "It was just too cute a moment to pass," She shrugged and turned to leave, "Oh and Jake and Ness are on their way, you can start heading out, let me get the presents." She said while disappearing up the stairs.

Der groaned again, "Do we really have to?" He whined. Today was Bree's –Sam and Emily's only daughter- 4th birthday, we had been invited a while back, and Emily demanded that Derek attended. She had warned us that Sam was going to behave, and that he needed to meet Paul and Jared, and that it was only fair seeing as this were better circumstances.

I agreed, I don't really know why, maybe it was just my selfish desire for Derek to feel welcomed in La Push. I want him to be part of everything that is part of me - Sam and Emily included, even if I didn't do it for them. Sam can live his life the way he wants it, I had kind of forgiven him a while back. That is until the little stunt he pulled three weeks ago, but besides that, I knew it wasn't his fault. Especially now that I imprinted myself, but Emily is a whole new story, she had a say in it, she could decide what she wanted her imprint to be, she could have waited for me, she could have stopped me getting hurt so horribly, she could, but she didn't, and that is what makes it so hard for me to forgive her. She's a great mom and wife. I can't say that she was a good friend to me. She was like a sister, my freaking cousin! And she betrayed me.

"Babes?" Derek's voice filled my head, "You Ok? You seem a little out of it."

"Umm, sure, let's go, and yes, you have to go!" I laughed and got up just when Esme was coming back up the stairs with multiple birthday bags.

"Here they're from Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella and Edward, and I guess you and Ness have yours," She said while pointing to each colored bag.

"Got it chief, bye!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Bye Esme," Derek said and kissed her cheek and then proceeded to walk with me towards the porch.

When we got out Nessie and Jacob were playing tonsil hockey on the porch step, "Get a room love birds!" I yelled out making them jump in the process.

Ness quickly started to arrange her shirt and jacket and smiled at me like I we hadn't just found them dry-humping each other.

"Hey Leels!" She said enthusiastically, "You guys ready? I have the gifts we bought for the kids in Seattle here," She asked while hugging us each, Jake just patted Derek's back and ruffled my hair.

"Sure, let's go!" I said.

"Are we all going in my car?" Jake asked.

Just when I was about to say yes, Derek interrupted me, "Um actually I wanted us to go on different cars, I want to take Lee somewhere after the party." He said smiling brightly at me.

I smiled back and just shrugged when Ness gave a questioning look.

"Ok, let's go," Jake and Ness got in his car and Der and I took my baby.

When we got into the car and Derek started driving I decided to ask, "Where are we going after the party Der?"

"Umm you'll find out soon enough," he answered with a smile, though I could detect a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I do not like surprises," I replied childishly while pouting.

"Aww babes, too bad, but I'm not caving today," He laughed and took my hand in his.

I decided to forget about it for the time being, and just watched the green scenery of La Push pass us.

I really loved La Push, I grew up here, all my memories bad and good have been here, I really was going to miss this when we leave in February, but it was needed.

It would be exciting to finally go to college, I always wanted to go, but after Sam broke up with me, my plans went downhill, especially after my dad died and I turned into a hairy beast, and now I got to experience it with my best friends and Derek. I was pretty excited about the prospect of Derek and me in College, ohhh the possibilities.

My train of dirty thoughts was interrupted when Derek spoke.

"Lee we're here."

"Oh, great, let's get the gifts first," We got out of the car and went to get the presents out of Jake's car.

All the pack family cars were parked, including others which I didn't recognize; those must been of Bree's kiddy friends.

"Well, let's get this over with," Derek said glumly while taking my hand in his and started walking towards the house.

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "You're such a cry baby."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

When we got to the door, I rang the bell and almost immediately Emily was at the door, a smile on her face and a beaming Marcus on her hip.

"Guys! I'm so happy you could make it!" She went to hug us all as best as she could with Marco on her hip.

"Hey Marco," I smiled at my technically cousin, weird.

"Lee Lee!" He smiled at me and stretched his chubby arms towards me; it was amazing how alike he and Sam were, he was all Sam, not a trace of Emily on him.

I took him from Emily, and gave her the gift for the kids while we all stepped inside and he almost immediately started to play with my hair, "Who's he?" He whispered in my ear while pointing at Derek.

Derek smiled at him and I told him, "He's my boyfriend."

Marco just looked at him and proceeded to glare, "You can't have a boyfriend!"

Derek laughed making Marco glare at him even more and I just rolled my eyes, "What do you mean I can? I'm a big girl baby."

"You just can't! You are going to be my girlfriend when I big enough!" I smiled at his grammatical error and kissed his still chubby cheek.

"It's ok little guy, let's make a deal, I get to be her boyfriend while you grow up, so that she doesn't feel lonely ok?" Derek asked him.

Marco just looked at him for a while; he then shrugged and smiled, "Ok."

We laughed and proceeded to walk outside where the party was being held.

When we got out Marco motioned for me to put him down and ran towards his friends.

Everyone of the old pack was here; including Embry who was talking to a blonde slutty looking girl.

I just ignored him and went to say 'Hello' to everyone with Derek by my side.

Rachel and Kim were talking to themselves while Paul and Jared ignored them and watched the kids play while drinking a beer.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling. Becca, Rach and I were really good friends before she left to go to college. After she came back I was just too bitter to face her.

"Oh my God Leah, it's true! You finally imprinted!" Rachel got up and went to hug me. I just smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah, this is Derek, Derek, this is Rachel, Jake's sister and Paul's wife, that's Paul, Jared, and his wife Kim," I presented them all and Derek shook everyone's hands and accepted Rachel's hug and Kim's 'Welcome to the family'.

"Good for you Leah, it's been what, 8 years?" Paul teased.

"Jackass," I rolled my eyes at him and Jared just laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Derek, under better circumstances," Jared said.

"Me too."

"Aunt Leah said a bad word mommy!" I heard Lily and Sammy yell at the same time.

"Oh girls, she didn't mean it!" Kim said while looking amusedly at her 4 year olds who were currently looking accusingly at me.

I got down to their level and gave both a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry girls, I promise not to say it again," They looked satisfied by my response and went to hug them.

"Who is that man?" They asked me while pointing at Derek just like Marco did.

"That's my boyfriend Derek," I told them.

"Umm, he's cute," Sammy whispered at me and Lily, but everyone could hear her.

"You can't say that Sammy, Chace is gonna get jealous," Lily scolded her sister.

"You can't tell him anything, if you do, I'll tell Lance you kissed Jordan under the tree!" Sammy said conspiratorially.

Jared growled and we all laughed as Sammy and Lily went towards their 'boyfriends' Chace and Lance, Paul and Rachel's kids.

"Kids," Kim laughed and Jared just started murmuring about them growing up too fast.

We continued some small talk and then Derek and I went out towards Bree who was playing with Zack –Kim and Jared's 7year old-.

"BeeBee, Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed and she immediately launched herself at me.

"Aunt Lee! I'm finally 4!" She yelled excitedly.

"Yeah you are; you're a big girl now!"

"Zack kissed me today here," She whispered in my ear while pointing at her cheek, "But don't tell daddy, she says I can't get kissed till I'm thirty, but that's too far away."

I laughed and put her down, and gave Zack a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Bree, Happy Birthday," I heard Der say to Bree while crouching down to her level.

"Thank you; are you Auntie Leah's special friend? I heard mommy talking about you," Bree answered.

"Yeah, I am," Derek smiled at her.

"Good, you want to play with me and Zack and my friends?" She asked while pointing towards a group of girls and boys who seemed to be playing with a ball.

"I'm sure he'll play in a little while, we are gonna say hello to the others ok?" I answered when I looked at Derek's distressed face; he was just too cute with kids!

"Ok, bye auntie and special friend." She grabbed Zack's hand and walked towards her friends.

"You are too cute with kids babe," Derek chuckled while hugging me and placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled sadly at him, wondering, if I was ever going to be able to have a kid of my own, I wanted a little boy with my black hair and Derek's wonderful icy-blue eyes.

"I love you, come on," Derek stopped me from what was sure to become a breakdown and went towards Collin and Brady who were by the food table with Jess and Eli.

"Hey guys!" Derek said animatedly.

"Hey Derek, Leah," Collin and Brady said at the same time.

"I swear they are brothers from different mothers," Eli laughed and hugged Der and I, Jess went to do the same but more quietly, she was really shy, but once you get her to open up, you get one hell of a girl.

Brady hugged Eli from behind and Collin placed a loving kiss on Jess' cheek making her blush.

We talked about school, and why the others couldn't come because they all got community service for the week.

All the guys decided run around campus in their boxers, stupid bets, so the girls couldn't come either, apparently their little stunt made all the other girls in campus notice them more.

Quil came and talked with us for a while, while Claire went to play with her cousins.

"I swear you guys, she's gonna be the death of me, she seems preoccupied by my lack of girlfriend, she asked me if I was gay the other day! She's 11! She shouldn't be asking this kind of stuff!" Quil ranted.

We laughed and told him that he should consider telling her everything soon, maybe not everything, she already knew he was a wolf, but at least talk about imprinting, maybe not that he imprinted on her, but imprinting in general.

We continued to talk and laugh for a while when Sam came, "Hey Leah, can I talk to you guys for a second?"

"Sure," I said a little hesitantly, I felt Derek tense up while we walked with Sam to a secluded area of the yard.

"Um, I just wanted to… um, ughh," Sam started.

"You wanted to what Sam?" I inquired.

"Um, whatever, I'm sorry for attacking your imprint the other day and for saying those things to you the other night, ok?"

"Oh," Not in a million years did I think I'd see the day that Sam Uley apologized to me, Leah Clearwater.

"It was just a misunderstanding, I know I didn't have the right, I just thought I was doing the right thing," He continued while looking at his feet.

"Thanks Sam, I understand," Derek said and patted his back, Sam looked shocked for a moment there, and I'm sure I looked the same way, "I would have done the same thing." He finished and looked at me lovingly, making me smile.

"I'm really happy for you Leah," Sam smiled genuinely and patted Derek's back and walked away.

I was left looking stunned and the spot he had been standing at.

"Hey babes, you ok?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, sure, I just can't believe that just happened."

"Well I think it did, come on, they are placing the piñata!" Derek said excitedly, you'd thought he was the one who was going to go at it.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here," Jake joked when we sat beside him and Ness on one of the tables.

"Funny Jake," I snorted at him, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Jake! You're hitting the piñata right?" One of Paul and Rachel's twins, Lance, came running towards us.

"No big guy, I would probably break it and there wouldn't be a piñata to hit," Jake joked.

Lance pouted at this new revelation and went to give me a hug and sat on Nessie's lap, "I'm tired."

Nessie cooed at him and Jake just watched her with a sparkle in his dark eyes.

Then Chase, Paul and Rach's other twin came and took his bother away, "Come on Lance, don't be a baby, we can tear that piñata down!" He was the most hyper of them both, you could only pick them out from one another was because Lance had tiny little freckles on his cheeks.

"Ok," He got up from Nessie's lap reluctantly, he seemed to have been really comfortable there, and went with his older brother towards the piñata.

We all watched the kids going at the colorful pixie faced piñata, till Josh –Sam's oldest- came and with a resounding crack tore it down, making all kinds of caramels and chocolates to fall down on the grass, you could see all the mothers helping their children get all the candy as fast as possible while being careful not to take it all.

A wave of nostalgia hit me at full force, I wanted that, I wanted to help my kids gather candy, I wanted to take them to visit their grandma and cousins, I wanted it, but I couldn't have it.

When all the candy was taken, we sang Happy Birthday while little Bree beamed so hard it was going to end up permanent.

We all ate a delicious cake, shockingly it was not Emily's, apparently Bree wanted a pixie faced cake, and Emily couldn't do it.

After that, the whole group chatted for a while, including some moms that were eyeing Derek up at down, damn you single ladies!

When the sun started to set Derek came beaming at me after talking with Nessie and Jake, who were beaming at me now too.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously.

Jake looked smug about the fact that he knew, and Nessie was just jumping in her spot from excitement.

"Nothing babe, I just filled them on our plans for today, you get to know in a while when we leave."

"Umm can we leave now then?" I asked doing puppies eyes at him.

"Nope, that's just plain rude Leah, we are at a party!" Derek scolded while containing his laughter, the bastard was enjoying this!

"Whatever!" I stomped into the house.

I went to go into the bathroom while Derek followed me.

"Come on Lee, you're going to like it! I don't want to spoil the surprise," He said, I knew I was being childish, but I just loved to see him squirm when he thought I was mad at him.

I let him follow me through the house on my way to the bathroom, it's been long since we kissed, and maybe I could convince him to tell in there.

But when I opened the door to the bathroom I wasn't expecting to find what I did, and from the look of it, neither did Derek.

The slutty looking bimbo from earlier was perched on the sink with her uncovered legs wrapped around Embry's waist, neither of them were wearing a shirt and were both obviously angry at our arrival.

"What the hell bitch? Can't you knock?" The fucking bimbo had the nerve to shout at me, I could feel Derek trembling slightly from behind me.

"Excuse me slut! Can't you guys at least lock the fucking door? There are freaking kids in this house!" I hissed at them.

Embry didn't meet my eyes but was still attached to the fucking slut.

"Ok, I get it, lock the door now, thank you miss prude," Embry snapped at me, I had to grab Derek's hand to stop him from launching himself at Embry, did he seriously want to die?

"Excuse me Embry? You are no one to talk to me like that, and I want to use the bathroom, so get out please," I said in a serious tone.

"No," He responded.

"I said, Get, out!" I didn't notice the second timber in my tone, I've never used a beta command on any of them before, I could see Embry struggling to disobey me, but before I could take it back, he disentangled himself from the bimbo and got his shirt from the floor and gave her hers.

He was fucking angry at me for doing it, but I was angry too, he was the one that broke the rules, he was the one that kissed me, and he was the one angry at me? Fuck him!

When they both had their shirts on, he grabbed the bimbos hand and dragged her away; I could see her looking shocked at him for obeying me, if she just knew.

"What the hell just happened?" Derek said sounding shocked.

"I just used a command on him," I answered.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know you could do that," He said.

I felt a little guilty, but I hoped Embry didn't hold his breath for an apology till he apologized to me.

"That was kind of hot though," Derek murmured in my ear while nipping at it, making me forget about the little incident.

"Let's go, I think it's time for the surprise," Derek said while looking at his watch.

"Ok," I said breathlessly.

We made our way towards the guys that were left and said our goodbyes to everyone and the kids, promising to visit more often and to see each other at my mom's little reunion for Charlie's birthday.

Ness hugged me and Jake patted my head while Derek and I got into my SUV.

He stated driving quietly while drumming his fingers on the stirring wheel, "Relax babes, we'll get there in a while."

"Where are we going Derek?"

"Seattle."

"Why are we going to Seattle?"

"We are going somewhere there."

"Where?" I asked pleadingly.

"Just wait, get some sleep, you'll need it, I promise you're gonna like it, trust me ok?" He looked pleadingly at me and I reluctantly nodded.

I scooted as close to him as possible and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I dozed off for a while.

When I woke up from my little catnap I noticed we were in the Seattle Tacoma Airport.

"What the hell are we doing in the airport Derek?" I asked groggily.

Derek just chuckled and smiled at me while parking, he turned the car off and went to the back of it, he opened the back door and I immediately got out too.

"What the…?" I was cut off when I saw Derek taking two suitcases out of the back of my car.

"We are making a little trip," He said nonchalantly.

"A trip?" I asked astounded, "A trip to where?"

"L.A., you get to meet my grandparents!" He said excitedly.

"L.A.?" _well, this, I was not expecting._

* * *

**That was it!**

**Hope you liked it! I wanted to introduce the pack kids more, hope you liked them!**

**Follow me on twitter: laurazuleta18, for sneak peeks and updates! **

**And check out the banner for this chapter on my homepage! **

**Now please Review and tell me what you want to see for the L.A. chapter!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	20. California

**Hey Everyone!  
Again sorry for the wait, but Architecture it's time consuming.  
Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Let's see if I can make 30 this time around, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta, Mercury-Serenity, her fics are amazing so check them out!**

**If you guys really like this story, please nominate it for the TwiTastic awards, www. twitasticawards. webs. Com (w/o the spaces) for the Best Wolf Pack Fic.**

**Now enjoy and review! **

**PS: Pics on my profile! And pleaseeee check out the amazing video LakeBlackWater92 made for this story, you can find the link on my profile, homepage, or just type "The Leah Chronicles" on YouTube and comment!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: California**

_**Leah's POV**_

"Esteem passengers of American Airlines, flight 901 to L.A. International Airport is preparing to land. Please buckle your seatbelts and adjust you seats to the regular position, thank you." The Captain of the plane announced on the intercom. Which was a shame cause I was really comfortable at the moment. Derek was sound asleep on his first class seat, while I was contently snuggled at his side, my nose on the crook of his neck, drowning myself in his ocean scent.

"Der, Der, babe, wake up, we are going to land," I said while kissing his cheek. It wasn't working so I decided to bite his ear instead. Well, I didn't really bit him, it was more of a lick-nip on his left earlobe, but it immediately got his attention.

"Babe, going to the bathroom for the second time is too risky," Derek mumbled in a husky low voice, which immediately got me back to an hour ago, when we decided to see if two people could fit comfortably in a plain bathroom. It was all in the name of science of course.

I chuckled and continued to kiss the skin below his ear. "Babe, we are not going to the bathroom. Even if I really want to right now, we are in the process of landing as we speak. And I'm not going to meet your grandparents by myself!" I hissed.

That seemed to take his interest for a while. He opened his icy-blue eyes and squinted them, adjusting to the light. "We're here?" I just nodded. "Good, the sooner the better! My grandparents are going to love you; grandma has been so excited about us visiting." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, so apparently everyone, except me knew about this little trip?" I said raising an eyebrow at him, "Interesting."

"You're not mad, Lee, right?" He asked worriedly.

I pretended to ignore him and flipped my long hair in his face. I giggled at his awestruck expression and kissed him chastely on the lips. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand while the plain finally landed.

"Welcome everyone to L.A. International. It's currently 10:30 pm, and the temperature is amazingly 74 °F. I think we'll be having another hot December! Thanks again for flying with American Airlines and we hope we can see you soon. Please remain in your seats until the seatbelt sign is finally off." The Captain spoke again.

"Well, that means we'll be going to the beach!" Derek said excitedly."This is the second year in a row that L.A. remains hot, I guess we have to thank global warming for that."

I just snickered at his childlike behaviors and waited for the seatbelt sign to turn off. When we finally got out of the plain, we went through registration and got our luggage, which were two small carry-on, Derek insisted we should just shop since we are staying for a week.

When we finally got out, Derek immediately started looking for his grandparents. He told me he had insisted on them not picking us up, but they were insistent, which just made me smile, and extremely nervous. These were Derek's grandparents, technically all he had. I really hoped they liked me. I usually don't care what people think or say about me, but this was completely different.

"There they are!" Derek said excitedly while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards an elderly couple. The woman was petite, fair skin, blond almost white hair and icy-blue eyes just like Derek's. The man was tall, maybe 6'2'', with fair skin, dark black, almost blue hair and warm brown eyes. They both were smiling at us, waiting for us to pass the glass wall.

We trudged to the lobby where his grandparents were waiting for us. Derek quickened his steps, until he stood in front of his grandmother and was engulfed by his miniature grandma. She clung to him like her life depended on it. When she decided to release him, he quickly gave a hug to his grandfather and turned to me.

"Grandma, grandpa, this is Leah Clearwater, my girlfriend." Derek said, as he turned to introduce me and made a face at the word.

I quickly understood that to the world, that's what I was; his girlfriend of three weeks. Imagine how his grandparents would react if they knew that Derek was a werewolf and imprinted on me. How would they take it if they knew that I was Derek's 'soul mate 'or 'love of his life', much less 'imprint or mate'?

"Oh, it's so great to finally meet you! Derek has told us so much about you! And his description doesn't do you justice, you are absolutely gorgeous!" Derek's grandma said, making us both blush and she grabbed me in a hug.

I shook Derek's grandfather's hand and smiled at both of them. "It's so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Derek has told me so much about you."

"Oh nonsense child, call me Linda," Linda said.

"And you can call me Lucas. It's so nice too meet you. You are the first girl little Dery brings home," Lucas said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Grandpa! What did I tell you about using that nickname in front of anyone?" Derek said, his cheek were scarlet from blushing. I think it's the first time I've seen him blushing so much.

"Oh, Derek, it's just Leah, and just wait until I show her the albums, I have everything ready!" Linda laughed.

I just smiled at the thought of finally getting to know this part of Derek. I was anxious, as we started to make our way towards the parking lot, a large black Tahoe SUV with tinted windows awaited us. A large driver got out and immediately got our luggage, placed them on the trunk of the SUV. He then opened the door for us and welcomed Derek. He just smiled and patted 'Lafayette' on the back.

We all got inside and started talking about the flight and Derek giving me the surprise.

We all laughed at Lucas story about the time Derek lost himself on the airport and told a guard that he had lost his parents.

The trip to Beverly Hills was kind of long, but we all had a good time and I got to meet Derek's grandparents. They were so happy, and animated, and you could see how much love they had for Derek. The way they spoke about him was just like a parent would talk about his child. It was really nice seeing this part of his life, you could see that even if they had money, they raised Derek the good way. He wasn't really arrogant or disrespectful or racist, and it made me love him even more.

When we got to the house, my jaw dropped, literally dropped! In front of me stood a grand white mansion with lots of blue glass walls. It was drop dead gorgeous, the entrance was surrounded by beautiful flowers, and the grass was perfectly cropped and green in all the places. (Photo on my Homepage)

"I'm so studying Architecture, "I mumbled under my breath, which made Derek chuckle.

"Welcome home! It's been so long since this house had more than four people. I supposed Leah will be sleeping in your room Derek…" Linda said while smiling wickedly at us, making Derek and I blush.

"Let the kids alone, darling. They don't need you teasing them," Lucas told Linda. "Come on in, guys. Make yourself at home, Leah."

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home," I said smiling at them.

"Thanks, dear. Come on in. You guys must be hungry. Maria made Lasagna!"

"Who's Maria?" I asked Derek while we were walking towards the house.

"She's my grandma's new maid. She lives here, and Lafayette too."

"Oh, that explains the four people comment."

When we got inside the house, it was just as beautiful as the outside; white, beige and brown accents and it was very modern, which I did not expect.

From the living room you could see the large double glass door that led to the outside pool and the breathtaking scenery of large mountains. It was really awesome! As soon as we entered the kitchen the smell of freshly cooked Lasagna assaulted us.

A petite Hispanic girl was setting the table, about 20 years old. She was really pretty, tan skin, dark brown hair and pretty features, she hadn't seen us yet but Linda made sure she did.

"Maria," She said while clearing her throat.

Maria turned to us and immediately smiled. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Oh, you must be Leah and Derek. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She shook our hands but stayed eyeing Derek a little too much for my liking. Derek started to look uncomfortable under her piercing gaze so I cleared my throat.

She looked a little annoyed by my interruption, which just made me plainly hate her, but turned and went to get what I assumed was the lasagna. I hadn't noticed I was trembling if it wasn't for Derek holding my hand and making soothing circles on the top of it.

We sat down on the table and waited for _her_ to serve the lasagna. I have to admit, even if I didn't like the girl, she could cook a mean lasagna! We continued eating in comfortable silence while Linda and Lucas just watched us; they had eaten before going to pick us up from the airport.

After three helpings each and a conversation about fast metabolism. Linda and Lucas wished us a good night and went to their room. Derek started showing me around, I had the chance to see pictures of Derek's parents and grandparents, even some of him as a kid. He was such a cute baby, which made me start picturing OUR kids; if I could have them, of course.

"And this is our room," I hear Derek say, while he opened the door to a huge room. The room was white, navy and brown; it was neatly decorated and organized. There was a huge king size bed in the middle, with two nightstands, a dresser in the other side of the room, and in the corner a set with a computer and stands that contained lots of pictures and trophies. I'm guessing from when Derek was in HS and College.

I approached it and started looking at the pictures. There were pictures of Derek before he phased with two guys. I'm assuming those were the friends he told me about, posing with him and there were other pictures of his football team. He was the same, but had more childlike features in his face, and wasn't as tall.

"Ugh! Don't look at those. I was a wimp!" Derek whined, as he dragged me away from the stands.

"Don't! You were so cute! Look at that, you had chubby cheeks!" I whined and laughed at the end.

"Whatever, the wolf gene was good to me," Derek grumbled while throwing me in the bed and settling himself on top of me.

"I would have liked you either way, babe," I whispered in his ear, while nipping at it making him growl from deep in his chest.

"Hmm, you sure about that?" He said breathlessly while starting to place open mouth kisses on my neck.

"Mmm, a hundred percent sure."

I grabbed the collar of his white shirt and guided this face towards mine, kissing him with all I had. We started to kiss passionately, almost in an animalistic sort of way. When our tongues collided we both moaned loudly. I could feel Derek's hands everywhere, my hair, my neck, my waist, hips, thighs. My body felt abnormally hot, all my senses where on haywire; I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started lifting it up and over his head. When that was taken care of, we started kissing again, my hands running over his defined abs and chest. I was gonna have him right here in his grandparents house. The idea terrified me, but at the same time it also turned me on even more, specially knowing he never brought any woman to this room. Just when my hands were gonna unbutton his jeans, the door to our room opened loudly.

"Shit!" Derek kissed and immediately got off me.

I sat up on the bed, beside Derek and looked toward the door. Guess who the fuck it was! It was fucking Maria!

"I brought some chamomile tea for you guys. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson said that Derek used to drink it every night before he went to sleep." The bitch said nonchalantly, as she welcomed herself into the room and placed the tray on the dresser next to Derek's bed. I wanted to scratch her eyes out when she stopped to ogle Derek.

"Thanks, Maria," Derek mumbled, obviously biting his tongue.

Though, I did have something to say. "You can leave now," I said haughtily. "Oh, and Maria," I paused, glaring at her, when she stopped by the door.

"Yes, Leah?" She said innocently, turning around with an annoyed expression on her face. I really wanted to beat her ass, but I refrained from doing so…

"I have two things to say to you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes,"

"One, next time, knock on the door before entering. Second, it's Miss Clearwater to you," I smirked.

She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, or maybe slap me, but she thought better of it. G_ood for her_, I said. "Yes, Miss Clearwater." She said irritated, with a fake smile displayed on her face.

I just nodded uninterestedly and waited for her to leave. When she closed the door, I got up the bed and locked it. I walked to where my suitcase was to get out my pajama. Hoping that Alice packed any pajamas! I could hear Derek snickering in the bed.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I asked crossly.

Derek just looked at me and laughed again, then proceeded to imitate me. "Oh, and Maria, its Miss Clearwater." He chuckled again.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't stop from laughing a little myself. It _was_ kinda funny.

"See? I knew you were gonna find it funny," Derek said smugly while unbuttoning his jeans making me shiver a little. I sighed, stealing one look from his amazing body and then returning to retrieve my pajamas from the suitcase. What Alice had packed made me cringle in my spot.

"Holy Shit!" I gasped, my hands flying to my lips. "Oh, holy shit!"

"What's wrong, babe?" Derek said, bolting towards the suitcase.

"Nothing!" I said while closing the suitcase and sitting on top of. "It's nothing, babe."

"What is it, babe?" Derek asked, "And why are you blushing?"

I hadn't noticed I was blushing until he mentioned it. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Did Alice pack something you don't like?" He asked, I just nodded, "But that I'm probably gonna like?" he quickly added. I just shrugged at that; though I'm sure he was certainly gonna love it.

He smiled mischievously at me.

"Oh, no, you will not see what she packed!" I squealed when he placed his hands on my waist and effortlessly hoisted me over his shoulder.

I was relieved when he walked towards his bed and playfully dropped me on it. I was glad that he didn't bother looking into my suitcase. It would be embarrassing, but this was so much better. Being in his arms was the best feeling in the world.

Derek gently stretched out beside me and gave me a dazzling smile. "I love you so much." He whispered seriously, as he settled himself on top of me. He propped himself on one arm and carefully placed his free hand on my hip. "Damn, you are so beautiful, Leah. I can't believe that you are meant to be with me." He said, bending down to kiss my lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it stirred every emotion inside me. "I don't need anything to make me love you anymore. You are amazing just the way you are, Leah." He whispered next to my ear. I felt a chill run down my body when his lips made a fiery trail of wet kisses down my collarbone and up to the sensitive skin on my neck.

I reveled on the sweet sensation that his kiss and now his hand left on me. When his lips met mine, I closed my eyes, which intensified every feeling that he'd stirred inside my heart. I was in love. I truly loved him.

I snaked my arms around his neck and slowly pulled him closer to me. Our lips molded perfectly. They were a perfect match. I opened my mouth welcoming his tongue, as it gently entered my mouth, exploring it. It was warm and tasted like delectable sin, passion and love. Our desire deepened, his touch intensified. He was slowly pushing me to the edge of insanity with the way his kiss deepened and the way his hand moved on my body. I was caving and soon I would fall helplessly under the smoldering blue of his eyes.

"Derek," I mumbled against his lips, eliciting a smile from him. He opened one eye and stared down at me. "I'm yours. Don't forget it. I'm so yours. I'm yours forever," I muttered, lifting my arms when he slowly pulled my shirt off.

I loved this man, and no one could make me think otherwise.

_**Derek's POV**_

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun on my face. After some minutes of adjustment, I finally opened my eyes and noticed that I was alone in my bed. It felt weird not waking up to Leah's beautiful face and amazing smell, though I could still smell her on the sheets, and certainly on me, it wasn't the same.

I quickly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, after that I put on some shorts and headed downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I was met with a very smiley Maria. _God, this girl gives me the creeps_, I thought annoyed.

"Good morning, Mr. Derek." She said overly cheery.

"Morning, Maria."

"What would you li-" my senses cut her off as soon as my eyes landed on the creature under the shower in the backyard.

Leah was standing under the spray; the sun was shining on her back, her long shinny hair all wet and cascading down her back, her plump lips lightly parted, eyes closed and her body was covered by a sinful orange and white bikini, her hands running up and down her body.

"Shit," I murmured under my breath, instantly feeling myself hardened just by the sight of her.

"What was that?" Maria's voice brought me out of haze and my eyes darted back to the maid.

"Um, nothing. I'll eat later; I'm just gonna go do something…" I mumbled the last part and immediately started to walk towards the sliding glass door that led to where Leah, the most beautiful woman on this earth, was.

Leah hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to sneak up on her. I walked silently towards the shower and when I was close enough I grabbed her by her knees and back, carrying her like a baby and threw us both on the cool pool while she laughed.

We went into the water and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist pressing her flush to my body and bringing us to the surface.

"I missed you, when I opened my eyes and you weren't there," I whined against her lips.

She moaned into my mouth and smiled, "You were taking too long to wake up. So, I decided to check out the pool."

"You should have woken me up," I murmured, placing kisses over the love bites I had left from yesterday on her neck and collarbone, which surprisingly hadn't faded already.

"I'll remember that for the future," She said and wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed herself closer to me, making me groan.

"Good." I said and placed a chaste kiss on her lips which made her pout. "Babe, you know that almost all the windows and doors of this house point towards the backyard."

"Who's gonna see us? Your grandparents left to run some errands and Lafayette left with them," she said while starting to kiss my chest and grinding herself on me.

"Ahh, babe, Maria is in the kitchen, she can see us." I said wishing I wasn't the one who had to stop things.

That seemed to have broken her from her lustful state. "Ugh! Maria, I hate the bitch right now." She growled and pouted, crossing her arms around her chest, which didn't help me with my current state.

I chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip. "Why do you hate her? She's a little creepy but she doesn't look like a bad person."

She just growled again and disentangled herself from me.

"Oh, Derek. I can't believe you can be so oblivious to things! She's totally drooling over you. For example, yesterday night she was checking you out at dinner. Then, she purposely interrupted us! My god! And then in the morning when she heard me walking down the stairs, I could hear her hurrying her steps. Guess what I was greeted with? With her! She was bent over in her little maid dress, her ass showing as she supposedly was 'cleaning' something that she dropped on the floor!"

I just snickered at Leah's jealous behavior. "Ok, babe. You win this argument. Maybe she's a little interested in me, but you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you, you are the only one I want to be with for the rest of forever and ever." I said while accentuating the last sentences, as I peppered her face with soft kisses, causing her to smile. Her smile was the green light I needed to hug her. "And besides," I said kissing her. "I kind of have a thing for nurse dresses. I am after all a Doctor." I finished smirking.

She just smirked back and said. "Too bad Halloween passed a few months ago. I would have loved to dress up as a nurse just for you." She said, smiling sensually.

She slowly began to distance herself from me, swimming around me. Just the thought of a nurse-dressed Leah was enticing. Just the thought of her dressed in a little white mini dress, with a little nurse hat and all made me go to places that I didn't really wanna go now, especially when I'm trying not to ravage her right here in my grandparents pool.

"You're such a tease, Lee," I yelled at her retreating form, which just made her laugh.

We swam a little longer, and then decided to get out of the pool and get dressed, grab a bite to eat and go out for a drive. I wanted to take her to Rodeo Drive to shop, I knew she was gonna love it.

We finished getting dressed, and Leah decided to eat out, just to spite Maria, but if that made her happy I would do it.

We had breakfast in a little Colombian restaurant close to Rodeo Drive and let me tell you, Colombian food rocks! It's definitely on my favorite food list now.

After we finished eating, we headed down the shopping strip. I knew that Leah enjoyed dressing in designer clothes. She tried to hide it, but it was useless. I knew that she loved dressing up and wearing heels. She looked amazing in her little white dress and brown heels.

When it was noon, we'd successfully entered almost every store in Rodeo Drive. We had our hands full of shopping bags. We managed to buy clothes and presents for the Cullens and the pack too.

Of course we had the usual douche that looked at her too much or just tried to flirt with her, but I took care of all of them.

We were placing everything on the back of my grandpa's Escalade when my phone went off.

"Hello." I spoke while Leah and I got in the SUV.

"Derek! My man! We are here with your Gram and Gramps at the BH Club. Why didn't you tell us you were coming? And with a girl!" I heard my old friends' voices through the other phone line. It was Mark and Tom, my partners in crime. It had been so long since I've seen them. I had a ghost of a smile on my lips. It was good to know that my friends still remembered me.

"Mark, Tom! It's been so long, you guys! Yeah, I came for a week, and yes, I brought a girl with me," I said while stating the car and smiling at Lee.

"That's great, bro. So, we'll see you here at the club. We can have lunch together, and you can meet Tom's fiancée." Mark said enthusiastically.

"Tom's getting married?" I asked in disbelief. Out of the three of us, he was the last one I could think of getting married.

"Yeah, her name's Tanya. Also, Mark's dating her twin sister Sky. We'll wait for you and your lovely lady here at the club!" Tom said.

"Ok, guys. I'll see you there. We'll be there in 10." I said before hanging up, on my route to the club.

"Who were those guys?" Leah asked interestedly.

"Oh, yeah, you remember, how I told you that I had friends before the whole wolf thing happened?" She nodded. "Well, these are the ones that never let me loose contact with them, even when I started to push everyone away." I smiled at the memory of their intervention and promise to keep being my friends even when I didn't talk much to them, they even attended my graduation.

"Oh, that's nice, I wished I could have remained friends with my girls in La Push when I phased. But it was prohibited." She said sadly. I just grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

We made our way towards the BH Club while I talked to Leah about my friends, and how I couldn't believe one of them was getting married.

We laughed, as I told her about them. She told me about how the pack used to be when it first got assembled and more wolves joined it. I could see the love that she had for her friends in her beautiful deep rich eyes. They shone with such pride and joy, as she spoke of them that it made me feel glad to know Leah. I was content to know that Leah was my soul mate and she was so kind hearted and amazing.

We made it to the BH club and I parked the car in front of the valet, handing him the car keys, and helping my Lee out of the vehicle. As we made our way inside and towards the restaurant, I spotted my grandparents walking out.

"Hey grandma, pops," I said, walking up to them and hugging them both. Leah hugged them too and then stood beside me.

"You guys are leaving? I thought we were gonna have lunch together." I told them.

"Oh no, dear. We already ate. We are gonna be down at the pool tables with some friends. I wanted you to talk you your old friends and have a good time. We still have a week with you and I can't be selfish. I get to have you guys stay at my house all this week. We can make plans to go the beach tomorrow." Grandma said, as she smiled at us.

It made me so happy that they accepted Leah, they seem to truly like her, and nothing could make me happier.

"Ok, but get ready for a fun filled day with Leah and I, alright?" I said happily at them.

We talked a bit more about what we did early in the morning, until my grandpa said that it was time for them to leave. We said our goodbyes.

I grabbed Leah's soft hand and we trudge down the path, to enter the restaurant. I looked around the faces, searching for my friends. It didn't take long to spot Tom and Mark. They were accompanied by two pretty blonde girls. I was about to take a step, when I felt strange arms wrap themselves around me with such force, that I almost tripped.

"Derky-poo! OMG! I knew you would come back for me. I just knew we were meant to be together!" A high pitched voice squealed close to my ear.

_Oh shit… Daphne__._

* * *

**So now tell me, you guys liked it? What do you want to see next? The Pack and Embry, or more California?**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates, and you can ask questions or push me to update faster! laurazuleta18**

**Again, Pics on my profile! And pleaseeee check out the amazing video LakeBlackWater92 made for this story, you can find the link on my profile, homepage, or just type "The Leah Chronicles" on YouTube and comment!**

**Now Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	21. Fan Girls,Electricity,Beaches 'Part I

__

***Hides under the bed for cover* There arent explanations or sorry's that will actually say how sorry I am for making you guys wait such a long time... Real Life, NaNoWriMo, Mom here in Venezuela, My dad split with my EX-Stepmom making me transform into this college student who has to work with her dad, taker care of the house which includes a 16yr old brother, having a car and getting a Rottweiler pup... Yahh Life. will. be... LIFE...**

**Enough, I want to thanks everyone that has kept reading and reviewing, welcome to the new readers that have favorite or put this fic on alert -even if they havent reviewed *pouts*-**

**I didnt BETA this cause I wanted to post it, well, now. So sorry if I you find mistakes.**

**And last but not least... Thanks to Vampire Angel-Wolf Queen, Mercury-Serenity and EssaTheTwerp for pushing me and reminding me to updte *hugs girls* **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 21: Fan Girls, Electricity, Beaches and Annoying Maids – Part I. **

_**Derek's POV:**_

_I grabbed Leah's soft hand and we trudge down the path, to enter the restaurant. I looked around the faces, searching for my friends. It didn't take long to spot Tom and Mark. They were accompanied by two pretty blonde girls. I was about to take a step, when I felt strange arms wrap themselves around me with such force, that I almost tripped._

_"Derky-poo! OMG! I knew you would come back for me. I just knew we were meant to be together!" A high pitched voice squealed close to my ear._

_Oh shit… Daphne__._

Of all the people in the world I could have encountered here in L.A. it had to be Daphne, Daphne Robins, a.k.a. Psycho-Obsessed-Redhead.

"Get of me!" I grabbed her by her wrists, which were wraped around my neck, slowly and gently, didn't want to hurt her now.

While I was pulling her off me I saw Leah's face, I was waiting for anger or something like that, but what I found was not what I was expecting, she was amused, I could see that she was fighting a smile and all, What the fuck?

"But Derky, why else would you come back?" She was gonna start crying now, god, why me?

I shook her a little, making her look at my eyes, "Daphne, listen to me, there never was something between us, and never will be, you are a nice girl, but we can't be together, I came here to introduce my girlfriend to my grandparents." I told her and quickly walked away from her to be besides Leah.

Daphne turned around, puffy eyed and looked at Leah, "Oh, um, well, that's embarrassing," She mumbled under her breath but Leah and I heard her, "Um, Hi, I'm Daphne Robins, it's so nice to meet you…"

"Leah, Leah Clearwater, so tell me Daphne, how did you and Der meet?" Leah inquired.

"I met Derek on College, let's say I kinda had a crush on him," Daphne said.

I snorted because I couldn't contain it, I mean, crush was an understatement; she harassed me, stalked me, spied me, and the list goes on.

Leah very discretely stomped on my foot and whispered so low, I'm sure not even a vamp could have heard her, "Give her a brake, poor girl was really into you."

"Whatever, just for you." I whispered back.

We continued to stand in front of Daphne in an awkward silence, till she spoke, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys around, it was nice seeing you Derek."

"Ditto," I grumbled back.

"It's was nice meeting you too Daphne, bye." Leah said and Daphne quickly walked towards where I assume was her table.

I turned to look at Leah and she was still with that amused smile on her face, "Can you explain to me why were you being nice to the woman that made the last two years of college hell for me? The girl that made me bolt from the lockers room just to take a bath?"

She just giggled, "Oh come on Derek, that girl is barely 21, and she's like a fan girl, only difference is that you're not famous. Now, get over it and tell me where these friends of yours are?"

I turned towards where I had spotted my friends earlier and immediately found them; Mark and Tom where seated in a table for six on the far corner of the room, with who I assume, were Tanya and Sky.

I pointed them to Leah and we made our way towards them.

"Long time no see," I said casually.

As soon as Mark and Tom heard me, they jumped from their seats and embraced me in a hug.

"Great to have you back bro," Mark said while patting my back.

"Now let us see the Lady!" Tom said excitedly while turning towards Leah.

Mark turned too and the two of them stated assessing Leah and she didn't even look one bit self conscious, or nervous; _that's my girl._

Then, they both looked at each other and nodded, "We approve," they said I unison.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed Lee by the waist, "Guys, this is Leah Clearwater, Leels, his are the guys that made me get in trouble since I was a kid."

They both snorted and Mark stepped forward and gave Leah his hand to shake, "Says the guy that wanted to see what kind of underwear Miss Betsy, our third grade teacher used," He winked at Leah, "I'm Mark Clark, it's nice to know Derek finally found someone."

"And I'm Tom Livingston, and let me tell ya, you're too much for little Derky here," Tom said while winking at her too.

I snorted and kissed Leah's temple.

"It's nice to meet you guys… officially, Derek has talked so much about you both," Leah said smiling at both of them while squeezing my waist affectionately.

"Speaking of which, Derek, Leah, I want to introduce you guys to my lovely fiancée, Tanya Stark," Tom said and motioned to one of the blonde twins, they were identical, but Tanya had long wavy hair, and Sky had her hair straight with her bangs cut just above her eyes.

"And my girlfriend, Sky Stark," Mark motioned towards Sky.

They both got up and we all introduced ourselves.

Tanya and Sky seemed really nice, it was still shocking how identical they were, but under that, you could see that they had really different personalities; each one of them, the perfect match for each of my brothers; Tanya had spunk, she was funny and bold, Sky was bold too, but you could see she was more tranquil and reserved, just like Mark.

We spent the afternoon drinking whisky and the girls, colorful cocktails, talking about how everyone had met and what we were doing with our lives, the best was that Leah looked like she was having a great time, she talked and laughed with Sky and Tanya animatedly and I couldn't stop smiling which the guys teased me about mercilessly.

At night we decided to go to a club, 'for old times' sake' as Tom had said. We were gonna meet in a place called Electricity; Leah and I were going to get ready at the house and then head out.

We said our goodbyes and Tom and Mark paid for the check, which I refused at first, but had to surrender when they said me and Leah were guests.

We were walking our separate ways when Tom called my name.

"Hey Derek, I almost forgot," He said while turning around and walking towards us.

"I wanted to ask if you would be one of my best mans, at my wedding." It had caught me by surprise, but I immediately smiled.

"Of course I will, it would be an honor man," I said, giving him a half hug and a pat in the back.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the mushy stuff. See ya guys at Electricity." Tom said.

"Ok bro, see you there."

Leah and I made our way to the Valet Parking and waited for the valet guy to bring the car.

Lee adjusted her face in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply, "I'm so happy when you are this happy, they really mean a lot to you." She mumbled from my neck and placed a kiss there when she heard the car coming, separating herself from me.

God how I loved this woman, I opened the door for her, started to walk towards the driver's side with a smile on myself, thinking how life couldn't possibly get any better.

When we got to the house Leah dragged me immediately towards the staircase, I'm sure to prevent Maria from looking at me, or breathing the same air as me.

In our room, without saying a word, Leah started to undress me; she undid my gray button up shirt, and started to spread kissed all over my chest; and it turned me on like nothing ever had, her kissed weren't desperate or wild, they were sweet and promised a million things at the same time without saying a single word.

When my shirt was finally off, I lifted her face gently up to mine, and kissed her with everything I had; I slowly lifted her by the back of her thighs and pressed her to the wall right beside the bedroom door. Now that my hands were free, I started to lift her white short dress, finally getting rid of it, leaving her in a tan colored corset and a really small pair of panties, which made me growl with want and press her harder against the wall.

"Is that what Alice sent in the bag?" I asked huskily while I started to kiss her collarbone and neck, I didn't want to bite her, but the wolf in me was growling at me to claim my mate, especially if we were gonna be surrounded by horny guys all night.

"Yes!" She squealed when I nipped at her collarbone, "and this was the most discreet piece in it." She moaned and held my head closer to her body.

I groaned at the thought of Leah in a very revealing and provocative outfit, and just for me to see. _I'm so not phasing at the same time as Embry… ever._

I lifted her up again and away from the wall. I placed her on the bed, settling myself on top of her and started to train kisses down her flat and toned stomach while murmuring compliments to her skin.

"Shit Derek!" Leah cursed, arching her back, making me nip at her waist.

Just when I had stared tracing her hip bone with my nose and running my hands ever her inner thighs, my fucking cell phone started ringing.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

"Don't you dare answer that Derek Ateara!" Leah growled, lacing her hands through my hair, gently pulling me down to where she most wanted me.

I just nodded and continued nipping at her hip bone, basking in her orange and vanilla taste. One of my hands came up to her panties and started fingering the little piece of cloth.

I grabbed the side of her pantie with my teeth making Lee moan and buckle her hips furiously, but the damn cell phone just kept ringing. "Maybe you should answer, your grandparents must be wondering where we are," she said breathlessly, and I loved her all that much just for thinking about them, though I still regretted my decision as soon as my teeth released her undergarment.

I pressed my forehead to her stomach and groaned. "Ok." I said regretfully and grabbed the cell phone from the bedside table, answering without seeing who the caller was.

"Hello?" I asked in a cool tone.

"Hey Derek! It's me, Mark, we're leaving for Electricity in like 20 minutes, you guys ready right?" Can't fucking believe I stopped for this.

Leah was holding her laughter under me; I nipped at her hipbone one last time, stood on my knees and sat myself on the bed right beside her while she did the same and kissed my cheek.

"Sure, we are ready; we'll meet you guys there in 30."

I reconsidered when she started trailing open mouthed kisses down my back; I could feel her hot tongue tracing my spine and growled a little.

"Better make it 40; I need to take care of something before we leave." I told Mark and grabbed Leah by the waist quickly, settling on top of her body and pinning both of her hands over her head with my free one. Leah giggled and bit my bottom lip seductively making me close my eyes in contentment.

"Great! See you guys there, the table reservation is under Livingston, see ya!" And just like that, he hanged up.

I groaned and let my weight fall on Lee. She giggled again and smiled at me innocently. "Is something wrong baby?"

I sighed and nipped at her collarbone again, noticing that the marks from yesterday night were already gone. "You are really trying to kill me," I whispered trying to remark her again.

Leah chuckled and freed her hands out of my grip with a twist of her wrists, rolling us so she was on top of me, straddling my waist and giving me an amazing view of her front. "You are such a baby, Dery."

I rolled my eyes at the damn nickname but forgot about it when she kissed me again, immediately kissing her back; I traced her lips with my tongue, asking permission to enter her sweet mouth, which she granted while tracing the lines of my abs with her nails.

I hissed a little and groaned. She started to kiss my jaw and down my neck, sucking on the spot right below my left ear.

I quickly grabbed the back of her neck with my hand and brought her face to mine. I kissed her lips chastely, sucking on her lower one.

"We have to get ready," I sighed, making no move to get out of the bed.

"Then we'll just have to do this real quick then, while bathing." Leah whispered, and grinned mischievously at me, making me smile at her.

In a matter of seconds, I had carried her hurriedly towards the bathroom and closed the door behind us.

After the quickest 'shower' ever, we got dressed and were ready in 40; _guess we were going to be late._

Leah was wearing a little short black dressed that molded to her body in all the right places, and tall fuck-me red heels, that just made me want to forget about going out and staying here with my she-wolf.

But this was important –Leah's words, not mine-, so we headed out to the club. When we got there, the place was crowded; tons of people were outside the door, probably trying to pay the bouncers to let them in or girls just waiting for a guy to give them a pass.

I parked close to the place and Lee and I made our way towards the club, I could see all the guys in our line of sight ogling Leah like she was the last Pepsi on the desert, which made me grab her by the waist and press her to my side, trying and failing to hide her under my form. Which was worse because apparently guys 'loooved' a challenge from what I could hear.

Leah giggled and kissed my cheek while we made our way towards the bouncer, "Jealous aren't we?"

I just shrugged and said, "Did you look at yourself in mirror before you got out of the house? You're frigging sex on legs!" while biting her earlobe making her shiver a little.

When we got to the entrance, the bouncer let us in immediately when we told him we were with the Livingstons' and a host led us around the club and through the sweaty bodies that reeked of alcohol towards what I suppose was a VIP lounge, it was like a little room, but open for everybody to see, there was a big rectangular booth with a table full of expensive alcohol and colorful shots.

When we got there, Mark and Sky were dancing closely to the table; Tom and Tanya were playing tonsil hockey with each other on the corner, and two guys and three girls were talking animatedly, but they didn't really seem to be into each other.

As soon as we entered the little VIP area, Mark and Sky smiled at us and immediately went to greet us.

"You guys are late, what were you love-birds doing that took you so long?" Mark asked while smirking at us.

Sky giggled but Leah and I maintained stony faces like we didn't know what he was talking about.

"We found a dead body in the side of the road." Leah stated without twitching an eyebrow.

"What?" Mark immediately sobered, "Did you guys call the police? Oh my God you must traumatized!"

Just when Mark was gonna start melting down, Leah and I broke into pills of laughter, "Oh my God you guys! You should have seen your faces!" Leah laughed, making her whole face light up.

"That was so not funny," Sky mumbled but we saw trace of a smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry; you just made it too easy." Leah said, patting Marks shoulder.

"She's so meant for you Derek." Mark said shaking his head and smiling at both of us.

"You have no idea." I said and grabbed Leah by the waist and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Well, come here you guys, I want you to meet some people," Mark said while walking towards the guys that were talking earlier, which were now looking at us, I especially didn't like how two of the guys were looking at Leah, though something was off in the way the second one looked at her, like he was forcing himself to look at her.

"Hey everyone, this is Derek Ateara and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater, they are here on a short brake." Mark said.

Tom and Tanya noticed our presence and they waved at us while rearranging their clothes.

I smirked at them and turned towards their friends again.

"Derek, Leah, this are, Adriana," Mark pointed towards a blonde girl with blue eyes who was looking at me like I was a freaking free-candy! "She's Sky and Tanya's cousin; Vivian," He pointed at a pretty brunette with brown kind eyes, who just smiled and waved at us, "She's Sky's best friend; Xavier," a blonde dude with freakishly clear blue eyes and a stupid jock smile -that I wanted to wipe off his face,- which he was directing at Leah at the moment. "He's Sky and Tanya's big brother," Great, I had to deal with Mr. Smiles on the fucking wedding! "And Jordan and Oliver," Jordan was an Emmett type of dude, he, from what I could see, was tall and big, but with brown hair and green eyes, he was smiling appreciatively at Lee, but I couldn't detect any kind of lust in his eyes, it was like he was really trying to pretend he liked her… weird, maybe he liked one of the girls here. Oliver was a different story, he was tall but slim, much like me, but with black hair and gray eyes, he looked like he was in another world, and thinking about god knows what. "They are Xavier's best friends." Mark finished.

We all exchanged "Hello's," me trying to stay away from the blonde -who was now stalking me with her eyes like I was an antelope- And trying to keep Leah away from blonde boy –who was smirking at his friends at the moment-.

Leah and I took a seat in the far corner of the table, and she started talking animatedly to Sky.

I placed a hand around Leah's shoulders and nested my nose on her silky hair, inhaling her tantalizing scent while looking around us.

I heard Xavier murmuring to his friend Jordan then, "That amazon beauty is definitely worth fighting for."

I saw Jordan nodding absentmindedly and closed my eyes while kissing Leah's head.

_Yeah, this night was going to be hella fun!_

_

* * *

_

**So, this is part I... I'll be getting Part II out -hopefully- before this month ends, so maybe Monday morning ;) Next part is in Leah's POV**

**What did you guys think of the new characters, the little make-out session? If someone feels uncomfortable please tell me, and I'll put a note on it.**

**What do you guys want to see next? **

**Also, check out the banners and NEW CHARACTER PICS on my homepage... I also have a LiveJournal Account, a Blooger one and Twitter account (LINKS ON MY PROFILE) Check 'em out ;)**

**Now PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, REVIEW IF YOURE STILL OUT THERE!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	22. Fan Girls,Electricity,Beaches 'Part II

**I Know You guys are probably unhappy with my, I'm 16days late, BUT, that is way better then 5months right? I promise I'm getting RL back on control and hopefully the next update will be out quicker. **

**Thanks a lot for everyone that reviewed and to my wonderful BETA, ****OokamiHybrid**** a.k.a. ****Hflepf_Cnpt****, Lov ya Er! Check out her fics! They are amazing! She even did a shot for me and Collin *grins***

**IMPORTANT: Sentinel10 requested a lemon, so, I have it almost done. I will post it as an outtake so you guys probably wanna put me on author alert.**

**I got a tattoo! If you guys want to see it, it's posted on my LJ or Twitter. Same username, (laurazuleta18) for both of them.**

**My Rottie pup 'Rocco' is finally 4months old and I love him! He has me busy *blames pup***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Now, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Fan Girls, Electricity, Beaches and Annoying Maids – Part II.**

_Leah and I took a seat in the far corner of the table, and she started talking animatedly to Sky._

_I placed a hand around Leah's shoulders and nested my nose on her silky hair, inhaling her tantalizing scent while looking around us. _

_I heard Xavier murmuring to his friend Jordan then, "That amazon beauty is definitely worth fighting for."_

_I saw Jordan nodding absentmindedly and closed my eyes while kissing Leah's head._

_Yeah, this night was going to be hella fun!_

_**Leah's POV:**_

This day couldn't have possibly gotten better, Mark and Tom were amazing and super attentive, and Sky and Tanya were really sweet and funny. I was still amazed at how identical they were; if it weren't for their different haircuts I wouldn't have been able to differentiate them.

"So Leah, tell us, where are you from?" The brunette named Vivian asked, sincere interest reflecting in her chocolate eyes. All the girls had gathered around me, and the guys were drinking and talking while standing in a circle.

I smiled and answered her. "I was born and raised in Washington, on the La Push Reservation. It's like, four hours away from Seattle."

"You were born in a reservation? How the hell did you meet Derek then?" Adriana asked with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Can you refrain from asking such stupid questions Adriana? No one wants to hear them." Sky snarled at the fucking bimbo.

I could feel my temper rising and shivers running up and down my spine. "It's ok Sky, don't worry," I smiled at her and turned to Adriana, giving her the most menacing glare I could muster, "Yes, I was born in a reservation, and I'm damn proud about it! Derek's dad was from the same reservation and that's where his cousin lives, not that it's any of your fucking business."

The blonde bitch just stood there on the booth and stared at me, I could see her mouth twitching with what I was sure was a mean retort and I prayed to the spirits that I wouldn't phase here on the stop; How dare she insult me in such a way? There's nothing wrong about being from a reservation, and I'm damn proud of being Quileute.

"Please Adriana, refrain from saying anything else," Tanya spoke calmly but the message in her voice was loud and clear: _back off._

"Whatever."

I smiled appreciatively at Tanya and she winked at me.

"That's a pretty necklace you have there, Leah," I grinned at Sky and my hand immediately found the necklace that Derek had given me after our trip to Seattle with Ness and Jake.

"Derek gave it to me on a trip to Seattle we made like two weeks ago."

"It's beautiful, you guys are so close, it's amazing to see you two so in love. I'm sure you guys have been together for a while now." Vivian commented.

"Thanks, but we haven't really; it's been three weeks since we have been together," I avoided telling them that those three weeks included meeting one another.

"Three weeks? Really? Wow, you look at each other like a married couple!"

I blushed a little and shrugged. "What can I say? When you know, you know."

Vivian smiled sadly and I could see her eyes flash quickly towards Sky and Tanya's brother Xavier. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just blushed and shook her head. Our silent conversation was stopped when a snort left Adriana's lips.

We both rolled our eyes at the same time and smiled at one another. Maybe this could be the start of a new friendship.

All of us –minus Adriana- continued talking and giggling while speaking about anything and everything. Tanya and Sky started and ended each other's sentences and made us laugh every single time. Vivian finally started smiling more and got out of her shell by the end of our third margarita. It felt so nice being like this, just like I feel with Dee, no wolves or vampires, just normal people having the most random conversations.

During our chat I started noticing things I'm sure none of them had. First, Vivian couldn't stop taking peeks at Xavier, especially when his loud laugh erupted from the guys' corner. Second; while Derek looked extremely at ease and happy, he snuck glances at me, and threw kisses from time to time in my direction, that just shows how he is the best imprint ever. But the most interesting thing were Xavier's friends, I could see them each sneak glimpses at one another, funny they couldn't catch themselves doing it at the same time. I now knew their secret, and I don't know why, I wanted to help.

Maybe it was the look on Oliver's face, his grey eyes looked dull and only shinned when Jordan laughed or smiled. And Jordan had this protective air around him; like an imprint, his shoulders were squared at level with Oliver's body, like a front that no one could trespass.

I have never in my life been in front of a gay couple, it might sound weird but in Forks and La Push you don't see that easily, and it's not like I went out much. But I think love doesn't have gender or age. I wanted to help, really help.

I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and Derek's ocean and cinnamon scent assaulted my senses. "Sorry ladies, I'm taking my girlfriend away for a while." Sky and Tanya winked at me and Vivian smiled dreamily at us.

I could see Adriana was still at the bar, I'm sure trying to trap some man like a little black widow spider. Mark and Tom came around and offered their hands to their respective girlfriends. An idea suddenly came to mind.

"Derek, why don't you dance with Vivian?" I heard Vivian take a sharp breath.

"Don't worry Leah, I'm comfortable sitting here, I don't dance." She stuttered a little and I smiled at her.

"Sure Vivian, come with me," Derek smiled and offered her his hand. I kissed his cheek and mumbled a 'thank you' in his ear.

Vivian was blushing scarlet under the lights of the club and nodded shyly at Derek while taking his hand.

When they went towards the dance floor I smiled at my accomplishment and looked around. Adrianna and Xavier were nowhere to be seen and Oliver and Jordan were sitting together on the second booth, glasses of whisky in both of their hands and gloom expressions to accompany them.

I stood up and walked towards them. "So, would one of you like to dance with me?" I smiled my most charming smile at them, and no reaction came. But Jordan moved.

"Sure beautiful, let's dance."

I could see a small frown on Oliver's face and the small glare he unconsciously threw my way, I just winked at him and grabbed Jordan's hand. I was taller than him on my pumps but he made up from the lack of height with his massive Emmett-like body.

We started dancing to an up-beat song and I was surprised how separated from me he was, which just proved my theory right. I could feel eyes on me and turned to see Derek looking at me, a frown on his handsome face.

I mouthed 'trust me' to him and saw him nod with a curious look on this face. He then proceeded to whisper something to Vivian, and she laughed loudly. I smiled at the thought of having such an amazing soul-mate and turned to Jordan again, I could see him taking peeks at Oliver once more.

"So, have you liked him for a long time now, or is it just recent?"

Jordan immediately looked alarmed and stopped moving. He looked at me directly and glared. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I glared back and smirked, "You think I haven't noticed? You guys have been sneaking glances at one another all night."

"Oliver hasn't been looking at me," He mumbled.

"AHA! I knew it, you liked him!" I grinned at him.

Jordan looked instantly panicked, this green forest eyes shining in complete and utter horror. "Please don't tell anyone, I will never hear the end of it. I'm not gay, and this can't happen to me, I would be completely ruined! Oliver isn't even gay, I would know; we're best friends."

I scowled at him, "You obviously like him, and he obviously likes you too, problems is you're too worried about what people may think, and I'm pretty sure you have convinced him with your poor womanizer act."

"How do you know he likes me? How do you know he isn't gonna laugh at my face and never talk to me again if I make a move?" He looked completely anguished by the thought and I smiled sadly at him. I touched his cheek delicately and tried to convey my conviction.

"You will never know unless you give it a try, its better trying then eternally wondering 'what if'"

I felt a presence behind me and smiled smugly when I noticed Oliver wasn't in the booth.

I heard him clear his throat and speak loudly over the music. "Can I speak with Jordan for a sec?"

I smiled at Jordan's panicked face and patted his back while whispering in his ear, "Go get him tiger." He gulped and just nodded at Oliver.

Both of them went to what looked to be a terrace and disappeared behind the closed doors. I smiled and hoped that Jordan would listen to me, I was pretty confident in my little speech and the hand on the cheek was the perfect finish.

I felt Derek's arm wrap around me, "You cupid now?" I giggled and turned around to face him.

"You heard?" I asked and kissed his pouty lips several times.

"Yeah, I did, I knew there was something wrong with the way they were looking at one another, but my brain didn't seem to process more after you left the hotel in this dress." He moved me by my hip at the beat of the music, placing his other hand at the bottom of my dress. "I keep imagining what you have under this." He tugged a little at the ends and I gasped in his neck, fighting the urge to moan.

"You can," I said breathlessly, losing my words when he pressed me harder against his body, "You can stop imagining Der, 'cause there's nothing to actually imagine."

I heard him growl as he nipped my jaw. "You're lying," he said gruffly, "You wouldn't," I felt his hands press tightly against my dress, around my back and sides, "You would." He finished strained when he noticed I really wasn't wearing anything under. "Why would you do something like that to me?" He rasped and kissed me, hard.

I kissed him back just as hard, nipping at his bottom lip and granting him access to my mouth when his tongue ran over my upper lip. "The dress was too tight and it showed everything, even the thong I had planned on wearing." I reason while rubbing his neck. "It was nothing personal baby."

I laughed when Derek growled again and started dragging me towards our booth; before we got there he seemed to have better thought about it and started walking towards the bathrooms. I felt giddy with excitement at what we were about to do.

He quickly moved us against the sweaty bodies and maneuvered me behind him so no one would see me when he entered a private bathroom. I heard a little crack and then we were in.

"Did you just break a lock?" I gasped, astounded at his artfulness. He nodded sheepishly at me and shrugged.

"I wasn't gonna take you to a smelly bathroom, at least this one is clean and looks like it hasn't been used in a while."

I smirked at him and ran a hand down his shirt while tracing his jaw with my tongue, "Then I guess we will have to be quick before somebody comes."

By the time we had left the bathroom premises, I had a giant smile on my face and Derek had this smug look he got when he knew he had taken it to the next level.

"Wow, someone sure looks proud!" Tom boomed when we entered the private space. "What were you guys up to?"

"Something sure was up while they were away," Mark smirked and winked at me.

I laughed and walked towards the table, Oliver and Jordan were nowhere to be seen and Vivian, Adriana and Xavier were gone too. "Where are the guys?" I asked while Derek sat and positioned me on his lap, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Oliver and Jordan left a while ago, said they had had something come up; Xavier had to take Adriana home since she was too trashed to differentiate a man from a woman; Vivian offered to help him." Mark supplied.

I smiled hoping Jordan had told Oliver everything. Who knows, maybe Vivian could get lucky too, though I doubted it since she looked too shy around him. And honestly, the guy looked like a typical jerk, which reminded me of Dee's brother.

"I'll call Dee and the girls tomorrow, I'm sure they are angry with me for not calling earlier," I told Derek and he nodded smiling and kissed my temple sweetly.

We danced and drank a few more drinks until it was four in the morning. When Sky started yawning, Mark immediately said 'bye' and took his girlfriend home. After that we decided to call it a night and arranged for us to meet at the beach in the club after lunch later today.

I cuddled to Derek's side when we finally reached the car and drifted off before we could even make it to his grandparents' house.

I woke up pressed against a hard warm and bare body. My naked body was pressed to Derek's side, him just wearing his boxers. I giggled when I remembered Der mumbling and grumbling about me not wearing anything when he carried me to the bedroom and started to carefully undress me.

"What's so funny? Do I have drool on my face?" Derek mumbled and turned around so he could bury his face in the crook of my neck. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "Morning babes."

I hummed happily and looked at the clock on the bedside table, "Afternoon baby, it's already one pm."

Derek grumbled and snuggled more deeply into me. I laughed and turned us around so I was on top of him. "Der, you have to wake up, we were going to the beach remember, besides, I wanted to tell your grandparents to come too, I'm guessing we are returning tomorrow?"

"You're right, we haven't spent much time with them, and I want to at least leave on Monday Lee, you ok with that?"

I smiled at this hopeful voice and nodded, "Of course Der, I've been having such an amazing time." I kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and his chin. "You wanna take a bath?" I asked him while grinning cheekily. I knew that was gonna get him out of the bed.

"Damn right I wanna take a bath," He whooped and carried me hurriedly towards the bathroom.

When we finally left our premises, Der and I made out way downstairs to find his grandparents. They were having lunch and two plates were already waiting for us on the table. I smiled at them, "Good afternoon Leah, Derek." Linda smiled at us and nodded towards the empty seats.

"I'm assuming you guys had a great time last night?" Lucas commented and smiled at us too.

I nodded and sat myself when Derek pulled the chair out for me. "We did, Mark and Tom are very friendly and their girlfriends are amazing too."

"They are lovely girls, and Mark and Tom have been a constant presence in Derek's life. I'm happy you liked them." Linda smiled and continued eating.

We ate in a comfortable silence with snippets of comments and compliments on Linda's food. Maria had Saturdays free, _thank god._

"You guys want to come to the beach with us? We wanted to spend more time with you guys before we leave on Monday," Derek mentioned.

"Of course Dery, Leah hasn't even gossiped about you yet." I could see Derek frown at the nickname but smiled at his grandmother.

"Perfect, we can head over to the club after lunch, you guys ok with that?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll just change and go darling." Linda answered and Lucas nodded.

We finished our meal and Derek and I offered to put everything away while they dressed. When all the plates where in the automatic dishwasher and the pans were cleaned and stored Derek turned me around and lifted me so I was seating on the kitchen counter.

"You look too sexy on those clothes," He complimented and trailed kisses against my neck and bare shoulders. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing him to me. "And those shoes, damn, you're trying to give me a heart attack."

I was wearing a short strapless cotton dress with turquoise and purple flowers on it, and lavender beach wedges. Under it, I was wearing a one-piece cherry red strapless bikini that I had to admit looked freaking sexy on me. _**(PICTURE OF OUTFIT/BANNER ON MY HOMEPAGE)**_

"I'm not trying to give you a heart attack babes, I just wanted to look pretty," I said innocently.

"You always look pretty Lee, always." His hands inched up and under my dress making me shiver in delight.

"Fuck, I want you again, you smell so fucking delicious." Derek cursed.

I snickered and kissed him passionately, "I would be worried if you didn't Der."

"Always, for Forever and Ever Lee," Derek rasped and started to pull the front of my dress down.

"For Forever and Ever Der."

Just when he was about to take the offending material off we heard steps coming down the stairs. "Damn."

I quickly got off the counter and arranged my dress and hair. "I can't believe we just did that in here!" I whispered frustrated at Derek.

He chuckled and wrapped a hand around my waist, "I tend to forget little details like that when you are concerned."

I sighed dramatically and we made our way towards the living room.

Linda and Lucas finished their way down the stairs just as we got there. "We're ready," Linda announced cheerfully.

"Great, let's go now then," Derek said and we made our way towards the front of the house and got in the massive SUV.

On our way to the club Derek and Lucas talked about his plans in WA and I talked with Linda in the backseat about my life back in La Push. She was excited about the amount of family I had and wanted to meet my mom and Seth as soon as possible. I smiled at that and promised to make a trip here with them and Seth's fiancée as soon as possible.

When we finally got there we made our way directly to the beach and settled ourselves in a giant navy beach bed, just a couple of feet away from the shore.

"It's a lovely day, beautiful really," I commented, enjoying the feel of the sun soaking up my skin.

"You're beautiful," Derek told me and kissed my cheek. He took off his green T-Shirt and laid two giant beach towels on the light sand. I admired his body and shivered a little, it was amazing how my body reacted to his.

"You gonna stay there ogling or actually come and sit here with your amazing boyfriend?" Derek teased, breaking me out of my induced Derek-coma.

I smiled at him and turned to see Linda and Lucas already making their way towards the sea, they looked so cute walking together hand in hand.

I took off my wedges and lifted my dress over my head, turning to look at an open mouthed Derek. "Fuck I'm a lucky bastard."

I laughed and settled in the towel next to him. He turned himself to his side so he was facing me and kissed my forehead torturously slow while playing with one of the bows that the bikini had. "It should be illegal for you to wear that bikini Lee."

"I know." I smirked and winked at him. I turned around and saw a group of people walking towards us. Focusing my eyes to see in the extreme sunlight I noticed it was Sky, Tanya, Mark, Tom and Vivian.

I smiled and waved them over. Derek lifted himself on this elbows making me appreciate his 'V' more perfectly. _I'm the lucky one._

"Hey guys!" Tom said and helped me get up so I could properly say 'Hi'.

I hugged them all Derek did the same. "You look extremely hot in that bikini Leah!" Tanya said and twirled me around. I laughed and rolled my eyes at them.

Tanya and Sky were wearing the same strapless two-piece bikinis, but while Tanya's was a hot pink, Sky's was a light baby blue. Vivian was wearing a black and gold trikini that made her curvy figure look amazing.

"You guys look amazing too, though I vote for Vivian in the hotness department," I smirked.

Vivian blushed scarlet while Tanya and Sky started making catcalls. We all settled and on the towels in the sand and talked for a while, when Lucas and Linda joined us we all continued to talk and ordered some pi_**ña **_coladas.

Our conversation was stopped though when Tom gasped "No fucking way!" We all turned to see what had him so perplexed and everyone gasped simultaneously except Derek and me.

Walking towards us was Xavier followed by Jordan and Oliver –who were holding hands and wearing giant smiles on their faces.-

I heard myself making a happy noise in the back of my throat and immediately got up. Just when I did, two chests enveloped me and Oliver and Jordan kissed my cheeks. "Thanks you." They both whispered in my ear and I smiled at them happily.

When they finally released me, I sat myself in Derek's lap and he kissed my cheek, "Told you I had the most amazing girlfriend ever," He murmured in my ear.

Jordan and Oliver introduced themselves as boyfriend and boyfriend and received congratulations from everyone, even Xavier seemed happy for them, though he was undressing me with his eyes which made me uncomfortable and Derek overprotective.

Tom got up after a while and stretched, "So you guys wanna play volleyball?"

After two hours of non-stop volleyball matches, we concluded that we would never win fairly if the guys kept protecting all the girls against the dangerous volley ball. Derek was the only one that wasn't doing it, and I'm pretty sure that was because the Volley ball would die first before actually hurting me. When we decided to call it quits we went into the ocean, every couple dispersed themselves to have some alone time with each other, and I decided to stay with Vivian, 'cause I'm pretty sure Xavier wouldn't be that great of a companion.

We talked about Vivian's work; she was a graphic designer and owned her own studio. She owned a four year old chocolate Labrador called 'Tobby' and lived by herself in a condo in the same building as Xavier, which surprised me. No wonder she was crazy about him; sadly, he apparently didn't seem to pay her much attention.

Xavier stopped looking at me after a while –though I'm pretty sure Derek looking at him like he was going to drown him in the ocean was his reason, - and actually started talking. I could see why Vivian liked him; he was funny, intelligent and loved his sisters deeply. He talked about his carrier in Tennis and now that I thought about it, I was pretty sure I had seen him on the television a couple of times when Emmett was watching the US Open.

At the end of the evening, the sun was already settling and everyone came out of the water. It was weird but cute at the same time watching Jordan steal kisses from Oliver, which made him blush and tuck his head on Jordan's chest. They were perfect for one another, they had known everything about each other since they were little; they just never took that final step.

When the sun had finally settled, we picked up our stuff and Linda invited all of them to a BBQ tomorrow at her house, they all accepted and we said our goodbyes.

"You smell different babe," Derek commented while we changed into our pajamas after taking a shower together.

"You think so? Bad?" I asked his curiously.

"No, not bad," He made his way towards me and ran his nose against the column of my neck inhaling deeply, "More enticing, sensual, like, god, I hadn't noticed," He ran his tongue sensually up my neck and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. "You smell like bottled sex, lust, oranges and rum."

I could feel my skin start to heat up, sweat glistering my skin quickly. I felt like I had no air, my nipples puckered painfully hard and I had to clench my thighs from the weird feelings that were cursing my body. I felt myself sweating even more than before and started to get worried, my mind was getting hazy with lust and confusion.

Derek bit hard on my shoulder and I immediately moaned at the sensation, "Shit Leah, I'm so sorry!" I heard Derek panic and quickly opened my eyes. He had droplets of blood on his mouth and his eyes were two onyx orbs, they had never been that color, navy blue yes, but never black.

I suddenly felt a drop of something running through my shoulder and looked down to see Derek's teeth mark on my shoulders, the bite was already sealed but blood was still plastered on my skin. "What?" I tried to formulate words but nothing came out, suddenly, pleasure like no other ran through my body, making my knees buckle and my whole body to shiver uncontrollably while releasing a guttural moan.

Derek quickly fell to his knees and grabbed my face in his "Lee, Leah, did you just, just have an orgasm? Baby, babes what's wrong?"

Nothing made sense after that, I felt myself shiver once more and suddenly everything went black…

* * *

**Remember, last Embry Poll on my profile, pics on my homepage ;) Follow me on twitter, and make me happy happy with just a review *puppy dog eyes***


	23. Damn Wolf Hormones!

Hey everyone! Again, can't apologize enough for not updating sooner, but I was on a much deserved vacation in Miami, and then I went on a cruise so I didn't take my laptop, and now that I'm back on my 4th semester and I see classes till 8pm *winces*. Sorry sorry?

I do want to thank the best beta ever Erika a.k.a. OokamiHybrid, she did this like in 30mins and she has amazing stories! I also want to thank the ppl that reviewed and the new readers out there, I do plan on updating and finish this + I'm still working on Embry's, so even if I don't update that often, know that I am working on it, and I'm not gonna leave this hanging. Especial thanks to Cracker679 & ALISONCHRISTINA127 –Both of u guys pushed me to finish this!,- wymm, ABarbieStory, KoolKat, TiffersStar1989, REJ624, Fatally, FigSk8ngAngl, liljen, 4Cullns&Blck, Lynden, RndmMssSaranda, Sentinel, EssaGirl, WhereDdUGo, aliben, Qahlan, StrmLizVic, Vamp Angl-Wlf Queen and MercSer.

*****NEW HOMEPAGE**! At BlogSpot, link on my profile; check out the new character pics and all the banners. You still know I have an LJ and twitter account –same username-.***

**** **IMPORTANT**: I posted a new fic 'THE IMPRINT CHRONICLES EXTRAS' for all the girls that wanted it, it's a lemon of our fav couple Lee & Der, it's placed in this chapters timeframe, ENJOY and tell me what you think, it's my** first lemon** so I'm a little self-conscious. ALSO, that fic is gonna have +K to M outtakes, by suggestions and requests, so requests whatever you guys want and I'll see what I can do. ****

And last but not least, **Embry's poll is STILL in a tie**, please make me happy and untie it so I can start on his imprint ;)

_Hope u guys like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Damn Wolf Hormones!**

_"You smell different babe," Derek commented while we changed into our pajamas after taking a shower together._

_"You think so? Bad?" I asked him curiously._

_"No, not bad," He made his way towards me and ran his nose against the column of my neck, inhaling deeply, "More enticing, sensual, like, god, I hadn't noticed," He ran his tongue sensually up my neck and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. "You smell like bottled sex, lust, oranges and rum."_

_I could feel my skin start to heat up, sweat glistering my skin quickly. I felt like I had no air, my nipples puckered painfully hard and I had to clench my thighs from the weird feelings that were cursing my body. I felt myself sweating even more than before and started to get worried, my mind was getting hazy with lust and confusion._

_Derek bit hard on my shoulder and I immediately moaned at the sensation, "Shit Leah, I'm so sorry!" I heard Derek panic and quickly opened my eyes. He had droplets of blood on his mouth and his eyes were two onyx orbs, they had never been that color, navy blue yes, but never black._

_I suddenly felt a drop of something running through my shoulder and looked down to see Derek's teeth mark on my shoulders, the bite was already sealed but blood was still plastered on my skin. "What?" I tried to formulate words but nothing came out, suddenly, pleasure like no other ran through my body, making my knees buckle and my whole body to shiver uncontrollably while releasing a guttural moan._

_Derek quickly fell to his knees and grabbed my face in his "Lee, Leah, did you just, just have an orgasm? Baby, babes what's wrong?"_

_Nothing made sense after that, I felt myself shiver once more and suddenly everything went black…_

* * *

_**Leah's POV:**_

I opened my eyes and looked around; I immediately noticed that I was in my room, as in my room in my house in Washington. I blinked to take the haze away from my eyes and felt something stir in my lap. I looked down and found myself staring into a mop of light brown hair, I smiled at the picture that Derek made, his strong arms were wrapped around my knees and his head was resting in my lap while his lips formed a cute little pout. While I was doing my little inspection I noticed my boyfriend was shirtless and clad in just a pair of navy boxers. I could immediately feel myself start to sweat and my heart race.

A little whimper escaped my lips and Derek's eyes immediately popped open. "Lee baby," he started to get up and crawled over to me and everything came back all at once; the day at the beach, our room in California, Derek biting me, everything going black. As soon as his scent invaded my senses I could feel myself quivering all over again.

"Get away from me," I whispered, I hated this feelings, this weird sensations running over me, inside my head. My wolf growled in discontent at my command, she didn't want our mate to go away.

"Lee baby, tell me what's wrong, I was so worried, babes, talk to me," He cupped my face in his palms and goose bumps rose on my neck and shoulders. Dark spots were starting to blur my vision.

"It's happening again! I said get away from me!" I yelled and pasted myself against the headboard.

Derek immediately pulled back, and was across the room in no time. He quickly grabbed his jeans from the floor and searched his pockets until he found his cell phone.

I was numb and dizzy; everything was happening so fast I couldn't control any of my emotions, "What's happening to me?" I whispered while covering my nose with the pillow beside me, his scent was calling to me, and it was all too damn much.

Derek's eyes were red and I knew he was just as affected as I was. I wanted to cry and hug him; I knew he was starting to feel guilty or responsible for what was happening to me. Everything in me was screaming to just go to my imprint and comfort him but I stayed glued to the spot on my bed. "I don't know baby, but I'm so sorry, don't worry though, I'm calling Carlisle, he'll know what's wro- Carlisle? It's Derek, Leah got up but I don't what's wrong with her, she's sweating and trembling all over, I don't know what to do to help her."

Derek took a deep breath and I could see his eyes turn onyx once again, he hissed and looked directly into my eyes; I shivered a little at the predatory way he was looking at me and stared right into the black pools of his eyes. I slowly released the pillow from my hands and took a deep breath. I could finally make my mind stay in place and concentrate simply on him, his scent. Wow. Derek's usually ocean and cinnamon scent was enhanced times a hundred, I could taste it on my tongue and I felt myself getting excited. In that moment I let the wolf take over, I knew what I wanted and my target was just steps away from me. I felt a smile form in my lips and crawled to the end of the bed, "Why are you so far away Derek?" I purred and bent my arms, ready to sprint.

As soon as I leapt off the bed, two cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I was tackled to the bed.

I growled deep in my throat and tried to get my assailant away from me by biting its neck.

"Damn it Leah! What the fuck?" When the scent and taste of vampire assaulted my senses I quickly recovered; Emmett.

"I'm sorry?" I looked into the shocked golden eyes of my vampire friend and smiled. My smile was wiped off of my face when I heard Derek.

"Damn it Quil get off me!"

"Sorry buddy, you looked like a crazy person in there for a moment." Quil chuckled and turned to look at me. He winked and smiled, "How was the trip Leah?"

"What's happening to me?" I asked. This couldn't be right, I was a crazy animal one moment and normal me the next.

Carlisle then entered the room and smiled at me, "That's what I intend to find out Leah, though I have a pretty good idea. Now relax, this'll only take a second." He pulled a syringe out of the pocket of his pants and took the cap off. "This will probably go smoother if you're asleep Leah," I nodded and felt the diminutive pinch of the needle on my skin, after that, Emmett cradled me into his arms and I sluggishly closed my eyes.

"So, let me get this straight…" I blinked and looked at the smiling faces of Carlisle, Jake and Rose, "I'm in heat? Like a dog?"

Rosalie's smiling face started nodding frantically, "That you are Lee; isn't it amazing? You can be a mom!" I'm pretty sure if my best friend could cry, she would be crying a lot at the moment.

I could feel my eyes start to blink desperately trying to keep the tears at bay; "I can be a mom?" my voice was low, like I was hearing it from below the water.

"You can Lee, I told you everything was going to work out," Jake smiled and brushed the hairs off of my wet cheeks. I was crying?

"How?" I still couldn't believe this was really happening to me.

Carlisle frowned and scratched the back of his neck in thought. "We aren't entirely sure; we know your reproductive system is working again. The eco looks good and everything is working how it's supposed to be, in a human; but then again not completely. You came into 'heat', which must have been triggered by you imprinting. Your and Derek's need to 'mate' is quiet powerful, so much, in fact that you've fainted and experienced blackouts from the sensations. You are not showing external factors of being in your menstrual cycle," he cleared his throat and looked down, I'm pretty sure if the ancient vampire could blush, he would be blushing a hell of a lot right now. "That means you aren't bleeding."

Now it was my turn to blush, "Oh, well, that's cool right?"

Jake immediately cut the awkward tension by speaking, "Anyways, deal is, you can be a mother, be happy and Carlisle will be monitoring you to see how this goes, how long it will take and all that girly stuff."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "So, where's Der?"

Rosalie shook her head and smiled sympathetically at me, "You guys won't be seeing each other for a while. You almost took a chunk out of my husband earlier today. For all I know you'll end up killing each other; besides, you practically faint every time you see the guy so we'll see."

My wolf wasn't happy about that; I could feel myself start to shake in anger. How dare they? My imprint!

"Leah, calm down," Jake said in a calm but commanding voice while placing a hand between my neck and shoulder. I immediately calmed down and felt myself starting to bare my throat to him.

"Why am I acting this way?" I murmured unhappily, "I feel so animalistic, I can't control my own fucking emotions, never felt my wolf try to come out this often."

"I suppose this is normal Leah, since estrus in wolves only lasts a month, the males do not abandon their mates to find other females –which explains yours and Derek's need to be together-. In this phase the female is sexually receptive "in heat". Under regulation by gonadotropic hormones, ovarian follicles are maturing and estrogen secretions exert their biggest influence. The she-wolf then exhibits a sexually receptive behavior, a situation that may be signaled by visible physiologic changes. This is more wolf than human, it could have been triggered by you imprinting, your body deciding it was time to finally mate." Jake and I just stared at Carlisle like he had grown another head.

Carlisle rolled his eyes, a trait that we had never seen him do before, "In other words, your wolves may be fighting their instinct to mate, so your emotions are unstable, human and wolf clashing inside both of you."

"Well, this is just freaking great!"

* * *

_(Excerpt from my fic The Imprint Chronicles: Extras; chapter 1, Complete lemon in there, don't worry ppl this is still 'T' rated)_

"Awwnn man, I really can't believe this is _seriously _happening to me," I groaned into my pillow; my hair was damp from sweating so much and sticking to my neck and shoulders.

I still couldn't believe I was in heat; my mind was still trying to believe that such a thing was possible, but then again, I never thought I could imprint, which I did, on my hunky hot werewolf boyfriend. Thoughts of my imprint, started to flash in my mind making my body start heating up on incredible levels and the burn between my legs to skyrocket.

"Shit, I can't stand this!" I stood from my bed and made my way towards my shower, turning the cold water on. Placing myself under the icy spray I let the water calm my senses.

It had been two days, two days without being able to see Der. I was going crazy with want and nostalgia, I wanted him right now, and as soon as I got out of the shower I was going to go and find him. Jake had been stupid, he didn't know _anything _about being in heat, there was nothing wrong in having ones werewolf boyfriend in times of need like this.

I hastily finished bathing and started to dry myself, the bath hadn't really made me feel any better, and now all I had accomplished was being horny and wet –literally. _Shit I'm going to die._

I wrapped the towel around my body. As soon as I entered my room I let out a shriek of surprise, making my towel fall to the ground. Before I could pick it up, Der's husky voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I wouldn't be picking that up if I were you; besides, it's not like you need to be covered for what I'm planning to do to you Leels." Derek's newly acquired onyx eyes ran up and down my body, making me shiver in delight.

"How did- did you get in here?" I asked breathlessly. I could feel my whole body tingling at the image of my imprint, half naked and laying on his back on her bed; his deeply tanned skin contrasting enticingly with the crisp white sheets, his light brown hair falling on his forehead in disarray; I couldn't help but admire the way his arms flexed behind his head and how his tight abs were glistening a little with water thanks to the downpour that was going on outside, which led me to the pronounced 'V' on his hips and straight to his… Jeans top button.

I could feel myself becoming instantly aroused and bit my lip to hold back the groan that was threatening to escape me when his ocean and cinnamon scent invaded my oversensitive nose.

Derek's eyes closed and his nostrils flared, when he re-opened them his orbs were a deep black, two pools of lust watching my every move. "Does it really matter how I got here babes?" He asked, his voice had turned even huskier and rough, making me want to jump his bones, but I seemed to have been frozen in place so I just gulped and shook my head.

Derek smirked and nodded, "That's what I thought Leels." He stood from the bed and walked slowly towards my naked form, almost in a predatory way.

When his tall frame was standing just in front of me, he lowered his face to my neck and inhaled deeply, running his nose through my shoulder and jaw. "Two days Leels." He murmured, "Two days without having your body against mine; two days without being able to touch your skin, kiss your lips, taste your mouth…" He licked the outside of my ear and nipped at my earlobe, placing a warm arm around my waist and pressing me to his hard body, "two days without being inside you. Now tell me, have you missed me Leah?" He whispered while running his free hand against my sides.

I moaned and nodded. "What was that Leels?" He asked and pressed his clothed hard on to my stomach. "Well, have you?"

The heat seemed to have finally dissipated from my brain and ran straight south, "Fuck yes!" I hissed and wrapped my arms around his neck, making my bare chest press to his. Derek groaned at the contact and smirked at me, well, _looks like my luck just began._

* * *

They found us about five hours later; Jake came barging in while we were finally sleeping, "What part of no contact didn't you two horn dogs understand?"

I opened my eyes and yawned sleepily. I looked at the face of my angry Alpha and smirked a little. Besides me Derek grumbled and snuggled his face in the nest between my neck and my shoulder. I closed my eyes contently and yawned again. "So you guys are just gonna ignore me?"

I giggled and Derek growled playfully "I thought he was gonna leave."

"Me too," I whispered with my eyes still closed, "Maybe if we ignore him he'll leave."

"Of course, just stay there whispering like little kids and completely pay no attention to me."

Derek and I both laughed and started to get up, Der quickly wrapping the sheet around my body tightly and just getting up ass naked in front of Jacob.

Looking at his muscled body made me shiver in delight; He went towards the closet and came back with a pair of shorts on and a black sundress for me "We won't be separated anymore Jacob; it was a mistake to do it in the beginning." Der passed me the dress and Jake quickly turned around while I put it over my head.

"But, you guys were complete animals, how? Leah fainted every time you were near her." Jacob stuttered a little, I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

I got up from the bed and stood beside Derek, his body immediately turning to align itself to mine, which made me smile. "I'm calm Jake, it's like my body and my wolf are finally at peace."

Jake shook his head and chuckled, "So you guys just needed to mate?" I blinked and just stood there blushing, "What? I can joke too you know?"

Derek laughed and placed his arm over my shoulders, "My she-wolf just needed to be satiated, and any time she needs it, I'll be there to help her."

Now it was Jake's turn to blush, "Horn dogs I tell ya," he winked at me and turned around to leave, "just make sure to use protection or something, I'm pretty sure you guys aren't ready to be having pups at the moment, especially not with Seth's birthday coming next week."

Derek and I both froze in our spots and murmured at the same time, "pups?"

* * *

It had been a week since that day and Dr. Cullen assured us we weren't going to be having a litter as long as we used protection, so we did. We weren't sure if normal birth control would work with my body, so Carlisle had been doing tests and checking how my body was taking to them, before we could confirm we just had to go like any other normal couple.

Derek and I had agreed babies were not on the agenda for us at the moment, we were gonna be moving to Oregon in February a week or two after my brother's wedding, Der wanted me to experience it and we had all the time in the world.

"So, my brother's birthday is tomorrow." I said conversationally. We were at the main house; Jasper, Emmett and Derek playing some video game and Rosalie, Alice and I painting our nails, Red for Rose, Pink for Alice and Electric Blue for me.

Alice snorted and smiled, "Like we don't know, two days after tomorrow is his surprise party, how can I forget about that?"

I giggled and Derek turned to wink at me. "I know, but I still feel kinda sad that I'm not gonna be there on the actual day."

"Awn Lee, don't worry about it, you know he's gonna be busy with school, just two days and everything will come out." Rosalie said while inspecting her perfectly manicured hand.

I grinned at that, "I can't wait for him to meet Der, I know he's gonna be happy about it."

"Ecstatic you mean, kid's been wishing for your imprint to come since the end of times," Emmett joked and we all laughed, but he was right though, Seth had always been the one to be there to tell me soon enough I was gonna find my other half.

"Oh Alice, I wanted to invite Dee and her brother to the party, it'd be nice if they could make friends and meet everyone."

Derek growled and I beamed at him, "What's wrong baby?"

"Why don't we just invite the sister?" He grumbled.

I fake frowned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Should I be worried Derek Ateara?"

Derek rolled his eyes at me, "You know the answer to that Miss Clearwater, and you know I don't like the little punk, he drools every time he sees you."

"Awn babes you know there is nothing to worry about," I blew him a kiss and he smirked at me, I shivered a little at the look in his face and smirked back, "I could show you though, my complete love and devotion for ya."

He smiled knowingly and quickly got up from his place on the floor, "I agree, I think I need some convincing of your love Leels."

Jasper groaned and glared at us, "get out of here, you guys are testing my control."

Derek clapped him on the back and walked towards me. I just had time to close the lid of the nail polish before he lifted me off my seat and over his shoulder, "cave man style," he laughed and spanked my ass once.

"Start walking lover boy," I giggled and waved at the amused vampires, "see ya!"

As we were making our way out the door we saw Ness and Jake walking towards the house, "Where are you guys going?" Nessie asked smiling at the way Derek was carrying me.

"Jake knows, Leah needs to be satiated again," Derek explained in a serious voice, Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"Dude, Leah's 'heat' just lasted a week, she hasn't been in _it_ in three days."

I could feel Derek shrug and laughed, "She still needs it man, I'm telling ya, it aint over."

"Stop talking and start walking mister, or you won't need to do anything about my satiation!"

"Yes ma'am!" Derek barked and started jogging into the woods.

I quickly caught Ness' face and shouted, "Call Dee and invite her and Luke to Seth's birthday party on Friday!"

"Ok!" She laughed and kept walking towards the house with Jake at her heels.

Derek decided that moment to spank me again, "Ow what was that for?"

"For inviting the punk, I guess you will just have to be punished Leah."

I growled playfully and pinched his butt cheek. Der yelped and released my legs for just a moment. I took the opportunity and quickly scrambled to the forest floor laughing "Ha! Let's see if you can catch me!" I challenged and quickly phased shedding my dress in the process, _oops_.

"Damn you, just wait till I catch you buttercup," He teased, quickly taking off his shorts, tying them to the string cord in his ankle and phasing hurriedly.

We both ran towards the deep end of the forest, Derek always at my heels but never close enough to catch me, every time he thought about doing something about it, I would quickly catch it in his head and turn in a different direction.

"_Babes, I need you,"_ Derek whimpered in my head and I instantly became aroused. _"Now babes, now, I want you now."_ Images of us during the strongest phase of my 'heat' flashed in my mind and I missed a step.

_Fuck!_ I rolled over the forest floor and Derek came right behind me colliding with my body.

We ended up in a mess of limbs, laughing our asses off. When we finally stopped we both phased back and Derek ended up on top of me.

I was panting hard and trying to control my breathing, his body was completely covering mine; I could feel the planes of his chest and his abs on my chest and stomach, I was quivering all over, even if my heat stage was over the need to be with my imprint never subsided.

Derek's weight was completely laid on top of me, one of his hands wrapped itself around my head and his other traced the planes of my nose, eyebrows, cheeks and lips. "I love you Leels, forever and ever."

I smiled and ran my hands over his hair, "Ditto Der."

He kissed me chastely once, twice, three times, and finally he bit my bottom lip. I moaned and bit his top one teasingly.

"Make me yours," I moaned.

"You are already mine Leels," he chuckled and started to trail kisses down my jaw and neck.

I squirmed under him and ran my nails over his back, "I guess you'll just have to do it again."

"That, I will."

* * *

So there it is! I know it's short and mostly filler, but I wanted to get this out of the way so we could finally continue. We have Seth's birthday, meeting Derek, and ding-ding-ding a much awaited surprise, LEY KNOWS!

Please review and tell me what you guys think! Remember, poll on my profile and on my homepage, pics and banners =)

**NOW REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!  
VVV  
VV  
V**


	24. Surprise Surprise!

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and for those that checked and reviewed Derek and Leah's lemon. Means a lot.**

**Especial thanks to alisonchristina127 for getting my ass to work.**

**I had to beta this myself cause I wanted to post ASAP, so, sorry for any errors =)**

***Poll has been decided.**

***Pics and banners on my new Homepage.**

***Follow me on twitter (same username as here)**

***Outtakes of this story on my new fic (Warning: First chapter 'M' rated.)**

**Without further ado, here's the chap, and Happy Birthday Seth-y!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: SURPRISE SURPRISE!**

_Derek's POV:_

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I squinted my eyes and took a peak at the clock that stood on the nightstand.

_7:00am._

I groaned and rolled over on the bed, snuggling to Leah's pillow and letting her vanilla and orange scent engulf me.

"Derek!"

"Der babes, wake up."

"Wake up Derek, now."

"DEREK!"

I jumped out of bed immediately at Leah's scream, my whole body going into overprotective mode looking for danger.

"Down here Der. You need to take a shower and get dressed. It's already 1pm and we're going to get everything ready for Seth's surprise party. He'll be here in about an hour so people are already arriving. Move it!" A very sexy Leah said from the floor by the closet while putting on a pair of her wedges –at least that's what I think they are called-, she was wearing form fitting dark blue jeans and a very tight sweater that made me growl just a little.

Leah turned to look at me and smirked; "No time for that Der, go take a cold shower babe," She snickered and got up, gave me a quick kiss and ran away from the room while I just stood there, astounded that she had the audacity to leave me here with my, problem.

"Well, guess there's a first time for everything buddy," I said looking down and making my way towards the bathroom.

After I got out of the shower, I quickly pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of sneakers. I made my way towards the main house and my mouth dropped open at the humongous tent that stood in the middle of the Cullen's back yard, just a few feet away from the pool. Inside I could see round tables all around the tent and a really long table full of drinks and food.

_Food._

I started making my way towards the tent that contained my breakfast when I heard Alice's voice.

"Derek Ateara! Don't you dare start eating, come here inside the house, Seth is about to get here!" My stomach growled in protest but I just nodded and made my way towards the house.

"Hey Alice" I gave the little pixy a half hug and entered while she huffed and 'fixed' her hair.

As soon as I entered I noticed all the people. The interior of the house was full, the pack along with the imprints, even the retired ones with their wives. Little kids that I had seen in little Bree's party were running around along with Billy Black. Mrs. Sue and Charlie. And even some people I had never seen.

Before I could start walking and saying 'hello' to everyone I spotted Embry. I could feel a growl starting to form in my throat and decided to give him a piece of my mind. "Der! You're here, great, come meet the Denali clan." Esme said happily walking towards me and leading me to the kitchen.

I sighed but smiled back at Esme and followed her into the kitchen. When we got there I spotted the vamps, there were five of them, two guys and three girls, Emmett and Leah were talking to one couple while Carlisle talked to the other three.

"Derek, I want you to meet the Denali Clan," all the vamps smiled and made their way towards me, one of the blondes eyeing me a little too much for my liking.

I met Carmen and Eleazar, Garrett and Kate and Tanya, she last being the one that apparently couldn't get her eyes off of me.

"So you are Leah's Imprint?" Tanya asked, looking directly at my eyes.

"Yep," I answered happily and wrapped an arm around Leels waist while giving her a kiss on the temple, "and I'm hers."

She sighed and shook her head, "Too bad, you are so handsome."

I laughed and Leah rolled her eyes, "Nails off Tanya, he's taken!" she said jokingly.

We all laughed at Tanya's pout and continued to talk. By the time we heard Alice command us all to –and I quote- 'Shut your mouths up!' I was already talking animatedly with Garrett; she seemed like a pretty cool guy and was just plain funny.

By the time I heard the sound of an engine we were all in the living room and the Cullen's along with Leah, Sue and Jake were in the front porch. All the cars had been parked in the back too so we wouldn't be too obvious.

I could hear Leah congratulating her brother first and then Sue, after all the congratulations were made Ness started talking enthusiastically, probably to distract them. As soon as the front door opened everyone jumped at the same time and yelled a big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETH!' You could tell we had caught him off guard because the giant man gave a small jump accompanied with a 'yip' which made us all laugh.

Everyone started pilling around Seth and who I assumed was Angie, his imprint, to congratulate him while I just stood a little in the back. _What would he think of me? Would he really be happy his sister imprinted? Or was he going to go overprotective brother on my ass? _

"Babes, are you ok?" _Lee._

I looked into the concerned eyes of my imprint and noticed we were the only ones in the house. I smiled at her, grabbed Leels in a tight hug and buried my head in her neck. "I'm okay, just nervous I guess."

Leah laughed and lifted my chin up, "Derek Ateara, are you intimidated by my little brother?"

I chuckled and finally kissed her luscious lips for the first time today, "what are you talking about? Guy is bigger than me!" Leah giggled but quickly stopped when I brushed my tongue over her lower lip.

"Babes, now is not the time," I just nodded and kept kissing her, pressing her against the closest wall and running my hands up and down her back.

"I love you Leels, For Forever and Ever."

"I love you too Der, For Forever and Ever."

Leah started to get into the kiss, tangling her hands on my hair and tugging lightly.

"So this is my big sister's imprint then?"

Leah and I both jumped like we both were on fire and immediately put distance between us. "Se- Sethy? How did you, how the fuck did you know?"

Seth smirked and crossed his arms around his chest while resting his hip on one of the couches in the living room.

"Do you really need to ask that question sister?"

Leah rolled her eyes and said "Mom," at the same time Seth did.

She chuckled and went over to me, grabbing my hand and leading me towards her brother.

"Sethy, I want you to meet my boyfriend and Imprint, Derek Ateara."

I smiled and held my hand to Seth, "Nice to meet you Seth, I've heard so much about you."

He made a face at my hand and looked seriously at me, "The hand, seriously?"

I started to frown and Seth just smiled and quickly engulfed me in a giant bear hug, he was about an inch taller than me but much bigger. "You're part of the family man, and mom and Lee loves you."

I grinned and returned the hug. "Thanks man, I do really love your sister."

"I'm sure, just like I love my Angie. Speaking of, I want you to meet her." He grinned and put his arms around mine and Leah's shoulders, "but seriously dude, you do anything to hurt my sister and you will regret it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Seth, wouldn't have it anything other way." This definitely came out better than I expected.

Leah spoke then, "but when did mom t-"

"When she came to visit Angie and me to celebrate the engagement," Seth grinned, "she just couldn't help it."

"Yeah, mom just can't help things like that."

We walked into the giant tent and went over to a table in the center of it, there, stood a pretty red head with vibrant green eyes, when she saw us come over she had a giant smile on her face and quickly got up.

"So you are the infamous Derek Ateara? I'm Angie Williams; it's a pleasure to meet you Derek, Mrs. Sue can't apparently stop talking about you and Leah." Angie giggled and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you to Angie; and congratulation on your engagement by the way," I grinned and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Seth's proposal was so spectacular. Oh Leah, you should have been there, in front of everyone in the restaurant!" Angie gushed and went over to hug Leah.

Leels laughed and nodded, "I was pretty surprised when Seth told me his plans."

Leah and Angie started a complicated talk about wedding and valentines and things I wasn't really into when my stomach growled.

I tried not to blush and Seth laughed, patted my back and said, "Let's get something to eat Derek."

"I will take you up on that offer Seth," we made our way towards the food table and grabbed pretty much and bunch of everything that was in there, grabbing an extra plate so Leah and Angie could eat too.

I quickly placed the plates on the table went to look for drinks for us. When I was going back towards the table I saw Embry. My growl could barely be contained this time; he was hugging Seth and Angie and acting completely carefree. I could see Leah was extremely uncomfortable with him being there, and quickly jogged the last steps.

"Derek," Embry said with a serious tone.

I could just manage a grunted "Embry," in his direction and sat beside Leah, giving her a peck on the lips and handling her drink to her.

I could see Embry's hands forming into tight fists at the display of affection and internally smirked. The jackass deserved it; he has been treating Leah like shit since the incident happened.

Embry quickly made some lame excuse about having to be somewhere and that he was disappointed he couldn't stay for the whole reunion, said bye to Seth and Angie, not even looking at Leels and me and left.

"What is up with Em, Lee? He didn't even acknowledge your presence," Seth grumbled while looking at Embry's quickly retreating frame.

"Long story Sethy, for another time please?" I could see the distress in Leah's face grabbed her hand in mine while grabbing the fork with the other.

"Ok, let's dig in shall we?" Angie said.

We all nodded and started eating, the mood was quickly recovered to the last we had and we all started talking and joking around.

During the whole reunion I talked to almost everyone, it felt amazing being surrounded by so many people that just knew who you were, what you were, there was a sense familiarity that I had been craving since my parents were killed and I became a wolf.

I met Emily's parents, Alba, Sue's sister, her husband Mika and their 21 year old son Sidka. The Young family was really attentive and caring, just like Sue and Emily herself.

Little Bree convinced Leah and me to play with all the little kids in the search for snails and other forest creatures; Josh and Jack, Sam and Jared's kid, commanded all the little kids, they were like mini alphas; Lily and Sammy, Jared's twins, didn't apparently have eyes for anyone else apart from Lance and Chace, Paul's twins, and Marcus was currently being carried by his favorite person in the whole world, Leah, cause he was too tired. I smiled at the sight that Leah made with a child in her arms, made me long for a future, our future together, I could imagine a really big house, with our kids running around, maybe a couple of dogs. I couldn't wait for it to happen; everything just seemed so perfect that the thought of it shattering scared me to the core.

After we were covered in twigs and other various unidentified objects we all came out of the forest. And yes, each kid had a snail of their own, much to Leah delight.

By 5pm Dee and her dear brother Luke made it here. Leah hugged Dianna happily which made me smiled in reply, and to _my_ delight, gave Luke a hug too. I rolled my eyes at myself. Leah is my imprint, why do I even need to get jealous?

I said 'hello' to Dee and begrudgingly to Luke, have to be the better man after all.

Leah then left with Dee to look for Nessie and I quickly left Luke with Sidka, they were almost the same age after all.

After it I stayed with Quil and Claire for a while. He was my cousin after all, and Claire was a pretty cool girl for being 11.

"So, Embry came and went," I commented.

"Yeah, he's was been an emotional roller coaster lately, you know, with what happened and all," Quil answered honestly.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly, "I just can't believe it all went to shit so quickly."

Quil gave me a pointed look and pointed to Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes and looked at Quil seriously, "Quil, come one, you know I listen to worse at school."

"I don't care Claire-Bear, you are still too little to be cursing," Quil replied honestly and kissed her hair. Claire just looked like she had won a million freaking dollars and tiredly rested her head against his chest while Quil automatically placed his arm around her. It was fascinating, like looking in a mirror, but in a completely different way.

Quil chuckled and looked at me again. "Just give it time, Embry was really wound up, you need to understand that he really liked Leah, dam- ehh, I think he even loved her, and suddenly you came and his dream woman disappeared, yes, he shouldn't have done what he did, and handled it in a pretty sh- bad way, but guilt has started to set in, he will go groveling for Lee's forgiveness in not time."

"Thanks dude, I really hope so, I hate seeing Leah so sad about it, and I know a part of her blames herself for the whole deal. It pisses me off." I shrugged.

"I get you, just give it time, who knows, he will probably imp- find someone and we can finally forget about all this sh- deal." Claire rolled her eyes at Quil and gave him an exasperated look; he just shrugged and smiled cheekily at her.

I laughed, "You're gonna get grey hairs with this one cuz."

Quil laughed too, "probably, I'm gonna leave dude, need to work tomorrow at the shop and Claire-Bear here has a curfew."

Claire pouted and got up, came over to me and gave me a big hug, "I like you Derek, you're cool, probably 'cause you are Quil's cousin though."

Quil laughed and hauled a squealing Claire up in his shoulders. "And moments like that make the grey hairs totally worth it."

I said bye and went looking for Leah. She was in a table surrounded by all the imprints and women, before I could approach her though, Emmett grabbed me in a headlock, "Come on Derek, Football time!"

An hour and a couple of bruises and bumps later we were all sprawled on the grass. _Tie._ Most of the wolves were shirtless since button up shirts and football didn't mix. I was one of them too, my jeans were practically brown from all the tackles and my back was covered in grass and mud which made me itchy as hell.

By the time the game was almost over all the rest of the guests were cheering and jumping for their team to win.

Team wolf: Seth, Brady, Collin, Kane, Kevin, Ruly, William, Aden, Victor and Jhon. Team Cougars –it was Sidka's idea, the vamps were amused to say the least-: Edwards, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Eleazar, Garrett, Sidka, Luke, Jake and me.

We had a lot of fun to say the least, especially because we had to watch our moves and be careful not to hurt Luke or Sidka; or even move too fast and show our supernatural traits.

By 8pm we were all more than ready to cut the cake and call it a day. We all sang 'Happy Birthday' to Seth and even managed to stuff his face with frosting. We all said our goodbyes and promised Seth to go out the next day to the beach, even if we weren't really going swimming.

The vampires shooed us all and argued they didn't get tired nor did they needed sleep. Jake and Ness just nodded as Leah and I did, and we went to our respective houses.

When we got home Leah and I made our way towards the bathroom and started undressing each other without saying a word. We both got into the shower and quietly washed ourselves, Leah was grinning sweetly at me and when we were done I just had to kiss her, first in the mouth, chastely, down her chin and jaw, sucking on her earlobe in the process and making my way down her neck.

"Der, bed, take me to the bed," I quickly complied and carried Leah in my arms, both of us completely soaked, but I couldn't have cared, I walked towards the bed and laid Leah on the center of it.

"I love you Leah, For Forever and Ever," I rasped while kissing my way up and down her stomach.

Leah let out a strangled whimper and grabbed fistfuls of my hair with both her hands, making me look up and kiss her, "Ditto Derek Ateara, For Forever and Ever."

"So this is definite, we're moving to Oregon then?" I asked while looking at the different brochures and pictures that were laid out on the coffee table at the Cullen's.

"Yes, we're thinking Portland State University, we can find a house that's not too far away, but far enough to be in a secluded place. They offer all the electives we want, though Leah will have to change to architecture but is technically the same thing." Alice said animatedly.

I looked at my imprint and saw her smiling and nodding at the brochure of the university's "Fine & Performing Arts" wing.

"I like it, and the weather is great for the vamps to live in, so we are all good I guess." Jacob commented with a tired Nessie lying on his lap.

"Then you guys are all ok with it? We are moving to Portland?" Carlisle asked. All of us nodded and agreed with the plan. "Then it is settled then, we'll move in February, couple of weeks after Seth and Angie's wedding. Jasper will arrange the paperwork, all you guys will have to pose as 20 to 23 year olds, Jacob, Bella, Leah and Derek will maintain their true identities though, they have too much family that isn't in know. And we'll separate the last names for the sake of relationships. Jacob and Renesmee Black; Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen; Rosalie and Jasper Hale; and Esme and I will stay married as Cullen's and foster parents.

After further planning and talking we decided to head over to Charlie and Sue's house to have lunch with them along with Seth and Angie, and then head over to the beach, we were going to have a bonfire at night, courtesy of Billy so I could listen to the legends, 'the proper way'.

"I'm so excited you will be able to listen to the legends at the bonfire, I know that you have heard most of them, but still, you'll love the beach at night, it's just perfect Der." Leah smiled happily while I drove the Cayenne towards Charlie's house, following her instructions.

"Yes, there is just something about the way Billy tells them, it's amazing, you feel like you are right there with the ancestor, not that I would want to be there at the time," Nessie said from the giggling at the last part, "you know, half vampire and all."

Jacob chuckled, "I still think you could have made them all love you even back then Nessie."

"So, Derek, you excited about going through college for a second time?" Leels asked me teasingly while intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Just the thought of experiencing it with you will be enough babes," I lifted our joined hands and kissed her knuckles one by one, "besides, last time I didn't get to have a super gorgeous and amazing girlfriend to parade around with," I finished with a wink in her direction.

She just snorted and rolled her eyes at me, "I'm going to have to keep all those hormonal college girls away from you Der, don't know if my self-control will take it."

I chuckled and bit her hand lightly; running my tongue slowly along the zone, Leah's eyes hooded and she looked at me with lust-filled eyes.

"I only have eyes for you babes, only you."

Leels sucked in a breath when I blew cold hair against her moist skin and gritted her teeth, "you better, Ateara."

"Oh, so we are in a last name basis now Miss Clearwater?"

"I guess we are if you keep teasing me like that, right before we meet up with my mother and my little brother."

I smiled kissed her hand a last time, releasing her hand and parking the car in front of the Swan residence.

We all got out of the car and by the time we got to the front door Sue was already opening it.

"Hey guys," she grinned and kissed us all.

"Make yourselves comfortable, Seth isn't ready yet, coffee?" We all nodded politely and sat on the sofas.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee," Leah said.

"I don't, but I didn't what to be rude," I shrugged and Leah smiled while rolling her eyes at me.

"Well, guess we will be having lunch, cause its way past breakfast time," Angie said while coming down the stairs.

"And even being this hour Princess Seth isn't ready!" Leah said a little loudly so Seth could listen to her.

"Almost ready!" Seth yelled from what I supposed was his and Angie's room.

Angie giggled and came over to greet us all, "I swear he takes longer than me in the shower."

"Guess being dirty for so long while being a wolf in La Push scared him or something," Jake joked.

"Did not," Seth came down the stairs while putting on his sneakers, "showering just, relaxes me, and clears my head."

"Yes, cause he lives such a stressful life," Nessie said and Leah laughed.

Seth rolled his eyes and lifted Angie off the lazy chair, sitting himself in it and placing Angie on his lap, "I'm too lazy to give hugs and kisses so," he threw imaginary kisses in the air.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around Leah's shoulder.

"OH! That reminds me Lee, remember that conversation we had on Jake's wedding?" Seth said with a big mischievous grin on his face.

"What conv-" Leah's eyes popped open in surprise and horror, "No you wouldn't!"

Seth laughed and nodded, "yes I would, I'm cashing that deal Lee, so go get yourself a dress, and you're actually wearing it tonight, after the bonfire, of course at the Cullen's, tomorrow morning, wouldn't want you to be _that_ humiliated."

Leah grumbled and got up from the couch, "gonna see if mom needs help."

"What was that about?" I asked a little worried.

Seth grinned triumphantly, "on Jake and Nessie's wedding Leah and I made a deal, she said she wasn't gonna imprint, I said yes, if I won she had to wear a dress while in wolf form and let us take pictures."

We all laughed and hear Leah cursing and mumbling in the kitchen.

"Well, I can assure that has never been seen before, and I'm so taking a picture!" Jake laughed and Nessie giggled.

Seth nodded and kept smiling, "Yep, it'll be fun for sure."

After lunch and a walk in second beach we made our way to first beach, where the bonfire was taking place. When we parked we could see a fire starting a few feet from the edge of the woods, apparently everyone was here, including kiddos.

"This'll be fun, I haven't been to a bonfire in so long," Seth commented and Angie nodded.

"Too long really," Angie hugged Seth and kissed his shoulder, "but soon we'll be able to assist to every one of them."

Seth smiled hugely and swopped Angie in his arms, carrying her bride-style towards the bonfire.

Leah placed her arm around my waist and mine immediately went over her shoulders, "Can't believe my baby brother is gonna get married," Leah murmured while we made our way towards the group.

I kissed her head and murmured in her ear, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed my lips once, "I love you too."

We settled into the pack and imprints, comfortably chatting and joking around, I had the honor of listening to the legends, and Leah was right, it was amazing listening to them; Billy just transported you there, where everything started and happened, and it was truly something.

After it was over, Paul and Rachel left with their kids to take Billy home and Sue and Charlie called it a night. We staying for a little while, made some more hot dogs and all the wolves started telling stories about their first years, the Cullen's, first phasing's, angry mothers, weirdness at school. Sam actually wasn't really that bad, he was serious but when the pack was so tightly knit he actually relaxed and smiled for once.

Embry never came, Quil had said that he had been unreachable all day long, and everyone knew better than to go look for him.

At the end of the night, kids started falling asleep and families started packing up; we all decided to call it ends and helped pack all that was left, when the beach was cleared we all went back to Sue's to leave Seth and Angie and finally made our way home.

Just as we were arriving the Cullen's house Leah's phone rang.

"Well, that's weird, who could be calling at this hour?" Leah said and got her phone put of her purse, "Oh its Dee," she looked worried now and quickly answered, "hello, Dee? What happened, slow down Dee, I can't make out your words."

I parked the car and listened intently to Dee's words over the line.

"_Leah, something happened, ca- can you please come over? I'm scared."_

And that was my cue to turn the car around.

* * *

**So, there it was, I finally finished this. It was time. Sorry for the delay, but I'd really appreciate the thoughts on this. I'm having a hard time writing what will come next.**

**So please, REVIEW and give me love!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**V**


	25. As if Our Lives werent MovieLike enough

_**I really wanted to post this as soon as possible, though I've been really busy this past few months, I wanted to also say that I really was struggling with where this story was actually going, and I now think I know where it's actually headed. I hope everyone likes this chapter since I'm not really sure about… but I on my part love it and I'm already working on chapter 26 *grins***_

_**Hope everyone had a great Christmas break and New Year's and thanks for everyone that reviewed and favorite/alerted this story, especially to ElizaDouglas and ALISON CHRISTINA127 for always reminding me to get my ass to write.**_

_**Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to post this ASAP! Next one will be as long as usual and this finally kick-starts Embry's fic *smirks* which I'm sure everyone is happy about.**_

_**Without more talk, please read, enjoy and review! I really want opinions on this! 3 BANNER AND PICS ON MY HOMEPAGE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 25: As if Our Lives weren't Movie-Like enough.**

_**Previously on chapter 24 of The Leah Chronicles:**_

Just as we were arriving the Cullen's house Leah's phone rang.

"Well, that's weird, who could be calling at this hour?" Leah said and got her phone out of her purse, "Oh its Dee," she looked worried now and quickly answered, "hello, Dee? What happened, slow down Dee, I can't make out your words."

I parked the car and listened intently to Dee's words over the line.

"_Leah, something happened, ca- can you please come over? I'm scared."_

And that was my cue to turn the car around.

_**Leah's POV:**_

I was instantly worried by Dee's voice, "Dee, please calm down, I'm already on my way, what happened, are you hurt?"

"_Som- Someone broke into my house; I don't really know what happened, one minute I was in the kitchen making popcorn with Luke and the next this man came in, Luke is unconscious Leah! I don't know what to do!"_

I could feel my hands start to quiver as Derek accelerated the Cayenne even more. Nessie growled in the backseat.

"Where is the man Dee? Did he hurt you? Is Luke hurt?"

I could hear Dee take a deep breath before she started talking again, _"No, he pushed Luke against the wall and he lost consciousness but he's not hurt, he didn't even touch me, he- he just smelled me and said it wasn't time yet, I don't know what happened Leah."_

I pointed to Derek the street where Dee's house was and he immediately turned, "There," I gestured towards her house and he parked behind Luke and Dee's cars, "I'm outside your house Dee, don't worry, we're here." I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket and got out of the car at the same time Derek, Jake and Ness did.

As soon as we opened the doors the scent assaulted us, "Vampire."

Derek growled and immediately came to my side, "He´s gone," I said but turned towards Jake.

Jake just nodded and started taking his clothes off walking towards the woods while the three of us made our way inside the house.

The door was opened and the first thing I saw after I made my way towards the kitchen was Dee with an unconscious Luke in her arms, she was shaking and clutching his body like a life line.

She jumped when she heard Jake's howl outside and Ness and I got on our knees, "It´s okay Dee, we're here, it's okay, you are safe now."

"Leah, I was so scared!" Dee finally let out a sob and Ness grabbed her in a half hug since she wasn't letting go of Luke.

Ness started making soothing sounds to Dee while I went to grab Luke, in that moment Derek came back to the kitchen, "A different vampire was in what I assume is her room, and nothing appears out of place." He said really low so Dee couldn't hear him.

"Vampire?" Dee gasped just as Luke's eyes began to open.

We all looked surprised at one another, a normal human shouldn't have been able to hear Derek, and damn, I had to strain my ears to listen to him.

"What is Derek talking about Leah?" Dee asked.

Before we could say anything else we heard Jake's shout outside the house "Embry stop!" just as Embry in his wolf form came barging in from the kitchen's back door.

It all happened so fast I'm not really sure what or how it happened. As soon as Embry came in I pushed Luke body back, and before I could even stand up Ness was pushed out of Dee's arms and into Derek's body.

Dee let out a blood curling scream as her body started changing in front of my eyes, it was like watching one of my brothers phase but much more slowly. I watched mesmerized as her face and jaw started adjusting to her new form, but instead of a wolf she got thicker and her snout shorter, and in seconds her body and clothes were replaced by the gigantic body of a jaguar. _A fucking jaguar?_

I gasped when the jaguar's bright hazel eyes locked with mine; the eyes immediately left mine when I heard Luke's gasped 'What the Fuck?' After that everything happened very quickly, the jaguar immediately turned towards Embry's giant form and lunged.

As soon as both their forms collided with each other they went tumbling out of the door, Derek quickly stood up and went running out the door, Ness and I quickly following him. Der phased as soon as he was out the door after taking his jeans off and joined Embry and Jacob. They had the jaguar, well, Dee corralled against the side of the house. I could see a gash of blood on Embry's neck and a similar one on Dee's yellow-brownish fur. Her teeth were bared ready to attack but I could see desperation in her unusual bright eyes.

"What do we do?" Ness murmured.

"I don't have a friggin' idea Ness, its apparent this is the first time she's phased but, I don't even know what to think, we know she's not Quileute but what about her mother?"

"I don't kn- what is Embry doing?"

"Uhh?" I turned towards the group and there was Embry, making soothing noises, his body was almost on the ground from crouching so much and he was slowly making his way towards Dee's trembling body.

As soon as his snout touched Dee's neck she let out a feline purr and her body started trembling even more, her body started slowly changing back to her naked human form, leaving her in the grass trembling, whimpering and crying. Before Ness and I could quickly approach her, Embry phased back and clutched her body to his, murmuring really low on her ear and caressing her hair in a soothing manner.

"What is that dude doing to my sister?" I heard Luke behind us but before he could even approach them I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and growled at him.

"You saw what happened, and I know you are freaking out but I need you to calm down and let us handle this, you could be seriously hurt."

Luke snorted and tried to push me away, "You're a girl; how does that make you more capable of taking care of my sister then me?"

"I'm sorry Luke," Ness said from behind me.

"Wha-" Ness quickly hit the side of his head and he was out like a light.

I couldn't help but snicker at Ness' mortified face. "Thanks, we have enough on our hands right now, no need for an overprotective brother."

"I can't believe I just did that."

"Me neither but its better this way," I answered her honestly while carrying Luke's body towards the house when I noticed the boys along with Dee weren't in the backyard with us anymore.

In the living room was an unconscious Dee on top of the couch, a blanket wrapped around her body and Derek and Jacob at both sides of the couch. I quickly placed Luke's body on the smaller couch, "Where's Embry? What was that all about?"

Jake gestured towards the kitchen and we all headed that way. "Damn, the kitchen is totally trashed."

"I know, we have to think of a way to explain this to a constructor," Ness said.

"Bear?" Derek said.

"Probably, it's the only animal around here that's big enough to do this kind of damage," Jake nodded, "Anyways, we're gonna have to take them both to the Cullen's house, call dad, see if he knows anything more about Dee's family."

"What about Luke? He saw you guys and his own sister phase into a _gigantic_ jaguar!" Ness said, "I had to knock him out so we didn't have to deal with him right now, he's probably not going to be a happy camper when he wakes up."

Both Derek and Jake chuckled and I rolled my eyes, they _would_ be chuckling about that right this moment.

"Can someone tell me where the fuck Embry is?" I asked.

Jake and Derek immediately sobered up, "I don't think Embry is coming back anytime soon," Jake said seriously.

"Why?" Ness asked.

Derek cleared his throat and looked at me "Because he imprinted on Dianna and apparently doesn't want anything to do with her."

"No fucking way!"

"What the hell happened here?" We turned around to find both Quil and Jared on the entrance of the kitchen, "It reeked of vamp in the front of the house but the trail disappeared."

I sighed and started walking towards the living room, "call a pack meeting with the wolves present, call Billy and we'll all meet at the Cullen's house, someone call Seth, no imprints though."

"You got it boss," Quil chuckled and went out the door, Jared right behind him.

I barked out a laugh and continued walking, "as if our lives weren't movie-like enough."

When Jake, Ness, Der and I got to the Cullen's with a still unconscious Luke and a sleeping –but dressed- Dee all the wolves minus Embry, Paul and Sam were there.

Once inside everybody settled where they could and Ness told and showed everyone what happened.

"Well, this is definitely unexpected and freaking cool," Yeah, Emmett had to be the excited one.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but tried not to smile at the buffoon of a husband she had, "It is unexpected, I'm guessing if her brother didn't phase the gene comes from her mom's side."

"Where was Dee's mom from?" asked Jared.

"When I spoke to dad he said he had some things to tell us, but that it had to wait till tomorrow; he said not to worry about Dee, she's not a danger to anyone and that her temper wasn't gonna be as volatile as ours when we first phased." Jake said.

I relaxed at his words but was immediately thrown off by Billy's knowledge about umm jaguar-shifters.

"I'm guessing she can stay at Leah's for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning we'll all meet at Billy's to discuss what this means for us now," Jake continued, "Leah you only need to reassure her when she wakes up that everything is alright and that tomorrow her questions about all this will probably be answered."

I nodded and Derek tucked me under his arm.

"What about Luke?" Seth asked, yeah good question.

"Do you think we can pull a 'you fainted and it's all in your imagination'?" Ness asked quietly, looking at Luke guiltily.

"We could try but I seriously don't think he's gonna fall for it…" Derek said.

I nodded, "He saw too much, though we can divert it to just Dee phasing and a normal assault, so at least the pack will still stay a secret."

Jared stood and looked at the pups, "since you guys are here, pick four of you and take turns patrolling tonight, we're not sure the vampires has really left and at least for tonight we should make sure."

Everyone nodded and started to get up.

"Are we done?" Aden and Victor said at the same time.

Jake looked at Jared and they both nodded at the same time.

Quil quickly stepped in the middle of the room and stopped us, "Wait, what about Embry?"

"What about him?" asked Collin.

Quil looked at him like he was dumb, "He imprinted on Dee, that's his soul mate right there," he pointed at the bundle in the corner sofa, "is he really gonna ignore her?"

Jake shrugged, "it's his choice man, there really is nothing we can do about it, we just hope when he realizes what she actually now means to him it isn't too late."

Quil nodded in understanding and started to head for the door, which made everyone start heading for the door too, "Tomorrow at 9 guys, I want everybody there, including Embry, find him and tell him he's still a part of the pack and he can't hide forever." Jake said.

Everyone responded in various 'sure, sure' and 'okays'.

When everyone left Derek lifted Luke over his shoulder and Jake carried Dee. "Wait for me home Nessie," Jake said softly to Ness and kissed her on her forehead.

Ness nodded and waved at us, "See you tomorrow guys, well, more like in a couple of hours." She chuckled.

We exchanged goodbyes and made our way to my little house.

"I'm kinda worried about what Billy's gonna say tomorrow, especially after we know the vampire was specifically looking forward to Dee's change," I commented.

Jake sighed, "Just when we thought life was starting to get normal again, add the fact that Luke will know and that Embry imprinted on her and you got yourselves a fucking best seller."

Derek snorted, "I seriously doubt any teenager would want to read something like our lives."

"True," both Jake and I shrugged smiling.

After we got home, Jake settled Dee in the guest bedroom and Derek dumped Luke in the large sofa I had in the TV room next to the bedrooms, making him groan.

"Shit you woke him up," I hissed at Der.

He looked at me innocently like it wasn't his fault and grinned when Luke opened his eyes.

"Holy fuck! Where am I? What have you done to my sister?" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and pushed him to sit back in the sofa.

"Calm down Luke, your sister is fine; she's sleeping in the bedroom.

He looked at us suspiciously and crossed his arms, "I want to see her."

I shook my head, "She's asleep."

"But that doesn't mean I can't make sure that she's okay," he argued.

Jake quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and practically dragged him to the guest room, opening the door.

"Convinced enough?"

Luke quickly nodded and closed the door, "I want to know what happened tonight."

I quickly took the opportunity to see if we could actually pretend this really never happened.

"A guy entered your house tonight, knocked you out, but your sister was unharmed, to top it all a bear made it to your back door and pretty much trashed the kitchen." I said with the best poker face I could muster.

Luke's eyes popped out of his head like a cartoon character, "So the giant animal in the kitchen wasn't a dream?"

I internally sighed in relief, maybe we could actually turn this around, it would be better if he didn't know, he would safe.

"It wasn't a dream, we got there just in time to help, thankfully we were all together and we could distract him enough to get him out of the house," Jake said.

Luke nodded and rubbed his head, "That fucker really hit me hard, what did he want? Did Dee know?"

Derek shook his head, "we don't know, maybe money? Dee said he took her money from her purse but nothing else."

Luke grumbled, "motherfucker."

I smiled and placed my arm on his shoulder reassuringly, "Everything is okay now, you and your sister are safe now, and you guys are so fencing the back yard after this."

Luke smirked and winked at me, "whatever you say beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and Derek groaned while Jake chuckled.

"Get some sleep you twerp," I joked while grabbing a pillow and some blankets from the hall closet.

Luke grinned and took the pillow and blankets from me, "thanks guys, really."

I tried to hold my smile at the sincerity in his voice, "you are welcome, you guys are part of our little clan now, and we protect each other."

He nodded and took his shoes off, settling himself in the comfy chocolate couch.

Jake started to go downstairs and Derek into our room while I quickly checked on Dee one last time, she was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. I placed another blanket over her body and noticed her body was starting to warm up like mine.

I ran my head over her messy hair and murmured, "Guess the normalcy between is over Dee, but I'm kinda glad too."

She grumbled a little in her sleep and I smiled, quickly leaving a note on the nightstand saying to 'not freak-out and to look for me in the morning' I left her room quietly and heading to mine after turning off the lights in the hall.

When I entered my room Derek was waiting for me, sitting in the floor next to the bed.

He gave me a little smile and opened his arms; I quickly made my way towards him and let him engulf me in his warm embrace. I sighed contently and snuggled deeper into him.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" he asked with his face buried in my hair "I'm covered in mud and grass".

"Okay," we made our way towards the bathroom and slowly undressed.

When all of our clothes were off we entered the showered and quietly started washing each other. "Well, you can't say your brother's birthday was unmemorable."

I giggled a little and kissed Derek chastely, "I guess it was; I would be okay with this if it wasn't because of the vampire that checked on her, it makes me uneasy."

Der turned the shower off and started drying me with the towel which made me smile.

"Me too, I guess we're gonna have to keep an eye on her and Luke till we find out what really happened."

I nodded and started drying Der in return, "we should also think about training her, Jake and Jasper could help, I would be more comfortable if I knew that she could defend herself if something were to go wrong."

Derek nodded and grabbed the towel away from me tossing it in the hamper on the corner.

"Now that I remember you owe me for teasing me this morning before the party," I giggled and started making my way towards the bedroom.

"Is that so? I don't recall making any promises Der," I teased and climbed on the bed covering myself with a pillow.

Derek smirked which made me melt a little, "you didn't babes, but I have a very strong feeling you were thinking about it."

I grinned mischievously and pressed myself to the headboard when Derek climbed on the bed, "I don't remember really."

He quickly grabbed my ankle making me squeal and dragged me under his body.

He smiled and kissed my nose, cheeks and chin, "I love you Leels."

I kissed his lips chastely and smiled looking into his striking icy blue eyes, "I love you too Der, with all that I am."

"Good," he smirked and finally kissed me properly, showing me just how much he actually did.

* * *

_**So this is it, what did you guys think, Dee turned out to be a shifter cause the votes for her to be a shifter won.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW GIVING ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS!**_

_**Pics on my blogspot homepage =)**_

_**REVIEW, just press the little button**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	26. Wait, I'm a JaguarShifter?

**You guys don't really wanna know all that has been going on in my life so I'm just posting this! Just know that I write every time i have free time.**

**Thanks A LOT! To everyone that reviewed and has been pushing me post and showing that they are really interested. And thanks to Ninadoll for Betaing this chapter, she's amazing and posts the best stories, check them out!**

**The next chapter is done so as soon as 20 reviews get here ill post it!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Wait, I'm a Jaguar-Shifter and Vampires and Werewolves exist? **

_**Leah's POV:**_

After only a couple of hours of sleep a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door. I groaned and snuggled deeper into Derek's warm body.

"Leah? It's Dee, I don't know how but I know this is your house, which I am really not trying to freak out about since Luke is still sleeping."

My eyes popped open immediately and I got slowly out of bed trying not to wake Derek.

I whispered knowing Dee would still hear me, "I'll be right out Dee, I'm right here, don't worry, everything is okay."

I quickly dressed and went to open the door; as soon as I closed it behind me Dee engulfed me in a tight, actually really tight hug, I immediately returned the hug and noticed she was shaking in my arms.

"Shh its okay Dee, I'm right here, we'll help you figure this out, let's go to the other room and I'll explain what I know." I said while running my hands through her hair. She just nodded and let me guide her.

We entered the room and both of us sat on the bed, reclining on the headboard and facing each other, "tell me what you remember from last night."

Dee took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I remember everything, the man breaking in, his weird comments, Luke getting hurt, you and Derek talki- talking about vampires and this huge wolf barging into the kitchen," Dee shuddered a little but continued speaking, "I remember feeling my whole body responding to the danger and everything happened so quickly but oh so slowly at the same time, I felt like I was being torn from the inside, my skin was burning, my lungs couldn't grab enough air, like walls where closing in on me, I could feel and hear every crack of my bones, my limbs extending as if they were being pushed and pulled from every direction, and then I was just charging at the gray wolf, I couldn't think clearly I just knew I needed you guys to be safe, but the wolf was strong too, he had me corralled, and suddenly I looked into its eyes," Dee closed her eyes, a small and serene smile forming in her face.

"And then what? What happened?" I asked, I knew but I wanted her to tell me what she felt.

"Everything just made sense, I was completely calm, I don't know how to explain it or reason why, but I knew the wolf wasn't going to hurt me, and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him either. He nuzzled against my neck and suddenly I was back on two legs and the wolf was gone, in his place was a man with the most gorgeous face I've ever seen, and his eyes, I've never seen more beautiful eyes, gray like a cloudy day right before a storm," she sighed and got a goofy smile on her face, "I felt my body weaken instantly and he was right there, clutching me to this body and telling me everything was going to be alright, that I was safe and nothing was going to hurt me. I just let myself be engulfed in the warmth and security I was feeling and just let… go." She finished with a little kitty-like purr.

I could feel my annoyance for Embry flare like wildfire, _great, this was just great_, I could see this ending oh so badly.

I kept to myself the fact that Dee's 'prince charming' was Embry and the fact that he had imprinted on her but apparently didn't want anything to do with her and shrugged.

"Well, then there's nothing I can say more to that, you shifted yesterday, into a gigantic Jaguar, our tribe, the Quileutes, have shifter's blood in our bodies too, some of us, when time of danger came phased into wolves, protectors, shifted really, but into horse-sized wolves…" I decided I might as well tell her everything that I already knew to make the meeting go smoothly, I told her about Chief Taha Aki, how it all started, vampires, the third wife and the Cullens, including imprinting and who was who and what.

By the end of my story telling Dee just stood there, gapping at me, "Wait, I'm a Jaguar-Shifter and vampires and Werewolves exist?" I could hear the urgency in her voice as it all finally got to her.

I placed my palm on her shaking shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her, "I know it's a lot to take in, but we are all here for you, we're not letting you go through all this by yourself, the man that entered your house was a vampire, he was checking to see if you had phased, good thing is he got close enough to know you hadn't, which gives us time till he probably comes back to check again, Billy, Jacob's dad said he knew about you, he apparently wasn't surprised by you phasing, that means we will get answers today, in fact, in about an hour there's a meeting at the Cullen's house, we need to get dressed, get you something to fuel your body. And get rid of Luke, send him home, tell him to sort things with the police, insurance, whatever, that you'll be over later."

Dee nodded and got up from the bed, "I'll go do that now then."

"Good, it's better if he doesn't know; it's safer, I'll get you something to wear and wake up Derek so he can take Luke back to your house before the meeting." I got up and went to my room; Derek was still sound asleep and clutching my pillow in his arms with his nose buried in it. I smiled at his freaking bone-melting sweetness and cuddled at his side, peppering his face with butterfly kisses.

He let out a little growl and without opening his eyes captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss, "glad you're awake," I murmured a little dazzled when he released my lips. He chuckled and started nipping and kissing down my jaw and neck, I sighed and started to let my hands drift down his naked chest and abs when I heard Dee and Luke talking right outside our bedroom. I sighed a little 'fuck' and stopped my journey down Der's body.

As soon as my hands stopped Der let out a puppy-like whimper, I snorted and looked at him, "did you seriously just whimper?"

Der blushed a fiery red and shook his head, "I did not."

I giggled and straddled his waist, trying not to whimper myself at the feeling of his obvious arousal, "Don't worry puppy, your secret is safe with me," I whispered in his ear while running my lips slowly up and down his neck, "but there are people outside, one of them with supernatural hearing and I need you to get dressed and take Luke home before the meeting starts."

"Okay, but we can make it a quick one, a quiet quick one," he lifted himself and pressed his back to the headboard, lifting his knees, making my body press completely to his, I gasped and he smirked at me, making me want to forget about everything and just have my way with him all day long, but we didn't have time for this at the moment.

I quickly scrambled out of the bed before he could drag me back and shook my head at him from my place in the closet, "there's no time Der, you only have about fifty minutes, take Luke and come back quickly."

He pouted but started getting up; I quickly turned around because me, staring at Derek's naked body wasn't going to do anyone any good, and grabbed a sundress for me and another one for Dee, figured since she was about an inch shorter than me a dress was sure to fit and decided to not wear any shoes.

I quickly changed then turned around and found Derek dressed in shorts just looking at me, I giggled and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

Derek entered the bathroom right behind me and kissed my temple, we both brushed side by side in silence, just basking in on each other's presence.

After finishing up we both made our way outside the bedroom and found Dee and Luke sitting in the kitchen, "Hey Luke," Derek and I said at the same time, "Hey Dee," Derek added. Both siblings returned the greeting Derek quickly guided Luke out the door promising to stop for food on the way out, which made me roll my eyes, _he was so going to be late._

"Let's make something to eat then," I clapped my hands and smiled at Dee, "here's a dress and new panties and a bra, I'm sure it'll fit seeing as we are technically the same size, if you want to take a bath or anything your bathroom has towels and everything you'll need."

"Thanks Lee, I'll take a bath, I feel like mud is stuck everywhere, even if I can't see it," she joked, getting up from the chair, "I'll be out quickly to help you."

I rolled my eyes at her and pushed her out of the kitchen, "take your time, your muscles are probably aching from the strain they went through yesterday, I'll make us a some sandwiches," I laughed grabbing the bread from the top cabinet, "you're probably going to be eating like me now."

Dee smiled and quickly hugged me, "Thanks Lee, for being here for me."

"Don't even mention it Dianna, I'm actually glad I'm not the only woman around here now," I smirked and guided her to the stairs, "now go, take your bath and come down so we can eat."

She smiled and went up the stairs, I quickly started getting ingredients out of the fridge to make us a couple of subs and some oranges to make freshly squeezed orange juice.

By the time I was getting the subs out of the oven Dee bounced down the stairs looking like a supermodel in my yellow dress, I noticed immediately that it was kinda short on her, shorter than it was on me.

"Dee, I think you just had a growth spurt," she looked confused for a moment till she was standing in front of me, both our eyes bugged out, "Holy shit! I'm taller than you."

I just stood there probably looking stunned, Dee stood about an inch taller than me, which made her 6'2", I think she was the first girl taller than me that I had encountered.

"Well, comes with the genes I guess," I said and we both laughed and walked to the kitchen.

We sat on the counter seat and started pretty much ravishing our food, Dee purred like a cat every time she took a bite out of her food which made me snicker, _Embry, you don't even stand a chance._

"This is great Lee," she said while cleaning her face with a napkin, "I don't know if it was how hungry I was or the fact that all my senses are enhanced but wow."

"Thanks, Quil and Embry used to come all the time and beg me to make them subs," I could feel my grin falling, I couldn't stop the unnecessary guilt that rose every time I thought about our situation.

"Embry, the jackass that kissed you when you were already with Derek, is he a wolf too? Do I actually have to see his face at the meeting?" I choked on my sub and started coughing, "whoa there Lee, you okay?"

I gulped half my juice and tried to breathe deeply, "yeah, went into the wrong pipe I guess" I laughed and ignored her question, waiting to see if she forgot about it.

_No such luck_, "so, is he?"

"Umm yeah, about that, there's something you should kn-" a knocked sounded at my door followed by Jake entering.

"Morning ladies," Jake flashed us a grin and made his way towards us, quickly grabbing half a sub from my plate and sitting on top of the kitchen counter, "nothing like one of Leah's subs to start the day."

"Fat-ass" I coughed and glared at my alpha for taking one of my subs away.

Dee giggled and cut her other sub in half, giving me one, I grinned and put my arm around her shoulders, "a true friend right there," I sighed.

We all laughed and finished eating in comfortable silence, I could see after Jake's arrival how Dee's body completely relaxed, guess Jake's alpha-mojo worked on her too.

"Done, let's go," I said when Dee and I finished putting the plates in the dishwasher.

"Great, you girls eat so slowly," Jake joked and placed his arms around our shoulders when we made our way outside the house, "my girls."

I knew Jake was partly joking but I knew the meaning behind his words, female shifters were a rarity, and supposedly brought stability and strength to the pack that 'possessed' them, even if Dee wasn't a wolf, you could tell Jake was in some sort of way linked to her.

"Billy is here already, as are all the other guys, Embry isn't here yet, but he will be," I could detect the unspoken _'or else' _in that statement, just as we neared the Cullen's house both Embry and Derek came from the side of the house that led to the garage, both walking about twenty feet from each other.

I heard Dee's quick intake of breath when she saw Embry and Embry's little growl at Jake's arm around his imprint, Jake growled, baring his teeth a little, "get inside Embry, now," that quickly stopped Embry, he glared at Jake and then turned his eyes towards Dee, he stood there just looking at her for about five seconds, quickly noticing his mistake, he shook his head and glared Dee's way, making her hiss. Well, she now knew who Embry was.

"Now Embry!" Jake barked. Embry quickly entered and left us behind, Derek finished making his way towards us and took me out of Jake's arms making him chuckle.

"Let's go inside guys," we all nodded and started walking, Dee turned towards me and mouthed, _why didn't you tell me?_

"I was going to," I whispered back, ignoring Jake and Der's strange looks.

We got inside and all the pack was scattered around the Cullen's living room, right along with all the Cullen's, Ness and Billy.

"Hey everyone," Jake said, "I want you guys to officially meet Dianna Ulvinne."

Jake quickly pointed to all the pack members and said their names to Dee so we could speed things along, same with the Cullens and then Billy, who she shook hands with.

After all the introductions were made Kane and Kevin got up from the loveseat to let Dee and me sit, Derek quickly settling between my legs on the floor and Jake sat right besides Billy.

"So it all started about thirty years ago," Billy cleared his throat, "her name was Katheryn, she appeared at the rez, completely messed up, I was the one who found her, I remember it like it was yesterday, I was hiking in the woods when I heard this whimpering sound coming from behind a boulder of rocks, I went to investigate, the sound was so animalistic, I thought maybe it was a wounded animal, but after I went around it I didn't find an animal, it was a woman, she looked just like you Dianna," Billy looked at Dee with glassy eyes and gave her a small smile, I faced Dee and tears were streaming down her face, I slowly grabbed one of her hands in mine trying to give her some sort of comfort.

"You okay?" I whispered, she nodded and Billy took that as a signal to continue too.

"The woman before me was completely naked except for a little bag she was clinging to, blood and mud caked all over her body, but no scars or wounds to show where the blood came from, she kept whispering in a broken voice 'cold ones' 'cold ones, must protect myself', I had always known about the legends of our tribe, I just never really believed they were true, my father still told them on bonfires but when I went to lift her body from the ground her skin was burning hot, I knew then, that the legends were real, at the time I thought she was a wolf shifter like Leah, I quickly covered her body with my jacket and cradled her against my body, covering her as much as I could, took the long way back so we came out of the woods just outside my father's house, he was at the time, an elder, I knew he would know what to do, what she was."

"After my father saw me and Katheryn entering the house he immediately went to help, thinking she must have been attacked by an animal, but as soon as he touched her skin and heard her chanting the same thing over and over again he called mom, told her to clean her and dress her, give her something to eat and to let her sleep; my mother didn't ask what was happening or why my father was giving shelter to a strange woman covered in someone's blood."

Dee shivered right beside me and made a little whimpering sound, which was echoed by another across the room, Embry was looking at Dee, the pain in his eyes was overwhelming, you could tell his wolf was screaming at him to go comfort his imprint, _stubborn son of a bitch_, but he stayed in place, I glared at him and placed my arm around Dee's shoulder. I could see how hard she was trying not to break down in the middle of the Cullen's living room.

"After we got Katheryn settled my father started to question her, she answered everything she knew; she had been sent by the elder from her Apache tribe in Arizona, she told us how she was the only one of her tribe that had phased into a Jaguar, the elders of her tribe couldn't believe the legends they had carried along for years were actually true, she phased when she was sixteen, her mother and father had been killed before her eyes when a vampire had attacked their home, unfortunately her parents had already been killed and the cold one only saw her and immediately ran away, the phase had been too painful on her pre-mature body and she collapsed after her first phase."

"Her elders tried to console her as best as they could, but they didn't have more than a couple of learned legends, they didn't have any type of documentation, all had been lost along the years, she was kept a secret for two years, only the elders knowing about her. After her eighteen birthday a vampire came back, killed a whole family, Katheryn decided upon herself to start guarding her rez, she patrolled the borders of her land but the vampire always attacked when she was the farthest away, the elders decided to send her away, thinking that the vampire was playing games with her, maybe if she went away her would leave them alone, Katheryn of course agreed, she would have done anything for her tribe, one of the elders had heard about our legends, he thought that there was a possibility that if theirs had been right that maybe ours would be too."

"Katheryn had been traveling by train to get here, but when she arrived in Seattle she was intercepted by a vampire, the same one that had killed her parents, and the same one that had been killing her people, she tried as best as she could to not be taken, but she had a secret to protect, she couldn't phase in the middle of the city which gave her a huge disadvantage, the vampire's mate, a blonde woman, had helped him drag her into the woods without being noticed, Katheryn told us how she had immediately phased when they got to the woods, Andrew –that was the vampire's name- tried to convince her to join him and his mate, they wanted to create an army of vampires, be feared by all the creatures, they believed themselves superior and wanted to be treated as such by everyone."

The pack growled in unison at the thought.

"Katheryn refused to be part of such a thing and fought them as best as she could, she ended up killing Andrew's mate, crushing her head in such a way that it couldn't have possibly been reattached; Andrew went on a rage and attacked, till he bit her," everyone gasped including myself, "but what he wasn't expecting was her being immune, the bite didn't turn her into a vampire nor did it kill her like it would have killed a wolf, she continued to fight, trying to go on and not succumb to all the cuts and blows she had taken, she finally got the upper hand and detached one of his legs, after that she ran, trying to dissipate her scent around so he couldn't find her, that's how she ended up in La Push, and I found her." Billy finished and took a deep breath.

Dee shook her head in amazement and looked at Billy again, "but what happened after that? Did he just give up?"

Billy shook his head, "Your mother was kept hidden in my father's house, at that time I was already married to Jacob's mother, Sarah, the vampire never approached the rez, we thought maybe he moved on or wasn't interested in her, Katheryn actually finished High School in the rez, that's how she got her scholarship, she was a superb athlete, her blood work didn't show any type of abnormality, she only had to check her strength, she went away to study to be a Veterinarian, that how she met-"

"My father," Dee finished for Billy, "They got married a year before graduation and then moved to La Push."

Billy nodded, "Your mother was already pregnant with you, she and Erik were so happy, after you were born your mother worked part time at the animal clinic in Forks while your dad looked after you at home, since most his work was research. When you turned two your mother took you to the Seattle Zoo, you loved animals and she wanted you to go, problems started after the trip, your mother had come back, frantic, I remember she banged on my door, she looked me in the eyes and told me to take care of you, I didn't know what was happening, she told me Erik needed her, I never thought it could have been a vampire, that seemed like such a faraway thought; It took three days for a search party guided by your father to find her, she had obviously phased seeing as she was naked and covered in blood, but this time she didn't win, the vampire had won, I thought I would phase but it didn't happen, there was no more threat, it was a onetime thing, your father took you away from here as soon as he could, he never stepped foot in La Push again. He called regularly in the beginning but the calls started to lessen with time, last time I heard of you or your father, he had already remarried and Luke was about three at the time."

Dee nodded and wiped the tears out of her face; Jake put a comforting hand on her shoulder and addressed Billy, "you think the vampire that attacked her house is the same?"

Billy frowned but nodded solemnly, "it has to be, from what you told me he obviously knew who she was, he was waiting for her to phase."

"But what else could he want?"

"Revenge," everyone turned a little stunned towards Jasper, of all the vampires he was the one we least expected to talk, "if Katheryn killed his mate he will want revenge, but this apparently has turned into a sick twisted game for him, dementia, we vampires are not exempt, Andrew let the monster inside of him completely take over, he probably must have been biding his time, he must have thought something would trigger Dianna's phase."

"My father's death…" Dee mumbled, "You think maybe, maybe he was the one that killed them? He thought I would phase, just like my mother did."

"It is very possible," Jasper frowned, "I don't think he will be coming back soon, he will have to wait a certain time to check on you again, maybe thinking last night triggered something."

"We have to be prepared for any outcome then," Edward said.

Carlisles nodded, "we don't need a lunatic vampire to attract attention to this town, especially not with so little wolves available."

Kevin stepped up, "if we have to put college on hold to protect our tribe we will." All the wolves nodded in agreement including my little brother.

Jake got up from his seat and shook his head, "there will be none of that, it's just one vampire, against a whole coven of vampires, a jaguar shifter and at least five wolves, there's no need for everyone to be dropping out of college."

"You guys don't need to do this, I can leave, no one needs to put their lives on the line because of me," Dee said, "this Andrew wants me, not anyone here in this room, apparently not even my brother, so it would be best if I left."

"NO!" Embry shouted from his corner, "You won't be going anywhere."

Dee hissed baring her teeth a little and got up from her seat, "who are you to tell me if I can leave or not?"

"No one, he's no one to tell you that," Jacob said.

"Yes I am goddammit! She's my imprint and she's not going anywhere!" Embry growled making us all gasp and turn towards a now pale Dee.

"Your imprint, I am your imprint?" Dee asked, "You gotta be freaking kidding me!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Remember, as soon as 20 reviews pop up Ill post the next chapter!**


End file.
